Uma nova injeção de adrenalina
by finchelouca
Summary: Aqui também é o último ano do ensino médio para os participantes do Glee Club e para outros alunos do McKinley, mas a história deles é bem diferente daquela que a gente viu na TV.
1. Chapter 1

**Nova história. Espero que curtam. Primeira vez que eu vou pra um UA, mas, ao mesmo tempo, na escola e com Glee Club. Deixem a opinião de vocês, se puderem, ok? Bjs!**

* * *

Era o primeiro dia de aula do último ano de escola, mas para Rachel, Quinn e Santanna não era um dia assim tão diferente, de todos os outros durante os quais elas tinham freqüentado as aulas do Ensino Médio do William McKinley High.

As três chegaram, cada uma em seu próprio carro, ao estacionamento do colégio, onde se encontraram, se cumprimentando com beijinhos artificiais no rosto, entrando juntas no edifício e caminhando pelos corredores, onde os alunos abriram caminho para aquelas que eram as três meninas mais populares do colégio, desde meados do primeiro ano, quando tinham chegado ao topo da pirâmide das líderes de torcida, para nunca mais sair de lá.

Como nos outros dias, pararam em frente a seus armários, que ficavam próximos, e retiraram deles todo o material de que precisariam para as primeiras aulas. Também como ocorria em qualquer dia normal, encontraram os três rapazes mais populares do colégio, que estavam ali para escoltar suas namoradas até as respectivas salas de aula, um gesto que, para dois dos três casais, servia apenas para marcar território e nada tinha a ver com carinho.

"Quinny, maninha, não custava nada ter me esperado e me dado um carona, né?" Disse Sam a Quinn Evans. "Você sabe que o nosso pai confiscou meu carro, depois que eu participei daquele pega." Completou, indo, finalmente, em direção a Santanna, e beijando-a nos lábios.

"Se você quiser vir comigo, maninho, não tem problema nenhum. Mas eu gosto de chegar cedo e encontrar as meninas no estacionamento, então acorde mais cedo, ok?" Respondeu, já abraçando Noah Lopez, que distribuiu beijinhos por seu pescoço.

"Puck, a vovó reclamou muito porque você quase não foi lá em casa nas férias. Ela disse que pra você compensar, você tem que ir limpar nossa piscina, essa semana." Comentou a latina, depois de beijar o namorado, chamando o primo pelo apelido de infância, que quer dizer "criança endiabrada", exatamente o que ele sempre foi.

Alheios ao assunto dos quatro, o capitão do time de futebol e a líder das Cheerios, que mal tinham acabado de se encontrar, já discutiam por causa de um assunto que era sempre a razão das desavenças entre eles: o coral da escola, o "Novas Direções".

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

A amizade entre as meninas QRS, como elas mesmas gostavam de se intitular, desde que tinham percebido que suas iniciais ficavam juntas no alfabeto, podia parecer fútil e artificial, aos olhos da maioria dos alunos do McKinley, mas o laço que as unia não somente era verdadeiro, como também podia ser considerado de longa data. As três, que completariam todas dezoito anos em breve, se conheciam desde os cinco, quando freqüentaram o Jardim de Infância juntas, em um pequeno colégio particular.

A partir de então, sempre conseguiram convencer seus parentes a mantê-las próximas, freqüentando as mesmas escolas, os mesmos cursinhos, as mesmas colônias de férias, até irem juntas para o McKinley, no início do Ensino Médio. Na escola nova, o primo de Santanna e o irmão de Quinn tinham se juntado a elas, e os cinco formaram um grupo de amigos inseparável, que provocava a admiração e a inveja de muitos, desde a sua chegada.

Ainda no primeiro ano, no entanto, as três garotas começaram a se sentir entediadas. O colégio não oferecia muitas atividades extracurriculares e as poucas que havia eram típicas de nerds, como Jacob Ben Israel, Suzy Pepper, Lauren Zizes, Artie Abram e, principalmente, da namorada dele, Brittany Pierce, que participava de absolutamente todos.

Segundo Rachel tinha se informado, a garota tinha notas de gênio mas, ainda assim, precisava participar dos vários clubes de ciências, do jornal, do clube de xadrez e dos preparatórios para as olimpíadas de matemática, a fim de formar um currículo capaz de lhe assegurar uma vaga na única escola do país com formação em Engenharia da Astronáutica.

A única ocupação interessante para o trio de amigas seria fazer parte do grupo de líderes de torcida, mas elas tinham sido informadas de que não haveria testes naquele ano. Até que, em uma das muitas tardes de preguiça e monotonia, sempre passadas no quarto de uma das três, Quinn tivera uma idéia, que considerara genial.

"A gente sempre gostou de cantar juntas, não é? Por que a gente não forma uma banda?"

"Quinny, eu detesto te derrubar das nuvens, loura... mas a gente não toca nenhum instrumento... nem conhece nenhuma menina que toque." Disse Santanna.

"É verdade, Q. Eu sou simplesmente apaixonada por música e acho até que a gente canta bem direitinho, mas a gente não tem como formar uma banda só com cantoras."

As três suspiraram e ficaram em silêncio por minutos, que pareceram horas.

"Os meninos tocam..."

"Não, Q. Pelo amor de Deus! Eu já tenho convivido demais com seu irmãozinho... ele agora cismou que nós iríamos fazer um casal super foda e ficar mais populares do que qualquer aluno do último ano, se a gente namorasse. Eu não entendo... eu sempre achei que ele preferia ficar pegando geral por aí." Santie comentou, lixando as unhas.

"Pois eu bem que gostaria de conviver mais com seu primo. Ele já teve namorada?" Quinny revelou seu interesse e recebeu uma risadinha simpática de Rachel e um revirar de olhos da latina.

"Também não sei se é uma boa idéia chamar os meninos, Quinn. Além do mais, eles não estão entediados, eles estão jogando basquete e devem fazer teste pro futebol esse ano ainda." Rachel também opinou.

Novamente ficaram sem conversar, escutando apenas a música Material Girl da Madonna sair das caixinhas de som conectadas ao Ipod de Rachel. O clipe dessa canção reavivou memórias que Rachel guardava com carinho.

"Vocês se lembram do que a gente mais gostava de fazer juntas, até o dia em que a gente se convenceu de que não tinha mais idade pra isso, só porque o Puck flagrou a gente e passou uma semana zuando com a nossa cara?" Rachel perguntou.

"Claro... vestir as roupas das nossas mães, se entupir de maquiagem e brincar de ser mulheres adultas." Respondeu Santanna, com desdém.

"É uma maneira de ver, mas, na verdade, não, Santy. Quando a gente vestia aquelas roupas e se maquiava, a gente cantava junta, fazia performances."

"A Quinn entendeu o que eu queria falar. A gente fazia performances e é isso que a gente tem que fazer! Não aqui em casa ou no quarto de uma de vocês, mas num palco... pra uma platéia."

"Você quer que a gente vá pra uma escola de teatro?" Se preocupou Santanna.

"Não." Rachel riu. "Eu estava pensando em... competição de corais!" Falou as últimas três palavras acompanhando-as com um gesto grandioso das mãos.

As outras duas ficaram pensativas por um tempo, mas depois começaram a pular e gritar, a se abraçar. Elas agora tinham um projeto!

Não foi difícil convencer o diretor da escola a autorizar a fundação de um coral. Complicado mesmo foi lidar com a falta de verba direcionada para esse tipo de atividade. Antes de montar, de fato, o clube, e começar o recrutamento de outros membros e os ensaios, foi necessário correr atrás de patrocínio. Felizmente, uma loja de roupas de moda jovem, em que QRS costumavam comprar bastante, aceitou dar algum dinheiro a elas e, em troca, elas apenas precisariam se apresentar vestindo modelos exclusivos da empresa.

Também foi preciso escolher um professor que aceitasse ficar responsável pelo coral, porque nenhuma atividade dentro do McKinley ou a ele relacionada (e elas só poderiam se inscrever em competições usando o nome do colégio) poderia funcionar sem supervisão. Depois de receber alguns "nãos", elas acabaram chegando à pessoa perfeita, o Professor de Educação Física, Will Schuester, que, quando era mais jovem, tinha sido líder de uma banda chamada Acafellas, sucesso em todo o Estado de Ohio e em alguns Estados vizinhos.

Nos dois primeiros anos, apesar de ter recrutado muitos membros, graças à popularidade natural de suas fundadoras, que cresceu ainda mais quando as três se tornaram cheerios, a convite da treinadora, que as viu dançando durante o aquecimento da educação física, o clube sequer conseguiu ir à fase nacional do campeonato. Faltava alguma coisa ao grupo que nem as próprias meninas, nem o diretor, conseguiam identificar.

Mesmo assim, elas continuaram o projeto, porque, em primeiro lugar, elas se divertiam muito com os ensaios e as apresentações, era uma atividade que dava mais prazer a elas do que qualquer outra e, em segundo lugar, porque elas tinham esperança de encontrar a peça que faltava no quebra-cabeças e, pelo menos, se apresentar na etapa nacional que, no terceiro ano, aconteceria em LA.

Mesmo quando as moças começaram a namorar, a amizade delas e o clube do coral continuaram sagrados, não eram deixados jamais de lado, negligenciados. Para Sam e Puck, isso não era um problema e os dois, inclusive, acabaram entrando no coral a tempo de participar das Regionais do Segundo Ano. Puck porque fazia tudo que podia para ficar perto de sua Quinny e Sam simplesmente porque o Novas Direções, cujo nome foi escolhido por votação, tinha se tornado uma das atividades mais populares da escola, perdendo apenas para o time de futebol.

Somente o namorado de Rachel se incomodava com a participação da namorada no clube. Ele era o único aluno da escola que conseguia se manter popular somente com o futebol, e ficava extremamente aliviado com isso, porque, se dependesse do coral, estaria totalmente ferrado!

O fato é que ele dizia não gostar do clube, mas o que ninguém sabia era que ele tinha, sim, vontade de participar. O que ele não tinha era ritmo, voz, afinação, nenhuma musicalidade.

Ele não tinha nenhuma das características necessárias para fazer parte de um coral e sua namorada era uma das estrelas. Como ele poderia não se irritar profundamente com isso?

* * *

**Namorado chato ou ele tem as razões dele? Será que o coitado não tem mesmo talento?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee não me pertence, mas essa bagunça que eu estou fazendo com os personagens é toda minha e eventuais erros também. **

**Bjs!**

* * *

A briga entre a principal dentre as líderes de torcida e o capitão do time de futebol envolvia, portanto, o Novas Direções. Ele tinha acabado de saber pelos amigos que o coral iria cantar na festa de boas vindas do colégio, na sexta-feira daquela semana, e isso significava que ele iria passar boa parte da festa sozinho, sem a namorada, sem os melhores amigos, tendo que aturar outros jogadores de futebol que, no fundo, só queriam tomar o lugar dele, e levavam as namoradinhas fúteis penduradas em seus pescoços.

"Meu amor, você tem que entender..." Repetiu Rachel, pela terceira vez.

"QUE DROGA, RACHEL! Eu to sempre tendo que entender... que aceitar calado essa PORCARIA de coral! Mas isso já é demais. Pra mim, chega! Se eu tenho uma namorada, mas eu não posso ficar com ela numa simples festa da escola, pra que ter uma namorada?"

"O que você quer dizer com..."

"Quero dizer exatamente o que você entendeu. Se eu não tiver minha namorada comigo, na festa, eu não quero mais ter uma namorada." Disse, virando as costas e saindo.

"JESSE ST. JAMES!" Despertou não só a atenção dele, mas também a dos poucos presentes no corredor que ainda não tinham percebido que havia uma discussão rolando ali. Jesse virou, encarando Rachel. "Você está terminando comigo?" Disse, agora baixo, com ar indignado, mas também preocupado.

"Se você escolher esse seu clube idiota, sim. É você quem vai decidir." Desafiou, fazendo o sangue dela ferver. Ninguém chamava o coral pelo qual ela tinha tanto carinho de idiota. Era o mesmo que xingar a própria Rachel e todos os seus amigos.

"Se é assim, se considere livre, Jesse." Sentenciou.

"Você vai se arrepender, Rachel." Ameaçou, apesar da voz calma, e saiu, andando devagar e sem perder sua pose característica, a empáfia, o nariz em pé.

Rachel ficou parada no corredor, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Em igual estado de choque estavam Quinn, Santanna, Sam e Puck. As garotas pediram licença aos rapazes e levaram a amiga, completamente muda e sem expressão, para o banheiro mais próximo, onde ela finalmente chorou, um pouco no ombro de cada uma. Não esperava isso do namorado, ou agora ex. Ele sempre reclamava do coral, mas ele jamais tinha tentado afastá-la de nada nem ninguém de que ela gostasse, então ela nunca pensou que um dia ele seria capaz de fazê-lo, de uma forma tão taxativa, tão definitiva.

Foi uma semana difícil, porque Rachel via Jesse durante os ensaios das cheerios, que eram no mesmo horário dos treinos do futebol, além de encontrá-lo uma vez ou outra no corredor e frequentar as mesmas aulas de Espanhol da Srta. Holly Holiday que ele. Também tinha que aturar os recadinhos que ele ficava trocando, certamente de propósito, com uma porção de meninas da escola no Facebook, se insinuando para elas e recebendo provocações de volta.

Rachel não estava gostando nada daquilo. Passou a ser a única sozinha no grupo de amigos, sentia falta de andar de mãos dadas com alguém, de ser abraçada, de trocar mensagens de celular bobas, durante as aulas ou quando estava em casa sem nada pra fazer. Contudo, procurar Jesse e pedir uma nova chance estava fora de questão.

Primeiro, porque ela não iria abrir mão de apresentar seu solo de The Only Exception, o mash up de Start Me Up e Livin' on a Prayer, junto com Q e S, ou Any Way You Want It, com o grupo todo. Segundo porque, mesmo que ele resolvesse aceitar que ela cantasse durante a festa, isso não apagaria o fato de que ele havia dado um ultimato a ela, e Rachel não gostava de ser colocada, assim, contra a parede. Ela era uma quase mulher moderna e soberana de suas próprias vontades.

Quando a noite da festa chegou, QRS se arrumavam, juntas, na casa de Quinny, que era a mais animada das três.

"Essa animação toda não é pra cantar, né, loura?" Perguntou Santanna, que não conhecia o significado da palavra sutileza. Quinn deu uma risadinha envergonhada.

"Na verdade, eu tenho mesmo uma coisa pra contar."

As outras duas a olharam, curiosas, deixando de lado, por um tempo, os cabelos, as maquiagens, a escolha dos acessórios.

"Eu decidi que eu estou pronta. Eu vou transar com Puck... essa noite... depois da festa."

Rachel ficou animadíssima e abraçou a amiga, bem apertado, as duas indo às gargalhadas juntas. Santanna tentou se fazer de indiferente, perguntando que ele já sabia e recebendo uma resposta positiva, mas acabou abrindo um enorme sorriso e se juntando às outras duas, em um abraço triplo.

"Como é, Santy? Vai doer muito?" Perguntou Quinn à amiga mais experiente, que já tinha transado com Sam e com um outro rapaz, com quem tivera um "lance", como ela gostava de chamar, nas únicas férias que ela tinha passado longe das inseparáveis amigas, em uma das vezes em que ela e Sam tinham terminado.

"Doer vai, Q. Mas tem um monte de coisas boas que ele vai poder fazer com você e que não vão doer. E mesmo a dor, é suportável... e é importante você passar por ela algumas vezes, pra depois você começar a sentir prazer."

"E você vai estar com o Noah, Quinny! Não tem como não ser maravilhoso, porque vocês são loucos um pelo outro... os olhos de vocês brilham, quando vocês estão juntos... ele esperou por você todo esse tempo. Isso é tão... romântico!"

"Isso é verdade, Q. O Noah nem olha direito pras outras meninas... ele é quase um cachorrinho." Riu.

"Santanna!" A loura repreendeu, batendo de leve no braço da amiga, que riu ainda mais. A risada contagiou Rachel e, por último, até a própria Quinn, que não conseguia sequer se fingir de zangada.

"Será que um dia eu vou encontrar alguém assim?" Perguntou Rachel, voltando a sentar em frente à penteadeira, para terminar a maquiagem, e mudando seu semblante totalmente.

As amigas também mudaram de expressão e trocaram um olhar, preocupadas com Rachel. Será que ela vinha evitando falar de Jesse porque era doloroso demais? Será que ela não chorara muito, até aquele momento, apenas porque ainda não tinha realmente parado para pensar no fato de que perdera aquele com quem namorava há mais de um ano?

"Eu gosto do Jesse. Eu até quero voltar com ele... se ele me pedir desculpas, claro. Mas eu nunca me senti preparada pra transar com ele... e fico até meio irritada quando ele insiste. E, às vezes, eu não sei se é porque EU não to preparada ainda... ou se é porque eu não vejo ele me olhar do jeito que o Noah te olha, ele se preocupar comigo como o Noah se preocupa com você."

"O Sam e eu não somos propriamente um casal apaixonado e a gente tem uma ótima vida sexual." Santanna retorquiu, indiferente, prendendo os cabelos com uma presilha, encarando o espelho, acima da imagem de Rachel.

"Mas talvez a Rachel seja mais romântica que você, Santy." A latina só fez um gesto e uma careta que indicavam que Quinn podia estar certa, e Q e R suspiraram.

As meninas terminaram de se arrumar e seguiram para a comemoração, junto com Sam e Puck, no carro do moreno. Chegando lá, cumprimentaram quase todos os alunos, ou melhor, todos os alunos que eram populares como eles ou que existiam para admirar e invejar o que eles faziam, o que eles eram. No fundo, os cinco eram pessoas do bem, mas eles estavam inseridos nessa lógica de pirâmide social e, se era assim, era melhor aproveitar a sorte (e talento) que os mantinha no topo.

Não foi muito tempo depois de chegar à festa que Rachel avistou Jesse St. James, primeiro e único, com sua jaqueta inconfundível de jogador de futebol. Noah e Sam não faziam questão de usá-la, a não ser em situações relacionadas ao esporte, mas, para ele, ela era uma necessidade, era o símbolo do lugar que ele ocupava na pequena sociedade de alunos do McKinley.

Rachel percebeu quando ele a viu e, a fim de provocá-la, começou a falar coisas no ouvido de Grace, uma das cheerios mais novas, que invejava e odiava QRS por ocuparem lugares mais importantes que ela no grupo, e por não ter sido aceita no Novas Direções. Viu também quando a menina riu, sensualmente, passando uma das mãos pelo braço dele, e o riso malicioso que brotou nos lábios do rapaz.

A imagem de total intimidade dos dois irritava Rachel, ainda que ela não soubesse muito bem, àquela altura, se sentia ciúmes ou um pouco de nojo de Jesse.

Fosse uma coisa ou a outra, isso não importava. Ela não tinha tempo para isso, agora. Rachel tinha escolhido a música, então era nela que a garota iria se concentrar.

* * *

**Mereço reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Finn estava cansado, muito cansado. Apesar de eles terem chegado a Lima em uma sexta-feira e disporem do final de semana todo para organizar a mudança, sua mãe, Carole, havia feito a família inteira trabalhar o dia todo. Foram caixas e mais caixas carregadas para o segundo andar e o porão, e abertas a procura das mais variadas coisas, móveis montados e arrastados de um lado para o outro, até ficarem exatamente como ela queria, além de uma faxina final, para que não ficassem vestígios de serragem pelos cômodos, pregos e parafusos perdidos embaixo dos móveis, ou pedaços do papelão das caixas.

Isso justificava seu estado de exaustão e o porquê de ele não ver nenhum sentido em acabar seu dia em uma festa. Ainda mais em uma festa em que não encontraria ninguém conhecido. No entanto, não explicava como e por que Kurt, ao contrário, fazia questão de comparecer às boas vindas da nova escola. O irmão lamentava ter perdido os cinco primeiros dias de aula, em razão de nem o pai, Burt, nem Carole terem conseguido encerrar todos os seus compromissos antes de quinta-feira, para que eles pudessem viajar, com todos os seus pertences. Dizia que não admitiria perder também a comemoração.

Finn se rendeu. Na maioria das vezes, ele não conseguia negar nada a Kurt. Era assim desde quando ele se entendia por gente. Mas o fato é que, além de cansado, ele não estava nada animado para encarar a nova escola, pessoas estranhas, o fato de não saber que tipos de pessoas podia esperar encontrar no McKinley. Sentia falta dos amigos da antiga escola, dos professores e, principalmente, do seu treinador, que era o melhor amigo de todos, e aquele que mais o tinha ajudado em um dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida.

O rapaz pensava nisso, enquanto esperava o irmão terminar de se arrumar, sentado no sofá da sala. Pensava também que, por mais que isso o frustrasse, tinha que seguir em frente, se acostumar com a nova cidade, com tudo que era novo, porque seus pais mereciam isso, mereciam seu apoio. Eles tinham ido para Lima a fim de que as coisas melhorassem para a família, uma vez que Burt tinha recebido uma oferta de trabalho, para ganhar um salário que era o triplo do anterior e, ainda, com muito mais chances de crescimento na carreira. Carole, por sua vez, tinha conseguido uma colocação praticamente igual a que tinha na cidade natal do filho.

A mãe merecia toda a consideração e apoio dele, por toda a barra que tinha segurado quando seu pai biológico, Christopher Hudson, a deixou e foi viver com outra mulher, quando o menino deles tinha apenas alguns meses. Burt também merecia todo o seu amor, respeito e dedicação porque tinha sido um verdadeiro pai, não fazendo diferença alguma entre ele e o filho de sangue, Kurt, fruto de seu primeiro casamento, ensinando os dois meninos a serem seres humanos de bem, honestos, amigos um do outro. Burt era, sim, seu pai. Do outro, ele só tinha o sobrenome.

"Filho?" Era a terceira vez que Burt chamava.

"O-oi, pai." O homem mais velho riu.

"Essa cabeça tá longe, hum? Alguma garota que ficou lá em..." A pergunta vinha com um ar de preocupação, por isso Finn tratou de interrompê-lo.

"Não, pai... não. Não precisa se preocupar, porque eu não deixei ninguém pra trás. Só os amigos, mesmo."

"Eu lamento que você e o Kurt tenham tido que se mudar por nós, filho."

"O que é isso, velho?" Somente ele o chamava assim, mas Burt gostava. "Em primeiro lugar, a gente tem que se apoiar. Você sempre nos apoiou em tudo e sempre ensinou isso pra gente. Logo agora, a gente ia agir como se não tivesse aprendido nada?" Os dois riram. "Em segundo lugar, a gente nem vai esquentar o lugar aqui. Tanto eu quanto o Kurt queremos estudar em outros Estados. A gente iria sair de lá, de qualquer jeito."

"Mas iam se formar com seus amigos. Eu sei como isso é importante. Sem contar..."

"Relaxa, Sr, Hummel." Disse Kurt, chegando à sala. "Eu e Finn estamos bem. Nenhum de nós jamais teve problemas pra se enturmar. No fim do ano letivo, a gente vai estar se formando com um monte de amigos, pode apostar."

Com isso, Kurt fez sinal para Finn e os dois saíram de casa, chegando à festa em, aproximadamente, uns quinze minutos. O garoto tinha que reconhecer que o lugar parecia legal. A escola era grande, bem conservada, tinha quadra poliesportiva, campo de futebol americano, teatro, laboratórios bem equipados. A festa, por sua vez, estava bem organizada, havendo muitas mesas, bastante comida e bebida sendo servidas, obviamente sem nenhum teor alcoólico, atrações e atividades diferentes, como um rapaz fazendo caricaturas, uma jukebox, que funcionava com moedas e tocava nos intervalos do show, uma cabine para tirar fotografias 3x4, com uma espécie de camarim perto, com acessórios divertidos, que a pessoa poderia colocar, além de algumas máquinas de fliperama e caça níqueis.

O show, por sua vez, era um tanto quanto amador, na opinião de Finn, feito por pessoas com idades próximas da dele que, apesar de visivelmente animadas por estarem ali cantando, não estavam suficientemente preparadas. Logo que ele e Kurt chegaram, havia mais ou menos uns quinze, entre meninas e rapazes, se apresentando, e depois eles foram se revezando em grupos menores, duplas, trios, e até alguns solos.

Entretanto, foi apenas quando todos voltaram ao palco e cantaram juntos de novo, a fim de encerrar sua participação e deixar a jukebox dar o tom da festa, que ele, atraído pelo fato de amar a música Jump, do Van Halen, voltou os olhos para o palco e reparou em uma certa garota, pela primeira vez.

Havia várias garotas lindas em quem ele já tinha reparado na festa e, enquanto Kurt conversava com uma menina que lembrava Jennifer Hudson na época do American Idol e uma outra, se ascendência asiática, ele tinha até pensado em puxar assunto e, quem sabe, até ficar com alguém, só não tinha escolhido ninguém ainda. Contudo quando viu aquela morena de beleza diferente, que tinha algo que chamava sua atenção, apesar de ele não saber exatamente o que, ele teve certeza que tinha que ser ela.

Era o fim dos problemas. Uma vez escolhida a garota, tê-la em braços jamais tinha sido um problema para Hudson.

* * *

**Huuuum... será?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi, gente! desculpem a demora. Tive eventos familiares no final de semana e no feriado. Não deu pra escrever.**

**Além disso, confesso que eu não ando muito estimulada...**

**Bom, de qualquer forma, aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

**Bjs!**

* * *

"Oi! Vocês foram... bem!" Disse Finn, que tinha alcançado facilmente três das meninas do grupo que tinha acabado de cantar, se dirigindo especificamente à garota morena que chamara sua atenção.

"Obrigada." Ela disse, educada e simpática, mas sem nem mesmo olhar direito para quem falava com ela, e sem parar de caminhar junto com as companheiras.

"Espera... eu... queria falar com você." Ele não se deu por vencido, se colocando bem na frente dela, enquanto falava, e abrindo um grande sorriso.

"Você já não está falando?" Ela questionou, meio irritada por ter tido seu caminho obstruído, colocando as mãos nos quadris enquanto falava.

"Calma, calma." Ele respondeu, levantando as mãos, na defensiva. "Eu não queria incomodar... só queria puxar assunto... te conhecer."

"Quem sabe numa outra hora... eu agora estou me divertindo com meus amigos." Enquanto falava, ela segurou o braço da única amiga que ainda estava perto, para enfatizar o que estava afirmando.

"Hum... é... ok. Eu vou te deixar em paz, então." Falou, insatisfeito, mas não se daria por vencido sem fazer uma pergunta. "Você tá me dispensando assim porque tem namorado, não é?"

"Isso não é da sua conta, garoto!" Ela disse, saindo e puxando a loira a seu lado pelo braço.

Além de não ser mesmo da conta dele, Rachel não sabia bem a resposta àquela pergunta. Certamente, não tinha um namorado naquele exato momento. Ela e Jesse estavam brigados e ele curtia a festa com outras garotas. Porém, ela não estava disposta a perder o melhor partido do McKinley, então, como provavelmente eles iriam voltar, uma das razões para ela o estar dispensando era, sim, o fato de haver alguém em sua vida.

Finn voltou para perto de Kurt e das novas amigas dele, surpreso e irritado. Era a primeira vez na vida que ele era tratado daquele jeito por uma gata. Quem ela pensava que era para falar daquele jeito com ele? Ele tinha feito apenas uma tentativa de aproximação e, depois, uma simples pergunta, que não ofendia ninguém.

Rachel curtiu um pouco da festa com os amigos mas, quando a música ficou lenta, os dois casais com quem estava resolveram dançar juntinhos e ela ficou sobrando. As meninas não a queriam deixar sozinha, de início, mas ela mesma incentivou que os quatro amigos fossem curtir um momento de romance, e afirmou que ficaria bem. Resolveu, então, ir procurar pelas amigas solteiras, que, infelizmente, não estavam em nenhum lugar visível.

Finn, por sua vez, tinha começado a observar o salão novamente, a procura de alguém interessante. Acabou detectando a presença de uma loira de olhos claros e corpo escultural, que dançava com outras duas meninas perto de onde ele estava. Se apresentou e conseguiu levá-la para um lugar mais reservado da festa, mas não ficou com ela mais do que vinte minutos, pois a criatura não parava de falar sobre si mesma, contando detalhes de sua vida, em alguns minutos, que um rapaz só deveria saber depois de estar saindo com ela por uns dois meses, no mínimo.

Voltou à estaca zero e ao local que ocupava antes, em uma mesa perto da pista de dança. Ficou ainda mais mau humorado do que já estava, quando músicas lentas começaram a tocar e ele se viu sentado sozinho, observando casais dançarem colados, alguns claramente desenvolvendo uma interação que iria acabar longe dali e de uma forma nada inocente, enquanto a única pessoa que ele conhecia tagarelava e ria sem parar, dando sinais de que ele não poderia escapar dali tão cedo.

No momento em que deixava escapar um suspiro aborrecido, sem qualquer aviso prévio uma figura mais ou menos familiar apareceu bem na sua frente.

"Ainda interessado em falar comigo?"

Por alguns segundos, ele ficou olhando para o rosto da morena, rindo um pouco, ao perceber, pela primeira vez, que ela era tão pequena que, estando ela em pé e ele sentado, os dois estavam quase da mesma altura.

"Eu perguntei se você ainda quer me conhecer. Se quiser, nós podemos dançar." Falou, séria.

O fato é que Rachel queria uma companhia para adentrar a pista e observar melhor Jesse, que estava dançando com Grace. Queria ver direitinho como o casal estava se comportando, se eles estavam trocando carinhos, se beijando, essas coisas. Havia alguns amigos com quem ela poderia dançar, mas nenhum deles estava à disposição no momento e ela tinha pressa. Foi quando viu o garoto que tinha feito contato com ela, um pouco antes, e resolveu que o interesse dele poderia, enfim, servir para algum propósito.

"Dançar. Ok." Disse ele, já de pé. Em seguida, segurou a mão dela e foram para um espaço mais central da pista.

Rachel sentiu um arrepio esquisito e uma sensação estranha de conforto quando os braços dele envolveram a cintura dela. Reparou, pela primeira vez, que o estranho com quem dançava era ridiculamente lindo. Ela só tinha visto alguém tão bonito assim nas revistas e nas telas. Envaidecia uma garota que um cara assim quisesse algum tipo, qualquer tipo, de contato com ela, mesmo essa garota sendo uma das meninas mais populares do colégio.

No então, ela não se deixou levar por isso, por mais do que meio minuto. Ela tinha uma missão, um propósito, que era observar Jesse. Além disso, tinha acabado de pensar em uma nova missão, que era aproveitar o fato de estar nos braços de um garoto ainda mais bonito que o ex, para mostrar a ele o que estava perdendo. Vê-la dançando com outro certamente faria com que ele pedisse desculpas e implorasse para os dois voltarem.

O problema foi que Finn reparou que ela não estava prestando atenção alguma na dança e que tinham sido frustradas as três tentativas dele de puxar assunto. Percebeu também que ela observava o tempo todo um outro rapaz, que dançava, perto deles, com uma loira bem vulgar. Após tentar, pela quarta e igualmente frustrada vez, conversar com a pequena em seus braços, perdeu a paciência que vinha tentando manter.

"Vem comigo." Disse, levando a baixinha pelo braço.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Ela exclamou, surpresa e aborrecida, quando já estavam fora da pista de dança.

"Saindo da pista de dança." Respondeu, indiferente, o óbvio. "Eu não sou cara de ficar dançando. Por mais que eu seja bom nisso." Se gabou. "E muito menos sou de ficar sendo usado pra botar ciúmes em outro cara."

"O que?" Fingiu ignorância e indignação.

"Eu não sou idiota. Eu vi. E, como eu disse, eu não sou do tipo que fica sendo usado." O tom dele era sério, mas logo mudou para algo entre carinhoso e provocador, enquanto ele segurava a lateral do rosto dela, com uma das mãos. "Quando eu to com uma garota linda assim, que nem você... eu sou do tipo que beija."

Ele a beijou lentamente, calmamente, apenas tocando seus lábios. Eles eram macios e tinham gosto de morango, e a pele do rosto dela e o cabelo eram também macios, suaves ao seu toque. Ele queria mais, muito mais, mas não tinha certeza do quão longe ela iria permitir que ele fosse. Estava preparado, inclusive, para levar um bom tapa, já que o beijo tinha sido roubado e ela parecia ser do tipo estourada.

Ela sentiu como se o ar fosse lhe faltar, como se os joelhos estivessem moles e as pernas não fossem aguentar seu próprio peso. Era um beijo inocente, apenas como um selinho demorado, e ela já havia experimentado muitas vezes o chamado beijo francês, que é algo muito mais íntimo, profundo, quente. Ainda assim, ela tinha certeza que era o melhor beijo da sua vida, até aquele momento.

Os dois se separaram e ele fechou os olhos, esperando a explosão que ele achava que viria em seguida, mas sentiu a pequenina mão da garota segurar a sua e puxá-lo, então abriu os olhos e apenas a seguiu.

Rachel queria sentir mais daquela sensação e saber como seria dar um beijo de verdade no gigante desconhecido, visto que um beijinho tolo como aquele já tinha mexido tanto com os hormônios dela. No entanto, estava no meio da festa da escola e não poderia ser vista trocando carinhos com um menino que ela provavelmente nunca mais veria, o que colocaria em risco seus planos de ser de novo namorada do capitão do time de futebol, sem uma boa razão.

Para a sorte dela, quando abriu os olhos, depois do beijo, a primeira coisa que a morena viu foi a cabine de fotografias 3x4 e, sem nem pensar duas vezes, ela o levou até aquele cubículo. Sem trocar uma palavra com ele, fez com que o mesmo sentasse no banquinho da cabine, ficando de pé em frente a ele, mais precisamente encaixada entre as pernas longas do rapaz.

Os dois se beijaram de novo. Dessa vez, havia contato entre os lábios, as línguas, mordidas leves nos lábios, ele apertando a cintura dela, ela bagunçando o cabelo dele perto da nuca. Havia um calor percorrendo seus corpos, um arrepio, o coração batendo forte. Ficaram assim por uns minutos e, como Rachel imaginara, foi o melhor beijo de todos os tempos!

Ainda assim, ela não deveria estará ali. Ela tinha uma vida, tinha planos, tinha alguém que era perfeito para ela e ele era só um desconhecido. Um desconhecido de tirar o fôlego, mas, ainda assim, um desconhecido. Além de tudo, era um abusado, que a tinha beijado de surpresa e estragado sua missão. Ela tinha que sair dali e não olhar para trás.

"Eu vou indo." Ela disse, desgrudando dele e se ajeitando.

"Vai indo?" Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, chocado. Esperava uma bronca antes, quando o beijo tinha sido iniciativa toda dele, mas não depois de eles terem se beijado daquele jeito. Mas, pensando bem, era óbvio que ela iria fazer isso! Ela tinha escolhido um lugar onde poderia fazer aquilo sem ser vista.

"Isso aqui nunca aconteceu, ok? Foi um grande erro." Disse, querendo convencer mais a si mesma do que a ele, mas também com o objetivo de que ele não fosse atrás dela e criasse problemas com os quais ela não saberia lidar.

"Me diz pelo menos o seu nome." Ele pediu, mas quando terminou a frase ela já estava fora da cabine.

Isso não era um problema, no entanto. Eles seriam colegas de colégio a partir de segunda-feira, e saber o nome dela era só uma questão de tempo.

* * *

**A cabine de fotos 3x4 é uma coisa antiga. Se alguém não conhece, tem foto no Mercado Livre. Não tenho como colar o link aqui porque o site não aceita... :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finalmente, postando nessa fic. Espero que ninguém tenha desistido dela. rsrsrs**

**Boa leitura! Bjs!**

* * *

Jesse não tinha a menor intenção de voltar com Rachel. Estava se divertindo muito mais sem a garota. Depois da festa, tinha transado com Grace e, durante a mesma, já tinha deixado marcado um encontro com uma menina de outra escola, chamada Rebecca, para o final de semana seguinte.

Rachel era virgem e não deixava sequer ele tocar os seios dela. Só tinha cedido umas duas vezes e, mesmo assim, ele só a havia alisado por cima da roupa. Um cara de 18 anos tem suas necessidades e, em relação a isso, uma namorada como ela atrapalhava mais do que ajudava.

Além disso, o capitão do time de futebol nunca tinha sido apaixonado pela líder de torcida. Na verdade, se ele tivesse que escolher uma garota no McKinley, seria Cecily, por quem tinha se encantado logo na primeira semana de aula do primeiro ano. Eles chegaram a se beijar uma vez, naquela mesma semana, quando ele a levou em casa, depois de terem se encontrado no caminho de volta da escola. Contudo, ele tinha passado a ignorá-la, logo depois, ao descobrir que a menina tinha se tornado o alvo principal das raspadinhas, que eram a forma mais comum de bullying naquela escola.

Ele, muitas vezes, tinha se odiado por não defendê-la e por ter deixado de falar com ela, mas o fato é que, para ele, a popularidade era mais importante do que tudo, e ele jamais iria arriscá-la. O certo a fazer era escolher uma garota bem popular para ter a seu lado, então, um tempo depois, ele investiu em Rachel e eles começaram a namorar.

Mesmo antes de namorar, ele já tinha conseguido deixar de pensar em Cecily e passara a pensar no futebol, em encher a cara nos finais de semana, e em sexo. Depois que o namoro começou, o sexo tinha sido deixado de lado, mas agora seria diferente. Ele ficaria com todas as meninas dispostas a transar casualmente que pudesse encontrar.

Isso até o momento em que David Karofsky, o maior bajulador de Jesse, dentre seus companheiros no time de futebol, chegou à casa dele, no domingo, interrompendo seu merecido e necessário descanso, visto que ele estava com uma ressaca das piores.

"Dave, eu não quero ser mal educado com você, cara, mas o que você tá fazendo aqui, hoje? Eu não to na pilha de jogar vídeo game, muito menos de sair de casa, brother. Cerveja eu não posso nem ver!"

"Foi mal, Jesse. Eu imaginei que você ia estar de ressaca mesmo... mas é que a informação que eu tenho pra você, eu acho que você vai gostar de receber logo, em vez de só amanhã, na escola."

"Informação?" Perguntou, curioso.

"É. Eu ontem vi a sua ex com um cara."

"Como assim COM um cara?"

"Eles tavam dançando, aí de repente ele tirou ela da pista. Aí ele falou alguma coisa e beijou ela. Eu fiquei olhando pra ver se ela ia brigar com ele, se ela ia precisar de ajuda, mas ela mesma levou ele praquela cabine de tirar foto e eles ficaram lá em tempo."

"Quem era?" Se exaltou.

Podia não querer voltar com ela, mas também não queria que ela o superasse assim tão facilmente, bem à vista de todos. Além disso, se ela arrumasse um novo namorado, isso seria a única coisa que poderia colocar em risco seu posto de garoto mais popular do colégio, sua coroa de rei no final do ano letivo. Pior ainda, se o tal garoto fosse de algum time ou do coral que ele tanto odiava.

"O nome dele é Finn Hudson e ele é aluno novo. Você sabe que a Anisha sempre sabe de tudo, né? Então eu dei um papo nela, e ela me falou. Parece que ele e a família chegaram a Lima na sexta-feira mesmo."

Aquilo mudava os planos de Jesse. Se o cara mal tinha chegado e Rachel já se fechara com ele na cabine fotográfica, existia um risco grande de ela estar interessada em transformar o novato em um cara popular e em seu novo rei. Isso ele não ia permitir, de jeito nenhum! Nem que, para isso, ele tivesse que aturar mais um ano completo ao lado da campeã dos "não me toque". Afinal, não era também nada do outro mundo, porque, namorando ou não, ele ainda podia transar com garotas liberais que não estudassem no McKinley, ou até com algumas de suas colegas, que adorariam a sensação de estar passando a rainha dos últimos bailes, a princesinha da escola, para trás.

Rachel estava em casa, curtindo uma tarde preguiçosa de domingo, com Santanna e Quinn. A latina tinha ido dormir na casa da amiga e a loirinha tinha chegado lá naquela manhã, depois de passar a noite com Noah, tendo dito aos pais que estaria na casa dos Corcoran. Shelby sabia da mentira, mas havia concordado em não contar nada aos Evans, depois de ter conversado com a menina, que tinha visto crescer, e constatado que ela estava suficientemente preparada para dar esse passo. Os Evans estavam sendo hipócritas em querer fingir que a filha seria sempre uma celibatária, mas quem era ela para interferir?

"Ele disse que me ama e que, um dia nós vamos nos casar..." Suspirou Quinn, agarrada a uma almofada.

"Você já deve ter dito isso umas dez vezes." Retrucou Santanna, jogando uma outra almofada na direção dela.

"Vocês querem brigadeiro? Eu vou fazer." Disse Rachel, levantando da cama.

"Rachel, não tem nem uma hora que você comeu aquele pacote de nuggets praticamente inteiro!" Santie chamou atenção.

"E daí? Eu quero brigadeiro." Respondeu, indiferente. "Vocês querem ou não? Se vocês forem comer, eu vou fazer mais..."

"Eu não quero. Eu não posso engordar, ainda mais agora..."

"que o Puck te vê nua." Completou a prima do rapaz, levando uma almofadada da loira. "Eu também não quero, Ray. Você é magra de ruim... a gente engorda. E a Srta. Sue enche o saco por dias, se a gente aparece gramas mais pesada."

Alguns minutos depois, a morena estava na cozinha, terminando de fazer o brigadeiro que, aliás, era a única coisa que ela sabia cozinhar, e pensando nos beijos que tinha trocado com o gigante misterioso, na noite anterior.

Ela sempre comia muito, a ponto de alguns parentes a chamarem de Taz, o personagem da Looney Tunes que come tudo e qualquer coisa, com um apetite que parece não conhecer limites. No entanto, comia ainda mais se estivesse ansiosa, inquieta, agitada, como estava naquela tarde, por causa do que tinha acontecido na festa, e que ela não conseguia, de jeito nenhum, esquecer.

Ela lembrava daqueles olhos castanhos olhando para ela com desejo, das sardas no rosto dele, do arrepio que sentiu, quando ele a tocou, mesmo quando apenas dançavam juntos, de quando ele disse que ela era linda, das suas pernas bambas quando eles, finalmente, se beijaram, das mãos grandes dele apertando a cintura dela, com força, mas sem faltar ao respeito, do calor que ela sentiu tomar seu corpo todo.

Foi nesse momento que a campainha tocou e, tendo desligado o fogo e ido abrir a porta, porque a mãe e o padrasto não estavam e as amigas se encontravam no andar de cima, se deparou com alguém que só esperava ver no dia seguinte. Jesse St. James não só estava lá, depois de tê-la ignorado durante a festa e literalmente se esfregado com outra garota, como trazia um buque de rosas brancas, que devia ter duas dúzias delas, amarradas em um grande laço rosa.

Definitivamente, o ex namorado não a conhecia muito bem. Rosas brancas faziam a garota se lembrar de funerais e ela não gostava nada da cor rosa, como a maioria das meninas. Sua cor preferida era o vermelho e não era nada difícil reparar nisso, porque a maior parte das suas roupas tinha pelo menos algum detalhe em vermelho e, em seu quarto, com paredes e móveis todos brancos, os detalhes também eram dessa cor. A coisa de que ela mais gostava no fato de ser uma cheerio era o uniforme vermelho e branco.

"Eu posso entrar?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro." Ela respondeu, fingindo animação.

"São para você." Disse, entregando as flores. "Eu acho que te devo desculpas. Não deveria ter brigado com você, daquele jeito. Mas você sabe como eu tenho ciúmes desse coral de vocês." Jogou todo o seu charme, que ele julgava irresistível.

"Tudo bem." Ela assegurou.

Mal sabia ele que não precisava gastar lábia alguma, porque não era em razão de seu sex appeal que Rachel queria voltar com ele, mas apenas porque não queria entregar de bandeja para Grace, ou qualquer outra garotinha vulgar, o melhor partido do colégio. Ela não gostava realmente de Jesse, apesar de ter demorado para se dar conta. Gostava apenas do que ele representava. Além de não apreciar a possibilidade de ficar sozinha, enquanto as melhores amigas desfilavam com seus namorados lindos por aí.

"Vou colocar as flores num vaso. Vem!" Continuou, entrando na cozinha. "As meninas estão lá no quarto... e eu to fazendo brigadeiro. Você fica com a gente?"

Ele ficou. E foi assim, sem paixão, sem declarações, sem sobressaltos, nem nada, que Jesse e Rachel voltaram a ser um casal. Era só um jogo de interesses tratado como namoro e, apesar de pensar que sim, ninguém é feliz em um relacionamento como esse.

Eles teriam consciência disso, um dia. Mas esse dia, definitivamente, ainda não havia chegado.

* * *

**O que acharam desse Jesse? E como estará o Finn?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me desculpem pela demora! Além de eu ter tido alguns compromissos, quando eu tive tempo acabei optando por Herança de Grego porque é a fic que parece ter mais gente acompanhando, que tem mais comentários e tal.**

**Espero que curtam o capítulo. Se puderem, me falem... Bjinhos cheios de glee...**

* * *

Era bem cedo ainda, quando Finn e Kurt chegaram à escola, na segunda-feira. Como era o primeiro dia de aula para os dois, eles teriam que passar pela sala do Diretor Figgins, com quem haviam falado apenas rapidamente na festa, para pegar os quadros com seus horários e salas de aula. Eles haviam feito suas escolhas, em relação às disciplinas não obrigatórias, pela Internet, mas o diretor fazia questão que a grade horária de cada aluno não fosse disponibilizada online, e sim entregue pessoalmente por ele, por um professor ou por sua secretária, a Srta. Emma Pillsbury. Era uma maneira de começar a criar uma relação mais pessoal entre os alunos, e os professores e funcionários.

O contato com a Srta. Emma, como ela afirmou preferir ser chamada, foi mais rápido do que os meninos imaginavam, então sobrou algum tempo para que os dois caminhassem pela escola e conhecessem os espaços que não tinham visitado no dia da festa. Algum tempo depois, outros alunos começaram a chegar e os corredores foram se enchendo de conversas animadas, risadinhas, além do barulho familiar da batida das portas dos tradicionais armários das escolas americanas.

Finn e Kurt receberam senhas para utilizar armários em um mesmo corredor, ao qual se dirigiram, para se livrar de grande parte do material que tinham trazido à escola, ficando apenas com o caderno que iriam usar na primeira aula do dia. Já em relação às salas de aula de cada um, para o primeiro tempo, estas ficavam distantes uma da outra. Kurt foi para a aula de Desenho Artístico, que ficava perto do corredor onde se despediu do irmão, e Finn atravessou alguns corredores para chegar à sala em que assistiria História da Arte.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, Finn reparou que vários grupos de meninas o olhavam e comentavam sobre ele. Não estranhou, visto que já estava mais do que acostumado a chamar atenção. Ele era, certamente, um dos meninos mais altos do colégio em que estudava antes e, pelo que tinha visto até agora, seria um dos mais altos entre seus colegas do McKinley também. As meninas, no entanto, não estavam reparando em sua altura. Ela era apenas um dos muitos predicados com os quais as garotas estavam encantadas, pelos quais estavam hipnotizadas.

Ele viu, entre as garotas, uma das meninas que ele tinha conhecido na festa. Infelizmente, era aquela com quem ela não tinha aguentado passar muito tempo, em razão da necessidade da criatura de falar sobre fatos da vida dela que não interessariam a ninguém que tivesse acabado de conhecê-la. Também infelizmente, quando ele percebeu a presença dela, isso não aconteceu a tempo de conseguir fingir que não a tinha visto. A garota se despediu das amigas e se pendurou no braço dele, perguntando que aula ele teria e em que sala seria e, depois de descobrir que a aula para a qual estava indo era em uma sala próxima à dele, fazer questão de ir até lá ainda perdurada no rapaz.

Ele não se lembrava do nome dela e também não fez questão de perguntar. Ela, por outro lado, o chamava de Finny, como se o conhecesse desde sempre. Isso o deixava ainda mais irritado e louco para chegar à porta da sala de um dos dois, se livrando dela. Era nesses momentos que lamentava ter absorvido muito bem toda a educação que Carole e Burt lhe tinham transmitido, porque o que ele queria, de verdade, era dizer para ela não usar nenhum apelido, ao falar com ele, ou, ainda melhor, para ela simplesmente não falar com ele, nem com nem sem apelido.

Se perguntava, enquanto a quase desconhecida falava sem parar, por que não tinha tido a sorte de encontrar uma certa garota mais morena, mais baixa, mais linda, mais misteriosa. Dessa, sim, ele queria saber o nome. Essa, sim, ele queria conhecer. Desde o momento em que ela o tinha deixado sozinho na cabine de fotos, na noite da festa, o pensamento dele pertencia a ela, os sonhos dele giravam em torno dela. Ele não se lembrava de nenhuma menina jamais ter mexido tanto assim com ele, apenas com uns beijos. Pensando melhor, ele não se lembrava de ter ficado assim, nem em relação a meninas com quem ele tinha transado e isso era algo muito louco.

Ele finalmente se despediu da loira que estava agarrada nele, percebendo que para ela a despedida era uma decepção tão grande quanto o alívio dele, e entrou na sala de aula. Alguns alunos já ocupavam suas posições e outros estavam de pé, conversando. Ele escolheu uma das mesas do fundo, que ainda tinha as três cadeiras desocupadas, e sentou na do meio, ainda pensando na baixinha espevitada cujo desprezo, em vez de simplesmente irritá-lo, só tinha feito crescer seu interesse por ela.

Pensou nisso durante a entrada da professora na sala, e enquanto a mesma escrevia algumas coisas no quadro branco, só tendo sido despertado de seus pensamentos quando alguém sentou perto dele, já falando.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" A voz que o despertou soava nada satisfeita com sua presença.

Rachel tinha cumprido todo o seu ritual matinal. Encontrara as meninas no estacionamento, entrara com elas na escola, andara com elas pelos corredores, pegara um caderno em seu armário, dera um beijo protocolar no namorado, e cumprimentara Noah e Sam, que também tinha se juntado às respectivas namoradas. Como o primeiro tempo de Jesse era em um corredor diferente daquele onde ela iria assistir à aula da professora Shannon Beiste, caminhou com Sam e Quinn, que estavam indo para a aula de Imunologia, em um laboratório próximo à sala para onde ela estava indo.

Não estava propriamente atrasada, mas, quando chegou a seu destino, a professora já fazia algumas observações no quadro que, aparentemente, ela esperava que fossem copiadas por seus alunos. Rachel, então, se apressou em escolher um lugar, o qual estava quase ocupando quando seus olhos avistaram uma figura conhecida. Não podia ser! Seus olhos tinham que estar lhe traindo. Ela nunca o tinha visto na escola e aquela não era a primeira aula de História da Arte.

Mas não, seus olhos não estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Era mesmo o garoto com quem ela tinha ficado na festa e que ela pensara que jamais voltaria a ver na vida. Era ele e ela precisava falar com ele. Tinha que tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, como ele surgira em uma de suas salas de aula, que tipo de piada a vida estava fazendo às suas custas. Tinha que garantir que ninguém saberia que os dois haviam se beijado, afinal tinha sido por isso que ela escolhera a cabine fotográfica para o segundo beijo deles.

Desistindo do lugar em que pretendia se sentar antes, ocupou um que estava vago ao lado dele e, sem nem ao menos terminar de acomodar a si mesma e às suas coisas, já foi perguntando o que ele estava fazendo ali. Não obteve resposta e sim um olhar de total surpresa, de espanto, susto.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui, garoto?" Repetiu, exasperada.

"O que se faz numa sala de aula?" Devolveu a pergunta, irônico.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui, no meu colégio?" Tinha vontade de gritar com ele, mas não podia, então falava em um tipo de grito sussurrado.

"Eu estudo aqui." Esclareceu, indiferente.

"Desde quando?"

"Desde hoje." Fez uma pausa, mas viu que ela não se daria por satisfeita com a resposta. "Não que te interesse, mas eu me mudei pra Lima na sexta-feira. A gente não conseguiu chegar antes, por isso eu perdi as aulas da semana passada."

"É. Realmente não me interessa nada disso!" Afirmou, antipática. "Só o que me interessa é que você saiba que ninguém pode saber..." fez uma pausa e falou bem mais baixo "o que aconteceu."

"E o que aconteceu?" Questionou, irônico.

Aquela baixinha podia ser uma delícia, mas o jeito dela não estava agradando o rapaz. Naquele momento, ele sequer sentia vontade de beijá-la de novo. Queria que ela sumisse dali com aquele tom autoritário, que o deixasse copiar a matéria em paz. Ou melhor, não queria que ela sumisse, o que queria era ensinar umas boas lições a ela, mostrar que ela não era a dona do mundo e muito menos mandava nele.

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu to falando. Não me irrita, garoto!"

"Você se acha muito, garota! Pra que eu ia comentar com alguém que eu dei uns beijos em você?" Falou, conseguindo convencê-la de que era indiferente ao que tinha acontecido e ela se surpreendeu com o quanto a indiferença dele a chateava. Isso, no entanto, não mudava nada. Ela tinha um namorado e ninguém deveria saber do que tinha se passado na festa.

"Ótimo!" Ela se ajeitou na cadeira, mas achou que não custava nada dar uma reforçada em sua demanda. "Porque se você falar alguma coisa, garoto... eu juro... eu não só vou negar, eu vou fazer você passar a maior humilhação da sua vida."

Debochado, ele apenas bateu continência, como quem indica reverência a ordens superiores e, no mesmo momento, se ouviu a voz grave da professora, que havia acabado de escrever no quadro e olhava na direção deles.

"Rachel, eu acho ótimo que você queira ajudar o aluno novo a se enturmar... e, Finn, eu fico feliz que você já esteja fazendo amigos, em seu primeiro dia..." Shannon sabia o nome de Rachel porque a menina tinha sido sua aluna também em Artes Plásticas, no ano anterior, e o de Finn porque ele tinha sido apresentado a ela e a alguns outros professores, durante a festa de início de ano letivo. "... mas, por favor, deixem essa conversa para a hora do intervalo. Vamos retomar o que estávamos falando na aula passada sobre a influência francesa, ok, turma?"

Não havia conversa alguma para retomar na hora do intervalo. Os dois já tinham se entendido muito bem. O combinado era fingir que não se conheciam e, se a tal de Rachel queria assim, Finn agiria assim. No final das contas, talvez tivesse sido mais sorte não reencontrar a menina com quem vinha sonhando. Ela era bem mais agradável em seus pensamentos e em seus sonhos.

Talvez, qualquer hora dessas, Finn devesse tratar de perguntar o nome da tal loirinha gostosa de olhos claros que apreciava tanto a companhia dele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Por favor, me desculpem pela demora! Espero que gostem do capítulo e, assim, tenha valido a pena esperar...**

**Mil beijinhos cheios de Glee!**

* * *

Não foi nem um pouco difícil, para Finn, descobrir que o nome da loirinha gostosa que estava totalmente na dele era Hayden, uma vez que, na hora do almoço, acompanhada de duas amigas tão loiras quanto ela, a garota foi até a mesa onde ele almoçava, com o objetivo de convidá-lo a comer na companhia delas.

"Muito obrigada, mas vai ficar pra outro dia. Eu já estou almoçando com meu irmão e nossas amigas." Disse Finn, após ter sido apresentado a Grace e Claire.

As duas garotas vestiam uniformes que ele só poderia julgar serem de líderes de torcida e ele ficou se perguntando se a terceira loira à sua frente também era da equipe, mas não perguntou. Mais tarde, ele saberia, pela própria, que ela já tinha feito parte da equipe, mas não estava mais nela. O que não saberia (porque Hayden gostava de falar demais sobre si, mas sabia exatamente o que deveria esconder de um garoto, quando interessada nele) é que ela tinha sido convidada a se retirar do grupo, porque tinha sido pega em flagrante, transando com Rick "Sticker" Nelson, membro do time de Hockey, em pleno vestiário.

"Seu irmão? Nossa! Muito prazer! Eu sou Hayden... e essas são..." A loira forçava uma atitude simpática, afinal era o irmão de seu alvo.

"Claire e Grace... você já disse, antes." Kurt não "comprou" o que ela tentava "vender", interrompendo-a, sem fazer questão de ser simpático, e tendo como resposta de Hayden apenas uma risadinha sem graça.

"Bom Hayden..." retomou a conversa Finn, agora sabendo o nome dela "...como eu disse, já comecei a comer aqui com eles, então agradeço o convite e fico na mesa de vocês outro dia."

"Amanhã. Você fica na nossa mesa amanhã." Não perguntou, afirmou.

"É... quem sabe... pode ser. Amanhã... pode ser." Terminou a conversa, não prometendo nada.

"Você gosta dela?" Perguntou Kurt, com uma careta, depois que as meninas haviam se afastado, esperando uma resposta negativa do irmão.

"Ela é... chatinha. Mas, por enquanto, eu não conheço muita gente aqui, Kurt. Não tô na posição de dispensar uma garota gostosa, assim de cara. Ai... desculpem, meninas." Concluiu, olhando não mais em direção ao irmão, mas direcionando suas desculpas a Mercedes Jones e Sunshine Corazon, as meninas que Kurt conhecera na festa e de quem já tinha se tornado inseparável.

Finn ainda não tinha feito seus próprios amigos e não estava incomodado em passar seu tempo com o irmão e as duas garotas. Elas eram pessoas bastante agradáveis, animadas e engraçadas. O assunto Hayden sequer continuou, porque Mercedes logo fez um comentário qualquer sobre a roupa de alguém que tinha entrado no refeitório, Kurt se juntou a ela, com sua crítica mordaz, e os quatro riram juntos.

A risada de Finn logo ficou presa na garganta, no entanto, quando ele viu Rachel adentrar o recinto, de mãos dadas com um idiota, que ele reconheceu como o garoto para quem ela não parava de olhar, enquanto dançava com ele na festa. As coisas tinham sido rápidas! Dois dias antes, o tal cara estava agarrado a uma loira na pista de dança, enquanto ela deixava que ele a beijasse e, mais do que isso, o tinha levado à cabine de fotos, para que se beijassem outra vez. Agora, ela estava ali, de mãos dadas com o babaca!

"Meninas, vocês conhecem aquele pessoal ali?" Perguntou a Mercedes e Sunshine, mostrando o grupo todo, ao invés de se referir só ao casal, porque não queria chamar a atenção delas e de Kurt, não queria que ficassem desconfiados.

"A loirinha de cabelo Chanel é Quinn Evans e namora o menino com moicano no cabelo, Noah Lopez." Sunshine iniciou a resposta.

"O loirinho fofíssimo é Sam Evans, irmão de Quinn. Ele namora a morena mais alta, Santana Lopez, que é prima do Noah... o do moicano." Continuou Mercedes.

"A morena baixinha é Rachel Corcoran e o cara com a jaqueta do time de futebol é o namorado dela, Jesse St. James."

"Elas todas são Cheerios... líderes de torcida."

"E eles todos são do time de futebol. O Jesse é o capitão."

"Ou seja, são a nata da sociedade McKinleana... os populares... aqueles de não sabem e nem querem saber quem somos nós." Concluiu Kurt, por elas.

"Eu pensei ter visto aquele cara da jaqueta com uma loira na festa... acho até que era aquela Grace." Comentou Finn.

"Eu escutei duas meninas do coral, comentando, semana passada, no banheiro, que eles tinham brigado porque ele não queria que ela cantasse na festa. Vai ver na noite da festa eles ainda tavam brigados e agora fizeram as pazes." Sunshine retorquiu.

Isso explicava por que Rachel tinha escolhido a cabine como local da "pegação" deles. Explicava também a preocupação dela com a possibilidade de Finn contar a alguém que tinham ficado juntos. Ela não estava traindo, porque estava brigada com o namorado na ocasião, mas provavelmente achava que, se ele soubesse, haveria uma nova briga, ou o próprio namoro estaria em risco.

O que não tinha explicação eram a raiva que Finn sentia do paspalho, sem nem mesmo conhecê-lo, e a vontade que ele continuava sentindo de beijá-la, apesar de ela ter um namorado sentado ao lado dela, naquele exato momento. De repente, sentiu um certo arrependimento por não ter ido comer com as loiras gostosas. Ele queria os beijos e os carinhos da pequena morena, que começava a almoçar a duas mesas de distância da sua, mas era claro que ele tinha pouquíssima chance, então ele precisava se distrair com alguma outra menina.

Então, tentar se distrair foi exatamente o que ele fez, no dia seguinte, depois da escola. Não almoçou com Hayden, Grace e Claire, porque não estava com paciência para o tipo de papo que ele imaginava que elas teriam a oferecer, a julgar pelos assuntos escolhidos por Hayden, durante seu pouquíssimo tempo de convivência com ela. Procurou-a, contudo, para convidá-la para fazer alguma coisa depois da aula, o que ela aceitou prontamente.

Rachel, por sua vez, não tinha tido muitas emoções nos dois primeiros dias da semana, a não ser pelo susto que tinha tomado ao se deparar com o lindo gigante, cujo nome ela agora sabia ser Finn. Durante o restante do tempo que passou na escola, na segunda-feira, ela não o vira e, na terça, apenas o tinha visto, bem rapidamente, em um dos corredores, conversando com um rapaz que ela não conhecia.

Isso até o momento em que ela e Jesse chegaram ao carro do rapaz, que ia dar uma carona à namorada, porque o carro dela tinha sido mandado para o mecânico. Infelizmente, o destino é um grande filho da mãe e, de todas as muitas vagas no estacionamento, Jesse tinha escolhido uma exatamente ao lado de uma caminhonete onde um casal dava um amasso daqueles! Rachel ficou constrangida, mas apenas até essa sensação dar lugar a uma raiva incontrolável e inexplicável, que se apoderou dela, ao ver que o dito casal era formado pelo mais lindo dos grandalhões e pela garota com a pior reputação da escola.

Finn tinha planejado levar Hayden ao cinema, porque o que ele queria era dar uns bons "pegas" nela, e não ter um encontro romântico. Cinema é o lugar perfeito para quem não quer conversar. No entanto, quando ela o atacara com beijos, assim que eles tinham entrado no carro, parado no estacionamento do colégio, ele não protestara e eles foram ficando por ali mesmo. Ele decidira que só a levaria a outro lugar, se ela o questionasse sobre o convite feito.

O rapaz levou um susto, quando uma buzina tocou bem perto do carro dele. Abriu os olhos, ainda beijando Hayden, para ver a pior das cenas. No carro ao lado do dele, Rachel estava agarrada a Jesse, dando no idiota um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

O que ele não sabia era que ela, irritada, entrara no carro do outro, sem tirar os olhos dele e de Hayden, esperara o namorado entrar também, e o atacara como nunca fazia, encostando o cotovelo, de propósito, na buzina, como se tivesse sido sem querer, para tentar chamar a atenção de Finn. Rachel não sabia exatamente porque, mas, se ela estava sendo obrigada a ver o garoto beijar a loira, queria que ele a visse fazendo o mesmo com Jesse.

Finn se sentiu mal ao ver a cena. Uma coisa era saber que a morena tinha namorado e tê-la visto de mãos dadas com ele. Outra bem diferente era presenciar os dois aos beijos. Isso provocava nele uma sensação muito ruim, dolorosa, completamente nova, que ele trocaria por raiva, facilmente, se pudesse.

Naquele momento, havia um nó em sua garganta, e ele não conseguia nem respirar direito, muito menos beijar alguém.

"Cara... desculpa, Hayden. Mas eu me lembrei que eu prometi levar minha mãe a um lugar." Falou, afastando a garota, que ficou completamente decepcionada. "Foi mal, mesmo, viu? A gente se vê amanhã, aqui na escola, ok?"

Quando Rachel abriu os olhos, beijando o pescoço de Jesse, a fim de olhar para o lado onde estava o carro de Finn, viu que ele estava saindo da vaga. Continuou olhando e viu que Hayden estava fora do carro, então ficou prestando atenção, para se certificar de que a garota não entraria novamente na caminhonete.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Jesse.

"Eu achei que alguém tinha me chamado." Mentiu, se ajeitando no banco do passageiro, ainda observando Hayden, que caminhara em direção ao carro de Claire e entrava, agora, no carro da amiga. "Acho melhor irmos embora." Adicionou, para o desgosto de Jesse, que estava feliz em dar uns beijos de verdade, para variar, afinal ele podia não ser apaixonado por Rachel, mas ela era gostosa, e era a namorada dele, afinal.

"Quer ir pra algum lugar?" Ele questionou, esperançoso, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, mas, para azar dele, ela não estava nem um pouco interessada.

"Não, Jesse. Me leva pra casa, mesmo. Eu tô super cansada."

Rachel não estava cansada. Na verdade, estava super agitada e pensando em várias atividades que poderia desenvolver ao chegar à sua casa.

Mesmo sem ter certeza sobre as razões que levaram Finn a ir embora de repente, e sem Hayden, e mesmo sem compreender por que isso fazia alguma diferença para ela, Rachel se sentia como alguém que acaba de triunfar e merece uma comemoração.

* * *

**E então? Ciúmes?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Estou postando de novo, no mesmo dia, porque quero adiantar um pouco as coisas nessa fic, que ficou parada uma semana!**

**Espero que gostem e, por favor, comentem pelo menos em um dos capítulos... eu não sei ainda se vocês gostam ou não dessa história...**

* * *

Na quarta-feira, Rachel chegou ao colégio de ótimo humor. No dia anterior, ela tinha feito uma espécie de mini-festa, com a mãe, a Sra. Doubtfire e Lydia.

Eugene Doubtfire trabalhava em sua casa, desde que Rachel tinha apenas um ano e meio. Tinha sido sua babá, no início, e agora era a governanta dos Corcoran, mas também uma grande amiga das mulheres da casa. Durante todos esses anos servindo à família de Shelby, ela tinha conhecido Roger, o motorista deles, e os dois haviam se casado, indo ocupar uma pequena casa nos fundos da propriedade. Há sete anos e alguns meses, Eugene tinha dado à luz Lydia, que era afilhada de Rachel.

Enquanto Roger e o padrasto de Rachel, Clay, haviam assistido a um jogo de futebol, na TV, as mulheres tinham se divertido, na cozinha, comendo hambúrgueres, pizza, cachorro-quente, nuggets, bolo de chocolate, sorvete, cookies, tudo preparado por Eugene, com a ajuda de Lydia, que já aprendia as tarefas domésticas, apesar dos protestos de Shelby, que fazia questão que a menina tivesse uma ótima educação, para ter uma boa carreira, no futuro.

Enquanto comiam, elas jogaram jogos de adivinhação, mímica, cantaram e relembraram histórias da infância de Rachel, que contaram à pequena Lydia, que ouvira tudo com a máxima atenção, por ter na madrinha o seu maior ídolo, a sua inspiração, seu modelo.

Rachel tinha um sorriso no rosto, se lembrando da noite anterior, de como era confortável estar na presença daquelas pessoas, de como tinha adormecido e acordado contente, quando entrou no banheiro do colégio, antes de se dirigir à sala de aula, depois de ter se despedido do namorado e dos amigos.

Ela tinha aula de História da Arte, novamente, e nenhum deles estava nessa classe. Na verdade, era Finn quem estava, mas nem isso iria tirar o seu humor, afinal de contas ele era apenas mais um colega de colégio. Ela tinha ficado incomodada, ao vê-lo com Hayden, mas era somente porque Hayden, Grace e Claire eram inimigas declaradas das garotas QRS, o que fazia com que ela repudiasse qualquer conquista de uma das loiras.

O dia de Rachel começou a mudar, todavia, quando as ditas inimigas adentraram o banheiro, enquanto ela estava em uma das cabines.

"E ele tem pegada?" Perguntou Claire, entrando no banheiro. Rachel podia ouvi-la de onde estava, e reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Claire tinha uma voz grave, quase masculina, apesar de sua aparência muito delicada e feminina.

"Se ele tem pegada? Ele tem A PEGADA... ele é MUITO gostoso!" Apesar de a voz de Hayden não ser tão característica quanto à de Claire, Rachel também podia identificá-la com facilidade. Tinham sido anos tendo discussões intermináveis com aquela garota.

"Do tipo que você dá casa, comida e roupa lavada?" Questionou Grace.

"Eu não só levaria ele pra casa... eu cortaria frutas em cubos sempre que ele quisesse!" Suspirou Hayden. "Finn não é só gostoso, meninas. Ele é um fofo! Nós estávamos ali, sozinhos, no carro dele, e ele nem tentou nada... nem o que eu teria deixado ele fazer, já no primeiro encontro."

"Ai... um cavalheiro." Murmurou Claire, em um tom romântico que não combinava com sua voz. Rachel teria rido, se isso não fosse atrapalhar seus planos de continuar ouvindo.

"Eu prefiro o Jesse. Não estou procurando cavalheirismo, e sim diversão." Disse Grace.

"Ele voltou com a tampinha."

"Como se isso fosse impedi-lo de me dar a diversão que eu mereço." Falou e as três riram. Rachel ficou incomodada. Era o namorado dela afinal. Porém, na realidade, era sobre Finn que ela queria ouvir mais. Não deveria ser assim, mas era. "E por que você e ele não foram a lugar nenhum... só ficaram aqui, menos de meia hora? Claire me disse que te deu carona, porque ele foi embora!"

"Ele lembrou que tinha prometido levar a mãe a algum lugar. Tão fofo! Ele é perfeito pra minha nova fase quietinha. Vou poder melhorar minha reputação, sem deixar as coisas boas de lado." Constatou, cantando a última parte.

"Como você tem tanta certeza disso? Talvez ele já saiba da sua reputação."

"É verdade, Hay. A Grace tem razão. Por acaso ele te chamou pra sair de novo, ou vocês só ficaram mesmo no amasso, no carro dele?"

"Claro que a gente combinou de sair!" Mentiu. As amigas não precisavam saber que ele tinha sido bem indiferente, na verdade. "Sábado, a gente vai ao cinema... depois fazer um lanche. E só não vai rolar mais nada além disso, porque eu quero ele caidinho, então a boa moça vai dar o ar da graça..."

Rachel pode ouvir, ainda, as risadinhas delas, que saiam do banheiro.

Então tinha sido isso? Ele tinha um compromisso com a mãe, apenas, mas não tinha desistido da loirinha peituda. Já havia até um encontro agendado entre eles. A mesma raiva do dia anterior tomou conta de Rachel. Esse garoto era um idiota, um imbecil, um asno, um... argh! Um garoto que leva a sério uma menina que fica com ele, aos amassos, no carro, sem nem conhecê-lo direito, não pode ser boa coisa! Claro que ele não era boa coisa! Ele a tinha beijado na festa, sem mais nem mesmo, sem sequer pedir licença, se aproveitando da carência dela.

A morena praticamente marchou para fora do banheiro e em direção à sala de aula, onde, chegando atrasada, encontrou apenas uma cadeira vazia. O destino não era um filho da mãe, era mesmo um grande filho da PUTA, porque ela teve que se sentar ao lado DELE, do idiota, presunçoso, arrogante, ridículo, que achava que podia ficar com ela e depois ficar com uma garota como Hayden, e levá-la ao cinema, no final de semana, como uma namoradinha!

Finn, por outro lado, pensou que o destino era algo abençoado, quando viu Rachel entrar na sala e percebeu que não havia outra cadeira para ela ocupar, senão a que ficava ao lado da dele. Depois de ter ido para casa super triste, e passado uma noite horrível, com insônia e depois pesadelos, envolvendo a morena nos braços de Jesse, ele tinha acordado e se arrastado para a escola.

No entanto, a visão que havia tido do sorriso dela, enquanto a garota conversava com as amigas no corredor, alguns minutos antes do horário marcado para a aula, tinha trazido um sorriso automaticamente para a face dele também, e ele tinha decidido que queria ver aquela expressão alegre dela, ouvir sua risada e sua voz doce, ainda que não pudesse tocá-la, beijar seus lábios, segurar sua mão. Era melhor ser um colega de turma, educado e prestativo e, quem sabe um dia, um amigo, do que não ser nada.

"Oi, Rach. Tudo bem?"

"Por que você tá falando comigo? E ainda me dando um apelido?" Ela questionou, superior.

"Eu acho que eu já demonstrei que eu não vou contar... aquilo... que você não quer que eu conte. Nós somos colegas de colégio... de classe... então eu acho que não precisamos ser inimigos, só isso." Ele respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente, mas sofria com o tom dela.

"Eu não tenho interesse em ser sua amiga." Ela falou, abrindo o caderno e começando a copiar a matéria, deixando claro que estava encerrando o assunto ali. Finn respirou fundo. De novo, desejou estar mais irritado e menos chateado.

E foi entre irritado, algumas vezes, e triste, outras vezes, que ele passou o resto da semana. Todas as vezes em que ele cruzava com Rachel e o namoradinho estúpido dela (que não tirava aquela jaqueta ridícula, como se sua masculinidade estivesse nela, dependesse dela), mesmo se ele estivesse com o irmão ou com os novos amigos que estava fazendo, conversando animado e sorridente, seu sorriso morria, dando lugar à ira ou à tristeza.

O garoto não entendia porque ficava triste por causa de uma menina que ele não conhecia nem há uma semana. A única explicação era que ele estava apaixonado por ela, o que o fazia se considerar um grande azarado, afinal ele nunca tinha se apaixonado antes, sempre tinha ficado com as garotas por elas serem bonitas, gostosas, ou as duas coisas. Então, quando o coração dele resolve bater em outro ritmo, o faz por causa de uma garota que não quer nem que ele dirija a palavra a ela.

Que. Grande. Merda!

Ao invés de se lamentar, ele tentava alimentar a raiva e, ao mesmo tempo, esperava que alguma coisa boa acontecesse, procurava alguma outra coisa pela qual se apaixonar, a qual se dedicar.

Era sexta-feira e Rachel estava aliviada pela chegada do final de semana. Sábado e domingo eram dias de ficar em casa, curtindo a família, e de sair com os amigos, o que sempre era bom. No entanto, dessa vez, ela pretendia usá-lo, integralmente, para passar um tempo com Shelby e Clay, porque sair com os amigos significava estar também na presença de Jesse e ela precisava, desesperadamente, de um tempo sem ver a cara dele.

Sua semana, como a de Finn, não tinha sido nada boa. Jesse tinha tentado tocá-la de um modo que a deixara desconfortável, provavelmente incentivado pelos beijos que ela tinha dado nele, para que Finn visse. Maldido garoto idiota que até nisso a tinha prejudicado! Além disso, o namorado estava passando cada vez menos tempo com Noah e Sam, para ficar cada vez mais na companhia de Azimio e Karofsky.

Os dois brutamontes não eram boa companhia, boa influência. Viviam jogando raspadinhas nos colegas não populares, chamando-os de perdedores, trancando-os em banheiros químicos, colocando-os em latões de lixo. Talvez por isso o namorado reclamasse, cada vez mais, do coral, fazendo chacota do "Novas Direções", junto com os dois gorilas, procurando os pontos fracos de cada integrante para fazer piada deles, porque, apesar de ser um clube formado pelos populares, os três não aceitavam, como sendo legal, nada de que não tivessem capacidade para participar.

Pensando em como conseguiria seguir com seu namoro, diante desse tipo de comportamento do capitão do futebol, Rachel caminhou até a sala do coral, para o terceiro e último encontro deles naquela semana. Mais do que a possibilidade de ter um sábado e um domingo de paz, ela tinha na música, e no fato de compartilhá-la com seus amigos, sua segunda família, a esperança de esquecer os problemas, por algumas horas.

O problema foi que, ao entrar na sala do coral, não encontrou apenas seus queridos e seu professor, esperando por ela. Havia também uma pessoa que ela jamais esperaria (ou desejaria) encontrar ali.


	10. Chapter 10

"O que esse garoto tá fazendo aqui, Sr. Schuester?" Perguntou Rachel, olhando não para o professor, mas para Finn, lançando um olhar de ódio na direção dele.

"Rachel, por favor, senta. Eu preciso falar com o grupo." Pediu o treinador do coral.

A menina apenas bufou e ocupou um dos acentos da frente. Ela não queria aquele garoto ali, assistindo aos ensaios, e, muito menos, que ele fizesse uma audição.

Finn também se sentia quase arrependido de estar ali. Pensara que o "Novas Direções" seria a oportunidade, que ele estava procurando, de fazer algo legal, novamente, de colocar paixão em alguma coisa, de fazer a diferença. Quando conversara com Will, ficara tão empolgado que tinha até esquecido que Rachel fazia parte do coral, e por isso tinha se apresentado na festa de boas vindas. Com ela, ali, no entanto, as perspectivas mudavam.

Havia grande chance de que ele fosse ficar distraído, desconcentrado, não conseguindo dar o seu máximo. Além do fato de que ele corria o risco de se apaixonar cada vez mais e mais por ela, em razão do convívio.

Por outro lado, ele queria muito estar ali e não ia deixar uma garota metida e teimosa estragar seus planos. E quem sabe a convivência não daria destaque aos defeitos dela, fazendo com que ele visse o quanto era tola essa paixonite, se livrando de qualquer sentimento por ela, de uma vez por todas? Isso seria ótimo!

"Pessoal, esse aqui é Finn Hudson. Ele é novo no McKinley. Eu descobri que ele está estudando aqui, ontem, quando ele teve aula de Educação Física comigo. Alguém sabe alguma coisa sobre ele?"

Rachel sabia, só não tinha escutado o sobrenome dele até agora. A professora não fazia chamada na aula que eles tinham em comum. De qualquer modo, ela não estava com vontade de falar nada. Aliás, o fato de Finn, o grandão lindo de morrer que ela tinha vontade de agarrar e de matar, ao mesmo tempo, ser Finn Hudson, a fazia entender e temer ainda mais os planos de seu treinador.

"Eu sei que ele levanta bastante peso." Comentou Sam, que tinha malhado perto dele, no dia anterior. Os dois tinham trocado algumas informações sobre malhação.

"Ele faz algumas aulas comigo." Comentou Rory, que era um dos colegas com quem ele mais tinha conversado, até agora.

"Ok, pessoal. Tudo bem! Vocês não o conhecem de onde eu esperava que vocês o conhecessem. Finn se mudou há alguns dias para Lima... antes ele vivia em Akron, e estudava na Carmel High School." Will olhou para seus pupilos esperançoso, mas nada aconteceu. "Meninos, Carmel é a escola do 'Vocal Adrenaline' (Adrenalina Vocal), o coral que ganhou o Campeonato Nacional nos últimos dois anos. E o Finn era um dos vocalistas principais do clube."

Todos começaram a fazer comentários ao mesmo tempo, animados. Rachel apenas se irritava cada vez mais, vendo que os colegas estavam prestes a apoiar a entrada de Finn na seleta "família" deles. A morena fazia caretas, revirava os olhos e tinhas os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Você vai se juntar a nós?" Perguntou uma animada Quinn, causando um pouco de ciúmes em Noah, o que era uma bobagem, porque ela só tinha olhos para ele e seu interesse era total e exclusivamente relacionado ao coral.

"Talvez. Eu vim até aqui, hoje, porque o Sr. Schuester me convidou para escutar vocês, e ver se me interessa participar do 'Novas Direções'. Então, é isso que eu vou fazer. Vou ouvir, primeiro, pra depois poder dizer alguma coisa." Ele sorriu, simpático, mas ele não era das pessoas mais simpáticas quando se tratava de música, e isso era uma coisa em relação à qual ele não conseguia se conter. "Eu não vou mentir pra vocês. Eu não canto pra me divertir... nem mesmo pra competir... eu canto pra ganhar. Então vamos ver se vocês tem potencial pra ganhar, né?"

Finn já tinha escutado o grupo e achava que, sim, eles até tinham potencial. Porém tinha sido em uma festa, onde havia muita gente conversando, enquanto eles cantavam, e não havia tanta concentração da parte dos integrantes ou dele próprio, por isso ele precisava ouvi-los de novo, para formar uma opinião correta e embarcar, ou não, nessa.

Rachel, por sua vez, se já não estava feliz, ficou menos ainda, odiando a atitude presunçosa do rapaz. A questão é que isso gerava um grande problema: ao mesmo tempo em que ela torcia para ele não ficar, sentia que tinha que provar que, sim, o grupo era muito bom, e ele não tinha o direito de se sentir superior.

O treinador pediu que todo o grupo se levantasse e se preparasse para um número que eles vinham ensaiando, desde antes das férias. Indicou uma cadeira para que Finn se sentasse e fez sinal aos músicos, para que começassem a tocar.

Os primeiros acordes de "Gives you Hell", do "The All American Rejects", começaram a tocar e Rachel, que tinha boa parte dos vocais da canção, não teve dificuldades para cantá-la a plenos pulmões. Ela estava realmente irritada e raiva era o sentimento que a música pedia. No final da apresentação, o professor e Finn aplaudiram, e o pessoal se abraçou e pulou animado. Somente a baixinha espevitada continuava de cara fechada, o que estava passando despercebido aos amigos dela, por causa da excitação que eles estavam vivendo, com a possibilidade de um componente novo, e não um componente qualquer, mas um campeão.

Somente Finn sabia que ela não o queria ali, de modo algum, e ele não estava disposto a dar o gostinho a ela. Não quando, após mais três músicas, que davam destaque a vocais diferentes, ele teve a certeza de que, com algumas mudanças, que ele iria propor no momento certo, o coral poderia chegar, pela primeira vez, à etapa Nacional, que Will tinha afirmado a ele só ter visto, nos últimos anos, por meio de vídeos postados na Internet.

"Eu gostei. Vamos precisar trabalhar muito, mas acho que teremos boas chances. Quer dizer, se eu ficar, né?" Falou Finn. "Por mim, eu tô dentro. Agora, só falta saber se vocês me aceitam no coral."

"A gente podia te ouvir, Finn. O que acha?" Questionou Schuester. Apesar de já ter visto alguns vídeos de Finn, ele achava que seria bom seus alunos saberem a razão pela qual o rapaz tinha sido convidado por ele.

"Eu não preciso ouvir nada, pra saber que eu não quero ele aqui." Explodiu Rachel, levantando-se, sem nem esperar que ele respondesse. "E eu sou fundadora desse coral... a minha opinião deve contar."

"Rach, o que você tem?" Quinn perguntou.

"É, Ray... por que essa atitude?" Perguntou Tina.

"Vocês não tão vendo que ele vai querer mudar tudo? Que ele se acha o todo poderoso e vai querer mandar no coral? Nós somos uma família e esse... esse... estranho... vai atrapalhar tudo." A garota estava fora de controle e os amigos não estavam entendendo absolutamente nada. Como poderiam?

"Rachel, a gente sempre quis ganhar... e você tem que admitir que a gente não chegou nem perto. Ele tem experiência." Disse Mike.

"Ele não vai mandar em nada e muito menos atrapalhar nossa relação. Ele vai dar as dicas e a gente aceita o que quiser." Acrescentou, quase ao mesmo tempo, Joe.

"Se fazem tanta questão, fiquem com ele. Mas, com ele aqui, eu tô fora!" Ela gritou, batendo os pés e saindo da sala, como um foguete.

"Eu vou." Disse Finn, determinado, se colocando na frente de Quinn e Santanna, que estavam se movimentando para ir atrás dela.

"Por que você? Você não é amigo dela. Ao contrário, pelo que eu vi." Santanna pontuou, desconfiada.

Não devia ser nada, só uma TPM em péssima hora, porque Rachel sempre comentava tudo com ela e Quinn. Por outro lado, ela mesma também tinha seus segredinhos, então sequer poderia reclamar (ao menos não com razão), se Rachel estivesse escondendo a real motivação de todo essa escândalo, só por causa da entrada de um aluno novo no coral.

O fato é que, pela primeira vez, Rachel escondera algo das amigas. Ela estava certa de que elas a criticariam, se soubessem que ela tinha decidido voltar com Jesse, antes mesmo de ele ir á casa dela pedir desculpas, e que o tinha feito não por gostar do rapaz, mas em razão da popularidade que eles tinham como casal, do lugar que ela ocupava na pirâmide social com ele, e que talvez ela pudesse até manter sem ele, mas sempre havendo um risco.

"Eu não sou mesmo amigo. Mas eu sou a razão pra ela ter saído, assim." Ele lançou um olhar suplicante às duas amigas dela. "Por favor?"

As meninas concordaram em deixá-lo tentar trazer Rachel de volta à reunião do clube. E ele foi atrás dela, disposto a desistir, pela primeira vez, se a decisão da menina fosse séria, se ela se mantivesse irredutível.

Mas, antes disso, ele também estava disposto a tentar, de todas as maneiras, trazer ela de volta, sem deixar de ser o mais novo membro do coral.

* * *

**Glee não me pertence e eu quero ignorar a Season Finale, hoje. Isso tudo dói. **

**Os créditos musicais foram dados dentro do capítulo.**

**Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

"Rachel, espera." Disse Finn, no corredor, quase alcançando Rachel, que parou, virando-se.

"O que você quer, garoto? Tripudiar? Estragar mais o meu dia? Não basta roubar os meus amigos... o meu coral?"

"Rachel, calma. Eu não quero roubar nada! Eu só quero participar. E se eu propuser mudanças e vocês não quiserem implementar, eu sempre posso pensar em outra coisa... ou, se eu achar que sem elas a gente não ganha, eu sempre posso sair. Eu só quero fazer alguma atividade, caramba! E a melhor atividade pra mim é o coral."

"E por que você veio atrás de mim? Eles disseram que, se a sua entrada me fizesse sair, eles não iam te aceitar, por acaso?"

"Não. Talvez, eles dissessem, no final das contas... mas nem deu tempo pra isso. Suas amigas vinham atrás de você e eu pedi pra elas me deixarem vir."

"E por que você se importa?" Disse, ainda irritada. A presença dele no coral já mexia com o coração dela e ele mal tinha acabado de chegar. Ele causaria uma confusão insuportável na vida dela, se eles convivessem três vezes por semana, depois das aulas.

"Você é muito talentosa".

"Sério?" Perguntou, desconfiada.

"Sim. Eu sei porque também sou muito talentoso." O jeito dele de falar, dessa vez, não soou presunçoso, mas engraçado, o que a fez rir, pela primeira vez, desde que entrara na sala do coral e o encontrara lá. "E você também é linda. Principalmente quando você deixa de lado essa pose toda de irritadinha, e coloca esse sorriso no rosto." Completou, tocando o rosto dela, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos.

"Tira a mão de mim, agora." Ela conseguiu falar, secamente, apesar de poder jurar que seus ossos estavam virando geléia, ao sentir a mão dele em sua pele, ao ver o brilho do seu olhar, direcionado a ela.

Ele não obedeceu à ordem dela. Aliás, muito pelo contrário. Ele deslizou a mão que estava no rosto de Rachel, colocando-a na nuca da morena, enquanto sua outra mão a puxava, pela cintura, envolvendo-a. Ao mesmo tempo, ele inclinou o corpo, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela, que ficou na ponta dos pés, instintivamente, retribuindo o beijo.

Percebendo que ela não protestava, ele a segurou com mais força, aprofundando o beijo, pedindo passagem para sua língua, que foi recebida pela língua doce da garota, tendo início um movimento lento de exploração mútua. O beijo era delicioso e as mãos de Finn no corpo dela faziam com que Rachel se sentisse tonta, mas ela ainda tinha um namorado e aquele garoto tinha um encontro marcado com a vadia das vadias, no dia seguinte.

Rachel não só empurrou Finn, de repente, como lhe dou um sonoro tapa no rosto.

"Ai." Ele quase gritou, colocando a mão no rosto. "Isso doeu, garota!"

"É pra doer mesmo. Você é um idiota, que quer entrar pro Glee club, e quer que eu fique nele, só pra ficar me agarrando... me beijando à força."

"Você pode negar o quanto quiser, mas você me beijou também... e isso vale dez tapas desse." Ele sorriu, querendo parecer debochado, mas, na verdade, feliz.

"Eu não..."

"Cala a boca, Rachel. Pelo amor de Deus! Só tem a gente aqui... qual é o sentido de negar que me beijou?" Falou, perdendo a paciência.

"Arrrrgh... você tem o... poder... de me irritar!"

"Fica irritadinha aí o quanto quiser... problema seu. Quanto ao clube, eu não quero que fique nele, pra eu te beijar... eu... eu até dou minha palavra de que eu não te beijo mais, pra você ficar. Ou melhor, eu dou minha palavra de que eu não tomo mais a iniciativa de te beijar."

"E não é a mesma coisa?" Era ela quem não tinha paciência, agora, e revirava os olhos.

"Talvez." Disse, irônico e malicioso. "De qualquer jeito, eu dou minha palavra. Pode ficar no clube, sem medo, porque ninguém nunca vai saber que eu já te beijei... e eu não vou fazer nada. Meu contato com você vai ser só o necessário pro clube. Eu não quero que você fique porque é linda, mas porque tem talento vocal."

"Eu não sei..."

"Você tem talento, Rachel. E está jogando fora, saindo do coral."

"E você é tão bonzinho, que não pode deixar isso acontecer?" Ironizou.

"Na verdade, não tem nada a ver com bondade. Fazer parte de algo especial te torna especial, certo? E eu era parte de algo especial em Akron e não quero passar esse ano todo sem a sensação que eu tinha lá. Só que, para o 'Novas Direções' ser especial, eu preciso de uma garota que faça solos, que cante bem como eu. E, pelo que eu vi, você é a melhor. Simples assim!"

"Ok. Eu fico... e deixo você ficar, se o pessoal decidir assim. Mas só tô fazendo isso porque eu adoro cantar... e não acho justo eu sair do coral que EU criei, com as minhas melhores amigas." Disse, ainda com ar de superioridade. "E eu não tenho direito de negar a eles qualquer coisa que aumente as nossas chances de ganhar... mesmo que VOCÊ seja essa tal coisa."

Dito isso, ela andou na direção da sala do coral, sem esperar por ele. Ele a seguiu, contente. Ele não só iria ter a chance de cantar para os colegas e, provavelmente, se tornar integrante do clube, com grandes chances de ser o líder deles, em pouco tempo, pois já contava com o apoio do treinador, como também tinha acabado de ter certeza que nem tudo estava perdido, em relação a Rachel.

Ela definitivamente tinha correspondido ao beijo que ele lhe dera, e tinha gostado. Ele pode sentir a diferença na respiração dela, a pressão da mão que ela colocou no ombro dele, para se equilibrar, o rosto dela vermelho, quando ela o afastou. Ela podia até ter namorado e nem ter se dado conta ainda, mas ela tinha uma atração por ele, portanto ele tinha chances e Finn Hudson não desperdiça jamais suas chances.

Os dois entraram na sala do coral, juntos (ela podia não querer esperar mas as pernas dele lhe davam uma boa vantagem), e encontram a turma ensaiando algo. O Sr. Schuester percebera que a demora dos dois em retornarem estava deixando grande parte deles nervosa, então havia decidido ensaiar, enquanto Finn e Rachel estivessem conversando (ou, pelo menos, ele torcia para que fosse uma conversa e não uma briga, e ambos voltassem ao coral).

A entrada deles fez o ensaio parar e todos começaram a perguntar, ao mesmo tempo, se Rachel ia ficar, se aceitaria Finn no coral, se Finn ainda queria entrar para o grupo, se ele cantaria para eles, agora. O professor conseguiu acalmá-los, depois de um tempo, e Rachel disse que ia aceitar o novo membro, se essa fosse a vontade do grupo. Sam e Quinn a abraçaram e a levaram para sentar perto deles, enquanto os outros gritavam e aplaudiam, em comemoração.

Finalmente, Finn pode conversar com os músicos e se posicionar no meio da sala, abrindo a boca para deixar todos ali impressionados, além de felizes por haver alguém como o rapaz, disposto a se juntar a eles.

Rachel sabia que Finn Hudson era um destaque no Vocal Adrenaline, que, por sua vez, era um coral de grande qualidade. Ela já tinha ouvido falar nele, muito mais do que sonharia mencionar a qualquer pessoa. Obviamente ela esperava uma linda voz, uma ótima técnica, afinação perfeita.

O que ela não esperava era que Finn Hudson fosse o gigante de sorriso lindo que virou o mundo dela de cabeça para baixo, em menos de uma semana. O que ela não esperava era que os beijos dele, o toque dele, o sorriso, o olhar, fizessem o coração dela disparar dentro do peito. O que ela não esperava era que a voz dele a fizesse ficar tonta, arrepiada, hipnotizada, boba.

Rachel não sabia o que fazer. Queria correr, queria sumir. Queria ficar, queria pular nos braços dele e pedir que ele a beijasse.

Santo Deus! Quem poderia sonhar que o famoso Finn Hudson ia ser, um dia, a perdição de Rachel Barbra Corcoran Berry?


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee não me pertence. Informação desnecessária! E, nesse momento, a pior das verdades! **

**Se pertencesse, jamais o Finn teria recebido uma carta de não aceitação, depois de tudo que ele passou pra aceitar o que ele queria fazer e pra ser convencido de que podia! Jamais ele iria sequer pensar em Exército, mesmo que recebesse! E JAMAIS Finchel iriam desistir de ficar juntos, sem nem tentar um relacionamento à distância, por mais difícil que esse pudesse parecer. **

**Dito isso, vou fazer a única coisa que posso: continuar com a fic e, aproveitando que ela é na escola, dar o final que eu gostaria que a temporada tivesse tido. **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e da história como um todo. Beijinhos!**

* * *

"Gente, esses passos não são difíceis. Eu faço desde a pré-escola." Disse Finn, ao ver o Sr. Schuester parar a música, pela quarta vez, porque alguém havia errado a coreografia.

É claro que ele havia sido aceito no coral e agora Rachel não somente era obrigada a encontrá-lo no primeiro tempo de aula, às segunda e quartas-feiras, como também tinha que ver aquele rosto perfeito, aquele sorrisinho torto fofo e aquelas covinhas lindas, todas as segundas, quartas e sextas, depois das aulas, para os ensaios.

No final de semana, depois da surpresa que foi a entrada dele no coral, ela manteve os planos de ficar em casa com a família, tendo dito a Jesse que precisava cuidar da pequena Lydia. O namorado não a questionou, uma vez que ele próprio tinha planos, que seguiu à risca, de dividir seu final de semana entre dormir, jogar vídeo game com Azimio e Karofsky, e aproveitar as companhias de Grace e Rebecca. Uma de cada vez, mas, se dependesse dele, somente por enquanto.

Em casa, com a mãe, o padrasto e a afilhada, Rachel não conseguia evitar momentos de solidão, ou mesmo momentos em que estava acompanhada, mas nenhuma atividade em especial estava ocupando sua mente. Em virtude disso, seu pensamento vagava e ia, invariavelmente, parar em um certo garoto altíssimo, talentosíssimo, lindíssimo, um superlativo em forma de gente.

Porém, se ele era superlativo em certas qualidades e Rachel não tinha como negar isso, não era diferente em relação aos defeitos. Era o mais garoto mais convencido que ela já tinha conhecido, a criatura que mais a irritava na face da Terra, exatamente como estava fazendo agora, na sala do coral. Como ele podia fazer aqueles passos na pré-escola? Aquele comentário era ridículo!

O ensaio continuou e, de alguma forma, o comentário impertinente dele surtiu efeito, para surpresa dela. Mesmo os componentes do coral com mais dificuldade para dançar adquiriram confiança e, observando os movimentos precisos dele, acabaram conseguindo executar a coreografia completa.

Outro problema surgiu, no entanto, quando começaram a juntar coreografia e voz. Finn identificou, facilmente, quem eram os membros que estavam fora do tom, quais estavam desafinando, quais não estavam no tempo correto da música. Ele os fez cantar separadamente e lhes deu várias dicas, tendo a maior parte delas resolvido o problema, em poucos minutos.

"Sei do que estou falando. Ganhei meu primeiro concurso de canto aos três meses de idade." Finn se gabou, ao dar alguns palpites em relação ao tom de Rory.

Foi mais um dos comentários que faziam Rachel querer gritar com ele, sair batendo os pés, ou algo do gênero. No entanto, se o que ele dizia lhe parecia petulância, nos outros membros do coral causava admiração. As meninas o achavam cada vez mais fofo e os rapazes achavam que ele estava fazendo piada, sem saber que, na verdade, Finn levava muito a sério suas habilidades vocais e acreditava ter nascido com um dom, que se manifestara logo que ele saíra do útero materno, ainda que tenha sido em forma de choro.

O gigante dos sonhos e pesadelos da garota judia não somente tinha se tornado membro do clube do coral, mas também estava prestes a invadir outras esferas, mais íntimas ainda, de sua vida, como ela ficou sabendo, mais tarde, enquanto passava um tempo com Quinn e Santanna, na casa da latina.

"Você ficou fazendo o que com a Lydia o fim de semana todo, Rach?" Perguntou Santie, enquanto pintava as unhas. Rachel tinha dado às amigas a mesma desculpa que dera a Jesse, para que não houvesse nenhuma desconfiança da parte de ninguém.

"Nós vimos uns filmes, eu brinquei com ela de Barbie, jogamos uns jogos, com minha mãe e o Clay, fizemos biscoitos... essas coisas."

"Sentimos sua falta." Comentou, delicada, Quinn.

"Eu também senti falta de vocês, mas com vocês eu estou todo dia... e eu não tenho ficado quase nada com a Lyd." Fez uma pausa, mas as amigas não falaram nada. Melhor assim. "E vocês? O que vocês fizeram?"

"Nós duas fomos ao shopping no sábado à tarde. Só nós duas, porque os malas dos nossos namorados fizeram maratona de X-box, com os outros meninos." Resmungou Santie.

"Ah, mas foi tão divertido! Fora que a gente comprou um monte de coisas legais. Mostra pra Rach as suas coisas, Santie!" Pediu Quinn.

"Eu tô fazendo a unha, loura!" Comentou o óbvio. "Pega ali, na segunda porta do armário." Apontou, com o queixo.

"Quem é que foi?" Questionou Rachel.

"Só nós duas." Repetiu Quinn, enquanto tirava sacolas do armário.

"Não, Q. Tô falando dos meninos... da tal maratona." Esclareceu, rindo. Queria saber o que Jesse tinha feito, já que ele tinha sido bastante escorregadio, quando ela tentara conversar sobre o final de semana. Não que ela se importasse com ele, mas enganada era algo que ela não queria ser.

"Ah, tá." A loirinha riu de si mesma. "Bom, além do meu irmão e do Puck, também foram o Mike e o Matt. O Jesse não foi porque ele queria levar o Azimio e o Karofsky, e você sabe o quanto o Puck detesta os dois, né? Aliás, eu também. Eles me dão medo."

"Também não gosto deles e... me incomoda essa amizade do Jesse com os dois, mas ele não me escuta!" Falou, enervada.

"Os meninos não convidaram o Joe, porque ele já deixou claro que não curte essas coisas." Continuou Quinn, indiferente ao fato de que Rachel já tinha obtido a informação desejada. "Convidaram o Rory e o Finn, mas parece que o Rory tinha que ficar num almoço lá na casa da Hilary, e o Finn ia passar o final de semana em Akron."

"Ele deve ter ido ver alguma namoradinha lá." Rachel comentou, incomodada com a possibilidade de que fosse verdade a hipótese que estava verbalizando, mas usando um tom de indiferença. Incomodada também com o fato de seus amigos, seus melhores amigos, estarem se tornando próximos de alguém que ela queria, ou melhor, que ela precisava, evitar.

"Não. Ele foi conversar com o antigo treinador e com os amigos dele que fazem parte do tal Vocal Adrenaline. Ele quer que eles fiquem sabendo por ele, e não por alguma outra pessoa, que ele vai competir por outro coral." Assegurou Santanna.

Uma coisa não se podia falar de Finn: Rachel não tinha motivos para desconfiar do caráter dele. Pelo menos por enquanto, ele parecia ser uma pessoa bastante honesta, séria, ética. Tinha deixado claro que não daria nenhuma informação sobre o antigo coral, que não trabalharia com nenhum dado do VA que não fosse público e notório. Agora, tinha ido até outra cidade, apenas para contar aos velhos companheiros que seria adversário deles, para fazer tudo da forma mais transparente possível.

Todavia, o fato de estar lidando com uma pessoa de boa índole não era suficiente para diminuir a insatisfação da menina, que só cresceu na sexta-feira em que Finn fez uma semana de coral.

Com apenas uma semana ele já vinha cheio de ideias e querendo mudar um monte de coisas no coral que as meninas QRS tinham criado?

Definitivamente, Finn Hudson não sabia com quem ele estava lidando!

* * *

**Provavelmente, postarei outro capítulo ainda hoje. Fiquem ligados! rsrsrs**


	13. Chapter 13

**Em primeiro lugar, queria pedir desculpas pela demora em postar (esse é o segundo capítulo do dia e eu esqueci de pedir essas desculpas no primeiro). Foi uma semana triste e eu não tava conseguindo lidar com Finchel em ambiente escolar. **

**Em segundo, queria pedir pra, por favor, me darem um sinal de que vocês continuam aí. Parece que não tem praticamente mais nenhum leitor essa fic, nesse site. Só a minha filhotinha Flá ainda fala comigo aqui.**

**Bom, esse capítulo é mais pra introduzir uma nova fase do coral, depois da injeção de adrenalina que ele recebeu. Espero que não achem muito chato.**

* * *

"A estratégia de um bom coral é simples: identificar os melhores artistas e construir toda a performance em volta deles." Disse Finn, de pé, ao lado do Sr. Schuester, em frente aos demais membros do coral, que estavam todos sentados.

"E o que os outros fazem?" Perguntou Santanna.

"E quem são nossos melhores artistas?" Questionou Matt.

"É claro que ele acha que ele é o melhor! E que nós vamos dançar e cantar em volta dele, como moscas em volta do lixo." Afirmou Rachel, irritada, se levantando e caminhando para junto do treinador.

"Eu vou ignorar que você me comparou a lixo, garota... e vou responder a pergunta do Matt. Eu acho que devemos fazer audições pra saber."

"Sr. Schuester, não acha que esse não é nosso estilo?" Continuou a baixinha.

"Normalmente, eu concordaria com a Rachel, mas é um grande momento... é o último ano pra maioria de nós. Acho que devemos ouvir o Finn." Puck interviu.

"Sr. Schuester, esse garoto prepotente não só está querendo ser o centro das atenções na apresentação, como está querendo dar uma de líder pra cima da gente. O nosso líder é você, Sr. Schuester e, entre nós, sempre resolvemos tudo juntos." Rachel protestou, ignorando o amigo.

"Rachel, eu sou o líder... e vou continuar sendo. Mas talvez seja hora de dividir a tarefa com um de vocês, já que esse formato que a gente usou até agora não foi uma estratégia campeã."

"Ok! E aí você resolveu que esse aí vai ser o nosso líder?"

"Rachel, não precisa falar assim com o Sr. Schuester." Quinn achou melhor se meter.

"Isso mesmo, Rach. Calma." Fez coro com ela, o irmão.

"Me desculpe, professor." Ela disse, envergonhada.

"Tudo bem, Rachel. Dessa vez, vou relevar. Eu entendo que o Finn acabou de chegar e parece prematuro ele querer dizer como o grupo deveria trabalhar..."

"Sr. Schuester, me desculpe interromper..." Finn queria resolver a situação e não gostava que falassem dele, como se não estivesse ali. "... mas posso dar uma sugestão?"

"Claro, Finn." Foi a resposta do professor. Já a baixinha que estava causando toda aquela confusão lançou um olhar de desdém na direção dele e cruzou os braços.

"Por que a turma não vota? Primeiro, todos votamos se queremos ou não ter um de nós como um líder... abaixo de você, mas que vai ajudar a tomar as decisões. Depois, se for decidido que sim, escolhemos, também por votação, o tal líder."

"Ótimo!" O treinador sentenciou. "Mike, me empresta o seu chapéu." O garoto lhe deu o acessório. "Cada um de vocês vai escrever num papel a palavra sim, se quiser um líder, e não, se achar que eu posso continuar dando conta sozinho. Coloquem no chapéu." Ele completou, apoiando o objeto no piano.

Votos dados e contados, apenas duas pessoas haviam votado contra ter um líder, então iniciou-se a segunda etapa. Cada um deveria escrever no papel o nome daquele que queria na liderança.

Rachel tinha esperanças de que Finn não ganhasse, afinal ele era tão novo quanto um recém nascido, entre eles. Não demorou, porém, para que suas expectativas fossem frustradas. Ao menos parcialmente.

"Nós temos um empate. Tivemos um voto para a Sugar, sete para Rachel e sete para o Finn."

"Quem votou na Sugar poderia votar de novo e desempatar." Sugeriu Hilary, imaginando que tinha sido da própria Sugar o voto, e acreditando que, assim como ela, a garota votaria em Finn.

"Ou podemos ter dois líderes, Sr. Schuester. Seria perfeito!" Anisha se manifestou. "Eu troquei o meu voto umas três vezes, justamente em dúvida entre o Finn e a Rachel. A Rachel fundou o coral, é comunicativa... ela é uma líder nata! E o Finn... ele tem uma experiência que ninguém aqui tem."

O treinador olhou para os dois e percebeu que eles estavam de péssimo humor, que não estavam nada satisfeitos. Se fosse um desenho animado, eles seriam dois personagens com as caras vermelhas e fumaça saindo de suas cabeças. Eles nunca iriam concordar em trabalhar juntos, em equipe. Ao menos era o que o professor pensava.

"Por mim, tudo bem." Finn e Rachel falaram, ao mesmo tempo, fazendo gritinhos e aplausos ecoarem na sala do coral.

Rachel tinha decidido se sacrificar pelos amigos e Finn, pela vitória. Por mais que um irritasse o outro, eles tinham que aprender a ser maduros. Ele sabia muito bem que na carreira de cantor que ele pretendia seguir, no futuro, o que não iria faltar seriam pessoas tentando boicotá-lo, das mais diversas formas e que, se você não tem certeza de que pode derrotar o inimigo, a melhor estratégia é juntar-se a ele. Ela tinha carinho demais pelos amigos para não pensar no bem deles, apesar de alguns terem votado em Finn, o que era quase uma traição.

"Será que agora eu posso voltar às minhas sugestões?" Perguntou o rapaz, quando o alvoroço acabou.

"Não tem jeito, né?" Ironizou Rachel e Finn pensou que esse inimigo era, com certeza, um dos mais complicados com que ele teria de lidar.

A relação entre ele e Rachel era claramente de "amor e ódio". Não amor, nem ódio, de verdade, é claro, porque eles mal se conheciam. Mas havia muita atração, muita tensão sexual, entre eles, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, um irritava o outro de um jeito que, provavelmente, não tinha precedentes.

"Bom, eu acho que a gente tem que fazer as audições pra identificar quem está melhor preparado para fazer os vocais principais, nas performances. A gente pode chamar alguns professores pra ajudarem o Sr. Schuester a decidir, por exemplo." Todo mundo concordou, fazendo sinal com a cabeça, inclusive Rachel. "Mas, antes mesmo disso, eu acho que a gente deveria fazer audições pra incluir mais membros no coral."

"Mais membros no coral? Pra que isso, garoto? Com isso, eu não concordo!"

"Rachel, qual é o seu problema? Por que você ama tanto discordar de mim?" Ele irritou-se, enfim.

"Não é uma questão de gostar de discordar. É uma questão de discordar e ponto!"

"Ai, você é irritante demais! Mas, ainda assim, eu vou EXPLICAR porque audições pra novos membros." Ela o olhou com desafio nos olhos. "Em primeiro lugar, eu não sei se você já viu uma performance do Vocal Adrenaline... ou do Angels from Hell (Anjos do Inferno)... ou do The Voices (As vozes), que ficaram em segundo e terceiro, ano passado..." Ela tinha visto, sim, mas não respondeu. "...mas todos esses corais tinham, pelo menos, vinte e cinco membros, e nós somos quinze apenas. Além disso, poderíamos melhorar muito, incluindo gente mais bem preparada do que as que temos aqui, agora."

"Eu não posso ser líder junto com alguém que ofende os integrantes do nosso coral, Sr. Schue!"

"Finn, talvez possa ser um pouco mais gentil com seus conselhos." Schue interviu.

"Gentil? Não sabia que vamos treinar pro prêmio de bonzinhos." O olhar do professor na direção dele não foi nada, nada bom. "Ok, ok. Eu sei que não sou muito simpático quando se trata de competição. Eu peço desculpas se ofendi alguém. Mas o fato é que não vamos ganhar se eu não falar algumas coisas que..."

"Que coisas?" Rachel continuava contrariada. Não poderia admitir que ele desdenhasse de seus amigos.

"O fato é que esse coral foi formado por popularidade, não por talento. Rachel, Santanna, Quinn e Hilary são líderes de torcida. Noah, Sam, Matt e Mike são jogadores de futebol. Sugar é a garota mais rica da escola, filha do maior industrial de Lima. Joe, apesar de andar como um hippie e frequentar o Centro Acadêmico, é filho de deputado, e Anisha é filha do diretor Figgins, por isso os dois são bajulados."

"E você sabe tudo isso sobre nós em tão pouco tempo?" Sugar perguntou, surpresa.

"Como eu disse, vocês são populares. Todo mundo nessa escola sabe quem é cada um de vocês."

"E eu?" Perguntou Tina. "E quanto ao Rory e a Marguerite?"

"Tina, eu preciso te dizer: você é uma das cantoras mais bem preparadas que esse coral tem!" Ela sorriu. "Ainda assim, eu posso afirmar, sem medo de errar, que, se você não fosse namorada do Mike, provavelmente sequer teria tido uma chance. Quanto ao Rory e a Maggie, eles são estudantes de intercâmbio que moram com outros membros do grupo, certo?"

Ninguém conseguiu argumentar, nem mesmo Rachel. O coral até já tinha tido audições de outros alunos, dentre as quais a de Grace. No entanto, os membros sempre tinham sido escolhidos por amizade e não em razão do que podiam ou não fazer com suas cordas vocais.

"Eu não estou sugerindo que ninguém saia." Afirmou Finn. "Apenas que mais gente de talento entre, para ajudar a gente a construir uma apresentação com potencial de campeã. Eu conheço pelo menos três pessoas que vão se interessar, se eu falar com elas, e que, com toda certeza, trarão um tempero a mais pro Novas Direções."

Rachel temeu que uma dessas pessoas fosse a insuportável Hayden, mas não falou nada. Afinal, o que ela poderia falar sem parecer ciumenta? Os dois novos líderes, finalmente, conseguiram entrar em acordo e ficou combinado que as inscrições começariam no dia seguinte, e que Rachel pediria a dois professores para ajudarem Will.

O Novas Direções nunca mais seria o mesmo. Ele seria muito, muito melhor!


	14. Chapter 14

**Glee não me pertence, nem os personagens principais dessa fic, nem um mooooooonte dos secundários... somente alguns como Grace, Hayden, Hilary e Cecily são fruto da minha mente insana. **

**Eu estou triste hoje, mas esse capítulo, felizmente, já estava escrito ontem à noite, então postar não custa nada, né?**

**Bjs!**

* * *

No sábado, houve um grande evento na escola, com um amistoso do time de futebol da casa, os Titans (Titãs), contra o time de um colégio de Springfield, além da inauguração de uma nova biblioteca, o Espaço Hemingway. Por ser um evento com atividades de naturezas tão diferentes, todos os alunos do McKinley estariam presentes, e foi por isso que ficou decidido que eles abririam as inscrições para as audições para o coral naquela tarde.

Foi Anisha quem aproveitou o discurso do pai, durante a abertura do evento, para anunciar que o coral iria recrutar novos membros e que todos os alunos estavam convidados a fazer os testes. Os candidatos a cantores deveriam escrever seus nomes em listas que os membros do coral já haviam afixado, no começo da tarde, em lugares estratégicos da escola, como os corredores em que ficavam os armários dos alunos, os murais das duas bibliotecas e o da entrada para a sala da direção. As inscrições seriam encerradas na terça-feira e a data das apresentações, divulgada na quarta.

Durante o evento, Rachel conversou com os mestres que Will julgara serem os mais aptos para analisar a performance vocal dos candidatos. April Rhodes, professora de teatro, que tinha voltado para Lima, em razão de problemas familiares, desperdiçando a experiência que seus diplomas de Bacharel em teatro musical e Mestrado em ópera pela Oklahoma City University lhe conferiam, foi a primeira a aceitar fazer parte da banca julgadora. Bryan Ryan, professor de oratória, com formação em fonoaudiologia, e antigo companheiro de Schue no Acafellas, também ficou feliz em poder colaborar com o coral.

Foram muitas as inscrições, o que resultou em dois dias de testes e na incorporação de doze novos integrantes ao ND, dentre os quais o gordinho Trent, o afro-americano David, as rebeldes Sheila e Ronnie, que antes só tinham lugar junto às Skanks, e um sério candidato à mudança de sexo, chamado Wade, que gostava de ser conhecido como Unique. Todos estavam presentes no ensaio de sexta-feira, na sala do coral, que estava uma bagunça só, com a primeira junção dos, agora vinte e sete, membros do glee club.

O casal Britanny e Artie conversava, animado, com Lauren, que já era companheira dos dois em outros clubes, enquanto Kurt, Sunshine e Mercedes comemoravam o fato de terem cedido à pressão de Finn e feitos audições para o coral. O novo líder do ND se referira a eles, ao comentar que conhecia pelo menos três bons cantores no McKinley que ainda não estavam no glee, uma vez que Kurt fora seu companheiro no Vocal Adrenaline e o talento das duas garotas não tinha passado despercebido por ele, quando elas se juntaram à família Hummel, em uma tarde de Karaokê.

Os primeiros minutos que deveriam ser de ensaio foram caóticos, o que fez com que Rachel achasse que estava certa, antes, ao não querer a entrada de novos participantes no grupo. Era um sentimento misto de irritação, porque, afinal, agora o estrago estava feito, e de orgulho, porque a garota era do tipo que gostava de estar sempre com a razão. Contudo a irritação ficou maior do que qualquer sensação de triunfo, quando ela viu o Sr. Schue chamar Finn e falar alguma coisa com ele. Por que ele estava falando apenas com Finn? Ela também era líder eleita daquele coral, pelo amor de Deus!

A morena teve que dar o braço a torcer, todavia, quando o treinador conseguiu chamar a atenção de todos batendo no prato da bateria, dividiu a turma em dois grupos, tomando cuidado para que houvesse componentes novos e antigos em ambos, e colocou cada grupo sob os cuidados de um dos líderes, para que eles explicassem a todos quais eram os planos para aquele encontro e os da próxima semana, sobre os quais Schue, Finn e Rachel já tinha conversado, anteriormente.

As atividades incluíam dinâmicas para que todos se conhecessem e as, já previstas, audições para identificar quem eram os melhores artistas do grupo, que, em razão disso, teriam solos nas músicas da performance que eles iriam começar a preparar para as Seccionais.

Tudo correu muito bem nessa reunião do clube e também nos encontros das próximas semanas. Os membros mais populares não se tornaram amigos dos impopulares do dia para a noite, é claro, mas também não havia qualquer animosidade ou rivalidade entre eles. Dentro da sala do coral, recém-chegados ou participantes de longa data, todos trabalhavam por um mesmo propósito, que era vencer as Seccionais e se classificar para as Regionais. Todos mesmo, inclusive Rachel e Finn.

A convivência entre eles começou extremamente difícil. Só se falavam o estritamente necessário, discordavam sobre praticamente tudo e precisavam da intermediação de Will, para não se matarem. Depois, levaram uma bronca, muito bem dada do mentor, que os chamou de imaturos e egoístas, entre outras coisas e, então, deixaram de investir na vontade de esganar um ao outro e passaram a focar no melhor modo de contribuir para fazer o clube vencer. Ainda assim, só se comunicavam para trocar ideias sobre a escolha do repertório, as dificuldades específicas de algum membro que um deles iria ter que ajudar ou um outro detalhe qualquer do número que estavam ajudando Will a montar.

Com o tempo, no entanto, passaram a se cumprimentar na aula ou nos corredores, a falar sobre outros assuntos, quando estavam reunidos sem o Sr. Schue, para resolver alguma coisa, a descobrir gostos em comum ou qualidades de um que encantavam o outro. De vez em quando, no meio de uma conversa, eles percebiam que tinham ficado em silêncio por alguns segundos, perdidos um no olhar do outro. Constatavam que tinham se aproximado, fisicamente, e então se afastavam, sem jeito, desviando o olhar e começando outro assunto, o mais profissional possível. Outras vezes, trocavam sorrisos e olhares, que não passaram muito tempo despercebidos por algumas pessoas a sua volta.

"O que você acha do Finn, Rach?" Perguntou Quinn, durante um lanche das QRS em um Burger King próximo à escola.

"Como assim o que eu acho do Finn?" Rachel estranhou a pergunta e a devolveu, mordendo seu enorme hambúrguer.

"Vocês não se deram nada bem, quando ele entrou no coral... mas parecem estar se entendendo bem melhor, agora." Continuou, usando de sutileza, a loira.

"Bem demais eu diria!" Disse Santie, molhando uma batata fria no catchup. Levantando os olhos, recebeu um olhar de reprimenda de Q, mas continuou. "Não me olha assim, Quinnie! Eu só tô falando o que nós duas estamos pensando. A Rachel e o grandalhão estão a fim um do outro..."

"Eu tenho namorado, Santie." Interrompeu Rachel. "Eu e Finn nos aproximamos, por causa do coral... nos tornamos amigos... mas é só isso!"

"Sei..." Falaram juntas as outras duas.

Não houve tempo para insistir no assunto porque Sam, Puck, Matt e o próprio Finn, que agora vivia com os meninos, para cima e para baixo, chegaram à lanchonete, se juntando a elas. Mais olhares e sorrisinhos tímidos foram trocados pela pequena e pelo garoto gigante, reforçando o argumento de Santanna, que apenas lançou um olhar cúmplice na direção de Quinn, que riu, discretamente.

"O que está rolando entre você e Rachel Corcoran, Finn?" Ele também foi questionado pelo irmão, uma noite, enquanto eles assistiam televisão, na sala.

"Não tá rolando nada, Kurt. Ela tem namorado."

"E você ainda tá saindo com aquela Heidi?"

"É Hayden... e, não... eu não tô saindo com ela. Ela é muito chata."

"E não tem mesmo NADA rolando entre você e a anã de jardim?"

"Não." Finn riu e bateu com uma almofada no irmão. "Eu já beijei a Rach, Kurt." Ele suspirou. "E eu sonho com ela... todas as noites." Sorriu, bobamente. "Eu quero ela pra mim, mas... ela tem alguém... e eu prometi ficar longe."

"Prometeu?" Kurt franziu bem a testa. Por que o irmão prometeria ficar longe de uma bela garota.

Finn contou a Kurt toda a história sobre Rachel, começando pela festa, passando pelas ameaças, as brigas, a chegada dele ao coral, a promessa de não beijá-la outra vez. Ficou aliviado e feliz por ter desabafado com alguém, por ter alguém com quem poderia falar, dali em diante, quando sonhasse com ela à noite e acordasse ofegante, quando ela sorrisse para ele e ele não tivesse certeza sobre o que poderia esperar da aproximação dos dois, quando visse a mão dela junto à de Jesse e quisesse sumir da face da Terra. Todos os outros amigos que ele tinha em Lima eram amigos dela, então Kurt não era somente sua melhor opção, era a única!

A aproximação dos dois continuou, depois e apesar dos questionamentos. Infelizmente, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que Jesse St. James foi o próximo a percebê-la.


	15. Chapter 15

**As coisas vão começar a melhorar para Finchel em breve, muito breve... mas pra isso vocês vão precisar ter um pouco de paciência... se não fosse assim, não teria a mesma graça... eu acho! rsrsrs**

**Bjs!**

* * *

"Eu amo aquele do Botticelli... O Nascimento de Vênus." Exclamou Rachel.

"É aquele que tem uma mulher numa concha, né?" Perguntou Finn, só para confirmar.

"É, sim." Ela riu.

"É bonito mesmo. Mas eu acho que os meus favoritos são os do Monet." Ele disse, pensativo.

"Você tem bom gosto, Finn."

"Eu acho que eu tenho." Concordou, baixinho, olhando para ela, que tinha acabado de fechar o armário, ficando completamente visível para ele, que estava encostado, de lado, em um dos armários perto do dela.

Era uma quarta-feira e eles tinham começado uma animada conversa sobre pintura, logo que a professora Beiste terminara a aula. Tão animada que, sem se darem conta, ele havia acompanhado a garota até o armário dela, onde aguardara que ela trocasse o material da primeira aula pelo da segunda, e agora eles estavam ali, se encarando, muito mais próximos do que deveriam.

"Eu sou louca pra ir aos Jardins de Monet." Falou, sonhadora e sorrindo largamente, sem ter percebido o duplo sentido da resposta dele.

"Eu adoro o seu sorriso." Ele afirmou, pegando-a de surpresa, mas ela não fez nada além de também se encostar nos armários. De repente, seu corpo pareceu precisar de algum apoio. "Você sorri com o rosto todo... com os olhos... o seu rosto se ilumina. É mais lindo que qualquer uma dessas pinturas... eu poderia passar horas só te olhando."

"Finn, você prometeu." Ela lembrou, mas não irritada, apenas sem jeito.

"Eu prometi não te beijar." Falou, ainda mais baixo, porque era um assunto tabu. "Não prometi não falar a verdade." Sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas que pareciam pedir para ser beijadas.

"É uma honra ser comparada a um quadro desses, mas..."

"O que é que tá pegando aqui?" Rachel foi interrompida, ao sentir uma mão forte segurando seu braço e, se virando rapidamente, encontrou o olhar raivoso de Jesse.

"A gente só tava conversando, Jesse." Rachel tentou argumentar, mas ele ainda a apertava com força.

"Vem." Disse, muito seco, como quem dá realmente uma ordem, puxando-a.

"Larga ela, cara." Finn se meteu, não querendo briga, porque não era do feitio dele, mas não podendo aceitar que uma garota, principalmente aquela garota, fosse tratada com tal falta de cavalheirismo.

"Finn, por favor... eu resolvo isso." Ela pediu, sabendo que, se Jesse estava sendo áspero assim com ela, para o rapaz ele reservaria uma atitude muito mais violenta e covarde, como ir atrás dele com os dois gorilas de quem ele vivia acompanhado, agora.

Ela saiu dali, com Jesse, que realmente tinha perdido a calma. Desde que ele ficara sabendo que Finn entrara para o clube do coral, ele ficara com medo da possibilidade de uma aproximação entre o garoto e sua namorada, porém não tinha como dizer nada sem levantar suspeitas sobre o fato de que ele sabia que eles tinham ficado na festa de boas vindas.

Depois, ficara bastante insatisfeito ao ver que os caras com quem ele costumava andar antes, principalmente Sam e Noah, que eram os melhores amigos homens de Rachel, tinham se tornado amigos do novato, e o convidavam até mesmo para as atividades que aconteciam nas casas deles, como encher a cara de cerveja e jogar vídeo game ou jogos de baralho, a tarde toda ou noite adentro. Não houve sequer chance de ele tentar interferir nessas novas amizades.

Por último, tinha ficado sabendo que Rachel vinha passando algum tempo com Finn, em razão da liderança compartilhada dos dois no Novas Direções, mas ainda não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, porque o coral era sagrado para ela e, fora a informação dada por Karofsky sobre o beijo e a ida para a cabine de fotografias, não havia nada que demonstrasse que o namoro dele corria qualquer perigo.

Só que agora ela tinha ido longe demais! Era a terceira vez que ele via os dois conversando, fora do clube e, dessa vez, demonstravam uma grande intimidade e interesse um pelas palavras do outro, além de estarem trocando sorrisinhos e olhares, o que era uma enorme afronta à imagem dele, algo que ele não estava disposto a tolerar.

"Me solta, Jesse." A morena pediu, firme, pois eles já tinham andado grande parte do corredor e ele ainda a segurava. Ele largou o braço dela, bufando.

"Esse tipo de ceninha não vai se repetir!" Ele afirmou, em um tom de voz alto demais para o gosto dela. Todos os alunos em volta estavam olhando para os dois.

"Esse tipo de cena... ou melhor, de barraco... é que não vai acontecer, Jesse." Ela revidou, bem mais baixo que ele, mas tão séria quanto. "Se você quiser CONVERSAR, como uma pessoa civilizada, a gente faz isso, na hora do almoço, ok? Agora, eu tenho aula."

Dito isso, ela foi em direção à sala de aula, deixando ele para trás, mas, na hora do almoço, os dois foram mesmo para uma sala de aula, a fim de ter a tal conversa.

Finn estava no refeitório, com Sam e Matt, quando Jesse e Rachel saíram de lá, sem nem ao menos tocar em comida. Estava preocupado porque não queria criar problemas para ela, não queria fazê-la sofrer. No entanto, havia uma parte dele, provavelmente a maior parte dele, que desejava ter criado, sim, um problema. Não um probleminha qualquer, apto a provocar uma briguinha, mas um problema grande o suficiente para que Jesse e ela terminassem.

"Agora, eu sou toda ouvidos, Jesse." Rachel disse, ainda insatisfeita com o comportamento dele.

"Essa amizade entre você e esse Hudson, Rachel... isso não pode continuar."

"Ou o que? Vai terminar comigo?" Ela o desafiou, se surpreendendo consigo mesma ao perceber que desejava que ele dissesse que sim.

"Rachel, eu não quero terminar com você." Ele afirmou, mais calmo, se aproximando dela, tentando fingir até uma certa doçura, mas sem convencer. Sabia que um ultimato não funcionaria com ela. "Só que existem coisas... você precisa entender que pega muito mal prum cara a namorada dele andando com outro por aí."

"Eu tenho vários amigos, Jesse." Quis parecer indiferente a um metro e noventa e um centímetros de beleza, charme, carisma, pegada, inteligência, talento, fofura, senso de humor (e tudo mais que ela já tinha descoberto e ainda queria descobrir em Finn), como se ele fosse, para ela, a mesmíssima coisa que Noah ou Sam.

"Mas eles não estão a fim de você, como esse cara tá."

"Ele não..."

"Rachel, ele tá a fim de você!" Se irritou de novo, mas respirou, antes de continuar. "Vamos combinar uma coisa?" Nem a esperou responder. "Eu vou passar a ir pros ensaios com você. Eu quero ver qual é a desse cara... se dá pra confiar nele. E, assim, eu também fico mais com você... com os nossos amigos. Quem sabe eu até descubro porque vocês acham tanta graça nessa coisa de cantar."

Rachel não gostou nem um pouco da solução dada por Jesse ao "problema", mas não teve como argumentar. Gostou menos ainda quando ele, efetivamente, começou a acompanhá-la aos ensaios e às reuniões que ela tinha com Finn e o Sr. Schue, mesmo que agora fossem bem poucas, porque grande parte dos detalhes relacionados às Seccionais já haviam sido discutidos. A situação ficou ainda mais constrangedora quando o namorado descobriu que ela cursava uma disciplina com Finn, e passou a levá-la e buscá-la na porta da sala de aula.

Jesse virou uma sombra de Rachel e Finn se sentia irritado, frustrado, triste, carente do sorriso dela, da gargalhada dela, dos papos inteligentes que os dois estavam começando a ter quando St. Janota resolveu virar um cão de guarda. Os melhores momentos da semana inteira passaram a ser os poucos minutos da aula da professora Shannon, durante os quais eles trocavam olhares, sorrisos, às vezes até bilhetes em que ela se desculpava pela atitude de Jesse ou brincava com alguma coisa relacionada à própria aula. Algumas vezes, eles conseguiam sentar juntos e conversar um pouco, até que a professora os repreendesse.

Nos finais de semana, por alguma razão, Jesse parecia menos preocupado em monitorar Rachel, e Finn a via, quando ambos saiam com o grupo de amigos, que eles agora dividiam. No entanto, diante de toda a situação, o máximo que ele fazia era cumprimentar, olhar e sorrir. Em nenhum momento, eles tiveram oportunidade de ter uma conversa só dos dois, sem que isso pudesse ser suspeito, e ele nem mesmo sabia se ela queria conversar ou não com ele.

Se pelo menos a presença quase constante de Jesse fizesse bem a Rachel, Finn aprenderia a lidar melhor com ela, porém ele tinha a impressão de que ela não estava feliz. Alguns vezes, ele havia percebido que ela o observava, mesmo sentada ao lado do idiota, e vislumbrara uma ponta de preocupação no olhar dela. Era como se ela percebesse que cada passo de Jesse para dentro da sala do coral era como uma pisada forte no coração dele e, por meio de seu olhar, ela se desculpasse. Provavelmente ele estava enganado, mas ele tinha essa sensação.

E ele estava completamente certo. Ela estava tendo muitos problemas nos últimos dias. Vinha brigando muito com o namorado porque, se ele era um chiclete colado a ela na escola, nos finais de semana ele desaparecia e, por meio de fofocas, ela ficava sabendo que ele estava participando, com Karofsky e Azimio, de atividades que ela desprezava, como pegas, pichação de muros e outras formas de vandalismo.

Além disso, ela sentia falta de Finn, muita falta. Pensava nele durante o dia e era visitada por ele, em seus sonhos, à noite. Tinha vontade de ligar para ele, de conversar, de rir das coisas engraçadas que ele dizia, mas alguma coisa, que nem ela entendia o que era, a impedia de fazer contato com ele, assim como a impedia de se livrar de Jesse, com quem ela, na verdade, agora tinha plena certeza de não querer estar.

Foi por sentir muita falta de Finn e querer tentar passar um tempo perto dele, nem que fosse por dez ou quinze minutos, que, em uma tarde de segunda-feira, ela escapou de Jesse e foi, sem ele, para a sala do coral. É claro que ela sabia que ele iria depois, mas tinha a esperança de que Finn, como ela, também chegasse ao local antes da hora do ensaio, o que ela sabia ser um hábito dele, porque o rapaz gostava de organizar as coisas e até de cantar um pouco sozinho, para aquecer a voz.

Era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo quando ela chegou à sala, e não somente a voz deliciosa dele, como também a letra da música que ele cantava, a fizeram parar na porta, sem fôlego e sem equilíbrio.

Ela ficou ali, encostada no batente, até que ele terminasse. Seu coração estava disparado e a boca seca.

Rachel não sabia o que fazer. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo com ela?


	16. Chapter 16

**Em primeiro lugar, obrigada pelas reviews!**

**Em segundo, por favor não se desanimem com o tamanho do capítulo nem com o que acontece no meio dele. O final vale a pena... pelo menos, eu acho... rsrsrss**

**Bjocas!**

* * *

Sim, aquilo estava acontecendo e se tornara impossível negar. Rachel estava apaixonada! Apaixonada pelo garoto mais irritante e antipático do mundo, quando se tratava de seu talento, conhecimentos na área da música e a competição de corais, mas o mais fofo de todo o universo quando falava sobre a família, os amigos, o amor por cantar, os sonhos e, principalmente, quando sorria aquele sorriso torto, que parecia tão natural, tão sincero.

A garota estava com medo. Os sintomas já estavam presentes havia algum tempo, mas ela tinha conseguido negar para si mesma, quase tanto quanto conseguia esconder dos outros. Agora, não mais. Agora, era oficial e ela não sabia o que fazer, como agir, se deveria considerar uma benção finalmente se apaixonar, saber o que é querer uma pessoa pelo que ela é, do jeito que ela é, ou se essa constatação iria lhe trazer mais problemas que soluções.

Contudo, havia pelo menos uma coisa boa nisso tudo: o sentimento parecia ser recíproco. Já tinha escutado, tantas vezes, amigas e conhecidas se lamentando por amores não correspondidos, que, certamente, uma das coisas que mais temia quando pensava em paixão era a rejeição, um sentimento não compartilhado. Nesse aspecto, pelo menos, ela parecia estar com sorte. Podia afirmar que ele também gostava dela, pelos olhares e sorrisos, pelo comportamento, pelos elogios, e porque a escolha daquela música, cuja última nota ele acabara de entoar, não podia ser uma coincidência.

"Finn, isso é verdade?"

"O-oi, Rachel. Você... chegou cedo." Ele respondeu, com o semblante bastante confuso.

"Oi, Finn." Ela respirou fundo, repetindo a pergunta, cuja resposta era tão importante para ela. "É verdade o que você tava cantando?"

"É só uma música, Rachel." Deu de ombros, apesar de sentir que não iria convencê-la.

"De todas as milhares de músicas que você podia escolher, você escolheu ESSA música, Finn. Me diz! É verdade?" Ela o olhou, esperançosa, mas ele continuou sem responder, e caminhou para o piano, onde ficou olhando partituras, como se elas fossem a coisa mais nova do mundo para ele. "Fala comigo, Finn. Eu preciso saber se é verdade." Pediu, chegando bem perto dele. "Você queria ter a garota do Jessie? Você quer que ela seja sua... que EU seja sua?"

Ele olhou para os músicos, que fingiam se preparar para o ensaio, mas que ele sabia já estarem mais do que preparados, afinal tinham acabado de tocar para ele cantar. Ele sabia que eles podiam ouvir tudo, de onde estavam, então fez um sinal para ela, indicando a banda com a cabeça, e andou para o outro lado da sala, o mais distante possível deles, sendo seguido por ela.

"O que você quer que eu diga, Rachel?" Ele falou, impaciente, irritado. "Que eu sou louco por você... que eu tô completamente apaixonado por você?" Ele não a encarava, por isso não pode ver o sorriso tímido no rosto dela.

"É... eu..."

"Eu não preciso dizer nada disso, porque você SABE que eu tô apaixonado por você." Ao dizer isso, ele olhou nos olhos dela, mas não foi por mais do que segundos, então voltou a olhar para todos os lugares, evitando o rosto dela. "Só que você namora esse idiota! E você agora traz ele pra cá com você... e... e a gente tava se aproximando, mas agora nem seu amigo eu consigo ser, porque ele é uma maldita sombra sua! E... e eu pensei que eu podia te mostrar..." Ele respirou profundamente, pois um nó se formava em sua garganta, mas ele era orgulhoso demais para derramar uma lágrima que fosse na frente dela.

"Me mostrar?" Ela queria dizer que também estava apaixonada e que ele não precisava mostrar absolutamente nada para ela, mas, ao invés disso, ela só conseguia ouvir e perguntar.

"Não importa mais, Rachel. Nos últimos dias, eu andei pensando muito e... você voltou com ele, quando poderia ter ficado comigo. Você... gosta dele." Ele fez uma careta de dor, ao tratar dessa constatação. "Eu vou esquecer você, Rachel. Eu vou... superar, partir pra outra. Pode ficar tranquila, porque eu não vou sair por aí cantando essa música e dando bandeira, não. Ela foi só um... desabafo ou algo assim."

"Mas... Finn..." Ela disse, tocando no braço dele.

Ela precisava fazer algo, dizer algo, assegurar a ele que não havia razão para esquecê-la ou partir para outra, porque ela queria ser dele, ela seria dele. Ela só precisava terminar com Jesse, o que ela estava mais do que disposta a fazer, e, então, eles poderiam se entregar à paixão que sentiam um pelo outro.

Infelizmente, nesse exato momento, Noah, Quinn, Sam, Santanna, Mike e Tina entraram na sala do coral, interrompendo a conversa. Os rapazes foram falar com Finn e as meninas cercaram Rachel, contando alguma fofoca que ela sequer registrou, quase todos alheios à tensão que havia no momento de sua chegada. Apenas Santanna percebeu o jeito de Rachel e fez uma nota mental sobre ter uma conversinha com a amiga, mais tarde.

O ensaio correu bem, apesar de tudo. Tanto Finn quanto Rachel conseguiam esquecer um pouco os problemas quando estavam cantando. Se bem que, no momento, quem tinha (ou achava que tinha) um problema era Finn. Ele estava triste, porque acreditava não ser correspondido e, além disso, tinha que ficar vendo a cara de babaca de St. James. Já Rachel, na verdade, estava ansiosa. Tudo o que ela queria era terminar com o namorado e se declarar para o "seu" grandão.

Infelizmente, ela não conseguiu falar com Jesse naquele dia, porque ele afirmou ter compromissos e estar, inclusive, atrasado para estes. Então decidiu que conversaria com ele no dia seguinte, quando os dois saíssem do colégio, depois do treino dele de futebol e do ensaio dela com as líderes de torcida. Sua resolução estava tomada e ela não voltaria atrás, se algo não tivesse acontecido entre o momento de sua decisão e aquele em que ela iria ver o namorado.

No horário de saída da escola, antes de seguir para o treino, Rachel se deu conta de que havia esquecido o uniforme das Cheerios no carro e foi buscá-lo. Caminhando pelo estacionamento, viu Finn em seu carro, indo na direção da saída, e não pode deixar de sorrir. Só de vê-lo ela sentia o coração aquecer, o corpo relaxar, a alma viajar para lugares desconhecidos, se sentia feliz, enfim. Seu sorriso, porém, não durou muito, pois ela logo viu, no banco do carona do carro dele, a figura inconfundível de Hayden.

Ela sentiu o chão faltar. Correu para o banheiro e chorou. Ele havia feito exatamente o que tinha prometido: superar e partir para outra. Tinha voltado a sair com Hayden, ou talvez nunca tenha deixado de ficar com ela. Provavelmente estavam os dois indo, naquele momento, para algum lugar escondido, onde poderiam fazer coisas que Rachel sonhava fazer com ele, onde poderiam se beijar, e abraçar, e tocar, como ela, e somente ela, deveria ser tocada por ele.

Não havia mais porque terminar com Jesse, então, depois do treino, ela convidou Santanna e Quinn para fazerem um lanche em sua casa. Devorou as delícias de Eugene, com mais voracidade do que já era de costume. Comeu do jeito que comia quando todas as outras coisas pareciam ruins e erradas, e somente croquetes de carne, pastéis de queijo, empadas de frango, cupcakes e sorvetes cheios de calda e castanha eram capazes de dar algum prazer, algum sentido à existência.

As amigas fizeram muitas indagações, principalmente Santanna, então, pela primeira vez, Rachel confessou a elas o que sentia por Finn. Contou tudo o que já havia acontecido entre os dois, pediu desculpas por não ter confiado o segredo a elas, antes, e, no final, apesar dos protestos das duas garotas, que tinham argumentos diferentes, mas concordavam em relação a achar que era hora de Rachel terminar com Jesse e lutar por Finn, pediu que as amigas respeitassem a sua decisão de deixar tudo como estava.

O restante da semana se arrastou para Rachel e Finn. Nenhum dos dois conseguia sorrir genuinamente, principalmente na presença um do outro. Nenhum dos dois tinha esperança de que algo mais rolasse entre eles, apesar de popularmente se afirmar que a esperança é a última que morre.

O destino, no entanto, queria que os dois enfrentassem a realidade de seus sentimentos, por isso tratou de aproximá-los, novamente.

"Eu não tô conseguindo, Sr. Schue. É frustrante!" Disse Rachel, sobre notas que ela não estava conseguindo atingir, no vocal que tinha sido escolhido para ela apresentar nas Seccionais.

"Rachel, eu tenho certeza que, com bastante treinamento, vai ficar simplesmente perfeito."

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, professor."

"Infelizmente, eu ando extremamente sem tempo, Rach. Eu vou ver minha família na Califórnia, no final de semana." Ele olhou em volta. "Finn?" Chamou, e o rapaz veio imediatamente.

"Oi, Sr. Schue."

"Finn, eu preciso que ajude a Rachel. Eu vou passar o final de semana fora, e a gente precisa que o vocal dela esteja cem por cento, na segunda-feira."

"Ok." O garoto respondeu, hesitante, olhando para ela.

"Ótimo!" Will bateu no ombro de Finn e saiu, indo falar com outros de seus pupilos.

"Eu... é... quando você quer..." Era difícil para ele até manter um diálogo mínimo com ela, depois de sua declaração, e agora eles tinham que marcar uma espécie de aula particular.

"Você pode ir à minha casa, amanhã à tarde? Lá tem piano..." Hiram, pai de Rachel, não havia levado seu piano, quando ele e Shelby se separaram.

"Claro! Me... passa o endereço por sms? E o horário..."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Estava tão sem jeito quanto ele. Passada a raiva inicial, ela tinha entendido a atitude dele de ficar com Hayden, afinal ela tinha namorado e sempre havia tentado afastá-lo de si. Como ele poderia adivinhar que, na verdade, ela estava doida para cair nos braços dele? Só restara a tristeza e agora ela ia ter que passar um tempo com ele, treinando a voz, o que a deixava ansiosa, nervosa, envergonhada até, coisa que não era normal para Rachel Corcoran.

No sábado à tarde, ela se arrumou como se esperasse um namorado e ele se perfumou como se fosse encontrar a sua garota. A chegada dele à casa dela foi estranha, o clima entre os dois estava tenso, ninguém sabia o que dizer, o que fazer, como se comportar na presença do outro. No entanto, conforme iam ensaiando, os dois iam ficando mais a vontade, até que estavam conversando, praticamente da mesma maneira como costumavam fazer antes de Jesse abordar os dois e virar um segurança particular indesejado da menina.

"Tenta." Disse Finn, tocando uma nota no piano.

"Láááá..." Rachel soou. "Ficou bom!" Disse, animada.

"Legal. Mais alto." Ele pediu.

"Láááá..."

"Muito bom!"

"Eu acertei?"

"Sim. Foi ótimo. Vamos de novo... eu vou começar do grave."

"Podemos dar uma parada?" Ela pediu. "Cantar me dá fome." Na verdade, tudo dava fome a Rachel, mas isso ele não precisava saber.

"Ok."

"Vamos à cozinha. Eugene já deve ter preparado um lanche pra gente." Ela disse, caminhando para o outro cômodo e ele a seguiu.

Os dois sentaram e comeram algumas coisas. Finn elogiou o lanche e Eugene, que estava na cozinha com eles, agradeceu, aproveitando para pedir licença e sair, pois precisava buscar Lydia na aula de balé.

"Queria saber por que você pediu para eu te ajudar no canto, Rachel. Quer dizer... eu sei que pediu ao Sr. Schue e foi ele quem me pediu, mas... achei que você foi... bem, no ensaio de ontem."

"É minha única chance de ser boa, como você é."

"Agora, acha que sou bom?"

"Sim. No começo te achei prepotente... além de obcecado demais com a vitória!" Falou, sincera. "Mas depois, te ouvi cantar... eu não sei como dizer, mas você me tocou... bem aqui." Colocou a mão sobre o peito, onde fica o coração. Os dois engoliram seco, se olhando nos olhos, como não faziam havia tempo. "Está batendo muito forte!" Ela disse, respirando fundo e sorrindo. "Você é... legal, Finn."

"Eu... posso tomar mais um pouco desse suco?" Ele disse, não sabendo o que responder.

"Claro!" Ela serviu os dois e eles beberam. A tensão era quase algo palpável. "Tem calda de chocolate..." Ela se inclinou, passando o polegar no canto do lábio dele, espontaneamente, para tirar o resquício de doce. Os dois ficaram em silêncio de novo, se encarando.

"Sabe... eu não posso te beijar, eu... fiz uma promessa boba! Mas... você pode me beijar, se quiser." Disse Finn, brincalhão.

"Você se acha, não é, garoto?" Ela disse, mas não irritada, e sim divertida.

"Bom, se eu me acho, e você não quer me beijar, você não vai se importar que eu vá indo, não é? Eu já te ajudei... já comi esse lanche delicioso da Sra. Eugene... agora, eu já posso ir pra casa." Ele afirmou, se levantando do banco que ocupava, ao lado do dela, junto à bancada da cozinha.

"Não." Ela afirmou, manhosa, segurando o braço dele, e fazendo com que ele se sentasse de novo, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se levantava e se aproximava dele. Dessa forma, eles ficavam praticamente da mesma altura. "Eu quero."

Ela tocou os lábios dele com os dela, devagar. Os dois deram alguns beijinhos delicados, suaves, desse tipo de beijo que chamamos de selinho. Enquanto isso, as mãos dele tocavam, suavemente, as costas dela, e os braços dela envolviam o pescoço dele.

O beijo continuou calmo, mas se tornou mais íntimo, suas línguas de encontrando, compartilhando um gosto que era uma mistura de chocolate, marshmallow e caramelo, com paz, tranquilidade, conforto, com paixão, carinho, uma felicidade inédita, inexplicável. O abraço também ficou mais apertado, mais aconchegante, e nenhum dos dois tinha vontade alguma de sair dos braços um do outro.

A partir daquele momento, apesar de os dois ainda terem algumas inseguranças e pequenas questões a resolver, Rachel e Finn tinham uma certeza. Eles queriam e iriam pertencer um ao outro. E nada mais nesse mundo importava!


	17. Chapter 17

**Espero que me perdoem pela demora e não desistam da fic... não deu pra escrever antes, infelizmente!**

**Bom capítulo! Bjs!**

* * *

Depois de um longo e apaixonado beijo, Finn e Rachel, finalmente, se separaram. No entanto, seus corpos não se moveram nem um milímetro, as mãos dele não saíram das costas dela, onde a seguravam, mais ou menos na altura da cintura, e as dela permaneceram entrelaçadas atrás do pescoço dele. Ficaram se olhando e sorrindo, feito bobos, por alguns segundos, e estar em silêncio, assim, surpreendentemente não lhes parecia desconfortável ou estranho.

"Viu como fazia diferença eu prometer nunca mais beijar você ou prometer não tomar a INICIATIVA de beijar você?" Finn perguntou, com um sorrisinho típico de quem triunfou no rosto.

"Ai, como você é arrogante, garoto." Rachel respondeu, dando um tapinha no braço dele, mas não conseguia realmente parecer irritada.

"Você não acha isso, de verdade." Ele afirmou, ainda mais vitorioso.

"Não." Ela sorriu, largamente. "Eu já achei, mas agora eu sei que você é legal... e que você gosta de brincar assim, só pra me provocar e..."

"Mas eu não tô brincando. Eu prometi somente não tomar a iniciativa, porque eu sabia que você ia me beijar, um dia... ou ia me pedir pra te beijar." Afirmou, aproximando muito seus lábios dos dela, mas sem tocar.

"Então, você é, sim, um arrogante!" Falou, virando o rosto e afastando suas bocas, mas sem se afastar de fato dele.

"Eu seria arrogante, se estivesse enganado. Mas eu tava certo." Os dois sorriram e ele se aproximou de novo, dessa vez dando alguns selinhos nela. "E tem mais! Você disse que, quando me ouviu cantar, eu toquei seu coração... mas eu sei que eu mexi com você muito antes de fazer minha primeira apresentação pro clube. Eu senti, Rachel. Em cada um dos nossos beijos, eu SENTI."

"É verdade que eu senti uma atração muito forte por você, desde que você me beijou, pela primeira vez, na festa. Mas era só uma coisa física... e eu nem entendia tanta atração por alguém que eu achava abusado, metido, obsessivo. Quando você cantou, as coisas mudaram. Eu comecei a olhar, de verdade, pra você."

"Eu sou louco por você, Rachel. Eu tô apaixonado por você, desde que você me deixou falando sozinho, naquela cabine fotográfica... desde quando você nem tinha um nome." Falou, sincero, intenso, como ele sempre era.

"Eu também... tô apaixonada por você, Finn Hudson. Você é incrível... e eu... adoro você." Se derreteu, voltando a beijá-lo.

Dessa vez, apesar de se beijarem também lentamente, os dois se tocavam de modo mais intenso. O braço direito dele envolveu toda a cintura dela, puxando-a o máximo que pode para si, a mão esquerda segurou-a na nuca, sentindo um pouco da pele, um pouco dos cabelos macios. As mãos dela iam do cabelo para o pescoço, do pescoço de volta para o cabelo, apertando de leve a carne, bagunçando ainda mais os fios, que ele já usava desalinhados.

Depois de algum tempo, apesar de não ser sua real vontade, Rachel tomou a iniciativa de parar o beijo e colou a testa na dele.

"Finn, a gente precisa parar. E eu acho melhor você ir... porque, se você ficar mais, a gente não vai... conseguir parar."

"É por causa do Jesse?" Perguntou, temendo a resposta.

Sabia que ela não estava se referindo a eles irem longe demais, fisicamente falando, porque as coisas entre eles estavam ainda absolutamente sob controle. Então ela só poderia estar falando sobre não continuar com os próprios beijos, e a razão deveria ser o idiota do namorado. Infelizmente, a resposta dela foi um aceno positivo de cabeça.

"Eu não acredito que, depois de tudo, você vai me mandar embora... e me pedir pra não contar a ninguém, de novo... e continuar com aquele..." Ele falou, soltando-a completamente, mas foi interrompido quando ela pousou um dedo contra seus lábios, calando-o.

"Não." Respondeu, séria. "Quer dizer... sim e não." Ele a olhou, confuso. "É claro que eu vou te pedir pra não contar pra ninguém, Finn. Nesse momento, eu ainda tenho um namorado... eu tô traindo alguém e isso não é uma coisa que seja legal as pessoas saberem." Fez uma pausa e ele concordou. "Mas eu não vou continuar com o Jesse." Assegurou, fazendo carinho no rosto dele.

"Você vai terminar com ele?" Queria ter certeza, porque parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

"Vou. Eu vou terminar com ele. Na verdade, eu ia terminar com ele, essa semana... logo depois que eu vi você cantando Jessie's Girl... mas aí..."

"Mas aí?" Ele perguntou, vendo que ela havia se calado no meio da sentença.

"Mas aí você parecia ter partido pra outra, exatamente como tinha me falado que ia fazer, e eu acabei desistindo."

"Partido pra outra? Como assim?" Questionou, sem entender nada.

"Eu tô falando de você ter ficado com a Hayden, claro... mas eu não tô chateada com você, Finn... eu entendo... eu tava namorando, você não sabia que eu também tava apaixonada por você..."

"Eu não fiquei com a Hayden." Falou, sério.

"Você não precisa mentir. Isso, sim, vai me deixar chateada com você."

"Eu não tô mentindo! Eu já fiquei com a Hayden, mas isso foi antes até de eu entrar pro coral. O único contato que eu tive com a Hayden, essa semana toda, foram os quinze minutos que ela passou no banco do carona do meu carro, no caminho entre a escola e a casa dela."

"Você só deu uma carona pra ela?" Perguntou, ainda um pouco desconfiada, mas já um tanto envergonhada.

"Só uma carona." Ele mexeu no cabelo dela. "Parece que ela tinha ido com a tal da Grace pra escola, porque tinha esquecido que a outra tinha treino... algo assim. Além do mais, se fosse pra partir pra outra, tinha que ser alguém com um mínimo de potencial pra me fazer esquecer de você... e a Hayden... ela não tem nada a ver comigo."

"Ótimo!" Ela sorriu, satisfeita. "Mas voltando ao assunto Jesse..." ficou séria, outra vez "...eu vou terminar com ele, assim que eu puder. Enquanto isso, eu não acho certo a gente..."

"Eu entendo, Rach. É melhor eu ir embora. Eu também não acho certo a gente ficar junto, ainda... por mais que eu não vá, nem um pouco, com a cara do Jesse."

Finn foi buscar as coisas dele na sala. Como o bom líder que era, ele havia levado consigo cadernos de música, anotações sobre o coral e partituras. Depois, Rachel o acompanhou até a porta e eles se despediram com um abraço bem forte e alguns selinhos. Ela o esperou entrar em seu carro e dar a partida, para fechar a porta e ir, imediatamente, telefonar para Jesse. Contudo, infelizmente, o ainda namorado não atendeu nenhuma das suas várias ligações.

Frustrada pelo sumiço de Jesse, que atrasava seus planos de ficar, finalmente, com Finn, mas feliz com sua própria decisão, e também por causa dos momentos que tinha acabado de passar com seu grandão, a morena mandou mensagens às melhores amigas, combinando de as três comerem uma pizza, na melhor pizzaria de Lima, naquela noite, por conta dela.

"Infelizmente, depois de tudo isso, eu não achei o Jesse. Liguei o dia todo e NADA!" Terminou Rachel, que tinha contado tudo que acontecera a Quinn e Santana.

"Será que ele não tá com os meninos?" Perguntou Santy.

"Não. Quando eu saí de casa, eles tavam todos lá... o meu irmão, o Noah, o Mike, o Matt... o Finn." Quinny sorriu para a amiga.

"Ele tá na sua casa, é?"

"Rach, Rach! Você não acabou de dizer que só quer ficar com ele de novo quando tiver terminado com o 'Jesse Sem Jeito'?" Santana inventara esse apelido depois que o rapaz tinha começado a andar com os bad boys do colégio, aprontando bastante em consequência, e nada que ninguém falara fora capaz de dar um jeito nele.

"É verdade, mas me deu uma vontade tão grande de falar com ele... de ver aquele sorriso." Respondeu, toda boba.

Quinn, que era especialmente romântica, suspirou, e Santana, que era sempre uma piadista, imitou Rachel e riu. As três continuaram comendo pizza e falando dos assuntos típicos de meninas da idade delas.

Nenhuma das duas criticaria a amiga, se ela decidisse sair direto da pizzaria para a casa da loira, afinal ela já estava sendo mais do que legal em tentar não ficar traindo Jesse permanentemente, quando todos sabiam que, há algum tempo, ele não dava atenção alguma à garota, a não ser quando para seu próprio benefício. Além disso, os namorados das duas já haviam comentado que desconfiavam que Jesse estivesse ficando não somente com uma, mas várias outras garotas.

Enquanto as meninas estavam no restaurante, na casa de Quinn o assunto era do tipo que poderia fazer com que as orelhas delas ardessem, se esse tipo de crendice fosse verdade.

"A mais gata é a Quinn, sem dúvida." Disse Puck.

"Esse aí tá completamente amarrado!" Sentenciou Sam. "A minha irmã é gata, sim, mas você já viu as coxas da Grace? Você já reparou nos peitos da Claire? E a boquinha da Hilary? Huuum..."

"Você esquece que eu sou primo da sua namorada, né, cara?"

"Não. Eu sou irmão da sua... mas e daí? Isso aqui é uma conversa de homens, pô. Você é homem e vai querer me convencer que só tem tesão na Quinn?"

"É. Isso é estranho, cara." Disse Matt.

"Isso é estranho pra você, que é solteiro..." respondeu a Matt "...e pra esse aí, que não gosta da minha prima. Por mais que vocês me achem mulherzinha, eu só tenho mesmo tesão na minha Quinny... eu só quero ficar com ela. Eu acho legal ver os peitões da Claire, e as coxas da Grace, ou a bunda da Hayden... mas eu não tenho vergonha de dizer que a Quinn é a mais gata pra mim."

"Ah, cara! Não sei... eu amo a Tina e eu não trairia ela. Mas, aqui entre nós... não tem gostosa como a Hayden, não, cara!" Mike deu sua opinião. "Finny-D já pegou. Diz aí pra gente se não é, cara?"

"O que?" Perguntou Finn, que estava perdido em seus pensamentos, não muito envolvido com aquela conversa cheia de testosterona.

"A Hayden, cara? Ela não é a maior gostosa?" O asiático reforçou.

"É..." falou, indiferente "...é chata pra burro, mas é gostosa, sim."

"Você foi o único que não falou nada, cara. O Matt e o Mike acham que é a Hayden... o Puck escolheu a minha irmã... e eu votei numa mistura de Claire, Grace e Hilary, porque eu sou simplesmente incapaz de escolher uma." Sam falou com muita malícia e levou uma almofadada de Noah. "Quem é a maior gata do McKinley pra você, cara?"

"A Rachel." Respondeu, verdadeiro. Não tinha porque mentir sobre isso.

"RACHEL CORCORAN?" Todos os demais expressaram surpresa.

"É, gente. Por que esse espanto todo? Ninguém acha a Rachel gata aqui?" Todos os outros se olharam. O fato é que todos achavam, sim, Rachel muito gata, mas tinham uma relação de tanto respeito com ela, que jamais a colocavam em pauta em papos como aquele.

"É... ela é gata, sim, Finn. Mas é que ela é como uma irmã pra mim." Disse Sam.

"Pra mim também." Concordou Noah.

"E vocês viviam como gato e rato, por isso é estranho você citar logo ela." Matt comentou.

"Acho que tem alguém aqui a fim da Rachel e escondendo o jogo." Afirmou, por fim, Mike.

Finn riu e disse que era sua vez de buscar cervejas para todos eles, na cozinha. Saindo dali, esperava, sinceramente, não ter que responder a nenhum interrogatório, no momento em que retornasse.

Será que ele deveria se arrepender de ter respondido honestamente a pergunta dos amigos?


	18. Chapter 18

Quando Finn voltou da cozinha, encontrou Sam e Puck falando alto. Não sabia se ficava aliviado, porque os rapazes pareciam distraídos com outro assunto que não o interesse dele por Rachel, ou se ficava preocupado, porque Sam parecia bastante alterado.

"Você não pode contar pros seus pais, brother! Não é por mim... é por ela." Noah pediu.

"Cara, pelo amor de Deus, é a minha irmã! Eu vou ter pesadelos, agora, com você deitado em cima dela... ou até em posição pior!"

"Você transou com a minha prima muito antes." Respondeu Noah, contrariado.

"Prima! Prima, não IRMÃ!" Bufou. "Quer saber? Que se dane! O estrago tá feito mesmo... contar pros meus pais não vai mudar porra nenhuma. Eu só quero pensar em outra coisa... qualquer coisa... pra não ficar pensando na minha irmãzinha... tão bonitinha, tão loirinha... com a boca..." Com raiva, chutou uma cadeira, que caiu.

"Calma, cara." Disse Mike, levantando a cadeira.

"Seus pais não tão lá em cima, não, né?" Matt se preocupou.

"Não." Sam respondeu, pegando uma das duas cervejas que restavam com Finn e escolhendo o tema com que iria se distrair. "Diz aí, Finnocente. Achou que ia escapar, mas eu quero saber... dessa história aí com a Rach."

"Não tem história nenhuma, cara. Vocês só me perguntaram quem eu achava a mais gata, e pra mim ela é a mais gata." Mentiu, parcialmente, ao ser surpreendido pelo retorno do assunto. Claro que ela era, sim, a mais gata do McKinley, pra ele. A garota que mais o atraía, não só na escola, mas em toda Lima, em toda Ohio, quiçá no mundo todo! Só não era verdade porque, afinal, havia, sim, uma história acontecendo entre eles.

"Ela é a minha melhor amiga, cara. E eu acho até que você seria muito melhor pra ela do que o babaca do Jesse. Já que, uma hora, vai acabar acontecendo com ela o que aconteceu com a Quinny, eu prefiro ter pesadelos com você em cima dela do que aquele idiota!"

"Você deveria pensar, então, que foi melhor também a Quinny transar comigo, né, bro?" Comentou Puck.

"Aí... pode crer que eu penso, cara! Você é meu brother e um dia vai ser meu cunhado. É só... que é tenso... pensar na irmã da gente fazendo sexo. Você tem irmã, Puck... você vai saber."

"É." Concordou Matt, que também tinha uma irmã, somente um ano mais velha que ele.

"Aí, Finn. Eu concordo com o Sam, cara. A Rach merece coisa muito melhor que o palhaço do St. James!" Disse Mike, enquanto Matt balançava a cabeça, concordando.

"Todo mundo ia ficar feliz, se ela se livrasse daquele merda! E, se vocês namorassem, a gente não ia precisar nem se acostumar com um cara novo no grupo e tal." Constatou Noah. "Você já é brother."

"É, mas, ainda assim, é bom saber que, se ficar com ela, eu vou tá de olho." Sam falou, finalmente, o que queria falar, desde o início. "Se magoar a Rach, vai se entender comigo."

"Valeu, gente. Isso é legal e é claro que eu sei o quando vocês gostam da Rach, e tentam cuidar dela... mas acho que é ela quem tem que escolher os namorados... e eu, as minhas namoradas também. Então, vamos voltar pro jogo?"

Finn sabia muito bem que ele e Rachel já tinham se escolhido, mas também sabia que não podia dar bandeira na frente dos meninos, mesmo eles parecendo ser amigos fiéis dela, que detestavam e queriam ver Jesse pelas costas, e mesmo eles tendo demonstrado que apoiariam um relacionamento entre os dois. Ainda não era hora de ninguém saber de nada.

Os meninos voltaram ao pôquer e a tomar suas cervejas, e só pararam quando as meninas QRS chegaram à casa, interrompendo a jogatina. Quinn foi imediatamente se sentar no colo de Puck e Santana falou alguma coisa no ouvido de Sam, sumindo com ele pelo corredor, na direção dos quartos. Rachel cumprimentou todo mundo e lamentou não poder sentar no colo de Finn e beijá-lo, como fazia sua amiga loirinha com o namorado. Os dois trocaram apenas sorrisos e olhares, do modo mais discreto que conseguiram.

Finn ficou feliz por ver Rachel sem Jesse, mas, a julgar por outros finais de semana, sabia que aquilo não necessariamente significava que ela já tivesse conseguido terminar com ele. Ele estava muito ansioso por isso, porque não aguentava vê-la e ter que ficar longe dela, sem tocar sua pele macia, seus cabelos sedosos, sem sentir seu cheiro de flores, sem beijar seus lábios deliciosos.

Estava perdido em lembranças quando Matt e Mike disseram que iriam embora e perguntaram se ele iria junto. Obviamente, ele não queria ir, mas só ficariam na casa dois casais e Rachel, e ele já havia conseguido despertar muita desconfiança com um simples comentário. Se ficasse, iria dar ainda mais margem a especulações. No entanto, logo depois de dizer que iria embora, sim, ouviu sua baixinha pedir para ele ficar, dando a desculpa de que queria falar algo sobre o clube e, tendo ele informado que estava de carona com Mike, oferecendo-se para deixá-lo em sua casa, depois.

Quando ficaram apenas com Puck e Quinn, os dois puderam conversar. Não fizeram muito mais do que falar sobre o fato de ela não ter achado Jesse naquele dia, sobre a ansiedade que ambos estavam compartilhando, sobre planos para quando eles ficassem juntos e sobre a desconfiança dos meninos, assunto que não só não incomodou Rachel, como a fez rir.

Enquanto conversavam, algumas vezes ele brincou com uma mecha do cabelo dela, outras vezes acariciou seus dedos, levemente. Ela, por sua vez, brincava com pelinhos do braço dele ou tocava a ponta de seu nariz, brincalhona, o que se tornaria um hábito entre os dois. Noah percebeu o que estava acontecendo e Quinn confirmou que os dois estavam se gostando e que a amiga pretendia terminar com Jesse, o que deixou o rapaz muito animado, porque, mesmo conhecendo Finn há pouco tempo, nutria um forte sentimento de amizade por ele.

Rachel levou Finn até a porta da casa dele e, como combinado, os dois não trocaram nenhum beijo apaixonado, apenas se despediram com um abraço cheio de carinho. Nenhum dos dois queria ser esse tipo de pessoa, que faz as coisas pelas costas, não liga para compromissos, nem respeita os sentimentos dos outros. Ainda que, a esse altura, estivesse um tanto quanto claro que Jesse não tinha propriamente sentimentos por Rachel, ela queria ter sua consciência tranquila.

No domingo à noite, finalmente Rachel conseguiu localizar Jesse e pediu que ele fosse à casa dela com urgência. Ele, no fundo, tinha uma desconfiança sobre o assunto, afinal o namoro deles estava frio como um iglu, mas, como ainda acreditava que sua popularidade cairia se perdesse a namorada, tentou ser carinhoso e contornar a situação. Obviamente, sua esperança se confirmou vã, e naquela noite ele e Rachel deixaram, segundo ela definitivamente, de ser um casal.

Ele saiu da casa dela pensando que talvez o fato de eles terminarem não fosse suficiente para ele perder a coroa. Era só ele se esforçar ainda mais no futebol, levar o time à vitória no campeonato, dar tratamento especial à mulherada que iria se atirar, ainda mais descaradamente, para cima dele, e continuaria sendo o rei do colégio.

Somente isso e garantir que Rachel ficasse sozinha, e não com outro aluno do McKinley. Especialmente não com Finn Hudson.


	19. Chapter 19

**Estou meio triste porque vocês estão se comunicando muito muito pouco comigo... **

**Mesmo assim, estava ainda com essa fic na cabeça e não estava inspirada para escrever Herança de Grego, então vou postar o capítulo.**

**Bjs a todos! Boa semana! (sim, deveria ter falado isso ontem rsrsrs)**

* * *

"Rachel... Rachel, eu preciso te contar uma coisa." Disse Sam, nervoso, ao alcançar Rachel, no estacionamento da escola, quando ela andava para o local onde esperaria, como todos os dias, por Quinn e Santana.

"Bom dia pra você também, Playmobil." Falou, animada, a amiga, usando o apelido que ela, Quinn e Santana lhe tinham dado, quando eram mais novas, e que ela ainda resgatava, de vez em quando. "Eu também tenho uma coisa pra contar." Sorriu.

"Me desculpa, Rach... mas me deixa falar primeiro, porque é uma coisa séria e eu tenho medo de perder a coragem de te falar."

"Você tá me assustando, Sam. Fala logo!"

"Eu e o Puck... nós estávamos desconfiados do Jesse. A gente tava achando que ele não tava sumindo nos finais de semana só pra fazer pega, pichar lugares e perseguir os nerds, com o Dave e o Azimio. Ontem, a gente finalmente comprovou e... Rachel, eu não queria te fazer sofrer, mas você precisa saber. O Jesse tá chifrando você."

"Isso não me surpreende, Sam. A gente nem ficava junto direito... é claro que ele devia ter alguém." Falou, indiferente, se lembrando que uma vez escutara Grace falando alguma coisa sobre se divertir com Jesse, mas nem dera atenção, pois estava mais preocupada com o que Hayden tinha a dizer sobre Finn.

"Rach, você tá justificando esse cara?" Perguntou o loiro, entendendo errado.

"Não, não. Não é isso. É que... eu não me importo, Sam. De verdade! Eu nem tô mais namorando o Jesse, e era isso que eu tinha pra te contar."

"É sério que você nem liga pra ter sido chifrada?" Questionou, incrédulo. "E eu aqui com a maior vontade de dar uma lição nesse imbecil, por ele ter desrespeitado você, desse jeito."

"Não faz nada, por favor. Eu não quero você nem nenhum dos meninos brigando com o Jesse. Ele tá envolvido com aqueles trogloditas. É perigoso!"

"E vai ficar por isso mesmo?" Perguntou, inconformado.

"Eu terminei com ele. Eu não tô sofrendo nem nada, Sam."

Olhou para o amigo e pensou que, na verdade, ele tinha alguma razão. Claro que ela não estava nem aí para o fato de Jesse ter saído com alguém, mas isso não significava que ela achasse correto sair expondo uma pessoa como ela por aí, sem mais nem menos. St. James, de fato, merecia uma lição. No entanto, não precisava ser nada violento e nem partir dos meninos. Seria uma coisa sutil e executada pela própria Rachel.

"Fica tranquilo porque eu já sei um jeito de dar a ele a liçãozinha que ele merece, ok?" Assegurou ao amigo, já vendo Quinn e Santana virem na direção dos dois.

Como era segunda-feira, Rachel e Finn tinham a primeira aula juntos. No entanto, não se falaram, porque a morena evitou o rapaz, chegando tarde, sentando longe e saindo rápido da sala. Não fazia isso por querer realmente evitá-lo, mas por saber que ele perguntaria a respeito do fim do namoro dela com Jesse, e ela não queria contar as boas novas a ele em uma sala de aula cheia de gente. Queria poder se jogar nos braços dele e comemorar, quando ele ficasse sabendo que o problema deles estava resolvido.

Para que ele não achasse que ela estava se esquivando por ter mudado de ideia sobre os dois, assim que chegou à aula seguinte mandou uma mensagem, perguntando se ele poderia ir para a sala do coral, logo no começo do intervalo de meia hora que eles tinham entre o final das aulas e o início do encontro do clube. Como esperava, obteve uma resposta positiva, com direito a uma carinha sorridente e piscando no final, mensagem que só fez aumentar sua ansiedade, sua vontade de que o tempo passasse depressa, o que trouxe, ao mesmo tempo, a sensação de que ele estava andando cada vez mais devagar.

Antes de encontrar seu grandão, entretanto, tinha algumas contas a acertar com Jesse. A hora do almoço lhe pareceu o momento perfeito, uma vez que o ex estava no refeitório com Azimio, Karofsky e outros dois integrantes do time de futebol, além de Hayden, Claire, Grace, sentada em seu colo, e mais três líderes de torcida novatas, e na mesa ao lado estavam Scott Cooper, Rick Nelson e outros entojados do time de Hockey. Se era para o todo popular St. James ser desmoralizado, com certeza as pessoas perfeitas estavam presentes.

"Olá, Jesse." Disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Oi, Rachel." Respondeu, sentindo-se desconfortável. Não esperava que ela viesse falar com ele, muito menos no momento em que ele estava contando sua própria versão sobre o término dos dois. Tratava-se de uma versão na qual, obviamente, ele teria terminado com ela e deixado uma das princesinhas do colégio desolada.

"Jesse, eu gostaria que você passasse lá em casa mais tarde, pra buscar as suas coisas. Eu provavelmente não vou estar, mas eu já dei instruções a Eugene e ela ia colocar tudo numa sacola. É só chegar lá e pedir a ela, ok?" Fez uma pausa, como se fosse sair. "Ah! Tinha alguma coisa lá além de um boné dos Giants, seus óculos escuros, aquela polo vermelha que eu te dei, uma bermuda azul marinho e uma cueca do Piu-piu?" Perguntou, com naturalidade.

Jesse ficou vermelho de raiva e vergonha. Sabia que viraria motivo de piada. Aliás, já tinha virado, porque, logo que Rachel terminou a frase dela, na mesa ao lado alguém já disse "Eu acho que eu vi um gatinho", forçando uma voz bem aguda, e todos da outra mesa e da dele, com exceção de Grace, riram. A única salvação seria ele, mais tarde, usar o fato para espalhar que tinha feito sexo com Rachel.

"Você não lembra? É aquela que você tava usando no dia em que passou mal e o meu padrasto te colocou em baixo do chuveiro." Iam por água abaixo os planos dele e sua reputação descia pelo ralo a cada palavra da invocada baixinha.

"Só porque a gente terminou você precisa me humilhar pra se sentir melhor, Rach?" Ele questionou.

"Não, Jesse. De jeito nenhum! Eu só quero devolver direitinho todas as suas coisas... que é pra você poder esquecer na casa da sua nova namorada." Debochou. "Aliás, eu acho que foi bem escolhida, dessa vez. A Grace deve ter muito a ensinar sobre as coisas que você precisa aprender." Riu. "Eu não sei muito sobre essas coisas, mas dizem que desempenho é mais importante que tamanho, então se você se esforçar e tudo mais... você ainda tem salvação... apesar de... hum... você sabe."

"Qual é a sua, Rachel?" Levantou, tirando Grace do colo. "Você e eu nem transamos, garota! Como você pode dizer essas coisas sobre mim?"

"Não precisa transar pra saber certas coisas, Jesse. Mas eu não vou entrar em detalhes."

"Isso tudo que você tá dizendo aí é porque você é uma recalcada. Quem já provou da fruta sabe que nada disso é verdade. Fala, Grace!" Mandou.

"Aaaah! A Grace sabe, é? Poxa, vocês foram rápidos! A gente terminou ontem e ela... JÁ... SABE!" Continou com a ironia.

"Foi por isso que você terminou comigo, então?" Ele disse, sem nem perceber que estava afundando cada vez mais. Agora, ele mesmo estava mostrando a todos que mentira sobre o término. "Descobriu sobre a Grace e não se aguentou de ciúmes?" Tentou se gabar.

"Não." Ela riu. "Eu terminei com você porque a gente não tinha mais nada a ver. Eu só soube da Grace... e de uma tal de Kathleen... hoje de manhã." Acrescentou, séria. "Eu não tô nem triste, Jesse, porque a gente já não tava mais juntos, de verdade, há muito tempo. Mas eu devo dizer que eu esperava mais de você."

Dito isso, Rachel virou as costas e foi embora do refeitório, deixando um Jesse irritado para trás. Ele tinha sido humilhado de todas as maneiras possíveis. Diante dos maiores responsáveis pelo bullying naquela escola, Rachel havia exposto que ele usava uma cueca com estampa de personagem infantil, que o padrasto dela tinha dado banho nele, a sua falta de experiência sexual com uma namorada com quem ele ficara mais de um ano, o fato de ele ter sido dispensado e, consequentemente, que ele tinha mentido para os amigos, se gabando de algo que não fizera.

Até aquilo de que ele poderia tentar se gabar para os meninos, a última esperança de salvar um pouco a sua honra de macho, que era o fato de não ter sido um namorado fiel, tinha um lado prejudicial a ele, porque Grace estava ali e, de todas com quem ele vinha se encontrando, ela era a única que fazia realmente de tudo com ele, sexualmente falando. Seria um desastre completo, se a constatação de que não tinha sido a única extraoficial a afastasse dele.

Enquanto o monstrinho da ira crescia dentro de Jesse, Rachel não pensava mais nele. Não tinha porque pensar, afinal, para ela o assunto estava encerrado. Acreditava que ele ficaria com raiva, por conta da humilhação sofrida, mas logo a esqueceria. Então, seguiu com suas aulas, esperando ansiosa pelo sinal que encerraria o turno letivo e deixaria meia hora de seu dia livre para ver Finn.

Foi a primeira a chegar à sala do coral, pois ele fora interceptado por Kurt, que o convidara para fazer um lanche na cantina. Estando o irmão do rapaz com Mercedes, Sunshine, Artie e Brittany, Finn não pudera contar a verdadeira razão pela qual estava indo cedo para a sala do coral, e fora bem difícil pensar em uma desculpa convincente.

"Oi." Ele disse, atrás dela, quase encostando a boca em seu pescoço, depois de entrar na sala e encontrá-la distraída, lendo algo em um caderno, apoiado sobre o piano.

"Você demorou! Eu já tava aflita!" Exagerou, virando-se para ele, enquanto falava.

"Pensou que eu não viesse?" Implicou.

"Não." Falou, com voz manhosa. "Eu só queria te ver logo. Eu tava com saudades... e tenho novidades." Ele só levantou as sobrancelhas, questionador, e ela respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

"É sério? Você terminou com ele?" Ela balançou, enfaticamente, a cabeça, outra vez. "Assim... tranquilamente? Ele nem tentou dificultar?" Finn tinha certeza de que Jesse não era do tipo que perde algo sem lutar. Ainda que negligenciasse sua relação com Rachel, o garoto montara guarda quando se sentira ameaçado, então era estranho que ele aceitasse facilmente o fim.

"Acho que ele também já tá em outra... ou outras." Riu.

O rapaz não entendeu, mas também não fazia questão. Abraçou-a, imediatamente, rodopiando com ela no colo. Os dois riam juntos, sentindo-se leves, livres, alegres. Tudo o que ele queria, agora, era beijar, abraçar, tocar sua baixinha, como não pudera fazer na noite de sábado ou no começo daquele mesmo dia, ao vê-la, linda como sempre, durante a aula da professora Beiste.

Então, ele a colocou no chão, e os dois pararam de rir, passando a olhar, intensamente, um nos olhos do outro. Ele tocou o rosto dela, com uma delicadeza tão grande que parecia pensar que ela poderia quebrar. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos pele percorrerem o seu queixo, a sua maçã do rosto, o seu nariz, os seus lábios, como se quisessem memorizar cada traço, como se ele fosse um cego querendo apreender a imagem dela com seu tato.

Mesmo aquele toque sutil causava sensações dentro dela que só tinha conhecido mesmo com ele. Havia um calor e, ao mesmo tempo, um arrepio. Havia uma paz e, contraditoriamente, uma inquietação. Ela acreditava que o tempo podia parar e ela seria feliz com ele simplesmente brincando de esculpir o rosto dela, para sempre, mas, por outro lado, havia uma urgência enorme de que ele aprendesse logo, ficasse satisfeito com aquela espécie de pesquisa, e passasse à fase seguinte.

Não porque fosse capaz de adivinhar os pensamentos e desejos dela, mas por precisar ele mesmo de mais, Finn finalmente tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Os dois se abraçaram, aprofundaram o beijo, e esqueceram do mundo.

Era como se só houve, em toda a fase da Terra, dois seres humanos, criados um para o outro.

Ainda que, na verdade, eles estivessem em uma escola frequentada por centenas de alunos, e vinte e cinco deles estivessem para chegar àquela mesma sala, a qualquer momento.

* * *

**Para quem não conhece, Playmobil é uma linha de brinquedos, que inclui ****pequenos ****bonecos****, com ****cabelo ****destacável da ****cabeça ****e um sorriso pintado no rosto. O cabelo do Chord em vários episódios de Glee me lembra o desses bonequinhos, que fizeram parte da minha infância. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Daqui a uns capítulos, teremos as Seccionais e tive a ideia de pedir a ajuda de vocês para montar a apresentação. Façam suas escolhas!**

**p.s.: Se tivermos votos que não empatem, mesmo que poucos, eu vou seguir a escolha de vocês. Só vou escolher, eu mesma, se permanecer algum empate até o momento em que eu for escrever o capítulo. **

_Opções:_

_Para o solo do Finn: Can't fight this feeling, I'll stand by you, Losing my religion ou Just the way you are_

_Para a primeira música de grupo: You Can't always get what you want, One, Anyway you want it ou Somebody to love _

_Para a segunda música de grupo: Light up the world, Proud Mary, Lean on ou Jump_

_E para eles vestirem, a roupa das: Regionais da terceira temporada, Seccionais da terceira temporada, Regionais da primeira temporada ou Nacionais da segunda temporada_

**Obrigada! Bjs! E boa leitura... **

* * *

"Daqui a pouco, o pessoal tá chegando aí." Disse Finn, alisando os cabelos de Rachel, depois de muitos beijos e carinhos compartilhados, saindo enfim da bolha que facilmente se formara em volta deles.

"É... e, antes que eles cheguem, eu queria falar com você, Finn."

"Pode falar, minha baixinha... o que foi?" Ficou preocupado ao reparar no semblante apreensivo dela.

"Eu to com medo que você fique chateado... mas eu preciso te pedir... pra não contar pra ninguém que a gente tá junto, por enquanto." Ela viu que ele estava cofuso, e não era para menos. "Finn, por favor, entende. Eu terminei com o Jesse ontem! Se a gente ficar juntos, na frente de todo mundo, hoje já, a escola toda vai ter certeza que a gente já tinha alguma coisa."

"E vai pegar super mal pra você." Ele completou o raciocínio.

"É." Ela respondeu, de cabeça baixa, sem jeito. Era necessário esconder o relacionamento por um tempo, mas nem por isso ela estava confortável em pedir isso a ele.

"Tá tudo bem." Ele assegurou, levantando o queixo dela, para que voltasse a olhar para ele. "Mas só se..."

"Mas só se?" Não se conteve de ansiedade.

"Só se, em segredo, você for minha namorada." Sorriu. "A gente tá namorando, não tá?" Questionou com uma súbita insegurança que não era nada, nada típica de Finn Hudson.

"Claro que a gente tá namorando, seu bobo! Eu tô apaixonada por você, você... tá apaixonado por mim... então, é claro que a gente tá namorando!" Falou entusiasmada. "Se bem que..." Fez mistério, mudando o tom e colocando um dedo no queixo, como se estivesse pensativa.

"O que?" Ele perguntou, confuso de novo.

"Como podemos estar namorando... se nunca nem tivemos um encontro?"

"Não seja por isso! Teremos não só um, mas vários encontros, essa semana. E todos longe daqui do colégio." Assegurou, rindo.

"Ótimo!" Disse, indo sentar-se, pois já se ouviam as vozes de Quinn e de Sam, que implicavam um com o outro, a caminho da sala do coral. "A propósito, as meninas sabem... e a gente pode contar pro Puck e pro Sam também. Eles são como meus irmãos e, nitidamente, adoram você."

Nesse momento, Quinn, Sam e Puck entraram no local, cumprimentando os dois. O casal, apelidado pelos amigos de Quick, como um antigo achocolatado da marca Nestlé, apenas lançou olhares e sorrisos ao outro casal, e Puck deu um soquinho no braço de Finn, sorrindo com malícia, mostrando que sabia bem o que estava acontecendo ali, antes de os três chegarem, e apoiando totalmente.

"Hudson, bro... continua valendo a minha promessa de quebrar a sua cara, se você machucar a minha Hobbit, hein! Presta atenção!" Estava claro para Sam que Finn e Rachel estavam juntos, mas os dois não pareceram entender como ele sabia. "Vocês dão muita bandeira!" Respondeu ao olhar questionador de ambos. "O Frankensteen tá cheio de gloss. Vai lavar esse rosto, cara."

Todo mundo riu, mas Finn não foi lavar o rosto porque, mesmo que mais alguém reparasse no gloss, não ia ter nenhuma razão para relacioná-lo à Rachel. O pessoal foi chegando aos poucos e membros do clube fizeram apresentações em duplas e pequenos grupos, como tinha sido combinado na semana anterior. Ainda faltava um tempo bastante razoável para as Seccionais, então eles não precisavam ensaiar em todos os encontros.

Quinn cantou Lucky com o irmão, dedicando a música ao namorado, que a observava, como sempre, maravilhado. Santana cantou River Deep, Mountain High com Mercedes, chocando os amigos, que não sabiam que elas estavam se aproximando. Não que eles achassem isso ruim, apenas ficaram surpresos, porque Santie costumava ser, dentre todos eles, uma das que mais separava os colegas do colégio entre perdedores e populares, se preocupando sempre em se manter nesse segundo grupo.

Rachel cantou Need you now, com Puck, que podia cantar sem disfarçar para sua loirinha, e teve que se segurar muito para não ficar olhando somente na direção de Finn, que, por sua vez, aproveitava o fato de estar sentado bem na frente, e não poder ser visto por ninguém, além de pessoas que já sabiam do namoro dos dois, para sorrir que nem um bobo para ela, enquanto cantava baixinho.

Finn cantou com o irmão A House is not a home, porque os dois não tiveram muita paciência para ensaiar nada novo e essa performance fora a que eles executaram no último aniversário de casamento de seus pais. E essa foi apenas a quarta de dez apresentações feitas naquele dia no clube do coral.

"Você precisa ir pra casa direto daqui?" Finn perguntou baixinho à namorada, quando a reunião acabou. Eles estavam andando com o grupo de amigos, em direção ao estacionamento e conversavam sobre o próximo encontro do grupo, que teria mais duetos e alguns solos.

"Não. Eu posso demorar um pouco. Nós não jantamos muito cedo, lá em casa."

"Você veio de carro?"

"Uhum..."

"Me encontra no Parque Municipal... perto do lago?"

"Você conhece o nosso lago dos cisnes, é?" Perguntou, rindo. O lago do parque a que Finn se referia tinha cisnes brancos e, por isso, ela e Lyd, que estudava e amava balé, colocaram nele o apelido.

"Eu fui até lá com meus pais e Kurt um dia desses."

"Huuum... ok, te encontro lá, então." Afirmou, sorrindo.

O parque era um lugar bonito e calmo, e o clima estava agradável naquela tarde de outono. Assim que Rachel se aproximou de Finn, ele a tomou em seus braços, tirando a garota do chão e os dois se beijaram lentamente, com muito carinho e afeto. Depois foram se sentar, sob a sombra de uma árvore, ele encostado em seu tronco e ela encostada no corpo forte dele, e passaram algumas horas ali, até escurecer e os dois resolverem ir para casa.

À sombra da Nogueira, os dois trocaram muito carinhos e beijos e foi assim que passaram a maior parte do tempo. Mas também houve tempo para conversarem bastante e, ao sair do parque, os dois sabiam praticamente tudo um sobre a vida do outro. Somente uma ou outra coisa ficara de fora, não por maldade, mas porque há assuntos delicados que precisam de um momento especial para vir à tona, necessitam de uma certa preparação, por assim dizer.

Ao longo da semana, por estarem evitando fazer mais do que apenas conversar, na escola, Finn e Rachel escolheram os parques da cidade como seu refúgio, onde ficavam papeando e, principalmente, namorando muito. O namoro ainda estava muito no início, por isso o rapaz não ousou fazer nada além de abraçar e beijar sua baixinha, ainda que os beijos, algumas vezes, ficassem mais intensos, mais urgentes, mais rápidos, e fossem contato suficiente para deixar os dois excitados.

Na quinta-feira, Finn fez questão de esclarecer que não considerava a ida dos dois aos parques como encontros, e que estava planejando uma coisa para a sexta-feira à noite e outra para o sábado à tarde, que se estenderia pela noite. Disse que, para o encontro de sexta, ela deveria se arrumar, como para uma festa de aniversário, por exemplo, e, para o de sábado, deveria ir mais casual e confortável.

Rachel adorava surpresas e, além disso, tinha certeza de que, mesmo que Finn escolhesse um programa que não fosse muito a cara dela, iria se divertir pelo simples fato de estar com ele. A única preocupação que havia eram as roupas, porque, arrumada ou "confortável", ela tinha que estar linda!

Por causa disso, no começo da noite de quinta, os celulares de Quinn e Santana vibraram: _QRS tem uma missão! Pijama, fofoca e pipoca aqui em casa hoje. XoXo Rach _


	21. Chapter 21

**Quem não votou na enquete que eu fiz, ainda pode votar, ok? Falta um tantinho ainda pra eu escrever as Seccionais...**

**Bjs!**

* * *

"Veste esse aqui pra gente ver." Pediu Santana, entregando a Rachel um vestido vermelho.

"Santana!" Reclamou Quinn. "Esse vestido é vulgar! Muito vulgar."

"Quinny, assim você ofende a Rachel. E a mim também... porque eu tenho um vestido igual."

"É claro que você tem." Bufou, Quinn. "Eu também tenho... porque a gente comprou esses vestidos pra usar naquele Halloween em que a gente se vestiu de vampiras de programa." As duas amigas riram da latina, que acabou rindo também, apesar de ter tentado manter o semblante aborrecido.

"Eu ainda gosto dele." Afirmou a latina, fazendo as outras duas balançarem a cabeça, em desaprovação, mas sorrindo.

"Vai ser o primeiro encontro da Rachel com o Finn, amiga. Ela não pode usar um vestido curto, decotado E vermelho." A loira afirmou, mais uma vez.

"Ok, eu já entendi, criatura!" Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. "Mas também não sou a favor dessas COISAS que vocês separaram!"

"O que tem de errado com esses vestidos, Santy?" Perguntou Rachel. "Eu acho os três tão lindos." Observou, olhando um vestido azul clarinho, outro amarelo com flores da cor lilás, bem delicadas, e um xadrez em tons de amarelo e branco, que estavam esticados na cama.

"Não tem nada de errado... ERRADO. São bonitinhos." Não eram o estilo dela, mas ela estava sendo sincera quanto a não serem vestidos feios. "Só não são para um encontro numa sexta-feira à noite. São mais vestidos para ir ao parque... a uma reunião de família, aniversário de criança."

"Bom, então voltamos à estaca zero." Disse Rachel, desanimada. Elas já estavam procurando uma roupa para o primeiro encontro havia umas duas horas. "Talvez eu deva ir comprar algo amanhã." Concluiu, enchendo a mãos de pipoca e voltando a comer.

"Rach, você vai ficar com a mão toda suja!" Reclamou Quinn, delicadamente, mas Rachel encolheu os ombros. Não parecia haver nada em seu armário mesmo!

"Tem que ter alguma coisa aqui que vocês não achem vulgar, mas também não seja bonequinha demais." Santana falou, mexendo no armário de novo.

"Tem. É claro que tem. Eu não me visto igual boneca."

"Vocês são umas chatas!" Quinn choramingou e resolveu sentar e se servir de pipoca também.

"Esses vestidos são da Quinny, então?" Não era bem uma pergunta, Santie só queria confirmar e Rachel balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. "Como eu não desconfiei?" Revirou os olhos. "Combinam com você, Barbie girl. E são lindos, eu admito." Disse, sorrindo para a amiga loira. "Só que não tem nada a ver com a Rachel."

"Eu usei nas vezes em que a gente resolveu sair, de última hora, e eu tava na casa dela. Acabaram ficando aqui."

"E eu vou levar de volta, já que não são apreciados." Quinn fez bico, fingindo-se de ofendida.

"Que tal?" Disse a srta. Lopez, depois de uns minutos de silêncio, mostrando um vestido pendurado em um cabide.

"Eu acho que gosto." Rachel disse.

"Sim! Se a gente colocar um cinto... e alguma coisa que não seja preta... acho que vai ficar bem Rachel Corcoran." Afirmou Quinn.

"E tem um decote legal... dá uma sensualidade." Falou Santie, fazendo pose.

"E é discreto, ao mesmo tempo. Não vai gritar que ele pode avançar o sinal." Quinny riu da própria brincadeira.

"É esse!" Rachel levantou, animada, indo em direção a Santana, tomando o vestido das mãos dela e tirando a roupa que usava, para experimentá-lo com acessórios.

O vestido caiu perfeitamente bem em Rachel, que sequer se lembrava de tê-lo comprado, alguns meses antes, em Nova York, quando ela e a mãe visitavam a cidade. A garota experimentou um cinto que formou uma combinação perfeita com o vestido e, por fim, escolheu um sapato peep toe, estiloso e altíssimo, uma vez que Finn era muito, muito alto, o que a encorajava a usar os saltos enormes pelos quais ela já era apaixonada por natureza.

"E quanto ao sábado? Ele me disse pra ir confortável, mas eu não quero estar menos perfeita por isso!"

"Rachel, ele te vê todos os dias na escola." Santana argumentou, meio irritada. Já estava na hora de as três começarem a se preparar para dormir.

"Eu te ajudo." Quinn se prontificou, pegando a mão de Rachel e voltando para frente do armário.

Depois de alguns minutos, a roupa estava escolhida. Rachel tinha uma porção de shorts, blusinhas, casaquinhos, sandálias, então a tarefa de achar a roupa de sábado foi bem mais fácil. Ela usaria um short jeans escuro de cintura alta com uma camiseta branca de alças finas, e uma sandália de salto Anabela, e levaria um casaquinho vermelho, para o caso de o tempo esfriar, com o cair da tarde.

As meninas foram dormir pouco depois, mas na verdade não se pode dizer que Rachel tenha realmente dormido logo. A morena demorou para pegar no sono, devido à ansiedade em relação ao programa do dia seguinte. Ficava se perguntando aonde Finn a levaria, se a roupa estaria mesmo adequada, se tudo sairia perfeito.

Não menos ansioso, Finn acabou tendo que dividir com Kurt as boas novas sobre ele e Rachel. Não houve como esconder do irmão, que o conhecia tão bem, a felicidade e a excitação, além do fato de que ele estava pesquisando coisas na Internet, com o intuito de preparar o encontro perfeito. Contudo, o garoto grandalhão fez o irmão baixinho prometer que não abriria a boca para tocar naquele assunto com nenhum dos colegas de escola e Kurt, por tudo que ele e Finn já tinham vivido, não trairia jamais sua confiança, ainda que amasse uma boa fofoca.

No dia seguinte, as horas pareceram se arrastar. As aulas e até a reunião do coral pareceram mais longas do que nunca. É claro que Rachel e Finn se viram, conversaram sem problemas, afinal tinham os mesmos amigos, e trocaram olhares e sorrisos, como sempre faziam, mesmo quando ela ainda estava namorando e eles nem sabiam por que estavam agindo daquele jeito. Porém, sempre que estavam na escola, era óbvio que eles queriam mais, que estavam sentindo falta um dos carinhos do outro, saudades dos beijos, dos abraços, de ficarem a sós. E, nesse momento em especial, havia, ainda, a expectativa pela primeira saída oficial, que fazia com que as primeiras dezenove horas daquele dia fossem como uma eternidade.

Às sete horas e quinze minutos da noite, Finn chegou à casa de Rachel. Apesar de estar quase surtando com os quinze minutos de atraso do garoto, ela se mantivera aguardando no quarto, no andar de cima, tendo pedido que Eugene a chamasse quando ele chegasse. Ela desceu as escadas e ele praticamente ficou sem respirar, por alguns segundos. Dizer que Rachel estava linda seria não dar a devida importância à imagem da menina à sua frente. Rachel era linda sempre e, naquele instante, estava radiante, maravilhosa, perfeita.

Ela também encontrou muita dificuldade em descer a escada com calma, sem perder o fôlego pela excitação, por querer se jogar em cima dele de uma vez, e por vê-lo tão lindo, com o ar de seriedade que lhe dava o paletó que estava usando, em contraste com o despojamento da calça jeans e dos sapatênis. Ele estava diferente do que estivera em qualquer outro momento em que ela o tinha visto e, mesmo assim, ainda tão Finn Hudson! Sem contar o fato de que, completando a recepção que a aguardava na sala, ele trazia nas mãos gérberas vermelhas, envoltas em celofane transparente, amarrado com um laço de fita dourado.

"Você tá..." ele suspirou e pensou em como encontrar um elogio à altura "...a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida!"

"E você tá um artista de cinema, Finny." Sorriu.

"Eu prefiro a indústria fonográfica, mas... eu entendo o que você quer dizer." Brincou, provocativamente.

"Você não perde uma, hein!" Ela riu, batendo levemente no braço dele, que deu seu característico sorriso torto, que a deixava sempre hipnotizada.

"São pra você." Ele afirmou, oferecendo-lhe as flores.

"São lindas! Obrigada." Ela sorriu, pegou as flores e se aproximou, dando um beijo sutil nos lábios dele. "Eu vou pedir a Eugene para colocá-las num vaso... volto num instante." Completou, indo em direção à cozinha.

Finn observou, por alguns minutos, os três porta-retratos que havia em um aparador, logo na entrada da casa. O primeiro deles mostrava um casal, que ele assumiu ser formado pela mãe e pelo padrasto de sua namorada, o segundo, Rachel alguns anos mais nova, com a mesma mulher, e o terceiro, a menina com o casal. As fotos somente reforçavam a ideia que Finn já tinha sobre o bom relacionamento de Rachel com a mãe e Clay, em razão das histórias que ela contava sobre os programas que os três costumavam fazer juntos, as viagens, as conversas, as comemorações.

O namorado estava sorrindo, quando ela voltou, pois observara o quanto sua garota se parecia com a mãe e, considerando tratar-se de uma bela mulher, de fisionomia bastante jovem para os seus quarenta e poucos anos, um pensamento sobre o futuro passou pela cabeça de Hudson, mesmo que a parte mais racional dele achasse quaisquer planos, projeções e espectativas em relação à nova namorada algo extremamente prematuro.

"Que bom que gostou das flores." Finn disse, já caminhando de mãos dadas com ela, em direção a seu carro. "Eu sei que você gosta de vermelho, porque você tem um monte de coisas vermelhas. E eu escolhi gérberas porque elas fogem daquela coisa óbvia das rosas e... elas chamam atenção, são vibrantes... assim como você." Haviam chegado ao carro, então ele abriu a porta para ela e lhe deu um beijo, mais demorado do que aquele que trocaram dentro de casa, mas ainda suave.

"Onde nós vamos?" Ela perguntou, quando os dois já ocupavam seus assentos e ele dava partida.

"A gente vai a dois lugares. Primeiro..." disse, abrindo o porta-luvas e pegando um envelope, que ofereceu a ela "...nesse. Temos que estar lá às oito... será que dá tempo?" Riu.

"Finn!" Exclamou, surpresa, ao ver o conteúdo do envelope. "É bom dar tempo, Finn Hudson... ou eu mato você, por seu atraso. Eu tava louca pra ver!"

Rachel se referia à encenação de O Doente Imaginário, de Moliére, o grande clássico do teatro que estava sendo apresentado por um grupo de artistas itinerantes em Lima, e para o qual ela tinha dois ingressos nas mãos. Finn percebeu logo que havia acertado e sorriu, rezando mentalmente para que não houvesse trânsito ou ele estaria totalmente encrencado. Tivera a ideia de levar a namorada ao teatro ao ver um cartaz da peça em um daqueles displays que ficam passando propagandas nos pontos de ônibus.

Ele não era muito ligado em espetáculos teatrais, mas sabia que sua baixinha adorava a chamada quinta arte, porque ela sempre comentava animadíssima sobre Shakespeare, Berthold Brecht, Cervantes, e até sobre clássicos gregos como Sófocles e Eurípides. Se ele conseguisse manter aquele sorriso estampado no rosto dela pelo resto da noite, ele veria a peça com prazer e, inclusive, prestaria bastante atenção, para depois poder conversar sobre os detalhes que ela considerasse importantes. Até porque, para alguém que seria artista no futuro, como ele, cultura nunca seria demais.

Felizmente, eles não chegaram atrasados. Conseguiram ver toda a encenação, de um ótimo lugar na plateia, de mãos dadas durante todo o tempo, sendo que, de vez em quando, ela ainda se recostava nele por alguns instantes ou ele movimentava o polegar, fazendo nela um pequeno, mas bem vindo, carinho. Ambos gostaram do texto de Moliére e ficaram bem impressionados com alguns dos atores, como comentariam um com o outro mais tarde, durante o jantar.

Jantar foi justamente o que eles foram fazer, logo depois de sair do teatro. O restaurante era o segundo lugar a que ele se referira, no carro, quando ela o questionara sobre o destino dos dois naquela noite. Finn tinha ficado na dúvida sobre que tipo de restaurante escolher: se fossem a um restaurante chique, seria menos provável encontrarem colegas do colégio, porém teriam que manter um comportamento mais formal, e, se fossem, por outro lado, a um lugar descontraído, onde pudessem agir como dois jovens namorados apaixonados e trocar alguns carinhos e beijos, haveria uma chance grande de encontrar alunos da escola em que estudavam.

O líder de coral acabou escolhendo a opção que os deixaria mais a vontade, mas, para minimizar os riscos, fez uma reserva em um dos restaurantes do bairro mais afastado possível. Deu bastante trabalho achar o local na Internet, foram algumas horas de pesquisa e avaliação. Porém qualquer esforço valia totalmente a pena, para ter Rachel sentada a seu lado, olhando o mesmo cardápio que ele, segurando a mão dele sobre o colo, e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto um dos braços dele envolvia os ombros dela.

Os dois fizeram seus pedidos, aguardaram conversando e roubando beijos um do outro, comeram entrada, prato principal e uma enorme sobremesa, brincando um com o outro o tempo todo, e só foram embora, por volta de uma da manhã, porque, apesar de Rachel garantir a Finn que não tinha hora para chegar, ele não queria abusar e arriscar ser persona non grata para a família dela.

Além do mais, eles tinham um outro encontro no dia seguinte, que não precisaria nem ser tão bom quanto esse para ser perfeito.


	22. Chapter 22

Pouco depois da hora do almoço de sábado, Rachel e Finn já estavam dentro do carro dele, rumo ao segundo encontro oficial dos dois. O garoto não fez nenhum segredo sobre o local escolhido e, para a alegria dele, a menina ficou bastante animada com mais uma opção sua de programa. Os dois seguiram para o maior parque de diversões do Estado de Ohio, que ficava em uma cidade vizinha a Lima, a mais ou menos uma hora e meia, duas horas, de automóvel, conversando e acompanhando as canções que tocavam no rádio, durante todo o percurso.

Finn pensara em equilibrar as coisas, escolhendo um programa que ele achava que tinha mais a ver com ela, que fora a combinação de teatro e jantar a dois, e outro que era um dos programas favoritos dele, desde criança, que era passar o dia inteiro em um grande Parque de Diversões a céu aberto. Claro que ele esperava que ela curtisse e imaginava que ela iria, pois provavelmente gostaria de comer maçã do amor, caminhando de mãos dadas, de trocar beijos no alto da Roda Gigante e no escurinho do Trem Fantasma, de implicar com ele, fazendo colidirem seus veículos na Pista de Carrinhos Bate-bate.

Achava, porém, que, infelizmente, precisaria escolher algumas atrações para curtir sem ela, porque, afinal, ele não dirigiria até outra cidade para voltar para casa sem ter andado em pelo menos dois ou três brinquedos mais radicais, não é? No entanto, em relação a essa expectativa negativa, Finn não poderia estar mais enganado, porque, se é verdade que Rachel ficou feliz em desfrutar de coisas infantis ou românticas como o Carrossel, onde fez questão de tirar várias fotos com seu Iphone, o Labirinto e a Sala dos espelhos, nos quais ficou brincando de se esconder dele, e o Cinema 3D, que estava passando um desenho animado bobo, também é igualmente verdadeiro que ela o surpreendeu ao desfrutar de atrações como o Chapéu Mexicano, o Barco Viking e as quatro Montanhas Russas do parque.

A cada brinquedo de que saíam, Finn podia ver uma Rachel cada vez mais empolgada, o que o deixava totalmente maravilhado. Ela pulava, gritava, o abraçava e beijava, e pedia para ele ir com ela de novo, justamente nos brinquedos que ele jamais imaginaria que ela sequer toparia experimentar.

Nas Xícaras Giratórias, rodara com toda velocidade a xícara que os dois ocupavam, quase o deixando tonto, e ele até agradeceu por já terem se passado algumas horas depois do almoço. No Castelo mal assombrado, não levou quase nenhum susto e saiu dando gargalhadas por causa de uma garota da idade deles que, ao se assustar com uma caveira, agarrou o primeiro estranho que viu pela frente, e que era, na verdade, um ator da atração, vestido de Conde Drácula. E, quando ele achava que já não poderia se surpreender com mais nada, ela correu em direção ao Super Tobogã, chamando por ele, arrancou as sandálias dos pés e deslizou pelo enorme escorregador, pelo menos uma meia dúzia de vezes, sem nem se importar com sua camiseta branca, que ficaria, obviamente, bastante suja, depois daquilo.

Já era noite quando os estômagos dos dois enamorados reclamaram, em razão da ausência de alimento, então eles seguiram para uma área do parque onde ficavam algumas carrocinhas e lanchonetes, a fim de escolher algo para comer. Rachel optou por um cachorro quente, cheio de molho, maionese, catchup, mostarda, e acompanhado por uma generosa porção de batatas fritas, e Finn comprou para si duas fatias de pizza de mussarela. Para beber, o rapaz selecionou um suco de fruta, enquanto a garota pediu um grande milk shake de chocolate.

"Suco, Finn?" Rachel perguntou, fazendo uma cara de desaprovação, ao vê-lo chegar à mesa em que ficara sentada, trazendo consigo uma bandeja com os lanches de ambos.

"Eu me acostumei." Ele deu de ombros. "Depois do infarto do velho, a minha mãe começou a preparar refeições mais saudáveis... com pouca gordura, pouco açúcar, quase nada de carne vermelha... e eu acabei me acostumando, eu acho." Ele se referia ao susto que Burt dera na família dois anos antes. Rachel já sabia que ele se referia ao padrasto daquela forma e conhecia também a história de todo o drama vivido por ele.

"Eu não sei se conseguiria me acostumar, não." Ela respondeu, rindo. "Se bem que se fosse com meu pai... ou com o Clay... eu faria o sacrifício." Sorriu para ele, mostrando que admirava sua atitude para com Burt. "Mas não quando eu estivesse em um grande parque de diversões... e tivesse ficado horas sem comer... e gastando energia, correndo de um lado pro outro." Voltou a rir.

"Eu como outras coisas, de vez em quando." Ele argumentou. "Ontem mesmo, eu comi aquela costeleta de porco, cheia de molho barbecue... com aquele monte de fritas! Depois ainda teve aquele brownie com sorvete, cheio de calda! Você não quer um namorado gordo, quer?" Brincou.

"Claro que não!" Afirmou. "Se você aguenta pedir a pizza mais simples do restaurante e tomar suco de laranja, e isso ajuda você a ser esse pedaço de bom caminho que você é..." se aproximou bem dele, sedutora "... eu não me queixo, de modo algum!" Acrescentou e deu nele um beijo rápido.

Os dois comeram e conversaram mais um pouco, observando casais, turmas de amigos e famílias a sua volta, e comentando sobre como um parque daqueles pode ser um lugar mágico, localizado no meio de uma cidade qualquer, mas parecendo um universo paralelo, fazendo as pessoas adultas escaparem de sua realidade cotidiana e agirem como crianças, e as crianças sorrirem seus sorrisos mais largos e mais sinceros.

Depois de um tempo, caminharam pelo parque e andaram no Barco do Amor, que navegava por um rio artificial que rodeava o lugar, tiraram mais algumas fotos, fazendo poses perto das entradas das atrações ou usando aqueles bonecos em que se coloca apenas o rosto, feitos exatamente para os visitantes tirarem retratos divertidos. Quando se deram conta, já havia chegado a hora de fazer a viagem de volta a Lima.

O retorno foi tranquilo, mas os dois estavam exaustos quando chegaram à porta da casa de Rachel, por isso não demoraram muito para se despedir. Em compensação, no dia seguinte, depois de terem passado a tarde na casa de Noah, assistindo filmes de terror com ele, Quinn, Sam e Santana, ficaram por mais de uma hora no carro dele, estacionado em frente à residência dos Corcoran.

Apenas uma pequeníssima parte desse tempo foi dedicada a bater papo, porque logo o casal começou a trocar beijos e carinhos, que não tinham fim. No começo, carinhos delicados, beijos calmos, toques sutis. Com o tempo, pegadas mais fortes, beijos mais rápidos e sedentos, dedos chegando a lugares novos, que não conheciam ainda. Rachel alisando, pela primeira vez, o abdômen de Finn, e sentindo a musculatura definida do garoto, ainda que a malha da camiseta estivesse entre sua mão e a pele dele. Finn tocando a coxa de Rachel, sentindo a tez delicada roçar a dele, fazendo os pelos dela se arrepiarem.

Quanto mais se tocavam, mais tinham vontade de fazê-lo, então Finn foi subindo até a bunda de Rachel, apertando-a um pouco, por sobre o short jeans, enquanto ela, por sua vez, levava as mãos para as costas dele, dessa vez avançando por dentro da polo azul clara que ele usava. A respiração de ambos começou a ficar pesada e o beijo na boca precisou ser interrompido, então Finn passou a beijar o pescoço dela, a afundar seu nariz nele, sentindo o intenso perfume feminino penetrar suas narinas, enquanto uma de suas mãos ainda apertava o bumbum da morena e a outra tinha os dedos enterrados nos cabelos macios dela.

A calça jeans que o rapaz usava já estava apertando incomodamente seu membro e a garota podia sentir sua calcinha de algodão molhada, sua intimidade quente. Os dois estavam sentindo um desejo enorme um pelo outro, uma ânsia que jamais qualquer um dos dois havia sentido por ninguém, e que só se mantinha controlável em razão de ele estar apaixonado demais para arriscar um gesto mais ousado, que poderia fazê-la se sentir desrespeitada, e, da parte dela, por ser uma menina sexualmente inexperiente.

"Finn." Ela chamou por ele, de repente.

"Hum?" Ele perguntou, parando de beijar o pescoço dela, e olhando em seus olhos, com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

"Eu queria te falar uma coisa." Afirmou, um tanto receosa. "Mas eu tô com um pouco de vergonha."

"O que foi?" Perguntou, baixinho, e ficou sério, mas continuou olhando bem dentro dos olhos da namorada, e fazendo carinho na lateral do rosto dela, tentando demonstrar que estava prestando total atenção ao que ela tinha para dizer, e que ela podia falar sobre o que quisesse com ele.

"Você sabe que eu namorei o Jesse mais de um ano, né? E hoje em dia quem namora muito tempo assim acaba ficando muito íntimo e tal... mas não foi o nosso caso." Ela o encarou, esperando que ele tivesse alguma reação que demonstrasse que ele entendera o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

"Vou te dizer que é um alívio que você não tenha tido nada com aquele idiota!" Ele riu. "Mas... por que você tá me contando isso?" Perguntou, hesitante. Ele até já estava imaginando o que aquilo queria dizer, mas achou que seria rude ir direto ao ponto.

"Porque isso significa que eu sou... virgem, Finn." Falou de um jeito que fez parecer que ela tinha vergonha daquilo, enquanto ele pensava que tal informação não somente não era motivo de vergonha nenhuma, como era bem melhor do que saber que sua garota tinha conhecido biblicamente qualquer outro sujeito.

"Rachel, eu acho bom que você tenha me contado, é claro. Mas isso não é uma problema, ok? Se você quiser se casar virgem... ou se estiver esperando ter uns vinte e cinco anos, e ser uma profissional bem sucedida, eu vou respeitar completamente a sua decisão." É claro que ele torcia para que esse não fosse o caso, porque teria grandes problemas com relação ao desejo insanamente grande que sentia por ela, mas era verdade que respeitaria se Rachel não quisesse transar com ele, e nunca terminaria o namoro por causa disso.

"Não, Finn." Ela riu das suposições dele. "Não, eu não quero me casar virgem, nem ser uma mulher financeiramente independente pra poder fazer sexo pela primeira vez." Deu um selinho nos lábios dele, simplesmente porque não conseguia não fazê-lo diante de tanta fofura! "Eu só não achava que o Jesse era a pessoa certa e... bom, eu tenho certeza que você é a pessoa certa, Finn, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda preciso de um tempo. Eu... ainda não tenho certeza se eu tô pronta, entende?"

"É claro que eu entendo." Foi a vez dele de roubar um beijinho dela. "E quando a hora chegar eu prometo ser muito carinhoso e cuidadoso... e te tratar como uma princesa." Sorriu. "Você É a minha princesa, Rachel. Eu adoro você!"

Os dois ficaram ainda mais algum tempo no carro, namorando, exatamente do mesmo jeitinho que estavam antes dessa pequena, mas esclarecedora, conversa.

A cada instante com Rachel, Finn tinha mais certeza de que valeria a pena esperar cada segundo pelo momento certo de fazê-la sua. A cada segundo com Finn, Rachel tinha mais convicção de que a hora de se tornar, finalmente, uma mulher, nos braços dele, não iria demorar nem um pouco.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gente, eu sei que eu demorei demais pra atualizar a fic. **

**Primeiro eu tive um bloqueio, depois um final de semana cheio e, por último, fiquei gripada. Ontem não estava aguentando nem ficar de olhos abertos!**

**Me desculpem e não desistam de ler... vou tentar não ficar assim tanto tempo sem escrever, ok?**

**Bjocas!**

* * *

Na segunda-feira, bastou que Finn entrasse na escola com Kurt para que eles percebessem que havia algo acontecendo ali. Quase todos os alunos presentes cochichavam pelos corredores, alguns parecendo chocados, e outros rindo muito do que quer que tivesse acontecido. Ao pararem em frente ao armário do irmão mais baixo, para pegar alguns livros, encontraram Artie e Britt, que já estavam sabendo da mais nova fofoca do McKinley e ansiavam por compartilhá-la com outros membros do clube do coral.

Segundo tinham ficado sabendo, assim que chegaram ao estacionamento do colégio, a ex mulher de seu professor de educação física e treinador de vozes, Will Schuester, uma tal de Terri, tinha ido procurar por ele no final de semana, para discutir sobre sua pensão alimentícia e, não tendo encontrado o ex em casa, decidira ir até o colégio, onde, durante algumas tardes de sábado, o Sr. Schue auxiliava em treinos extra ou mesmo em jogos da liga escolar de basquete ou futebol americano.

Infelizmente, o treinamento excepcional, no qual Will tinha ido ajudar o professor Ken Tanaka, já havia terminado e, no momento em que a antiga esposa encontrou Schuester, ele estava completamente nu, deitado no sofá da sala do diretor, com a secretária de Figgins, Emma Pillsbury, igualmente despida, encaixada em seu quadril. Terri saíra gritando pelos corredores e tivera fôlego suficiente para chegar gritando, ainda, ao estacionamento, onde havia não somente alunos, como também pais que tinham ido buscar seus filhos jogadores na escola. Will, por sua vez, chegara ao local descalço e terminando de vestir a camiseta, o que não colaborara em nada para refutar os rumores sobre os quais a ex bradava, naquele exato momento.

Ao ouvir o que contavam Britt e Artie, e sabendo que o casal não era do tipo que exagerava, Finn e Kurt ficaram preocupados com o destino do clube de que faziam parte. Igualmente em choque e apreensivos estavam as meninas QRS, Sam e Puck, que tinham acabado de escutar a mesma história, das bocas de Mike e Tina.

Quase todos os alunos do McKinley amavam o professor de educação física, por isso, tanto entre os mais conservadores, que ficaram boquiabertos com a ousadia do educador e da secretária, quanto entre aqueles que achavam que Will e Emma não tinham feito nada absurdo, era quase unânime a esperança de que ele não perdesse o emprego. Havia, no entanto, vinte e sete alunos que precisavam ainda mais que fosse dado o perdão a Will, porque eventual saída dele poderia significar a extinção do coral, exatamente no momento em que este tinha mais chances de êxito.

Durante os intervalos entre as aulas e no horário de almoço dos alunos, vários membros do clube tentaram localizar o Sr. Schue, mas, como era de se esperar, ele não estava trabalhando. O Sr. Figgins, por sua vez, respondia a mesma coisa a cada um deles: deveria ser aguardado o horário de reunião do Novas Direções, durante o qual ele iria conversar com todo o grupo sobre o afastamento de seu mentor.

É claro que, chegado o horário de ensaios, toda a turma estava agitadíssima, não parava de falar um só segundo, já cogitava convidar algum outro professor para ser responsável por ela, já articulava mil e uma maneiras de tentar convencer o diretor a deixar que eles seguissem juntos, mesmo sem um treinador. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que a extinção do coral e essa era a única coisa sobre a qual os vinte e sete realmente concordavam.

Acontece que, para alívio e alegria da garotada, o diretor assegurou a eles que Will voltaria. Ele mesmo não queria trocar nem o professor de educação física, nem a secretária, que estava com ele havia anos e nunca o havia decepcionado. Conforme contou à turma, já sabia que o casal tinha um relacionamento e, por mais que não incentivasse atos libidinosos no interior do estabelecimento escolar, também não acreditava que aquela única ocorrência fosse suficiente para uma demissão.

No entanto, como estava sendo pressionado por alguns pais mais conservadores, teria que manter Will e Emma afastados do colégio, por algum tempo, até que o evento começasse a ser esquecido. Enquanto isso, a educação física ficaria a cargo de Tanaka e Sue Silvester, que já tinham envolvimento com as atividades desportivas, e o clube do coral ficaria sem ensaiar, uma vez que, conforme o diretor estava a par, o número que seria apresentado nas Seccionais já estava bastante adiantado.

Obviamente, foi um alívio saber que o Novas Direções estava a salvo. Entretanto, para a maioria de seus integrantes, as reuniões do coral eram os melhores momentos da semana e, por essa razão, eles ainda tentaram convencer Figgins a deixar que fizessem as reuniões sozinhos. Quanto a isso, porém, o diretor não foi flexível: sem um responsável, eles não poderiam permanecer dentro do colégio, após o horário das aulas.

Os componentes do ND já estavam prestes a se retirar da sala do coral, e seguir para suas casas, bastante chateados por não poderem cantar, quando alguém salvou o dia. Uma das cantoras com menos talento do grupo, mas também uma das mais animadas dentre seus integrantes, Sugar Motta ofereceu o salão de festas de sua mansão para ensaios não oficiais, não só naquela mesma tarde, como também nos outros dias da semana em que costumava haver encontros com Will.

De certa forma, o grupo acabou tirando proveito do escândalo envolvendo Will e Emma, pois as visitas à casa de Sugar foram extremamente divertidas, mais longas do que as reuniões normais, com lanches que pareciam banquetes, e resultando na interação entre membros do grupo que nunca tinham sequer cumprimentado uns aos outros no colégio. Quem poderia imaginar Brittany, a menina mais nerd da escola, cantando e dançando com as populares Quinn e Santana a canção de Dionne Warwick I Say a Little Prayer? E Puck cantando The Lady is a Tramp com Mercedes? E o que dizer de Rachel acompanhando Sunshine em Telephone da diva Gaga?

Foi uma das melhores semanas para o grupo e só não foi perfeita, em primeiro lugar, porque a maior parte deles sentia falta de Schue, em segundo, porque, na escola, era uma semana como outra qualquer, cheia de aulas chatas, trabalhos e testes, nos quais parte deles não foi nada bem, e, em terceiro, porque alguns deles estavam tendo outros tipos de problemas pessoais.

Finn estava começando a ficar realmente incomodado com o fato de ele e Rachel ainda estarem escondendo o namoro dos dois, o que causou uma discussão entre eles na sexta-feira, depois da reunião, quando foram passear em um dos parques da cidade, como faziam quase todos os dias. Os dois foram dormir brigados, naquela noite, sem trocar nem mesmo mensagens, porque ambos eram orgulhosos demais para dar o primeiro passo em direção ao outro. Só fizeram as pazes no sábado à noite, quando, depois de uma tarde animada de jogos na casa dos Evans, só restavam os dois, Quinn, Puck e Sam, e os amigos acabaram exigindo que os dois deixassem de ser teimosos e ficassem juntos de uma vez.

Santana, por sua vez, estava brigando consigo mesma, com seus próprios desejos e sentimentos e, diante de sua própria relutância em aceitar seus segredos, dividi-los com quem quer que fosse era totalmente impensável, estava completamente fora de cogitação. Por mais que Rachel e Quinn tenham percebido que ela estava ora irritada, ora triste, e até mesmo chorosa, o que não era nada típico de Santie, não conseguiram fazer com que ela dissesse absolutamente nada sobre o que quer que a estivesse incomodando.

E havia, ainda, Kurt, que tinha recebido, ao longo da semana, mais seis cartas, que juntou às três primeiras, recebidas no final da semana anterior. As cartas ficavam cada vez piores, mais ameaçadoras, mais assustadoras, o que acabou fazendo com que ele dividisse o problema, finalmente, com o irmão.

"Kurt, desde quando você tá recebendo isso? Por que você não tinha me falado nada?" Perguntou Finn, preocupado, olhando as nove cartas, espalhadas pela cama do irmão.

"Desde semana passada, mas eu não queria preocupar ninguém. E isso é coisa de gente idiota, que não tem o que fazer... eu não queria dar importância."

"Mas, Kurt, a gente TEM que dar importância! A gente tem que levar isso ao diretor! Isso é grave."

"Não, Finn. Eu não quero levar isso a ninguém... você vai me prometer não contar isso a ninguém." Se exaltou o rapaz.

"Kurt..." Finn passou as mãos pelos cabelos, frustrado, mas viu nos olhos do irmão que ele não mudaria de ideia. "Tudo bem. Eu dou minha palavra." Respirou fundo. "Mas se isso continuar..."

"Se isso continuar, eu mesmo vou ao diretor. Por enquanto, não vamos fazer nada. O que a pessoa... ou as pessoas querem... é que eu me assuste... que eu saia do colégio. Isso não vai acontecer mesmo." Encolheu os ombros.

Finn lançou um olhar de apoio ao irmão e voltou a olhar as cartas. Eram cartas covardes, nas quais Kurt era chamado de bichinha, frutinha, fresquinho, e que diziam que no McKinley não havia lugar para gente como ele, não havia tolerância, e que ele deveria sair fora, deveria ficar em lugares onde houvesse mais gente do tipo dele. As mais recentes eram ainda mais grosseiras, falavam em homossexualismo como uma coisa suja e sugeriam que uma limpeza deveria ser feita.

Hudson sabia que o irmão estava assustado, mas entendia que ele preferisse esperar um pouco antes de falar sobre o assunto com mais alguém. As coisas no McKinley não ficavam em segredo por muito tempo e, quando se mexe em vespeiro, as chances de picada aumentam.


	24. Chapter 24

Na semana seguinte, quase nada mudou. Os encontros do coral voltaram a ser na escola e coordenados pelo Sr. Schuester, que voltou, com o aval de quase todos os componentes do conselho de pais e mestres, reunido por Figgins para decidir a questão. Contudo o convívio maior entre membros que não interagiam antes continuou.

Lauren já não era mais vista somente com Artie e Britt, mas também fofocava, animadamente, com as Skanks, Sheila e Ronnie, que, por sua vez, também pegavam dicas de moda com Kurt e Mercedes, os quais eram bajulados por Wade, em razão de seus conhecimentos sobre o mundo fashion. Trent ouvia as discussões sobre política que rolavam entre Joe e David, participante ativo do grupo militante em prol dos direitos das minorias, enquanto Quinn, Santana e Rachel ensinavam truques de maquiagem para Sunshine.

As pessoas estavam se tornando tão próximas que Hilary até percebeu que Kurt estava triste e, mesmo sem fazer a menor ideia do que poderia estar acontecendo com ele, tentou ajudar, da melhor maneira que ela conhecia.

"Adorei sua roupa." Ela disse, se aproximando dele, que estava sozinho, pegando livros em seu armário. "Acho que está fabuloso! Adoro tudo o que você faz, Kurt."

"Oh! Obrigado, Hilary." Ele respondeu, surpreso.

"Eu gostaria de te ajudar a se animar um pouco. De todos nessa escola, acho que você é o maior unicórnio. E unicórnios merecem ser felizes."

"O que?" Perguntou, super confuso.

"Quando um pônei faz algo bom, ganha um chifre... aí vira um unicórnio e sua caca vira algodão doce. Até que um dia ele esquece que é mágico... e seu chifre cai." Ela falava tudo, como se realmente acreditasse em cada palavra. "Bom, mas nada disso é importante. O fato é que um unicórnio é alguém que é mágico, especial, e não tem vergonha de se mostrar... e você já chegou aqui no colégio mostrando quem você é... entrando pro Glee, se destacando nos projetos de arte. Você é um unicórnio!"

"Bom... é... eu acho que isso é um tipo de elogio, então... obrigado, Hil."

"De nada, Kurt." Deu um beijo no rosto dele. "Te vejo na aula de Desenho Artístico."

Hilary saiu e deixou Kurt boquiaberto, o que foi percebido por Rory, que passava na hora.

"Está tudo bem, Kurt?" Perguntou o irlandês.

"Hum... é... está, sim. É a Hilary... ela é meio estranha. Contou uma história sobre pôneis... e unicórnios, e disse que eu sou um." Riu.

"Hilary é maluquinha mesmo." Riu também Rory. "Logo que eu cheguei à America e fui morar na casa dela, ela pensou que eu fosse um Leprechaun e que as pessoas não podiam me ver... e, quando descobriu que elas podiam, achou que era só porque eu estava deixando. Disse que a minha raça mágica fazia os cereais favoritos dela, então me pediu uma caixa deles, com marshmallows... e depois, queria que eu transformasse as fezes do gato dela em chocolate!"

Os dois riram e seguiram juntos pelos corredores, rumo às suas aulas, mudando de assunto e passando a falar do clube do coral. Combinaram, inclusive, de fazer um dueto, assim que tivessem a oportunidade. O humor de Kurt melhorou muito com a distração que eram os novos amigos, e ele até esqueceu um pouco as cartas, pelo menos até o momento em que recebeu a próxima, pelo correio. Elas continuaram chegando naquela semana, seja desse modo, ou simplesmente aparecendo em seu armário da escola. O garoto já estava até se acostumando com isso, e não se surpreendia mais.

Se Kurt continuava tendo problemas com algum engraçadinho que resolvera ameaçá-lo por causa de sua sexualidade, Santana continuava estranha, calada, mal humorada e cada vez mais sensível. Não aguentando mais passar sozinha pelos problemas que vinha enfrentando, resolveu convocar Quinn e Rachel para uma noite do pijama, que começou como se fosse um encontro como todos os outros, com pipoca, brigadeiro, fofocas e cuidados com a beleza, como o de tirar a sobrancelha e o de hidratar os cabelos, mas logo virou uma sessão de análise, ainda que sem um especialista.

Santana começou a chorar do nada e as duas amigas, preocupadas, começaram naturalmente a perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ela, por que razão ela estava chorando. Nos primeiros minutos, o choro era tão forte que ela não conseguia produzir frase coerente, e as outras duas iam ficando cada vez mais apreensivas, achando que a morena, ou alguém de sua família, estava doente, ou que algo muito grave tinha acontecido. A latina era sempre a mais forte das três e não chorava daquele jeito desde que deixara de ser criança e se tornara uma adolescente.

"Eu beijei... uma garota." Ela disse, entre soluços, finalmente, quando conseguiu controlar, um pouco, a choradeira.

"E o que tem isso? Você já beijou meninas antes." Rachel comentou.

"É verdade. Naquele período em que o meu irmão andou fazendo pega... e indo àquelas festas malucas, cheia de gente doidona, enchendo a cara e fumando maconha... você foi a várias com ele e voltou contando pra gente que beijou umas garotas lá, de palhaçada." Concordou Quinn.

"É... eu sei. Mas..." Voltou a chorar, mas agora de forma mais silenciosa. Secou as lágrimas e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, derrotada.

"Santy, nós somos suas amigas. Fala com a gente. Essa garota que você beijou... ela fez algo com você?" Rachel tentou adivinhar o que poderia estar acontecendo.

"Não." Suspirou. "Não... a... a menina não fez nada. Sou eu."

"Você..." Quinn incentivou.

"Eu nunca disse pra vocês que eu tinha gostado. Que eu tinha gostado até mais do que eu gosto dos beijos dos meninos." Fez uma cara envergonhada e procurou alguma reação nas amigas, mas elas só pareciam estar surpresas. "Eu, na verdade, não gosto muito de beijar meninos. E... quanto ao sexo... bom, com aquele menino que eu peguei naquela minha viagem, foi como ser sufocada por um saco de batatas suado, em que alguém colocou perfume."

"Sério? Você disse que tinha sido fantástico." Rachel afirmou e, percebendo que Quinn ficara surpresa, continuou. "E que só tinha dito pra Quinn que não tinha sido grande coisa, porque seria chato falar isso pra irmã do seu namorado." Fez uma careta, como quem se desculpa por trazer o tema à tona.

"Desculpe, Q." Santana se dirigiu à loirinha. "Eu, realmente, só não te falei que tinha sido fantástico por causa do Sam. Apesar de, na verdade, não ter sido mesmo NADA fantástico... e sim bem desconfortável." Enterrou o rosto nas mãos por alguns segundos. "Eu achava que deveria dizer que tinha sido muito bom... que seria estranho dizer que eu não senti coisa nenhuma."

"Você não era obrigada a gostar do carinha, Santie." Rach deu de ombros.

"Você não entende, Ray. Eu não gostei com ele... e não gosto com o Sam." Olhou, temerosa, para Quinn. "Não conta pra ele, por favor!" Implorou.

A amiga pegou a mão direita dela, demonstrando solidariedade. É claro que não contaria, não tinha esse direito.

"Eu já senti prazer com ele me tocando... e com... sexo oral também. Mas nunca com ele me penetrando, sabe?" Continuou falando e as amigas balançaram a cabeça, afirmativamente. "E mesmo nos toques e tudo... eu sempre me pegava pensando em meninas, antes de gozar." Rachel pegou a mão esquerda dela, pois via que a conversa estava sendo dificílima para Santana. "Ai, meu Deus, que vergonha!" Ela voltou a chorar e foram as melhores amigas que secaram suas lágrimas.

"Santie, não é nenhuma vergonha você gostar de meninas." Quinn assegurou.

"Contando que não se apaixone por nenhuma de nós... isso seria estranho." Brincou, Rachel, arrancando, finalmente, um sorriso de Santie.

"É... e você deve terminar com meu irmão, também..."

"É claro! É claro que eu vou fazer isso." Prometeu. "Em relação ao resto, é que eu não sei como agir. A minha mãe talvez me apoie e tudo... mas a minha avó... ela nunca vai aceitar. E eu vou ser alvo de piada... as meninas vão se afastar de mim..."

As três conversaram bastante sobre homossexualidade e preconceito, e Santana ficou muito aliviada e feliz com o apoio recebido. Quinn e Rachel consolaram a morena e a fizeram compreender que, se a avó e outras pessoas não aceitassem sua orientação sexual, isso seria chato, mas não o fim do mundo, porque ela tinha uma mãe maravilhosa e muitos amigos fantásticos, que a amavam e jamais lhe virariam as costas.

A curiosidade, àquela altura, no entanto, atormentava as duas garotas, que acabaram perguntando o que queriam saber, quase juntas, depois de alguma hesitação.

"Quem você beijou?" Foi o questionamento de Quinn.

"E quanto a essa menina que você andou beijando?" Foi a pergunta formulada por Rachel.

"Ai. Isso é ainda mais complicado." As duas esperavam por uma resposta mais direta e por detalhes. "Eu acho que eu to gostando dela. Gostando de verdade." As duas sorriram, mas ela não. "Mas eu não entendo! Como é que eu, Santana Lopez, posso gostar da maior nerd da escola?"

"BRITTANY?" As meninas não conseguiram controlar a surpresa.

"Sim, Brittany. Uma nerd maluca que quer ser astronauta! Que fala um monte de coisas que eu não entendo." Se levantou da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro, tentando evitar dar muita importância àquele tópico. "Vocês acreditam que, depois que a gente se beijou, ela disse que não estava se reconhecendo, porque ela é muito racional e não costuma se deixar levar por... comu... consu... consuminências?" Comentou, muito na dúvida.

"Concupiscências, Santy... deve ter sido isso que ela disse. Concupiscência é um desejo, sem limites, de se satisfazer sexualmente e tal." Revelou Quinn.

"Que seja! Ela é estranha e eu só posso estar maluca. Uma coisa é eu gostar de meninas... isso eu aceito. Mas gostar daquela nerd?" Suspirou. "E ela ainda tem namorado. Definitivamente, eu tenho que esquecer esse beijo." Entrou, enfim, no banheiro, deixando Quinn e Rachel do lado de fora, e elas somente trocaram olhares. Sabiam que, para que o beijo tivesse feito Santana contar um segredo tão grande, e que tinha guardado tão bem, por tanto tempo, ele tinha sido mais importante do que ela queria admitir. Brittany era bem mais importante do que ela aceitaria admitir.

Então, não se falou mais sobre o assunto, pelo resto da semana e, apesar de ter desabafado, o que sempre é bom, Santie continuou tristonha, o que as amigas atribuíam tanto ao fato de ela ainda ter uma família e toda uma sociedade a enfrentar, quanto ao problema que é gostar de uma pessoa comprometida, seja você hetero ou homossexual. A latina terminou com Sam, mas isso não causou grandes turbulências, porque eles continuaram amigos, o que, na verdade, mudava muito pouco o comportamento deles, que já não eram um casal muito carinhoso quando namoravam.

Carinhos eram o forte de Quinn e Puck, que ficavam o tempo todo de mãos dadas, roubavam beijinhos um do outro, e cochichavam declarações de amor ou coisinhas picantes no ouvido um do outro, seja nos corredores da escola, no refeitório, na sala do coral, ou na casa de um deles, no clube ou nas lanchonetes que a turma frequentava.

Finn e Rachel também eram um grude só, mas ele continuava muito incomodado com o fato de não pode fazer nenhum carinho na namorada dentro da escola, por isso eles começaram a discutir quase todos os dias. Ela ainda achava cedo para que todos os alunos do McKinley soubessem, porque tinha uma preocupação exagerada com sua reputação, e ele questionava as razões dela, e perguntava se ela estava preocupada em não aborrecer Jesse, se ela tinha vergonha dele ou se ainda não tinha certeza dos próprios sentimentos, o que ela negava veementemente.

Mal sabia ela que as discussões entre eles podiam chamar tanta atenção de seus colegas de colégio, quanto qualquer carinho que ela e Finn tivesse trocado, em um dos muitos corredores daquele lugar.


	25. Chapter 25

Rachel e Finn caminhavam juntos pelo corredor, para que ela fosse guardar a parte do material de que não iria precisar no final de semana, em seu armário. Finalmente, era a sexta-feira daquela semana exaustiva, em que os dois tanto discutiram, além de ele ter tido de lidar com o desânimo do irmão, que acumulava cartas do seu ameaçador secreto, e de ela ter precisado se desdobrar para animar uma das melhores amigas, que passava por um dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida.

A insistência de Finn em discutir a revelação do namoro dos dois a todos tinha dado uma trégua, afinal no sábado e no domingo eles praticamente namoravam sem nenhuma restrição. Então, os dois aproveitavam para falar sobre a tarefa do dia do clube glee, que era justamente para onde iriam, logo depois que Rachel guardasse seus pertences. O professor Schuester, que tinha decidido pedir a Srta. Pillsbury em casamento depois do escândalo sexual em que os dois se envolveram, tinha pedido uma ajuda especial a seus pupilos.

Na realidade, Will já havia feito a proposta. Porém Emma era uma mulher moderna que não gostava de colocar rótulos em seus relacionamentos e nem se sentia preparada para assumir as responsabilidades de uma mulher casada, então ela havia pedido um tempo para pensar. Inconformado, o professor de educação física e mentor do coral decidira que precisava fazer o pedido novamente, dessa vez em grande estilo, e a tarefa de seus alunos era dar sugestões de músicas e performances que poderiam ser utilizadas para isso.

"Vocês, garotas, entendem melhor dessas coisas." Afirmou Finn. "Vocês são mais românticas... assistem àquele monte de filmes de comédia, em que os caras fazem coisas inusitadas para conquistar, ou reconquistar, as garotas. A gente não entende muito a cabeça de vocês."

"É... você tem razão. Mas, mesmo assim, eu to meio sem criatividade, sabe? Músicas tem muitas, é claro. Mas só cantar pra ela não vai ser grandioso como ele quer." Rachel respondeu.

"O Sam tava saindo do vestiário, viu o pessoal do nado sincronizado treinando, e acha que o Sr. Schue deveria juntar a gente com eles, pra um número musical dentro d'água." Ele riu.

"Será?" Ela questionou, pensativa, já abrindo seu armário, de onde, imediatamente, caíram algumas coisas.

Rachel não reconheceu as revistas que estavam guardadas em seu armário e agora tinham se espalhado pelo chão, mas se abaixou para pegá-las, pensando ser algo que Quinn ou Santana tinham colocado ali, como faziam de vez em quando. As três tinham as senhas dos armários umas das outras, para casos de emergência, em que precisassem devolver ou pegar algo emprestado, sem que pudessem se encontrar. Algumas vezes, elas faziam surpresas e Rachel pensou que era esse o caso, naquele momento.

Sem dar maior importância para nada daquilo, a garota pegou tudo o que havia caído, inclusive uma caneta daquelas usadas para marcar texto na cor rosa, que ela julgou ser de Quinn, e continuou a falar sobre o mesmo assunto de antes. Ao levantar, no entanto, foi surpreendida por um forte barulho, resultante de um soco que seu namorado desferira contra o armário ao lado do seu.

"Eu não posso acreditar que foi você, Rachel!" Ele gritou, com raiva. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu fui tão idiota!" Bufou, enquanto ela o olhava, sem nada entender e sem conseguir falar, como se estivesse em estado de choque. "É claro! É claro que não queria contar pra ninguém que a gente tava namorando. Tem vergonha de namorar o irmão do vi-a-di-nho... não foi assim que você o chamou, Rachel?"

"O... o que?" Conseguiu falar, finalmente, mas em um tom de voz extremamente fraco.

"Pra ficar com você, depois que você se cansou do seu namoradinho idiota ficar te chifrando com qualquer uma que aparecia na frente dele, eu sirvo, claro! Mas namorar o irmão do garoto que você quer ver longe daqui? Claro que não!" Ele estava descontrolado.

"Finn, calma... eu nem sei do que você tá falando." Ela falou, mais firme, mas confusa.

"Ah, não sabe?" Respirou fundo. "São só uma coincidência essas revistas cortadas?" Mexeu nas revistas, mostrando a ela. "E essa caneta rosa? ROSA, É CLARO... pra eu nunca desconfiar de você! E, aqui, dentro do seu armário, esses dois envelopes... Pelo amor de DEUS! Vai tentar negar?" Gritava ainda mais.

"Babe, eu não sei como essas coisas foram parar no meu armário... eu achei que eram coisas da Quinn ou da Santie..." Suspirou. "O que fizeram com o Kurt?"

"Não me chama de babe! E não fala nem o nome do meu irmão!" Mandou, firme. "Fica longe da gente, ok? E saiba que o Kurt não vai a lugar nenhum... você não é dona desse colégio... felizmente."

O rapaz virou as costas e foi embora, muito irritado com Rachel, por acreditar que ela havia mandado as cartas para Kurt, mas principalmente triste por ter sido ela, entre todas as pessoas. Justamente ela, a garota por quem ele estava irremediavelmente apaixonado. Isso não importava, no entanto, porque seu irmão estava acima de tudo. Ele brigaria com qualquer pessoa para defender Kurt, inclusive com ele mesmo e todos os sentimentos que gritavam dentro de sua cabeça e de seu coração.

Rachel não sabia o que fazer, pois não entendia absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. Então, ela apenas guardou as coisas que lhe pertenciam e as que não lhe pertenciam no armário e correu para a sala do coral. Ainda tentou conversar com Finn, mas ele disse, dessa vez baixinho para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, que não tinha mais nada para conversar com ela, e que o namoro dos dois tinha acabado, antes mesmo de começar, conforme ele não conseguiu deixar de ironizar.

Alguns alunos apresentaram sugestões ao Sr. Schue, e vários deles inclusive cantaram músicas que julgavam que o professor desconhecesse. Rachel não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, não ria das coisas engraçadas que aconteciam à sua volta, só via Finn perto de si, com o semblante carregado e igualmente imune a qualquer alegria ou ao ritmo das canções que iam sendo apresentadas naquela sala. Ela precisava fazer algo, tentar de alguma forma chegar ao coração dele e convencê-lo a, pelo menos, dar a ela a chance de provar que não havia feito aquilo que ele julgava que ela tinha feito.

"Sr. Schue, eu também tenho uma sugestão." Na verdade, ela não tinha pensado em apresentar sugestão alguma, mas ela precisava cantar para Finn, usando como desculpa a tarefa de classe.

"Tudo bem, Rachel. Nos apresente."

A banda começou a tocar e todos prestavam atenção. A canção, bem atual e conhecida, foi logo reconhecida pela maioria dos membros do clube.

"I can't win, I can't reign... I will never win this game... without you... without you..." Ela começou a cantar, depois dos acordes iniciais da música.

O namorado, agora ex, soube que ela estava tentando dar um recado a ele, desde que ouvira a introdução da música. Ela estava pegando pesado com aquela letra, e parecia cantar cada palavra com tanta sinceridade!

Ele não conseguia deixar de imaginar a sala vazia, só com os dois ali, juntos. Ela se aproximando dele, e ele tocando o rosto dela com delicadeza, como se ela fosse quebrar se ele tocasse mais forte, como se ela fosse frágil. Ficou em um transe, durante quase toda a música, deixando o seu amor por ela falar, por meio de suas feições. Trocaram olhares e ele até sorriu um pouco, sem perceber, porque naquele momento era como se só houvesse os dois no mundo e mais ninguém. Só os dois, uma forte paixão e mais nada!

Porém o mundo não era só dos dois. O mundo era também de Kurt, de seus pais, da honra de sua família, do orgulho que ele sentia daquele garoto de aparência frágil e de natureza sensível, mas com uma enorme força interior, que crescera com ele. E Rachel não era só aquela doce menina, com voz de anjo e aquela pele macia e perfumada que ele queria sentir junto à sua, e que cantava para ele, agora. Ela era a pessoa preconceituosa que achava que seu irmão maculava a reputação do Mckinley e que queria que ele fosse embora. Todo o material utilizado na confecção das cartas estava guardado no armário dela. Ele mesmo tinha visto!

Quando a morena cantava a última parte da música, Finn não aguentou e saiu correndo da sala, indo imediatamente para seu carro, e quase esquecendo que não podia ir embora, pois Kurt estava de carona com ele. Esperou pelo garoto, que não demorou a chegar, pois também saíra correndo, logo depois dele, preocupado com sua reação, e, depois de levar o outro até a casa deles, contando, durante o trajeto, o que acontecera entre ele e Rachel, seguiu para um lugar onde ficaria sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Rachel nunca tinha ido à residência dos Hummel, mas sabia exatamente onde ela ficava, porque, durante uma conversa, o grupo de amigos dos dois havia descoberto que a casa de Finn se localizava na mesma rua da de Tina. Então, foi para lá que ela se dirigiu, pouco depois de terminar de cantar, tendo se dado conta de que só havia uma pessoa que poderia ter colocado revistas, envelopes e uma caneta em seu armário, que aparentemente tinham relação com alguma maldade que alguém tinha feito com Kurt.

Quinn e Santie tinham a combinação, mas não eram do tipo de pessoa que faz mal a uma mosca sequer, apesar de normalmente os populares serem associados às maldades contra os impopulares. Além delas, Rachel só tinha dado a senha para uma pessoa e, não imaginando jamais que esta pudesse mexer em seu armário, não mudara a sequência de números depois disso. Jesse era essa pessoa, que tinha a numeração porque, quando era namorado dela, às vezes lhe fazia o favor de levar suas coisas para guardar.

Pensando friamente, naquele momento, não foi difícil concluir que, além de ele ser a única pessoa que sobrava, tinha todos os motivos do mundo para querer prejudicá-la, não somente porque ela tinha terminado com ele, mas também porque o havia humilhado na frente de vários jogadores de futebol e de hockey, bem como de algumas líderes de torcida. A única peça que faltava era saber como ele tinha concluído que a prejudicaria ao colocar as coisas no armário dela.

Rachel nunca havia imaginado que Jesse desconfiasse do namoro dela com Finn, mas o fato é que ele não somente desconfiava, ele sabia. Ele ficara de olho nos dois, desde que ela terminara com ele e até pedira a Azimio para seguir Finn, algumas tardes. Não tardou para que o brutamontes chegasse à casa dele com a confirmação de que os dois estavam namorando escondido e, desde aquele dia, o garoto começara a pensar em uma maneira de separar os dois, mas não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão, até que o destino fora extremamente generoso com ele.

St. James jogava vídeo game com Karofsky, em uma tarde comum de sábado, quando vira alguns papéis em cima da escrivaninha, letras recortadas de revistas e cola, e, apenas por curiosidade, perguntara do que se tratavam. Descobrira, então, que Dave estava mandando cartas anônimas ao irmão de Finn, e não somente adorara a ideia e rira com o amigo, que contara todas as barbaridades que já havia "escrito" nas cartas, como decidira, naquele mesmo momento, usar a atividade que o outro tinha iniciado em seu favor.

Passou a ajudar na confecção das cartas e deu a elas um novo toque: as palavras montadas com letras recortadas de folhas de revista passaram a ser sublinhadas ou envolvidas com caneta rosa fosforescente, que ele achou que daria o toque feminino que faria Finn desconfiar da namorada. A sorte estava tão ao seu lado que, apesar de ele errar completamente sobre Rachel e não lembrar que ela detestava rosa, a caneta fez Finn pensar que ela tinha usado a cor justamente para disfarçar.

Ao ouvir Claire e Hayden fofocando sobre terem escutado uma discussão entre Rachel e Finn, que discordavam sobre ser a hora ou não de contar algo aos colegas de colégio, ele deduzira perfeitamente bem que Finn não estava gostando de permanecer incógnito e que Rachel não estava aceitando assumir o namoro ainda, e assumira ser aquele o melhor momento para colocar lenha na fogueira, colocando as revistas que ele e Karofsky tinham recortado, a caneta usada e envelopes que tinham sobrado no armário da ex.

Rachel podia não saber de nada disso, mas estava certa de que havia sido Jesse quem tinha feito algo para Kurt e agora a estava incriminando. Ela podia não saber ainda como, mas ela tinha que desmascarar o verdadeiro responsável, para o bem de Kurt, de Finn e dela própria. O primeiro passo, certamente, era saber o que exatamente tinha acontecido, para que ela pudesse traçar alguma espécie de plano.

Infelizmente só duas pessoas poderiam contar a ela e uma dessas pessoas não queria falar com ela, de jeito nenhum. Entretanto, felizmente, esta pessoa estava saindo de casa, quando ela chegou lá, deixando a outra sozinha.

A tarefa mais difícil, agora, seria convencer a vítima a ajudar o seu suposto algoz. Mas o fato é que Rachel Berry era teimosa o suficiente para não sair dali sem uma resposta de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Um pouquinho só de drama, mas eu prometo que será breve, ok?**


	26. Chapter 26

"O Finn não tá." Kurt informou, secamente, enquanto começava a fechar a porta que tinha acabado de abrir, sem imaginar que a campainha de sua casa tinha sido tocada por Rachel Berry.

"Eu sei." Ela revelou, impedindo-o de fechar a porta. "É com você mesmo que eu quero falar."

"E por que eu falaria com você?" Questionou, antipático. "Eu já to sabendo de tudo, Berry."

"Porque eu to desesperada? Porque eu adoro o seu irmão e... eu não sou uma pessoa do mal... e eu PRECISO de uma chance pra provar que eu não fiz nada contra você?" Suspirou. "Porque eu to implorando, Kurt... por favor!" Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e, mesmo sem saber por que, o rapazinho ficou mexido com aquilo.

"Ok." Ele devolveu, abrindo a porta e fazendo sinal para que ela entrasse.

"O Finn acha que eu fiz alguma coisa contra você, por causa dessas coisas que apareceram no meu armário." Ela tirou todas as coisas que estavam em seu armário e não eram dela da mochila e deu a ele. "Eu sei que é difícil acreditar em coisas aparecendo no armário de alguém, sem que a pessoa saiba como. Mas você não acha que, além de ser uma fingida e uma covarde, eu teria que ser muito BURRA pra fazer alguma coisa usando esse material aí e colocar tudo justamente no meu armário?" Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou pensativo. "Por que guardar isso na escola, no armário ao qual o seu irmão vai comigo o tempo TODO, se eu podia guardar em qualquer lugar... tipo na minha casa, embaixo da minha cama?"

"Tem lógica." Ele comentou, batendo no queixou.

"Infelizmente, outras pessoas tem a senha do meu armário, Kurt." Ela lamentou, sentando-se, derrotada, apesar de não ter sido convidada. Ele acabou sentando ao lado dela. "As meninas não fariam nada de mal com ninguém, mas... o Jesse, ele também tem a senha... ele guardava minhas coisas pra mim, toda hora. Eu não mudei porque não achei que precisasse, sabe?"

"Uhum." Sussurou, ainda não totalmente convencido da história dela, mas disposto a ouvir mais.

"Eu não sei como provar que não fui eu... ou como provar que foi ele." Engoliu seco, pois começava a ter vontade de chorar e nem tinha intimidade com Kurt para fazer isso na frente dele. "Eu só sei que eu PRECISO descobrir um jeito! Eu não posso perder o Finn." Respirou fundo, espantando a menina apaixonada e acessando a garota decidida. "Sem contar que não é justo comigo ou com vocês o Jesse fazer isso e não acontecer nada com ele!"

"Nisso você tem razão. Se foi ele..."

"O que fizeram com você, Kurt?" Ela interrompeu. "Me conta, por favor! Eu imagino que tenham feito cartas pra você, pelo material... revistas recortadas, envelopes. Mas o que diziam nelas exatamente? Talvez a gente consiga alguma pista... talvez, juntos, a gente consiga pegar algum detalhe que prove..."

"Espera aqui." Foi a vez dele de interromper e, depois disso, ele saiu da sala, deixando a garota sozinha.

No entanto, o menino não demorou muito para voltar, e trouxe com ele as cartas recebidas. Mostrou todas a Rachel, que ficou horrorizada. O conteúdo dos bilhetes anônimos era ainda pior do que ela esperava, o que fez com que ela não conseguisse conter as lágrimas por mais tempo.

"Eu sinto muito, Kurt! Muito MESMO! Ninguém jamais deveria passar por isso." Assegurou, secando as lágrimas. "Eu vou fazer o Jesse pagar por isso... e, se aqueles amigos dele estiverem envolvidos também, eu vou descobrir. Eu ainda não sei como, mas eu vou." Sorriu e Kurt sorriu de volta. Alguma coisa no olhar de Rachel fazia com que ele acreditasse nela. "Você me ajudou muito, me mostrando as cartas. Eu agora já sei, pelo menos, do que eu to sendo acusada exatamente e... isso tornou bem mais fácil a minha defesa, porque, se tem uma coisa insana nesse mundo, é pensar em mim como uma homofóbica... acredite!" Riu, mesmo que ele não pudesse entender e rir junto.

Os dois se despediram cordialmente e Rachel seguiu para seu carro, mas não sem antes perguntar ao irmão de Finn se o garoto tinha dito para onde pretendia ir. Kurt disse não saber, e era verdade. A única coisa que o irmão dissera fora que tinha que ficar sozinho e esfriar a cabeça. Então a garota seguiu para o primeiro lugar que passou pela sua mente e logo viu o carro do namorado (ela se recusava a pensar nele como ex) estacionado perto do lago. Ele brincava de atirar pedrinhas na água o mais longe que conseguia, e observar as ondas que se formavam.

O barulho do carro dela o fez olhar para trás, mas ele continuou sua atividade, atirando as próximas pedras com mais raiva, porque tudo que ele não queria, naquele momento, era ter de lidar com ela. Será que ela não entendia o significado de ficar longe? Como ela podia querer ainda falar com ele, depois de ter agido pelas suas costas, perseguido seu irmão de forma tão covarde!

"Você é tão óbvio, Finn!" Ela disse, saindo do carro e andando na direção dele. "De tantos lugares que você poderia ter escolhido, você veio pensar aqui... nesse lugar... no NOSSO lugar!"

"Não existe NOSSO lugar, Rachel. Não existe NÓS." Respirou fundo. "Nós somos muito diferentes e eu, na verdade, já sabia disso. Você praticamente manda naquele colégio... já foi rainha de vários bailes... é a Srta. Popular... e eu sou só mais um cara."

"Não, Finn. Você sabe que não é só mais um cara!" Ela pegou na mão dele, mas ele fez um gesto rápido, não permitindo que ela a segurasse.

"Isso não importa, Rach." Falou, irritado. "Mesmo que você ME ache um cara bom o suficiente pra você, eu não acho boa o suficiente pra mim uma garota que faz o que você fez."

"Você sequer me ouviu, Finn Hudson! Já foi chegando a conclusões... isso não é justo! Eu conversei com o Kurt, agora há pouco e..."

"Por que o Kurt falaria com você?"

"Talvez porque ele não esteja com a cabeça tão quente... e tenha visto o quanto eu tava desesperada... eu não sei. O fato é que ele me mostrou as cartas... todas! E eu NUNCA mandaria aquelas cartas pra ele... nem pra ninguém." Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhou para ela pela primeira vez. "Eu poderia usar um monte de argumentos pra te convencer, mas eu não vou usar nenhum, Finn. Eu já conversei com seu irmão e você pode conversar com ele. Eu só vou te fazer um pedido... um único pedido e depois você nunca mais olha na minha cara, se não quiser."

"Um pedido?" Perguntou, desconfiado.

"Arruma uma mochila, com coisas pra passar um final de semana fora." O semblante confuso dele não passou despercebido, é claro. "Não como meu namorado... num final de semana romântico... não é isso. Eu só quero te levar a um lugar, pra... conhecer... uma pessoa."

"Isso não faz o menor sentido, garota." Falou, aborrecido.

"Vai fazer." Retorquiu, firme. "E, como eu disse, se não fizer... se isso não te convencer de que eu não mandei as cartas pro seu irmão... você e eu... a gente se separa de vez." Falou a última parte com uma tristeza enorme na voz, com um grande medo.

Finn fez o que Rachel lhe pediu e, enquanto arrumava a tal mochila, ainda conversou com Kurt, que lhe contou tudo sobre seu encontro com a morena. Pensando com calma, fazia muito mais sentido que ela estivesse falando a verdade do que mentindo. Jesse era um babaca com amigos igualmente babacas e eles já haviam, inclusive, se referido a Kurt com algumas das mesmas expressões usadas nas cartas, pessoalmente. Além disso, tinha razões para querer se vingar da ex-namorada, que não tinha propriamente sido amigável com ele nos últimos tempos. E não era nada absurdo que ele tivesse a senha do armário, como ela tinha afirmado, enquanto teria sido, sim, uma estupidez da parte dela guardar coisas incriminadoras no armário, quando ele a acompanhava até o mesmo quase todos os dias, mais de uma vez.

Os dois viajaram no final da tarde, com ela na direção, porque ela não queria contar, ainda, para onde eles estavam indo. A maior parte da viagem foi feita em silêncio ou apenas ao som do rádio, conectado ao Ipod dela. Se não fosse pelas circunstâncias estranhas, ele teria ficado feliz em ir passar um final de semana com ela na cidade onde morava a tal pessoa que ela queria que ele conhecesse, afinal era nada mais nada menos que Akron, a cidade em que ele vivia antes de se mudar para Lima.

"O que a gente veio fazer na cidade onde eu morava?" Perguntou, logo que entraram nela.

"Visitar alguém que mora aqui." Ela disse, como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Quem é essa pessoa misteriosa afinal?" Perguntou, sem paciência.

"Se eu quisesse te contar, eu não teria dirigido até aqui... teria te contado em Lima. Não vou contar nada... você vai VER quem é..."

Os dois andaram mais um pouco de carro e ele observou, com saudades, as ruas tão familiares, e ficou ainda mais surpreso quando ela estacionou o carro em uma certa rua e, pior ainda, em frente a uma certa casa que ele já tinha visitado várias vezes.

"Essa casa aqui..."

"É a casa dos Berry... e você já esteve aqui antes. Eu sei." Ela o interrompeu. "Eles estão nos esperando. Vem!" Disse, caminhando para a porta.

"Você me disse que queria que eu conhecesse alguém e me trouxe para ver duas pessoas que você sabia que eu conhecia?" Confuso era pouco para descrever o rapaz.

"Vamos dizer que você vá... conhecer melhor, vamos colocar assim."

A porta foi aberta por uma governanta, que foi cumprimentada pelos dois adolescentes. Ela conhecia bem os dois, mas nunca tinha imaginado ver os dois juntos. Apesar disso, sabia que a aparição de ambos na casa não era da conta dela, então apenas os encaminhou para a sala, onde dois homens conversavam, sentados em confortáveis sofás.

"Minha princesinha!" Hiram disse, levantando para abraçar Rachel. "Finn?" Se espantou com a outra visita que chegava à sua casa.

"Finn!" Foi a vez de LeRoy se manifestar, deixando o sofá e dando um abraço apertado no garoto, enquanto seu companheiro abraçava a beijava a menina baixinha.

"O Finn é a pessoa que eu disse que queria que conhecesse vocês." Rachel foi tratando de explicar. "Claro que foi uma meia verdade, porque vocês já se conhecem..."

"O que o meu antigo técnico tem a ver com você não mandando aquelas cartas pro meu irmão?" Finn questionou, se referindo a LeRoy.

"Ele é meu pai... quer dizer, ele é meu padrasto, mas é como se fosse pai." Sorriu, abraçando o homem. "Ele é casado com meu pai há anos!" Ela sentou em um dos sofás e o padrasto sentou ao lado dela. Hiram sentou no outro sofá e fez sinal para que Finn se juntasse a ele. "E isso tem a ver com eu não mandar cartas pro seu irmão porque, obviamente, eu não tenho problemas com homossexuais... ou bissexuais... ou com qualquer que seja a preferência de uma pessoa."

"Mas você esconde isso, Rachel. Você não lida bem com isso."

"É difícil lidar com isso, Finn! Você acha que eu nunca sofri bullying porque o meu pai se casou com outro homem, depois de se separar da minha mãe?"

"A Rachel sofreu bastante... crianças podem ser cruéis, Finn." Afirmou LeRoy.

"Mas você sequer usa o sobrenome do seu pai!"

"Eu USO o sobrenome do meu pai. Eu sou mais conhecida como Corcoran porque, antes de ir trabalhar com o Clay, a minha mãe foi professora no McKinley... e muitos professores já me conheciam como filha dela, quando eu cheguei lá. Mas, sim, eu tenho o sobrenome do meu pai... e assino Berry no final do meu nome. Meus melhores amigos sabem que meu pai é casado com LeRoy e... eu sei que eu fiz mal em não te contar... e te dizer só que ele tinha se casado de novo e mudado de cidade, mas... sei lá, eu estava esperando o momento certo, por mais estúpido que pareça."

"Rapaz, você tá namorando a minha princesa?" Perguntou Hiram, percebendo o tom da conversa dos dois, muito cheio de explicações para simples colegas de colégio. Os dois trocaram olhares, até porque, naquele exato momento, eles não estavam namorando.

"Eu sabia que você tinha uma filha chamada Rachel... e que ela morava em outra cidade com a mãe... mas eu nunca poderia imaginar..."

"Esses dois não tem uma foto aqui na sala! Fica tudo nos quartos."

"O quarto dela, em compensação, é cheio de fotografias!" LeRoy afirmou. "Leva o Finn pra ver, princesa." Autorizou, assumindo que os dois tinham muito que conversar. "Vamos jantar daqui a pouco e colocamos o papo em dia."

"Nossas coisas ficaram no carro." Rachel disse, jogando a chave em direção a Hiram, e fez um sinal para que Finn a seguisse.

Finn foi conhecer o quarto que a garota tinha na casa dos Berry e os retratos serviram como uma boa desculpa, mas, na verdade, ele estava um pouco desconfortável.

Tinha duvidado dela e lhe devia desculpas. E admitir que tinha errado não era bem o forte de Finn Hudson.


	27. Chapter 27

"Realmente, você tem muitas fotos aqui, hum!" Finn comentou, olhando um quadro enorme na parede do quarto de Rachel, repleto de fotografias.

"Essas comigo são a Quinn e a Santie." Comentou, apontando uma das fotos, em que três meninas pequenas apareciam usando uniforme escolar e cabeços presos em trancinhas. "Foi tirada no ano em que a gente se conheceu."

"E nessa aqui... quem são?"

"Ah! Esses são meus avós paternos, mas infelizmente eles já faleceram. O meu avô, logo depois dessa foto... e a vovó, há dois anos atrás."

"Eu sinto muito, Rach." Disse, sem graça por ter perguntado logo sobre aquela foto, entre tantas que havia ali, de Rachel com todas as idades e na companhia de uma porção de pessoas, que deviam ser parentes, colegas de colégio, amigos da família.

"Tudo bem." Ela assegurou. "Eu adorava os dois, mas eles viveram bastante... e isso já é algum consolo, não é?" Sorriu, simpática, o que fez com que ele também a olhasse, com carinho.

"Rach... por que você não me contou sobre o seu pai?" Disse, chateado. "Tudo bem que é uma coisa complicada... que tem gente que tem preconceito... mas meu irmão é homossexual também... você deveria saber que eu não ia julgar."

"Eu sei... eu reconheço que fiz mal, Finn."

"Fez, sim." Ele andou até a cama dela e sentou. "Mas eu também vacilei com você. Eu não deixei nem você falar... fui achando que você tinha ameaçado o Kurt e... terminei com você."

"Acho que estamos empatados, então, Hudson." Ela brincou, sentando ao lado dele.

"Vamos empatar também em desculpar um ao outro, então? O que acha?" Ele perguntou.

"Perfeito... mas só se você me beijar, agora." A morena fez um pouco de manha.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela, devagar, e ela fechou os olhos, curtindo aquele carinho do qual sentira uma saudade imensa, apesar de não ter ficado sem ele assim tanto tempo. Ele se aproximou e encostou sutilmente os lábios nos dela, fechando também os olhos, inalando o perfume que ela exalava e que mexia com os sentidos dele. Ela colocou as mãos no pescoço dele, arranhando-o de leve e causando um arrepio, que percorreu todo o corpo do rapaz, que ainda se espantava com o fato de um toque tão simples da namorada ser capaz de provocar uma reação tão desmedida nele.

O arrepio o incentivou a aprofundar o beijo, tomando o lábio inferior dela entre os lábios dele, puxando-o um pouco e depois invadindo a boca da garota com a língua, à qual ela deu boas vindas, tocando-a com a sua. Ele segurou-a pela nuca, com uma das mãos, e pela cintura, com a outra e, enterrando cada vez mais os dedos nos cabelos dela e apertando mais a cintura, sentia o ritmo de suas línguas ficar cada vez mais rápido, até chegar a um ponto em que não havia fôlego para manter o beijo.

"Você sabia quem era eu o tempo todo, então, né?" Ele perguntou, ainda abraçado nela e colando a testa na dela.

"Não o tempo todo." Ela se separou um pouco, mas apenas para falar olhando-o. "Quando o Sr. Schue disse quem você era, claro que sim... mas antes, não... porque eu nunca quis ver os vídeos do Vocal Adrenaline... ou as fotos." Suspirou. "Eu vivo muito distante do meu pai e do papito. É assim que eu chamo o LeRoy... eu sei que é infantil." Disse essa última parte, revirando os olhos, antes que ele implicasse com ela em razão do apelido. "Os integrantes do coral estão sempre com eles e... isso me deixava enciumada. Eu sei... infantil de novo!"

"Não, Rach. Não é infantil. De fato, todo mundo do coral é muito próximo do LeRoy, e você não pode estar tanto com ele e o Hiram... pelos menos não sem deixar de estar com a sua mãe e o Clay... e eu sei que você também adora os dois."

"A minha mãe é a minha melhor amiga! E o Clay é o meu papis... mas isso não quer dizer que eu não sinta falta do meu pai e do papito."

"Três sogros." Sussurrou Finn, para si mesmo.

"O que?"

"Nada." Ele riu. "Como eu disse, eu entendo os seus ciúmes do pessoal do VA."

"Principalmente de você, Finn. Você é como um filho pro LeRoy... ele te adora! Talvez tenha sido por isso também que eu não tenha contado nada. Não era só contar que meu pai era casado com outro homem... era contar que você conhecia esse homem, que você era como um filho para ele. Eu achei... cedo."

"É... é bem estranho." Ele riu. "O LeRoy é mesmo como o meu segundo pai..."

"Segundo?" Ela o interrompeu. "Pensei que o seu segundo pai fosse o Burt."

"Meu primeiro pai é o Burt, considerando que o Christopher é um zero à esquerda." Disse, mal humorado. "Isso faz do LeRoy o segundo, certo?" Ela concordou. "Ele foi o melhor amigo do mundo, quando o Kurt veio chorando até mim, um dia, achando que o nosso pai estava desconfiado da sexualidade dele... e que ele não iria aceitar." Respirou fundo, lembrando-se daquele período de algumas semanas, que foi o mais difícil da vida dele.

Finn amava muito Burt, mas pensar no pai desprezando o próprio filho por preconceito lhe dera ânsia de vômito. Tendo convivido não somente com LeRoy, mas com outro sem número de pessoas que tinham assumido a sua homossexualidade e que eram pessoas fantásticas, interessantes, bem sucedidas e felizes, ele decidira que lutaria pelo direito do irmão de ser ele mesmo, acima de tudo. Ele brigaria, mesmo que precisasse brigar com o único pai que ele conhecera, com o pai que o criara, com o pai que ele amava.

Ele e, mais tarde, o irmão haviam tido conversas intermináveis com o seu treinador de coral, que os ajudara a pensar no melhor momento e na melhor maneira de introduzir o assunto em casa, e, com isso, a relação entre Finn e o homem mais velho, que já era boa, acabou se fortalecendo enormemente.

Felizmente, Kurt estava errado em temer uma reação negativa de Burt. Quando finalmente Kurt tomou coragem e disse ao pai que não queria mais mentir, porque fazer parte do clube do coral tinha mostrado a ele que ele podia ser o que quisesse e o que ele era, de verdade, era gay, o homem o surpreendeu. Hummel disse que já sabia, desde que o filho tinha três anos, porque o menino sempre queria sapatos de salto de presente de aniversário, e que não ia dizer que adorava a ideia, mas, se era desse modo, ele não tinha nada a fazer e o amava do mesmo jeito.

Os dois haviam se emocionado muito, se abraçado forte e o pai havia, ainda, agradecido ao filho por finalmente lhe contar. Tudo tinha ficado bem na família deles, mas isso nunca mudaria o fato de que LeRoy tinha sido o maior amigo de Finn, naquele momento complicado, e ele jamais esqueceria isso.

"O papito é o máximo!" Rachel decretou.

"E parece que seu papito concordava com você sobre ser cedo pra me contar que a filha dele era minha colega de coral... porque eu estive aqui, pra contar a ele, pessoalmente, sobre a minha entrada no clube, e ele não disse nada."

"Você pergunta isso a ele, no jantar... agora, eu quero mais um beijinho." Pediu, sedutora, já se aproximando dele.

Os dois começaram a se beijar, devagar, mas com ansiedade, desde logo. E os beijos foram ficando cada vez mais famintos e os toques mais intensos. Os dois foram se acomodando um nos braços do outro, até que ele já estava encostado na cabeceira da cama dela, com uma das pernas sobre a cama, e ela deitada em cima dele, com uma perna de cada lado da perna esticada do rapaz. A respiração de ambos começou a ficar ofegante, seus corações disparados e o corpo quente, então, quando ele sentiu uma das mãos da morena acariciar seu abdômen, decidiu que era hora de parar.

"Rach, eu não me sinto legal fazendo isso com você aqui, na casa do Hiram e do LeRoy. Eles são seus pais... e confiam tanto em mim. Eu me sinto meio... traindo a confiança deles." Disse, constrangido.

"Eles tão lá na sala, babe... e eu to com tanta saudade de você." Ela falou, meio frustrada, tentando convencê-lo.

"Eu também to com saudade." Ele ficou pensativo por segundos. "Será que eles se incomodariam, se a gente saísse um pouco, depois do jantar? A gente poderia ir encontrar uns amigos meus... ou sair só nós dois mesmo." Nesse momento, o casal ouviu a voz de Hiram, chamando-os para jantar.

"Já vamos saber." Ela respondeu e os dois voltaram à sala, de mãos dadas, encontrando os dois homens, que tinham preparado filé com fritas, um dos pratos favoritos da garota.

Os quatro jantaram, conversando animadamente sobre diversos assuntos. O preferido, é claro, era música, visto que dois dos presentes eram integrantes e um era treinador de coral estudantil, e o quarto deles era músico. A música não unira somente Rachel e Finn, ela também unira o casal mais velho, que se conhecera quando fora trabalhar junto em na Orquestra Sinfônica de Akron, Hiram como pianista e LeRoy como regente. Os dois ainda faziam parte da orquestra, mas ambos tinham outros trabalhos também, LeRoy na escola, dando aulas de música e cuidando do coral, e Hiram acompanhando artistas em estúdios de gravação, não somente locais mas de outras cidades e estados americanos.

"Como estão as coisas no coral, Rach? Estão sobrevivendo ao Finn?" Finn tinha uma expressão confusa e Rachel segurava o riso. "Eu sei bem quanto o Finn pode ser difícil! No primeiro ano dele no VA, ele ficou indignado e saiu da sala do coral, chutando cadeiras pelo caminho... e ameaçando não voltar nunca mais... só porque eu dei um solo de uma música dos Beatles pro Jordan e não pra ele." Todos riram, menos Finn. "Ele demorou pra entender que nem todos os solos de rock podiam ser dele!"

"Ele não é mais assim, não, papito." Disse, segurando a mão do namorado. "Na verdade, ele tá ajudando muito a gente lá no Novas Direções a melhorar. E ele deixa outras pessoas terem seus solos... contanto que ele tenha o dele também, é claro!" Riu, sendo seguida pelos outros, até pelo próprio Finn.

"Por que, quando eu vim te contar onde eu tava estudando e que eu tinha entrado pro coral de lá, você não me contou que a filha do Hiram fazia parte do clube, LeRoy?"

"Eu ia." Afirmou o treinador. "Até que você me falou que ela estava dificultando a sua vida lá... e ficou uns quinze minutos reclamando dela... e eu percebi que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo entre vocês." Falou o que não tinha comentado nem com o marido. "Além do mais, ela não tinha te contado e... já que vocês iam passar a conviver bastante, achei que essa era uma decisão que cabia a ela... não a mim."

Finn entendeu a observação do amigo, então não argumentou. Comeu mais um colherada da deliciosa sobremesa que os Berry tinham servido.

"Hiram, LeRoy... vocês se importariam se eu levasse a Rachel pra conhecer um lugar, daqui a pouco?" Perguntou, uns minutos depois.

"É claro que não, rapaz." Respondeu Hiram.

"Obrigada, papai." A menina sorriu para o garoto e beijou o rosto do pai.

Logo depois do jantar, cada um pegou suas coisas, que tinham sido resgatadas do carro por Hiram, e seguiram para os quartos em que cada um dormiria, a fim de tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e se preparar para aquela noite.

Rachel não sabia se estava muito ansiosa para conhecer outros pupilos de Leroy, e seus rivais nas competições do coral, mas Finn estava tão animado, que ela não podia deixar de fazer aquilo por ele. De repente, no entanto, ela já não se preocupava tanto com os ciúmes que sentia de seus pais, com os meninos que iria conhecer. Começava a sentir um certo medo de que os amigos do namorado não gostassem muito dela.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hoje vou compensar a demora postando dois capítulos. Espero que seja o suficiente pra vocês me desculparem e não desistirem de mim... rsrsrs**

**Beijos a todos! **

* * *

Rachel entregou as chaves de seu carro para que o namorado dirigisse e relaxou no banco do carona, tentando esquecer a possibilidade de uma rejeição pelos amigos dele. Afinal, mesmo que eles não gostassem dela, isso não poderia afetar a relação deles, em uma outra cidade, e no ponto em que estavam, finalmente podendo dividir todos os pormenores sobre todo e qualquer aspecto da vida deles, sem qualquer segredo que os separasse, além de estarem muito, muito apaixonados. Ou será que poderia?

Finn falava com muito carinho dos amigos de Akron. Ele tinha crescido com Josh e Seth, assim como ela tinha compartilhado mais da metade da vida dela com Quinn e Santana. Os irmãos Jordan e Justin ele tinha conhecido apenas no ensino médio, mas, pelo que ela escutara dele, os cinco eram inseparáveis, dentro e fora do colégio, até Finn se mudar para Lima, e planejavam voltar a conviver com mais frequência, em um futuro próximo. Até que ponto isso poderia afetá-la era, no entanto, uma incógnita para Rachel.

A primeira parada do casal foi em um lugar muito especial para Finn. Ele levou a namorada para conhecer a pracinha em que ele e Kurt brincavam quando crianças, lugar que ainda preservava os balanços, as gangorras, o trepa-trepa e o escorrega, entre outros brinquedos. Havia, além disso, canteiros de plantas e flores, muito bem cuidados, e bancos de madeira que durante o dia provavelmente eram ocupados por mães, pais e babás, que ficavam observando os pequenos se divertirem, e naquele momento estavam cheios de adolescentes reunidos em grupos, conversando animadamente, ou aos pares, trocando carinhos e beijos sem parar.

Rachel e Finn caminharam de mãos dadas, por alguns minutos, e a garota fez questão de comprar um algodão doce, apesar de ter comido muito bem no jantar e repetido a sobremesa, com a desculpa de que, hoje em dia, é raro ver a guloseima sendo vendida, a não ser em grandes parques de diversão, como o que eles tinham visitado em um de seus primeiros encontros. Depois de devorar praticamente sozinha a nuvenzinha de açúcar, a próxima invenção da morena foi sentar-se no balanço, pedindo que o namorado a empurrasse o mais alto que pudesse, uma vez que também não havia muitos balanços em Lima então ela não poderia perder uma oportunidade como aquela.

Finn fez o que ela pediu, dando impulso para que ela subisse o mais alto que o balanço podia ir, e depois foi para a lateral do brinquedo observá-la. A visão de sua garota dobrando e esticando as pernas para manter o ritmo, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás sentindo o vento em seu rosto e nos cabelos, com um sorriso enorme de satisfação no rosto, transmitiu uma sensação tão boa ao seu coração, que ele também não conseguia deixar de sorrir feito criança, ou, na realidade, como o bobo apaixonado que ele tinha se tornado, sem sequer se importar com isso.

Depois de alguns minutos, a pequena morena foi diminuindo o movimento de seu corpo, permitindo que o balanço se movimentasse menos também, até pará-lo completamente e levantar-se, indo ao encontro de Finn e dando uma gargalhada gostosa que ele acompanhou. Ela segurou as duas mãos dele nas suas, ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando os lábios dele algumas vezes, com suavidade. Sorriu, saindo da ponta dos pés e ele levou as mãos dela até os lábios, depositando muitos beijinhos nelas e fazendo a menina rir novamente.

"Eu troquei algumas mensagens com os caras, enquanto a gente tava se arrumando pra sair." Informou Finn. "Eles tavam indo pra uma festa no clube. É aniversário de um primo do Josh, então ele disse que era tranquilo a gente ir pra lá também. Você... tá a fim? Ou... você quer ir pra casa?"

'Pra casa, Finn?" Perguntou, incrédula. "De jeito nenhum a gente vai pra casa!" Riu. "Pra chegar lá e você nem querer ficar comigo, por respeito aos meus pai? Não, não, não!" Falou, balançando a cabeça. "Além do mais, por mais que eu esteja com um pouco de medo de conhecer os seus amigos... eu também tô muito curiosa."

"Você tá com medo de conhecer os meus amigos?" Ele questionou, confuso.

"Ééé..." ela falou arrastado "...um pouco." Confirmou, envergonhada.

"E por que isso?"

"Ah, Finn... são os seus amigos, ué. Vai ser... chato, se eles não gostarem de mim."

"E por que eles não gostariam de você?" Ele achou graça.

"Sei lá." Ela mexeu nos cabelos nervosamente. "Eu só... fiquei pensando que talvez..."

"Deixa de ser boba, Rach." Ele fez um carinho no rosto dela, e levantou-o pelo queixo, para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos. "Quando você quer... você faz qualquer pessoa ADORAR você."

"Então, o que a gente tá esperando?" Ela deu mais um rápido beijo nos lábios de Finn, apertou um pouco mais a mão dele que ainda segurava uma das mãos dela, e puxou-o em direção ao carro. "Vamos descobrir se esse pessoal aqui em Akron sabe dar uma boa festa." Brincou.

O clube não era muito longe da pracinha, então em pouquíssimo tempo Rachel estava frente a frente com o grupo de amigos de Finn, de quem já tinha escutado falar bastante. Todos abraçaram o amigo, contentes em poder passar um tempo com ele, mesmo que fosse breve. A julgar pelos abraços, e sorrisos, e tapinhas, e o uso de apelidos engraçados, havia mesmo muita amizade entre Hudson e todo o grupo ali reunido.

"Pessoal, essa é a Rachel." Ele disse, segurando a mão dela novamente e acariciando-a para lhe passar segurança, depois que acabou a confusão que tinha se formado em volta dele. "Rach, babe, esse é o Josh." Apontou um garoto quase tão alto quanto ele e bem magro, que sorriu amplamente para ela. "Estes são Justin e a namorada dele, Katie." Apresentou um dos garotos loiros e a menina ruiva, que a cumprimentaram com discretos, mas simpáticos "ois". "E esse é o Jordan." Mostrou o outro menino loiro, bem parecido com o irmão, que se aproximou e apertou a mão dela. "Estes são Seth e Nancy." Não era necessário dizer que a loirinha era namorada do rapaz negro de sorriso luminoso, porque eles estavam completamente aconchegados um no outro.

"E eu sou Corine." Se apresentou a última pessoa do grupo, que era exatamente como seria Seth com uma peruca toda de trancinhas rastafári e um corpo curvilíneo, estendendo a mão para Rachel, que a apertou, sorrindo.

"É um prazer conhecer todos vocês. O Finn vive me contando um monte de histórias legais sobre vocês... e eu tava super curiosa." Rachel falou, animada.

De fato, ela já conhecia todos ali pelo nome e sabia pelo menos uma história envolvendo cada um. Do mesmo modo, todos já tinham escutado falar dela, porque Finn mantinha contato com todos pela Internet e falava com alguns também pelo telefone, regularmente. Os amigos do namorado também nutriam a mesma curiosidade de conhecer a garota que tinha conseguido fisgar um dos caras menos adeptos de compromisso que eles conheciam. No entanto, alguns deles, principalmente as meninas, olhavam-na com certa desconfiança, por saberem sobre o modo não muito amigável com que ela tratara o garoto, logo que os dois tinham se conhecido.

Não era um problema para nenhum deles que ela fosse do Novas Direções, apesar de todos ali, com exceção apenas de Nancy, terem alguma ligação com o Vocal Adrenaline. Não poderia ser um problema, já que eles tinham aceitado bem que o próprio Finn passasse a fazer parte do coral do McKinley. A dificuldade que Rachel enfrentaria, mesmo sem saber, seria a de convencê-los de que gostava de verdade de Finn e merecia ser namorada dele.

Sempre com Finn perto dela e segurando sua mão, ou abraçada a ele, ou sentada em seu colo, Rachel aos poucos foi participando das conversas. Jordan, Katie e Corine, que eram membros do coral, comentavam sobre a preparação vocal que estavam fazendo, monitorados pelo treinador Berry, e ficaram absolutamente chocados ao saber que Rachel era enteada de LeRoy e o considerava tão pai quanto Hiram (havendo ainda Clay, o que lhe deixava com três amorosos pais). Justin, Josh e Seth, que tocavam na banda que acompanhava o coral, tinham os Berry como ídolos, o que fez Rachel ganhar alguns pontos com os três, sem precisar de esforço algum.

O casal se divertiu bastante naquela noite, com os amigos dele. A maioria deles já estava bastante à vontade com a baixinha, no final da festa, arriscando até algumas brincadeiras, que ela retribuiu de imediato. Somente Nancy e Katie ainda trocavam olhares desconfiados, ao se despedirem dos dois, porque ainda viam em Rachel uma Patricinha que, na visão delas, não se encaixava naquele grupo.

Sabiam que a srta. Berry era líder de torcida, rainha dos bailes da escola, fundadora e líder de um coral que, apesar de não ser campeão como o do Carmel, era uma das atividades mais populares do McKinley. A morena se vestia impecavelmente e usava uma maquiagem leve, mas muito bem feita, que realçava sua beleza natural. Katie jamais tinha usado um delineador na vida e tinha ido à festa de All Star, enquanto Nancy usava óculos, saias xadrez e meias ¾, como uma garotinha do ensino fundamental.

Apesar de ter percebido que as duas garotas não tinham feito muita questão de interagir com ela, Rachel voltou para casa feliz. De sete amigos, ser bem recebida por cinco pode ser considerado um bom resultado, afinal. Além disso, ela contava com o fato de que teria uma nova oportunidade com as duas meninas no dia seguinte, uma vez que Finn tinha combinado um encontro triplo entre eles e os outros dois casais do grupo para a noite de sábado.

"Eu fiquei tão empolgado... de estar aqui com você... você conhecendo os meus amigos e tudo mais... que eu nem te perguntei se a gente podia voltar domingo, em vez de amanhã, pra Lima." Ele fez uma careta que era como um pedido de desculpas. "Você... tinha algum compromisso lá? Você acha que seus pais vão se incomodar?"

"Relaxa, Finny." Ela pediu, rindo, enquanto entrava no carro. "Não tem problema nenhum. Meus pais vão até gostar de ter a gente aqui, mais um pouquinho. Eu aposto que eles já devem até ter pensando em algum programa pra gente fazer amanhã com eles, durante o dia."

Finn sorriu e deu partida no carro. No percurso até a casa dos Berry quis saber o que a namorada tinha achado de seus amigos e ela foi totalmente sincera, dizendo que tinha gostado bastante de todos, mas que havia percebido que duas das meninas não estavam abrindo muito a guarda para ela, situação que ela tinha esperança de que mudasse na noite seguinte.

Ele assegurou a ela que, como eles estariam em um grupo ainda menor, elas teriam mais oportunidade, e até uma certa obrigação, de conversar, e que, assim, ele tinha certeza de que Rachel as ganharia completamente.

* * *

**O capíulo acabou estranho (rsrsrs), mas ,como eu vou postar outro agora mesmo, vai ficar mais legal no final.**

**Comentários são úteis e animadores... lembrem-se disso, ok? rsrs**


	29. Chapter 29

Na manhã seguinte, ficou confirmada a previsão de Rachel. Os Berry já tinham planejado todo o dia de sábado deles, até a hora do jantar. Eles tomaram café em uma confeitaria, foram ao museu, ver uma exposição temporária de quadros de Modigliani, almoçaram no mesmo restaurante em que o Vocal Adrenaline comemorava suas vitórias, passearam pelo maior shopping da cidade, fazendo inclusive algumas compras, a maioria de presentes dos pais para sua princesinha, e jantaram em um restaurante novo, que Finn não conhecia.

Depois de deixar os dois homens mais velhos em casa, e de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, Finn e Rachel seguiram, mais uma vez, ao encontro dos amigos dele, que haviam combinado de jogar uma partida de boliche. A garota já começou surpreendendo as outras duas ao aparecer usando um All Star quadriculado, calça jeans e uma camisetinha simples, e quase sem nenhuma maquiagem (apenas rímel e um gloss). Chocou-as ainda mais quando, apesar de já ter jantado, pediu ao garçom do lugar um milk shake grande e batatas fritas com queijo cheddar e bacon, para beliscar enquanto o grupo estivesse jogando. As meninas tinham presumido que ela fosse do tipo que só comesse saladinhas com limonada, pensando todo o tempo na manutenção de sua boa forma física.

Rachel, Nancy e Katie ainda calçavam seus sapatos especiais de boliche, quando os respectivos namorados começaram a aquecer para o jogo, e a desafiar uns aos outros. Aquela cena era comum para as duas moradoras de Akron, que somente reviravam os olhos, vendo a batalha de egos que se formava todas as vezes em que os três amigos, mesmo sendo quase irmãos, se reuniam para jogar o que quer que fosse. Para a visitante de Lima, no entanto, era novidade, e ela não somente reparou no quanto eles eram competitivos, a ponto de parecer que esqueciam que as meninas estavam ali e que elas também participariam do jogo, como percebeu que elas se incomodavam um pouco com aquele comportamento meio machista, mas não falavam nada.

"O jogo é individual?" Perguntou a garota, tentando entender aquela dinâmica.

"Não. Normalmente a gente joga em duplas pra equilibrar." Disse Justin.

"Equilibrar?" Questionou, desconfiada.

"É... sempre um cara e uma garota." Respondeu Seth.

"E com isso você quer dizer que as garotas, sozinhas, nunca teriam chance... é isso?" Ela continuou interrogando e ele coçou a cabeça, sem querer dizer em alto e bom som aquilo que, de fato, não só ele mas também Justin e Finn pensavam. "Nem precisa me responder." Ela riu. "Meninas, esses nossos namorados estão precisando de uma lição urgente! Vocês não acham?" As duas olharam-na, confusas. "Eu proponho meninas contra meninos." Falou, séria. "Vamos ver o que acontece com vocês fora dessa zona de conforto que vocês criaram."

Decidida, ela preparou o computador para que as garotas jogassem em um grupo e os garotos em outro, e ninguém protestou. Os meninos porque imaginaram que iriam ganhar de lavada e sem esforço algum, e as garotas porque gostaram da atitude, e da mudança nos padrões que os meninos tinham estabelecido. Ficaram com um pouco de medo de serem humilhadas na pista, mas acharam que valia a pena correr o risco.

O que eles não sabiam era que Rachel jogava boliche desde que se entendia por gente, e jogava extremamente bem. Clay tinha jogado profissionalmente por anos e ela e Shelby acabaram praticando muito, por estarem sempre lhe fazendo companhia em campeonatos. As outras duas meninas também não eram jogadoras ruins, e, assim, elas conseguiram ganhar duas partidas de três, acabando com a posse dos meninos.

Mais importante do que a vitória, no entanto, foi a mudança de perspectiva das outras meninas em relação a ela, que sua atitude causou, a ponto de, na hora das despedidas, as três terem trocado telefones e prometido manter contato.

Finn já mantinha contato com os amigos, mas eles queriam que ele prometesse ir mais a Akron. Sentiam falta da presença dele na escola, nas festas, em saídas como a daquela noite e, principalmente, na banda que eles tinham formado no começo do ano anterior. A Jumpers, que ganhou esse nome por causa do filme em que o protagonista tem o poder de se teletransportar e da pretensão que eles tinham de que a música pudesse levá-los também a qualquer lugar ao qual eles quisessem ir, tinha Justin na bateria, Josh no baixo, Seth na guitarra e Finn nos vocais, e, com a ida do último para Lima, tinha parado de fazer apresentações.

"Pensei que o Jordan tava me substituindo." Comentou Finn.

"Que nada! O Jord só estuda, cara... não para de dizer que quem quer ser médico tem que pegar pesado." Falou o irmão do garoto.

"E ele não tem a pegada rock da Jumpers... quem tem é você." Afirmou Seth.

"Cara, eu não vejo a hora da gente ir de uma vez pra Los Angeles e começar a tocar nos bares..." Falou Justin, deixando a empolgação tomar conta de sua voz.

"E estudar só música, cara. Aprender tudo sobre música... melhorar a nossa música... mostrar o que a gente sabe fazer, no lugar certo... e não aqui no fim do mundo que é Ohio." Completou Seth, não menos excitado.

As meninas olhavam para Rachel, preocupadas, se perguntando se aquela conversa trazia uma informação completamente nova para ela ou não, afinal ela tinha começado a namorar Finn há pouquíssimo tempo e a ida dele para LA tinha bastante potencial para colocar um fim prematuro no relacionamento.

A morena, todavia, não estava sendo pega de surpresa. Nas muitas conversas que ela e o namorado já haviam tido, ele contara da banda, dos planos dos quatro amigos de estudarem todos em LA, para investir na carreira do grupo, e, acima de tudo, do sonho que ele acalentava, desde que se entendia por gente, de ser um grande astro do rock.

Ele já tinha começado a preparar o material necessário para se candidatar a vagas em várias escolas de música, afinal não se deve colocar todos os ovos no mesmo cesto, investir em uma coisa só. Porém o seu grande sonho era ir para a Califórnia, não somente porque as oportunidades para uma banda como a dele e dos amigos eram maiores lá, mas especialmente porque a maior escola de canto do país era a Los Angeles Academy of Vocal Arts (LAAVA).

Rachel tinha se tornado uma das maiores fãs de Finn e torcia, de coração, para que ele realizasse todos os seus sonhos, ainda que isso significasse que o namoro deles viraria uma relação de longa distância ou teria prazo de validade. É claro que todas as vezes em que o assunto surgia ela sentia uma pontinha de tristeza, lá no fundo do coração, mas ela havia decidido não pensar nisso ainda, já que não tinha chegado sequer a metade do ano letivo.

O grupo terminou as despedidas e promessas de se falar, de se encontrar, de passar um tempo juntos, e até de fazer um novo desafio de meninos contra meninas em algum jogo, e Finn e Rachel entraram no carro dela, contentes pela noite divertida que tinham passado. O garoto comentou sobre o fato de ela ter ganho definitivamente a amizade de Katie e Nancy, e sobre as habilidades dela com a bola de boliche, que ele desconhecia até então. Ela, por sua vez, afirmou que seria legal se eles pudessem juntar o pessoal de Lima com a galera de Akron, um dia, ideia com a qual ele concordou plenamente, logo imaginando Puck jogando vídeo game contra Josh ou Sam recebendo dicas sobre malhação de Seth.

A diversão daquela noite, entretanto, ainda não tinha acabado. Quando o namorado estacionou o carro dela na garagem da casa dos Berry, Rachel se lembrou de que eles iriam voltar para Lima pela manhã e sentiu um tipo de saudade antecipada. Ela tinha aproveitado muitíssimo a viagem, mas não havia ficado muito tempo sozinha com Finn, desde que eles tinham colocado tudo em pratos limpos, por isso sentia uma falta enorme de um contato mais íntimo com ele.

"Vamos ficar um pouco aqui?" Ela pediu, segurando a mão dele.

"Ficar aqui... na garagem?" Ele ficou confuso.

"É, Finny." Ela riu. "Aqui a gente não está realmente DENTRO da casa dos meus pais e... talvez você não se sinta traindo a confiança deles... e a gente possa namorar um pouco." Ela brincava com os pelinhos do braço dele, enquanto falava, com uma voz calma e cheia de doçura, mas contraditoriamente provocante.

Ela subiu os olhos, que estiveram acompanhando os movimentos de seus próprios dedos, e encontrou os olhos dele, repletos de um brilho intenso de paixão por ela. Ele sorriu, respondendo silenciosamente que concordava em passar um tempo dentro do carro com ela. Se inclinou, roçando os lábios nos dela suavemente, várias vezes, enquanto tocava seu rosto e suas costas, também de um jeito delicado.

Era um carinho gostoso que arrepiava todos os pelos do corpo dela, mas que se tornava excessivamente sutil, a cada segundo, tirando o sossego de Rachel. Então ela o empurrou, com as duas mãos no abdômen dele, para que ele encostasse no banco do motorista, e o surpreendeu subindo em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. Olhando-a, totalmente hipnotizado, ele colocou as duas mãos nas costas dela, enquanto ela, mais ansiosa, o agarrava pela nuca, voltando a beijá-lo, já sem suavidade alguma. Os beijos eram lentos, mas intensos, com línguas explorando o sabor uma da outra, sem descanso e, quando faltava ar, eles se separavam por alguns segundos, apenas para voltar, em seguida, mostrando ainda mais vontade de se conectar um ao outro.

Uma das mãos de Finn deslizou até a nuca de Rachel e ele a puxou ainda mais em sua direção, fazendo suas línguas irem ainda mais fundo. Uma das mãos dela saiu do pescoço dele e começou a alisar seu abdômen, por dentro da camiseta, fazendo a respiração dele ficar mais ofegante do que já tinha começado a ficar. A mão direita dele, que ainda estava nas costas dela, desceu, chegando ao bumbum, que ele alisou e apertou algumas vezes, lamentando mentalmente que ela estivesse usando calças jeans naquela noite.

A mão dela, dentro da camiseta dele, subiu ainda mais e ela tateou seu peitoral forte, sentindo a respiração falhar diante da excitação crescente e da vontade também crescente de ter ainda mais contato com ele. O toque dela fez o membro dele, que já estava endurecendo, ficar completamente rígido e, sem pensar, ele usou a mão que alisava a bunda dela para puxá-la em sua direção, pressionando o corpo dela contra o dele, fazendo as intimidades dos dois se roçarem gostosamente, ainda que houvesse muito jeans entre eles para ser lamentado.

Por alguns segundos, ele pensou que talvez tivesse feito uma grande burrada, que ela fosse se sentir desrespeitada pelo seu movimento impulsivo. Já se preparava para pedir desculpas, quando sentiu ela se movimentar acima dele, recriando a mesma fricção deliciosa, algumas vezes, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava alisando o peitoral dele e parava de beijá-lo na boca para atacar seu pescoço e sua orelha com os lábios e a língua.

"Isso é tão gostoso!" Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, enquanto apertava o clitóris contra o pênis dele, mais uma vez.

"Muito." Ele concordou, soltando um ar que ele nem sabia estar segurando nos pulmões. "Mas..." continuou com dificuldade "...é melhor a gente parar, Rach."

"Por que, Finny?" Questionou, com olhinhos de cachorro sem dono. "Tá tão bom." Afirmou, maliciosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior e deslizando a mão do peitoral para o abdômen.

"É que... chega uma hora que... se a gente não vai até o fim e tudo... acaba ficando meio... doloroso." Ele fez uma pequena careta.

"Tudo bem." Ela falou, saindo do colo dele. Já sentada no banco do carona, deu mais um beijo nele, fazendo carinho em seu rosto, e começou uma conversa qualquer, para que ele pudesse sair daquele estado de excitação antes de eles finalmente entrarem em casa.

Quando chegou a seu quarto, a menina teve certeza de que fizera a coisa certa ao ir a Akron com Finn, se revelando uma Berry, que tinha agido da melhor maneira ao escolher conhecer os amigos dele, ao invés de sair sozinha com o namorado, e que havia feito a melhor opção, quando não quis sair do carro logo que eles entraram na garagem.

Aquela tinha sido, oficialmente, uma das melhores noite da vida dela. E, com Finn Hudson em sua vida e os grandes passos que ela estava disposta a dar a partir dali, os dias e as noites só poderiam ficar melhores.

* * *

**Essa facul que o Finn quer fazer eu inventei, ok? Até existe uma academia de artes vocais, mas ela é na Filadélfia.**

**p.s.: Tem alguém além da Flavinha e da Rafa lendo ainda?**


	30. Chapter 30

**No próximo capítulo provavelmente teremos as Seccionais então, se alguém ainda quiser ajudar a escolher as músicas, como eu pedi há um tempo atrás, ainda tem uma chance. É só voltar uns capítulos, olhar as opções, e depois deixar um comentário.**

**Não deixem de conferir a minha outra fic em andamento A chave para o coração, e de deixar suas impressões. Ela foi atualizada hoje também. **

**Beijos a todos!**

* * *

Agora que Rachel e Finn tinham assumido o namoro completamente, eles tinham decidido ir para a escola juntos, no carro dele, sempre que ela não tivesse treino das Cheerios depois da aula, o que na verdade era praticamente todos os dias, já que as líderes de torcida ensaiavam apenas uma ou duas vezes por semana. Rachel conversava animadamente com Kurt, que também ia com eles quase todo dia, enquanto Finn dirigia, visto que Hummel e Berry tinham se aproximado bastante, depois que ele pedira desculpas por tê-la julgado culpada precipitadamente e descobrira as peculiaridades de sua história familiar.

Kurt achava o máximo Rachel ter três pais, dois deles gays como ele, e ficava perguntando sem parar um monte de coisas a ela, e falando sobre o fato de querer adotar uma criança no futuro ou contratar uma mulher para gerar um filho dele. Sobre isso, entretanto, Rach não sabia opinar, uma vez que ela tinha sido concebida pelo método tradicional, em uma das poucas relações heterossexuais que seu pai Hiram tivera na vida. Finn ria não só da empolgação de Kurt, como também do genuíno interesse de sua namorada em ajudar o irmão dele com o que fosse possível a ela esclarecer sobre a relação entre homossexualidade e paternidade.

Havia, no entanto, uma coisa que ainda incomodava Rachel e Kurt, mesmo que eles não tivessem tocado no assunto até aquele momento. Já fazia mais de uma semana que ela tinha convencido os meninos de que não fora responsável pelas cartas enviadas a Kurt, mas o verdadeiro responsável, que o tinha atormentado tanto, ficara completamente ileso, o que era totalmente injusto. Rachel tinha certeza de que somente Jesse tivera motivo e oportunidade para mandar as cartas e colocar as coisas em seu armário. Tinha reforçado a sua certeza ver o semblante confuso dele, ao observá-la de mãos dadas com Finn e constatar que eles estavam mais juntos do que nunca, mas, para que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a respeito, era preciso provar o envolvimento do rapaz com os atos de bullying.

"Meninos, eu acho que sei o que fazer pra provar que foi o Jesse quem mandou aquelas cartas pro Kurt." Ela disse, séria.

"Rach, você não precisa se preocupar com isso... a gente já se convenceu de que você..."

"Eu não acho justo ele ter feito o que ele fez e nada acontecer com ele, Kurt. Não se trata de mim só." A garota afirmou, interrompendo o cunhado. "Sim, ele fez pra me atingir... mas ele atingiu você também... e o que ele fez é homofobia, é algo muito sério."

"E o que você tem em mente, linda?" Perguntou Finn, interessado.

"Eu até vou contar pra vocês, mas a gente vai precisar que uma outra pessoa concorde."

Rachel contou seu plano aos dois ainda no carro e, na hora do almoço, conversou com seu melhor amigo, Sam, de cuja adesão ao plano eles dependiam completamente. Somente alguém que já havia se comportado como um bad boy no passado conseguiria armar a cena que Berry julgava ter o potencial para fazer algum amigo de Jesse abrir o bico, ou até ele mesmo, já que ultimamente também não vinha se comportando de forma muito inteligente.

Sam não teve problema algum em aceitar participar da armadilha. Em primeiro lugar, ele estava com Jesse, Azimio e Karofsky entalados em sua garganta, e qualquer coisa que mostrasse às pessoas quem eles eram e do que eram capazes lhe agradaria. Em segundo lugar, ele ficou indignado ao saber pela amiga do que acontecera com Kurt, e ansiou por ajudar o companheiro de coral como pudesse. Por essa razão, começou uma conversa, de início totalmente aleatória, com Karofsky, Azimio e alguns outros jogadores, no vestiário, depois do treino daquele dia. Jesse tinha ido embora correndo, logo depois do alongamento final, mas algo dizia a Sam que seria até mais fácil arrancar alguma informação dos outros do que do próprio St. James.

"Cara, vocês não sabem da fofoca mais hilária que eu escutei hoje, mais cedo." Sam soltou, depois de terem feito comentários bobos sobre o próprio treino e observações maldosas sobre alguma professora. "Sabe aquele veadinho que entrou pro coral há pouco tempo? O Kurt?" Alguns acenaram positivamente, outros negativamente. "Então... o cara andou recebendo várias cartas aí, esculachando com ele... ameaçando... falando que ele tem que sair do colégio." Continuou, como se estivesse impressionado. "O cara tá se borrando nas calças!" Acrescentou, dando uma gargalhada debochada, pensando em como Rachel teria orgulho dele e que talvez devesse pensar em ser ator. "Cara... quem fez isso mandou muito! Eu queria apertar a mão do moleque que fez isso... melhor, eu queria TER FEITO ISSO. Foi genial!" Riu mais.

"A pessoa escreveu cartas pra ele, é? Moleque burro, porra! Se ele leva pro Figgins, o diretor pode comparar a letra dele com a da galera." Comentou um dos meninos presentes.

"Não! O cara foi fera!" Continuou Sam. "Ele escreveu tudo com recortes de revista. Eu sei porque a Rachel comentou... ela namora o irmão dele e tal. Porra, a Rach é minha amiga... até o Finn é meio meu amigo também, mas... porra, veado dividindo o colégio com a gente é foda! E graças a esse moleque sinistrão pode ser até que baitolinha saia mesmo daqui." Sorriu, como se estivesse feliz com a perspectiva.

"Ae, eu vou contar uma parada pras vocês... mas é só porque vocês são parceiros no crime." Riu, maliciosamente David Karofsky. "Fui eu que mandei as cartas. Eu detesto veado, caralho... e ainda mais desse tipo aí que parece se orgulhar de ser bichona." Falou, fazendo cara de nojo.

"Ah... você tá falando isso só porque eu disse que o cara é gênio, Dave. Você não ia pensar nisso tudo sozinho!" Ele sabia que David podia até ter feito aquilo mesmo, mas que tinha contado com a ajuda de Jesse pelo menos para colocar a culpa em Rachel, uma vez que ele não tinha como ter aberto o armário da menina.

"Fui eu, cara. Pede pra ver as cartas... vê lá se não tá escrito numa delas 'Essa sua cara de porcelana me enoja. Vai pra um lugar que tenha outras bonecas porque aqui não tem' e em outra 'Arruma uma garota se puder, pra ver se ela te torna uma pessoa normal, aberração'." Sorriu, se gabando.

"Cara, genial." Sam voltou a gargalhar, dando corda. "E sem ninguém desconfiar de nada."

"É... o Jesse até achou que podiam desconfiar e me falou pra dar um tempo... aí ele levou as sobras de revista e de envelopes lá de casa, pra se livrar de tudo aquilo pra mim. Mas, se esse veado continuar por aqui, eu começo tudo de novo, cara... eu juro. Eu infernizo a vida dele até ele se mandar!"

Sam apenas riu. Ele já estava vestido, a essa altura, e mais do que satisfeito com tudo que o gravador guardado dentro da mochila dele, que tinha ficado em cima do banco perto deles durante todo o tempo, provavelmente tinha captado muito bem. Juntando a declaração do colega com o material que Rachel ainda mantinha em seu poder, não seria difícil demonstrar ao diretor da escola tudo que Karofsky havia feito a Kurt, bem como a tentativa de Jesse de por a culpa na ex-namorada.

O loirinho entregou a gravação à amiga naquele mesmo dia, e ela levou tudo o que tinha à sala do diretor, no dia seguinte, antes mesmo de seguir para sua primeira aula, pedindo que ele tomasse providências. Diante das evidências, Figgins chamou não somente David e Jesse, como também os pais dos dois, para uma conversa, e os garotos não tiveram como negar o que haviam feito. Foram informados de que o conselho de pais e mestres se reuniria e decidiria o futuro deles, mas que eles deveriam saber, desde já, que corriam o risco de ser convidados a sair do McKinley.

Kurt, no entanto, não queria viver com o peso de saber que duas pessoas teriam problemas para terminar o ensino médio por causa dele, por pior que tivessem agido as duas criaturas em questão. Quando soube da possibilidade de expulsão, foi até o diretor e disse que, como maior vítima dos atos dos dois delinquentes juvenis, preferia que eles fossem apenas obrigados a contar o que tinham feito para todos os alunos da escola e pedir desculpas publicamente a ele e a toda a comunidade gay. Rachel, como vítima da armação de Jesse, também disse achar suficiente um pedido público de desculpas, quando consultada por Figgins.

O diretor levou o caso e o pedido das vítimas ao conselho e ficou estabelecido que os rapazes deveriam fazer um discurso sobre o que tinha acontecido e se dizer arrependidos, pedindo perdão aos prejudicados, no ginásio do colégio, onde seriam reunidos todos os estudantes do ensino médio. Assim foi feito e, além disso, os membros do conselho deixaram bem claro que, se qualquer ofensa ou comentário homofóbico fosse dirigido a Kurt novamente, a expulsão de quem o fizesse seria certa.

Os dois garotos se sentiram humilhados, mas nenhum deles queria correr o risco de sair da escola, e muito menos de encarar novamente os pais, que já lhes tinham dado outros castigos severos, além do que havia sido atribuído pelo conselho acadêmico, como ficar meses sem carro e recebendo mesada suficiente apenas para comer. Se eles fossem expulsos, nem queriam imaginar que tipo de punição iriam sofrer. Desse modo, Kurt estava, finalmente, protegido do preconceito e da vontade de se autoafirmar de Karofsky e St. James.

Os próximos meses seriam de tranquilidade também para Finn e Rachel e eles passariam a ter como preocupação apenas as Seccionais, e só na medida em que fosse chegando o final do mês de novembro.

De resto, o momento era perfeito para apenas estudar, cantar, se divertir com os amigos e, principalmente, para desfrutar muito da companhia tão desejada de um pelo outro.


	31. Chapter 31

Agora que Finn e Rachel eram oficialmente namorados e toda a escola já sabia disso, não somente as idas para a escola haviam mudado. Eles também podiam aproveitar o tempo juntos em qualquer lugar que escolhessem, então eles continuaram indo aos parques da cidade, de vez em quando, por gostarem muito daquele tipo de ambiente, mas também passaram a ir ao cinema, ao shopping, a lanchonetes e restaurantes, a festas de colegas do McKinley.

Finn já tinha ido à casa dos Corcoran algumas tardes, tendo inclusive conhecido Shelby e Clay, quando em uma dessas visitas ele e Rachel tinham perdido a noção da hora, assistindo a episódios de Supernatural abraçadinhos no sofá da sala. O casal tinha convidado o rapaz para jantar com eles, naquela noite, e ele ficara extremamente aliviado ao perceber que, mesmo tendo três sogros e uma sogra, nenhum dos parentes de Rachel parecia querer criar nenhum atrito com ele ou obstáculo ao relacionamento dos dois. Não houve, durante a refeição, nenhum interrogatório ou coisa do tipo, e os quatro apenas conversaram sobre amenidades, como se o novo namorado da menina já tivesse estado com eles antes, várias vezes.

Chegara, então, a vez de Rachel conhecer a casa de Finn. Ele não a havia levado até lá, ainda, porque sabia que, quando o fizesse, teria que dividi-la com o irmão, que quase sempre passava as tardes em casa. Na casa dela, eles ficavam sozinhos quase o tempo todo, namorando de fato, e sendo acompanhados por Lyd no máximo durante a hora do lanche. Já na casa dos Hummel ele tinha certeza de que passaria metade das horas que eles tinham para o lazer escutando sobre roupas e produtos de beleza.

O adiamento, no entanto, havia chegado ao fim, pois Carole e Burt tinham praticamente exigido que Finn levasse a garota à casa deles para um almoço de domingo. Precisavam conhecer a garota de quem os dois meninos da casa não paravam de falar, e que era, ainda, filha de Hiram e LeRoy Berry, por quem nutriam grande admiração.

Rachel chegou um pouco tímida e apreensiva ao almoço, e foi ficando ainda mais nervosa na medida em que foi sendo bombardeada de perguntas por Carole. A mãe de Finn parecia querer saber absolutamente tudo sobre os quase dezoito anos de vida da morena, e não parava de contar também coisas sobre os próprios filhos. A mulher era simpática e carinhosa em seus comentários, e sorria o tempo todo para ela, mas mesmo assim Rachel não parava de suar frio, não conseguia relaxar, uma vez que, quando acabava de responder uma pergunta, a Sra. Hummel já tinha outra preparada na ponta da língua.

Foi Burt quem salvou a pequena nora, por quem já estava encantado, assim como seus filhos. Ele lembrou à mulher de que eles tinham um almoço para terminar de preparar e, na cozinha, enquanto os adolescentes papeavam na sala, pediu que ela deixasse a garota conversar mais livremente, sem fazer tantas perguntas. Carole se envergonhou de seu comportamento e até pediu desculpas, e ainda fez algumas perguntas, ao longo do almoço, mas de forma bem mais contida do que antes, o que fez Berry ficar finalmente mais calma e à vontade entre os membros daquela família.

Depois do almoço, os meninos lavaram a louça, como faziam todos os domingos, enquanto a namorada e amiga apenas conversava com eles, que não aceitaram a ajuda que ela lhes ofereceu. O casal mais velho se acomodou no sofá da sala, para assistir a algum filme antigo, como costumavam fazer quando não tinham nenhum compromisso, então, depois de cumprir com sua tarefa, Finn pediu licença aos pais e ao irmão, e levou sua garota para conhecer o quarto dele, ansioso por ter, finalmente, um momento a sós com ela.

"Eu tava louco pra fazer isso." Disse Finn encostando sua testa na de Rachel, depois de lhe dar um longo beijo apaixonado, imediatamente após terem entrado no quarto e ele ter fechado a porta.

"Eu também." Ela afirmou, com a voz doce, acariciando o rosto dele e lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios. "Mas agora quero ver bem seu quarto. Ver o que ele diz sobre você."

"Não há nada que você não saiba sobre mim, Rach." Ele riu.

"Pode ser." Respondeu ela, mas não tão convencida, começando a observar tudo a sua volta, com curiosidade. "Você gosta de astrologia, Finny?" Questionou, ao ver que ele tinha, além dos vários pôsteres de bandas de rock na parede, um grande quadro onde estava representado o sistema solar.

"Você quer dizer astronomia?"

"É... pode ser... astronomia. Você curte?"

"Não. Isso é uma metáfora. Os astros são uma metáfora para o astro do rock que eu vou ser, um dia. Minha mãe diz que metáforas são importantes... então ela comprou esse quadro e um monte de outras coisas desse tema... colchas, lençóis, brinquedos. Eu tenho essa obsessão por cantar, desde bem pequeno... e ela tem essa mania de representar meu sonho assim." Ele riu, meio sem jeito.

"Eu achei bem legal." Ela assegurou, sorrindo.

Observou, então, que ele tinha vários troféus e medalhas, distribuídos pelas prateleiras do quarto e pela escrivaninha, junto com os livros, o laptop, e alguns carrinhos e outras miniaturas, como a de uma vitrola, a de John Lennon e a de Gene Simmons, com a característica maquiagem que usava no Kiss. Ela sabia que ele tinha ganho vários prêmios pelo Vocal Adrenaline, mas ali havia mais símbolos de premiações do que ele poderia ter conseguido com o coral da antiga escola.

"Como eu falei, é uma obsessão antiga." Falou, rindo, parecendo ter lido os pensamentos dela. "Eu participei de muitas competições individuais, antes de entrar pro coral... e mesmo depois. Eu sempre gostei de me exibir, de receber os aplausos... é quase um vício." Murmurou o finalzinho, como se fosse um segredo.

"É um bom vício." Ela se aproximou dele e segurou suas mãos, levando-o com ela até a cama do rapaz, onde ambos se sentaram. "Você é bom, Finn. Bom, não... você... você tem um dom, tem um talento nato. E, além disso, você estuda, você pratica, se empenha. Você não só sonha grande, você se prepara pra ser tudo isso que você quer ser." Ela sorriu amplamente e ele também. "Eu amo isso em você, Finn! Além de tantas outras coisas, é claro." Brincou.

Ele não respondeu com palavras, apenas a beijou com toda paixão, novamente. Eles passaram o resto da tarde juntos no quarto dele, trocando beijos e carinhos, e o clima esquentou algumas vezes, mas sempre um deles parava e começava a conversar sobre alguma coisa boba, quando percebia que queria tocar o outro ou sentir o corpo do outro junto do seu de forma mais ousada, afinal os pais dele estavam no andar de baixo e eles podiam ser interrompidos, por um dos dois ou por Kurt, a qualquer momento.

Foi mais um dia ótimo dos incontáveis dias incríveis que Rachel estava tendo naquele ano. E, como quando a gente está ocupado com boas coisas o tempo parece passar mais depressa, depois daquele dia vieram outros igualmente bons, até que chegou, enfim, a semana das Seccionais e, na sexta-feira, o último dia de ensaios.

Rachel estava no auditório com Quinn e Santana, esperando os meninos, que tinham ido buscar o figurino, chegarem, mas estava perdida em seus próprios devaneios. Pensava em como a entrada de Finn no McKinley tinha mudado tanto vários padrões anteriore,s em tão pouco tempo. Não somente o coral tinha crescido bastante em número de integrantes, como eles também estavam muito mais disciplinados, confiantes e bem preparados. Ela agora convivia com pessoas que ela nunca teria descoberto serem tão legais quanto eram, como Artie, Mercedes, Lauren, Brittany e, principalmente, Kurt. As menina continuavam as melhores amigas dela, mas elas agora não faziam mais cena para entrar no colégio e encontrar seus namorados, para uma exibição de popularidade. Quinn e Sam buscavam Puck em casa, ela vinha com Finn e Kurt, e Santana dava carona a Mercedes, quase todos os dias. Sem combinar nada, eles eventualmente se encontravam nos corredores, brincavam uns com os outros e seguiam para suas aulas.

O problema é que nada na vida é perfeito e tudo tem um preço, e junto com tantas coisas boas vinha também uma certa pressão. Rachel sabia que Finn não queria só se divertir nas competições, e que ganhar era algo extremamente importante para ele. Principalmente porque ele precisava preencher um currículo que lhe desse vantagens na hora que ele fizesse sua inscrição para a LAAVA. E ele merecia mais do que qualquer pessoa uma vaga naquela escola, ela tinha certeza disso!

Ela sentiu um forte frio na espinha, ao pensar que talvez eles não estivessem, ainda, suficientemente preparados, mas foi tirada de suas elucubrações quando os garotos chegaram, mostrando as roupas que Kurt idealizara e uma costureira conhecida de Shelby fizera para eles, e animou-se ao ver que todos estavam muito empolgados com todos os aspectos da apresentação do dia seguinte.

Decidiu, então, afastar qualquer pensamento negativo e viver uma coisa de cada vez. Ela não poderia garantir que eles fossem campeões nas Nacionais, ou mesmo das Seccionais, mas o que ela podia fazer, e iria, era dar o melhor de si naquele sábado, além de encorajar o grupo, como sempre fazia.

Faria isso por ele, mas também pelos amigos e por algo novo que crescia dentro dela, mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse se dado conta. Que viessem com tudo as Seccionais!


	32. Chapter 32

**Mais um capítulo para compensar a demora em postar. A roupa vencedora foi a das regionais da terceira temporada, então imaginem a galera com ela, ok?**

**Espero que gostem! Bjs!**

* * *

Finn estava nos bastidores do auditório do colégio em que seria realizada a competição Seletiva, esperando a vez do Novas Direções. Sentia aquela sensação boa que tinha sempre que iria pisar em um palco, aquele nervoso e frio na barriga gostosos que, se tudo desse certo, iriam acompanhá-lo a vida inteira. E, dessa vez, havia ainda a impressão da presença de borboletas no estômago que só uma baixinha morena, linda e espevitada conseguia causar nele.

Ela estava ali, bem perto, maravilhosa como sempre naquela roupa branca e preta, combinando com a dele e com a de todos os seus colegas de coral, ajudando uma das meninas a terminar a maquiagem, enquanto conversava com Sam, que parecia nervoso, falando e gesticulando muito. O irmão dele estava pronto e ajudava Matt com a gravata, enquanto Quinn e Puck sussurravam no ouvido um do outro e trocavam beijinhos, e o Sr. Schue passava por todos os seus pupilos, verificando se todos estariam em condições de entrar no palco em alguns minutos.

Chegou a hora e Rachel nem pode acreditar no quanto estava calma, quando ouviu Will dizer que entrariam em um minuto. Depois da onda de pessimismo que tinha tomado alguns minutos da tarde dela, no dia anterior, ela tinha conseguido tomar o controle da situação de alguma forma, e agora estava bastante confiante.

Enquanto caminhava até o namorado, viu os amigos se abraçando, beijando e desejando sorte uns aos outros, alguns deles usando a expressão "quebre a perna". Sorriu e até abraçou rapidinho alguns deles, mas tomando muito cuidado, para conseguir chegar perto de Finn a tempo.

Chegando perto do garoto, Rachel segurou com força a mão dele, que se abaixou e lhe deu um beijo demorado no rosto, para não se apresentar borrado com o forte batom vermelho que ela tinha nos lábios. Os dois escutaram os primeiros acordes da música e ele largou a mão dela, dando-lhe um último sorriso para enfim se dirigir ao palco, mas ela o segurou pelo braço por mais alguns segundos.

"Eu te amo." Ela afirmou, com toda a sinceridade do seu coração, antes que ele não pudesse mais adiar sua entrada no palco. Ele apenas sorriu.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer." Ele começou a cantar, enquanto uma luz era jogada em cima dele e o acompanhava pelo palco. Parecia ainda mais lindo aos olhos dela do que nunca, se é que isso era realmente possível. "And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow." Parecia também cantar ainda com mais firmeza do que nos ensaios, além de passar maior emoção.

Rachel ficou perdida naquela imagem do seu namorado, do seu amor, da sua perdição e redenção, de tudo que ela queria e tinha de melhor. Até que o solo dele terminou e chegou o momento de todos entrarem no palco, cantando One, o que fizeram com perfeição técnica e, ao mesmo tempo, muita paixão e verdade. A terceira música, Proud Mary, levantou a plateia, sendo encerrada com chave de ouro a apresentação do Novas Direções naquela competição, e deixando todos na expectativa pelos resultados, que eles foram esperar nas coxias, enquanto o último coral de apresentava.

Finn e Rachel não se falaram até o momento em que o grupo voltou para o palco, para o veredito do júri, porque ambos foram bombardeados por elogios de membros diferentes do grupo, enquanto todo mundo novamente se abraçava, alguns levantavam outros no colo e algumas das meninas faziam uma espécie de dancinha comemorativa engraçada. Além disso, no momento em que foram chamados para a premiação, cada um foi arrastado para o palco por um grupo diferente.

No momento em que se sagraram campeões da etapa, Finn foi levantado pelos outros meninos e Rachel abraçada pelas velhas e pelas novas amigas, enquanto ria dos garotos se juntando em um grupo grande, para conseguir brincar de jogar o namorado gigante dela para o alto. Demoraram a conseguir chegar, enfim, perto um do outro, mas quando isso aconteceu toda a espera valeu a pena.

Finn levantou Rachel e girou com ela em seu colo, algumas vezes, enquanto os dois riam feito bobos. Ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas e ele saiu do palco com ela assim, ainda em seu colo. Quando chegaram aos bastidores, enquanto todos iam trocar suas roupas e decidir juntos onde comemorariam a vitória, ele a beijou apaixonadamente por um bom tempo, que teria sido ainda maior se o grupo não estivesse esperando que eles também se vestissem para a celebração.

"Eu também te amo, Rachel. Muito! Eu te amo muito." Seu olhar dizia o mesmo, mergulhado no dela, e outro beijo teria começado, se eles não tivessem sido interrompidos por uma irritada Santana, que demandava um pouco de atenção de Rachel e exagerava nas tintas, como sempre, dizendo que ela e Quinn a estavam perdendo completamente para o Frankensteen.

A comemoração foi no Breadsticks, o que não era muito original, mas pelo menos agradava a maioria. E, sinceramente, ninguém estava realmente se importando muito com o lugar, pois o grupo estava muito feliz com sua conquista e todos os integrantes, àquela altura, já se sentiam em família quando passavam um tempo junto aos demais. A convivência tinha se tornado mais importante do que tudo, até para Finn, mesmo que isso não afastasse seu desejo de chegar às Nacionais.

"O que você vai fazer esse ano, Rach? Tá chegando." Perguntou Sam, em algum momento, se referindo ao aniversário dela, que seria em mais ou menos duas semanas.

"Eu ainda não sei. Não pensei nisso, não." Ela falou, comendo um salgadinho.

"Mas são dezoito anos, Rach. Tem que comemorar!" Demandou Puck.

"Mas é claro, cunhadinha! E vamos comprar um vestido novo pra você usar e arrasar." Se ofereceu Kurt.

"Eu também acho, amiga. Eu ajudo a organizar tudo." Afirmou Quinn.

"Ai, gente. Eu não sei. Não é que eu esteja desanimada, mas é que dezembro é um mês que já tem muita coisa. Lá em casa, a gente faz Natal e Ano Novo... na casa do meu pai, tem o Hanukkah, que são oito dias de comemoração. É melhor a gente sair... todo mundo... ir pra um lugar legal. Vai ser tão bom quanto uma festa."

Finn sentiu que Rachel queria uma festa, mas provavelmente não queria dar trabalho e despesa aos pais em um mês que já tinha tantas coisas. Tratou de mudar de assunto, pois sabia que ela era teimosa e não organizaria nada, e que a insistência dos amigos acabaria gerando um clima ruim, em um momento de tanta descontração como aquele.

Decidiu, no entanto, naquele exato momento, que ela teria simplesmente o melhor aniversário de todos, se ele pudesse contar com algum apoio de seus pais e dos amigos dos dois.


	33. Chapter 33

**Por que vocês não falam comigo? Sou carente! Digam só oi... é suficiente pra eu saber que vocês continuam lendo, ok?**

**Espero que curtam o capítulo...**

**Bjs!**

* * *

Era dia dezesseis de dezembro, uma sexta-feira, e o último dia de escola antes do recesso de final de ano. As aulas já tinham acabado e os membros do Novas Direções estavam todos indo para a sala do coral, onde, ao invés de ensaiarem como nas outras sextas, iriam fazer a sua pequena comemoração de Natal. Tinham feito um sorteio de amigo oculto no começo da semana e combinado de fazer a entrega dos presentes naquela tarde.

O Sr. Schue não tinha aceitado participar da brincadeira de amigo secreto, mas assegurou que estaria na sala para ver a troca de presentes, o que ele realmente fez. No entanto, o que os meninos e meninas que o tinham como treinador e amigo não esperavam era que ele tornasse aquele momento de confraternização ainda mais especial, como fez.

Com a ajuda de outros professores, Will havia colocado um pinheiro no cômodo, o qual tinha, em seguida, enfeitado, junto com a noiva, Emma, usando muitas bolas coloridas e brilhantes, luzes que piscavam e uma estrela de cinco pontas dourada, que ele colocou no topo. Além disso, tinha encomendado sanduíches, bolo, biscoitos e refrigerantes aos donos da cantina da escola, que estavam servidos em uma mesa, coberta com uma toalha vermelha, arrumada perto do piano.

Cada aluno que chegava à sala ficava em choque, feliz, encantado, emocionado ou todas essas coisas juntas. Algumas das meninas tinham lágrimas nos olhos, ao agradecer ao professor pela linda surpresa que ele havia preparado, e vários dos meninos atacaram o lanche antes mesmo que todos estivessem ali.

Quando Rachel percebeu que todos os integrantes do clube estavam presentes, ela anunciou que a entrega das lembranças de Natal iria começar e, como boa líder, deu início à atividade, descrevendo sua amiga oculta como uma menina tímida, mas muito talentosa, que tinha a peculiaridade de ser a única pessoa que ela conhecia ainda mais baixa que ela. Sunshine riu e se levantou, abraçando Rachel, e entregou seu presente a Puck, que descreveu sua amiga oculta como a peste que ele mais amava no mundo, fazendo a prima Santana revirar os olhos.

Santana entregou seu presente a Artie, que, ironicamente, tinha sido quem ela havia sorteado. Logo ele, de quem ela vinha sentindo tanto ciúme e inveja ultimamente! Afastou qualquer pensamento sobre isso, uma vez que o garoto não tinha culpa alguma e era, na verdade, um cara bem legal, que poderia ser mais seu amigo se não fosse namorado de Britt, por quem ela estava realmente apaixonada. Artie entregou seu presente à namorada, que era também sua amiga oculta, descrevendo-a como a menina mais inteligente que ele conhecia, o que não era um discurso tão romântico quando se poderia esperar de um namorado.

Britt presenteou Joe, que entregou uma caixa enorme a Sugar, a qual encheu o rosto de Rory de beijinhos ao lhe entregar seu presente, voltando a ocupar seu lugar para vê-lo fazer seu discurso, no qual ele agradeceu muito a ajuda que vinha recebendo de seu amigo oculto e também capitão. Finn deu uma echarpe nova ao irmão, enquanto os colegas diziam que o sorteio fora manipulado, e Kurt falou as frases que tinha decorado em francês, o que arrancou gritinhos satisfeitos de sua sorteada, Marguerite.

A brincadeira continuou, animadamente, até que todos tivessem recebido presentes, e a pequena festa ainda durou mais algum tempo, durante o qual os pupilos de Will deram fim às delícias que ele tinha servido. Alguns componentes do grupo cantaram sucessos relacionados às festas de final de ano como All I want for Christmas is you, entoado por Mercedes, Santa Claus is coming to town, iniciada por Puck, a quem outros meninos se juntaram, e Deck the rooftop, que foi cantada por quase todos eles, por sugestão de Finn. Como era um improviso, às vezes eles se atropelavam um pouco e riam uns dos outros, o que deixava tudo ainda mais divertido.

Infelizmente, Will teve que encerrar as comemorações, pois precisava arrumar tudo e fechar a sala, então todos foram pegando suas coisas e se despedindo do professor, que não poderia vê-los no dia seguinte, pois iria sair da cidade para as festas de final de ano. Não trocaram votos de feliz Natal e próspero ano novo entre eles, ainda, porque voltariam a se encontrar no sábado, na festa que Finn estava preparando para Rachel, e não precisavam sequer fingir, uma vez que ela pensava que todos se veriam em um restaurante para brindar, à meia-noite, os dezoito anos que ela completaria no domingo.

Finn se aproximou de Rachel, para se despedir da namorada, que não iria embora com ele para casa, pois tinha sido praticamente obrigada a prometer ir ao shopping comprar uma roupa nova para a comemoração. Kurt argumentara que o fato de a celebração ser feita em um restaurante, ao invés de em uma grande festa, não era desculpa para que a homenageada não estivesse deslumbrante. Sua argumentação contara com a adesão de Quinn e Santana, não restando chance alguma de que Rach escapasse da noite de compras.

Finn iria aproveitar a ausência da namorada por algumas horas, em plena sexta-feira à noite, para cuidar de alguns detalhes da festa, junto com Sam, Matt, Mike e Puck, apesar de saber que haveria algumas coisas que ele só poderia providenciar no próprio sábado. Não seria um problema, no entanto, porque não faltaria ajuda.

"Tchau, meu amor. Boa sorte!" Disse, dando um beijo em sua garota. "Meu irmão é meio louco fazendo compras." Riu.

"Eu nunca fui ao shopping com tanta gente, Finn." Ela falou baixo, para que só o namorado ouvisse. "É mesmo necessário que Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn E Santana me acompanhem pra comprar uma roupa?" Questionou, meio contrariada.

"Eles só querem te ver linda, Rach." Falou, fazendo carinho no cabelo dela. "Apesar de não ser necessário absolutamente nenhum esforço pra isso." Assegurou, beijando-a de novo. "Mas, sei lá... eles estão numa espécie de competição pela sua atenção... pra ver quem influencia mais você."

"Isso não vai ser MEIO louco... isso vai ser o caos!" Riu e ele também. "Finn, mudando de assunto..." Respirou um pouco. "Tem uma coisa que eu queria te pedir."

"Claro, amor. Fala."

"Eu queria que você perguntasse à Carole, se você pode ir comigo pra Akron, segunda-feira. Como eu te falei, do dia vinte ao vinte e oito, vai ter o Hanukkah... e, mesmo não seguindo as tradições judaicas... você sabe, eu até como camarão, porco... mesmo assim, eu gosto de ficar uns dias com meus pais, então eu vou segunda. Eu volto pra passar a véspera de Natal aqui, então eu pensei que você poderia ir e..."

"Rach, eu não sei. Isso deve ser uma coisa muito especial pra eles..."

"Eu já falei com eles. E, eu juro, eles adoraram a ideia! Como eles não adorariam, se Leroy tem você como filho?"

"É..." Ele teve que concordar com isso e, pensando bem, talvez fosse uma boa ideia.

"Eu não gosto muito dessa ideia de você ser como um filho pra ele, não. Isso faz a nossa relação parecer incestuosa, e faz você ficar cheio de pudores dentro da casa deles." Ela lembrou. "Mas nós sempre temos uma certa garagem, onde a gente pode namorar um pouco." Acrescentou, passando a mão pelo peito dele, sugestivamente. "E a gente também pode sair com seus colegas do Carmel... você pode perder mais uma partidinha de boliche pra mim..." Implicou, brincalhona.

"Vamos, Rachel! Anda! Você vai ver o Finn mais tarde, pelo amor de Deus!" Santana chamou, se fazendo de irritada.

"É, amiga, vamos! Você não está animada para comprar um vestido novo igual ao de uma princesa?" Perguntou Quinn, fazendo Puck sorrir, abraçando-a de lado, e Santana e Kurt revirarem os olhos.

"Eu estou indo!" Rachel respondeu, mas sem tirar os olhos de Finn. "Então?" Quis que ele lhe desse uma resposta.

"Eu vou falar com a minha mãe... se ela deixar..." A morena deu pulinhos e se agarrou ao pescoço dele, dando beijinhos em todo o seu rosto e mostrando o seu grande contentamento. Depois, se despediu afinal, já que agora eram Kurt e Mercedes que se manifestavam, reclamando da demora da garota.

No shopping, recebeu tantos palpites diferentes e até contraditórios, que pensou que poderia enlouquecer tentando entendê-los, então acabou desistindo e decidiu que compraria, sim, algo, mas escolheria ela mesma. Aproveitou um momento em que os amigos discutiam tão acaloradamente que sequer perceberam que ela tinha saído do lado deles, e levou itens de um visual completo para o provador, incluindo sapato e tudo.

Soube que tinha acertado na escolha, no momento em que viu cada um de seus amigos notando a presença dela e deixando de lado a discussão, e os olhos dos quatro se arregalando e as bocas se abrindo, em sinal de admiração.

"Uau, diva!" Mercedes quebrou o silêncio.

"Devo reconhecer que foi uma escolha perfeita!" Assegurou Kurt.

"Você tá tão linda, amiga!" Quinn observou, abraçando a morena, e sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. "O Finn vai amar." Riu, piscando para evitar o choro e cutucando a outra menina com o cotovelo, ludicamente.

"O Finn vai amar é se ela deixar ele tirar tudo isso aí." Comentou Santana, ganhando um olhar de reprovação geral. "Está maravilhosa, Rach... eu não teria escolhido melhor." Se rendeu, sorrindo.

Rachel trocou novamente de roupa e pagou pelo modelito que, na noite do dia seguinte voltou a vestir, acrescentando alguns acessórios discretos e completando o visual com uma maquiagem suave, mas que realçava seus olhos. Não precisou esperar muito para que Quinn e Puck chegassem, a fim de buscá-la para a comemoração que ela jurava que seria em um Outback que havia sido inaugurado há pouco tempo no bairro.

Finn tinha ligado algumas horas antes, dizendo que seu carro estava com problemas e só iria para o mecânico na segunda-feira, e que Puck tinha oferecidos uma carona aos dois, o que não tinha sido motivo para qualquer desconfiança porque, quando os dois casais saíam juntos, era bastante comum os quatro jovens irem em um mesmo carro.

"Eu não tô conseguindo falar com ele." Rachel falou, sentada no banco de trás do carro do amigo, depois de quatro tentativas de falar com o namorado pelo celular. Eles tinham combinado que ela avisaria quando ela e o outro casal estivessem chegando para pegá-lo.

"Tenta também, Quinn." Puck pediu, mas é claro que ele sabia muito bem que Finn estava com o celular desligado de propósito.

"Cai direto na caixa postal." A loirinha falou, um tempo depois.

"Ele falou alguma coisa sobre estar no porão, ajudando os pais, quando eu liguei pra ele. De repente lá não pega." Puck deu sequência ao plano, estacionando o carro na frente da casa dos Hummel. "Melhor a gente ir lá e tocar a campainha, né?"

"A gente tem que ir mesmo?" Quinn questionou, disfarçando. "Vai você, amor."

"É melhor a gente ir, sim... ou eu ir e vocês não. Se um dos pais dele atender, vai ficar muito mal educado eu não ter ido até lá, cumprimentar." Rachel comentou, fazendo os amigos se olharem. Aquilo estava saindo melhor do que o esperado. Eles estavam dispostos a insistir, mas ela mesma estava se oferecendo.

"Deixa de ser preguiçosa, princesa. Vamos lá com a Rach." Puck determinou.

Os três tocaram a campainha algumas vezes, mas nada aconteceu. Rachel começava a ficar preocupada e os demais fingiam preocupação também.

"A luz tá acesa." Observou Quinn.

"Estranho! Talvez seja melhor a gente entrar." Foi a vez de Puck falar.

"Mas entrar como?" Rachel perguntou.

"Sei lá. Normalmente as pessoas tem uma chave escondida em algum lugar." Deu de ombros, mas sabia muito bem onde achar a chave.

Rachel começou a procurar e os amigos fingiram procurar também, até que Puck pegou a chave em um vaso de plantas, mostrando às meninas.

"Será que é certo a gente entrar na casa dos outros, assim?" A morena falou, sem jeito.

"Eles não atendem, Rach! Pode até ter acontecido alguma coisa."

Puck abriu a porta e os três entraram, vendo a sala vazia. Começaram a chamar por Finn, imediatamente e, depois de uns poucos segundos, ouviram a voz do rapaz gritando um "aqui em baixo".

Desceram imediatamente, deixando Rachel por último e, quando ela alcançou um certo ponto da escada de onde podia ver o porão, não pode acreditar no que havia diante de seu olhos.

"SURPRESA!"

* * *

**E então?**


	34. Chapter 34

"SURPRESA!" Todos os presentes no porão da casa de Finn haviam gritado e, agora, Rachel observava as pessoas e o próprio lugar com olhos arregalados e lacrimejantes, e as duas mãos cobrindo a boca, entreaberta em razão de tamanha surpresa.

Entre seus três pais e sua mãe, Finn, Kurt e os pais deles, todos os integrantes do clube e alguns outros colegas de colégio, e os amigos do namorado, que ela tinha conhecido em Akron, havia no grande porão mais ou menos umas cinquenta pessoas, e o lugar tinha sido cuidadosamente decorado para recebê-la. Bolas vermelhas, brancas e douradas, todas em material metálico, estavam presas em vários lugares das paredes e uma faixa de pano branca pendurada no teto dizia Feliz Aniversário em letras vermelhas.

"Vai ficar quanto tempo aí olhando pra gente, como se fôssemos ETs, Hobbit?" Gritou Sam, do meio das pessoas, brincalhão. "Desce daí logo, pra essa festa começar de uma vez!" Pediu, fazendo um largo gesto com uma das mãos.

Rachel desceu os degraus finais da escada, sendo recebida por Shelby, que a abraçou forte. Ela abraçou e beijou também os três pais, e parou para conversar com eles um pouquinho, enquanto sua mãe lhe ajudava a se livrar do pesado casaco de frio que estava usando, por cima da roupa nova. Fazia muito frio do lado de fora e Rachel percebeu que isso não tinha sido desconsiderado por quem organizara a festa, uma vez que, ali mesmo perto da escada, havia cabides repletos de agasalhos.

"Eu não quero parecer mal agradecida porque está tudo lindo! Perfeito! Todas as pessoas que eu mais amo estão aqui e eu não poderia ter surpresa melhor!" Disse, sorrindo. "Mas eu não precisava de festa... eu não queria dar trabalho e nem despesa, afinal é dezembro e..."

"Da minha parte, eu posso garantir que não gastei nem um centavo, princesinha." Interrompeu Clay.

"Nós também não." Garantiu Hiram. "Finn ligou pedindo que viéssemos, mas, quando Leroy perguntou se ele precisava de alguma ajuda, ele disse que já estava tudo organizado."

"E eu só soube há dois dias, filha." Shelby completou. "Finn não me deixou pagar nada. Omáximo que aceitou foi a ajuda de Eugene com o preparo de alguns doces... por isso ela estava de folga ontem."

Finn, de fato, não quisera sequer contar aos pais dela, antes que as coisas já estivessem esquematizadas. Se eles ficassem sabendo cedo, seria dificílimo evitar que eles participassem da organização e ele acabaria provocando exatamente o que a namorada tanto queria evitar, que era dar trabalho e gastos aos parentes. Ele queria dar uma festa surpresa para deixá-la feliz e não para contrariá-la, então ele mesmo organizou tudo, com a ajuda, inclusive financeira, de cada um dos convidados.

Com uma pequena quantia de cada um e uma utilização inteligente dos recursos, fora possível fazer uma comemoração que, no julgamento dele, tinha tudo que era necessário. Sobre uma pequena mesa redonda, colocada em um dos cantos do porão, havia o bolo e os doces, preparados por Carole, Eugene, Quinn e Mercedes. Nas paredes, perto da mesa, estavam dois desenhos que representavam Rachel, quase em tamanho real e bastante fies à sua aparência, que tinham sido obra do talentoso Kurt, o qual também pintara a faixa de congratulações. Havia uma outra mesa pequena, com sanduíches e salgados, preparados pela avó de Santana e Noah, com a ajuda da neta, e um cooler cheio de refrigerantes e cervejas, que Burt fizera o favor de comprar, já que o filho ainda não tinha vinte e um anos. Para divertir a galera, Corine tinha trazido de Akron sua aparelhagem de DJ e os meninos os instrumentos da banda.

"Quer dizer que a festa não só é na casa do Finn, como ele também organizou e pagou por tudo, sozinho?" Perguntou Rachel, lisonjeada com tanto carinho, mas também um tanto preocupada, já que nem o rapaz, nem os pais dele, eram pessoas ricas.

"Não, cunhadinha... não, senhora." Kurt se intrometeu na conversa, não aguentando mais a ansiedade em cumprimentar a aniversariante. "Todos ajudamos... e isso prova que realmente trabalhamos muito bem em equipe, hum?" Disse, cutucando-a, de um jeito brincalhão.

Rachel abraçou o amigo, bem como Mercedes e Sunshine, que estavam bem atrás dele. Depois percebeu que Burt e Carole haviam se aproximado e conversavam com os Berry, então foi até eles, abraçando-os e agradecendo por terem permitido que Finn utilizasse o porão da casa como local da festividade.

"Não precisa agraceder, querida." Carole sorriu, carinhosamente. "Você merece!" A essa altura, Rachel já tinha caído nas graças da sogra completamente.

"E não é como se usássemos esse porão para alguma coisa." Riu Burt. "Não tínhamos um na outra casa... e ela era bem menor, então nem temos nada aqui. É total e completamente vazio."

"Agradeço, mesmo assim." Rachel sorriu, olhando em volta e procurando pelo filho deles, mas ele não estava por perto. Percebeu que uma música tinha começado a tocar, enquanto todos os amigos vinham, um a um, abraçá-la, pegá-la no colo e desejar tudo de melhor, como se faz com os amigos nos aniversários, ainda que alguns tenham chamado a atenção para o fato de que ela só completaria mesmo dezoito anos após a meia noite.

Enquanto ainda recebia o carinho de alguns convidados, viu Finn conversando com Josh e Seth, mas somente depois de já ter falado com todo mundo, inclusive os dois garotos, conseguiu receber o abraço e o beijo pelos quais estava ansiando há tanto tempo.

"De quem foi essa ideia, hein?" Ela perguntou, quando pararam de se beijar, permanecendo abraçados.

"Bom... se você achou uma boa ideia e está feliz, eu digo que foi toda minha. Mas, se você preferia estar no restaurante, comendo cebola empanada e costeleta... eu sempre posso dizer que foi da Quinn... ou da Santana." Riu.

"Bobo." Bateu no braço dele, de leve. "Você sabe muito bem que eu amei. Eu nunca vi tantas pessoas que eu adoro juntas! E até o pessoal de Akron veio... eu nem sabia que a Corine era DJ." Observou, rindo. "Eu te amo, Finn Hudson. Esse já é o aniversário mais perfeito de todos!"

"Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer." Ele deu seu sorriso torto, acrescentando uma pitada de curiosidade à comemoração.

Algum tempo se passou, entre conversas, a despedida dos adultos (que foram para a casa dos Corcoran, porque aquela era uma festa muito barulhenta para eles, que optaram por um ter um jantar calmo e assistir DVDs), e todo mundo dançando ao som das músicas muito bem selecionadas pela DJ. Rachel nem sequer percebeu que a meia noite se aproximava.

De repente, a música parou e um barulho tomou conta do local. Os meninos tinham combinado que, à meia noite, algumas bolas que estavam separadas só para isso seriam estouradas, para que chamassem a atenção de todos, com a sonoplastia que conheciam que mais se assemelhava a de fogos de artifício. Se a festa fosse do lado de fora da casa, como Finn tinha pensado em fazer de início, eles poderiam ter os próprios fogos, mas o garoto havia optado pelo amplo porão, uma vez que a temperatura havia caído demais em Lima e não iria ser nada confortável permanecer por horas no jardim.

"Baixinha?" Finn chamou pela namorada, ao microfone, logo depois que a última bola estourou.

Ela andou até um local mais próximo, para que pudesse vê-lo e ser vista, e percebeu que não somente ele estava com microfone, como também os meninos tinha ocupado seus lugares atrás dele, prontos a se utilizar cada um de um instrumento.

"Oi, babe!" Ele falou, quando a olhou, sorrindo só para ela, e ela retribui o sorriso e o cumprimento. "É meia noite! Agora, é oficialmente seu aniversário!" Afirmou, animado. "Vários de nós tem surpresas pra você... tá preparada?" Ela assentiu. "Ok. Então, galera... eu apresento a vocês a banda Jumpers. Guardem bem esse momento, porque vocês ainda vão ouvir falar muito de nós." Alguns convidados, como Kurt e Jordan, que escutavam isso dos irmãos há muito tempo, reviraram os olhos, mas a maioria achou graça do jeito de Finn, como sempre.

A banda começou a tocar uma melodia conhecida. Rachel amava aquela música, achava que ela combinava muito com a voz e o estilo de cantar de Finn e, exatamente como ele também tinha imaginado, pensava que era uma música que falava muito sobre eles, que tinha um certo romantismo mas, ao mesmo tempo, era animada, alegre, alto astral como a primeira música de uma banda, em uma festa, deve ser.

"So she said 'what's the problem, babe?'... what's the problem, I don't Know" Finn começou a cantar, e ele e a namorada não tiraram os olhos um do outro. Ela, mesmo sem microfone, também cantava a letra, que conhecia muito bem, para o rapaz. As outras pessoas dançavam e cantavam junto. "Well, maybe I'm in love... Think about it every time..."

Finn cantou a música toda duas vezes e, na segunda vez em que passou pela parte em que a letra dizia "Well baby, I surrender to the strawberry ice cream... never ever end of all this love" (Bem, baby, eu me rendo ao sorvete de morango... nunca termine todo esse amor), tornou o que já era uma letra um pouco louca em algo ainda mais insano, cantando "Well baby, I surrender to Rachel Berry ice cream", piscando para ela.

Insanidade ou não, se imaginar como um sorvete só dele causou coisas no corpo dela, como as que ela sentia quando ele a tocava, quando se beijavam, quando o via sem camisa ou quando sonhava com os dois sozinhos, nus, nos mais diversos lugares, o que se tornava cada vez mais frequente. Quando ele parou de cantar e entregou o microfone a Jordan, para que ele cantasse uma outra canção que os meninos já estavam tocando, e foi na direção dela, ela literalmente pulou no colo dele e os dois trocaram um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

"Eu te amo, Rachel Berry ice cream." Riu, brincando com a ponta do nariz dela.

"E eu amo você." Ela sentenciou, beijando-o outra vez.

Depois disso, eles curtiram a festa. Vários grupos de amigos dela do coral cantaram músicas sobre amizade em homenagem à morena, ou alguma canção que tinha feito parte de algum momento marcante compartilhado. Houve um momento em que a banda puxou o "Parabéns pra você" e todos cantaram. Puck acendeu a vela sobre o bolo, enquanto a namorada dele lembrava à amiga de fazer um pedido, depois Rachel a apagou em um só sopro, e Lauren e Tina cortaram e serviram o bolo.

Durante algumas horas, todo mundo dançou, riu, conversou, brincou, comeu bastante e alguns deles aproveitaram para beber muito também, já que não era sempre que eles tinham a oportunidade de fazer isso, por causa de suas idades.

Um bom tempo passou e, para se despedir e dar de novo lugar à DJ, a banda tocou umas três músicas mais lentas. A última delas a pedido de Finn, que tirou Rachel para dançar, agora cantando cada palavra da doce balada no ouvido de sua garota.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing... Watch your smile while you are sleeping... While you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender . I could stay lost in this moment, forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment of treasure."

Rachel aproveitou esse momento, tentando gravar cada detalhe, retê-lo em sua memória para sempre. Guardá-lo naquele lugar da memória reservado para as coisas mais especiais. Como Finn podia ser tão perfeito era algo que ela não sabia. E por que razão ela era tão sortuda, a ponto de ter o amor dele só pra ela, era algo ainda mais enigmático.

Era um mistério também como, menos de uma hora depois, o garoto dava sinais claros de que o álcool que consumira estava começando a fazer efeito.

Rachel olhou em volta e se deu conta de que havia bem menos pessoas no porão. Porém, pelo jeito como Finn e os amigos mais próximos dos dois riam, cantavam e brincavam, ela seria capaz de apostar que, mesmo com pouca gente, a festa ainda tinha muito o que render.

* * *

**Bom, essa foi a parte fofinha da festa, com direito às músicas Accidentally in Love e I don't wanna miss a thing.**

**A próxima parte é mais brincalhona e sexy.**

**Bjs!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Gente, atenção! Eu atualizei ontem também!**

**Estou avisando porque normalmente eu demoro bem mais e, em outro momento em que atualizei rápido assim, fiquei sabendo que teve gente que foi direto para o último capítulo e acabou pulando parte da fic.**

**Espero que gostem dessa parte final da festinha! Bjs!**

* * *

Rachel estava sentada em um cobertor, ao lado de Finn, que tinha os braços em volta dela. Juntos, eles observavam Sam e Rory virarem uma lata de cerveja cada um, disputando para ver quem bebia todo o conteúdo do recipiente antes do outro. O rapaz incentivava os dois amigos, de um jeito divertido, típico de quem está mais desinibido pelo álcool mas, felizmente, não bebeu o suficiente para passar mal ou tropeçar nas próprias pernas.

"Finny, você tá tão engraçado, amor." Ela afirmou, rindo.

"Você acha?" Perguntou ele, franzindo a testa. "Eu me classificaria como um outro tipo, hoje."

"Como assim outro tipo?"

"Babe, homens e mulheres quando bebem viram algum tipo especial de bêbado." Ele afirmou, demonstrando que seu raciocínio estava ileso, apesar de estar falando mais lentamente que o normal. "Exemplo A: Santana, a chorona e bêbada histérica."

"Ela prefere ele!" Rachel observou Santana gritando para Quinn, ao mesmo tempo em que chorava, compulsivamente. "Ele é homem... e legal e muito, muito esperto."

"Katie e Nancy, as bêbadas irritadas." Continuou Finn.

"Não posso acreditar no que fez com sua camiseta, Justin! Dá pra ver mais brigadeiro nela do que a logo do AC/DC!" Katie reclamava, bem naquele momento.

"Ai, baby, você tá com muito cheiro de queijo! Você sabe que eu detesto queijo." Nancy torcia o nariz para o próprio namorado.

"Ali temos Hilary, também conhecida como a garota que faz a bêbada stripper." Acrescentou Hudson, e Rachel observou a garota dançando sensual e sugestivamente para Matt.

"Mercedes e Sugar... bêbadas felizes." Continuou o namorado de Rachel, e ela percebeu que as duas gargalhavam mesmo, sem parar e alto. "E, como já falamos de vários tipos, podemos voltar a mim, Rach." Puxou a garota mais para perto. "Eu hoje sou o típico bêbado carente. Não consigo parar de te beijar... e de te fazer carinho... e de dizer como eu te adoro, adoro, adoro, adoro, adoro."

Finn começou a dar muitos e muitos beijos no pescoço de Rachel, de um jeito que dava até um pouco de cócegas, junto com as outras sensações que ela não parava de sentir perto dele. Ela ria e se encolhia involuntariamente com o arrepio, até que ele parou, olhou nos olhos dela de um jeito intenso, segurou-a pela nuca, pegando uma boa quantidade de cabelo entre os dedos, e a beijou com paixão. Ficaram assim por um tempo, sem se preocupar com ninguém que estava em volta, o que não era realmente um problema porque nenhum dos presentes estava tampouco preocupado com eles.

Katie tinha sido calada pelos lábios de Justin, e eles agora se agarravam com vontade, enquanto Nancy continuava reclamando no ouvido do namorado, que estava encostado à parede, sem lhe dar muita atenção. Quinn e Puck namoravam em um canto, aproveitando que, finalmente, Sam tinha conseguido tirar Santie de perto deles. E o loirinho e a latina conversavam com os demais presentes, em uma roda.

Finn parou de beijar Rachel, lhe deu um sorriso enigmático e se levantou, de repente, anunciando que iria roubar a aniversariante de todos, por alguns minutos, pois queria dar o presente dela. Estendeu a mão para a namorada e, sem que ninguém tivesse protestado, os dois subiram para o quarto do rapaz.

"O que é tudo isso?" Ela perguntou, espantada com a quantidade de embrulhos em um canto do cômodo.

"São os presentes que a galera trouxe." Ele respondeu, como se não fosse nada demais.

"Finn! Você tá me dizendo que, além de ajudar a pagar a festa e a arrumar as coisas, o pessoal ainda comprou presentes pra mim?" Rachel não podia se sentir mais privilegiada.

"Uhum... eles compraram, sim." Respondeu, abrindo uma gaveta e pegando algo, antes de se virar de novo para ela. "E eu também!" Sorriu amplamente. "Feliz Aniversário, Rachel." Disse, entregando a ela um embrulho.

Rachel sentou-se na cama de Finn, que fez o mesmo, e abriu o pacote, encontrando dentro dele uma tiara pela qual ela tinha ficado encantada, durante a última ida dos dois ao shopping. A menina deu um pequeno grito e encheu o rosto do namorado de beijos, enquanto ele dava uma gostosa gargalhada, por causa da empolgação quase infantil dela.

O fato é que, para Rachel, mais uma vez naquela noite, o namorado dava provas do quanto era alguém extremamente singular. O presente não era nenhuma peça sofisticada ou cara, e a própria garota só não o havia adquirido, na mesma hora, porque o casal estava quase atrasado para uma sessão de cinema. No entanto, o que contava, e muito, era que ele tivesse prestado atenção a algo de que ela gostara tanto e que tivesse aproveitado a oportunidade para lhe presentear com uma coisa que ele tinha certeza que lhe agradaria.

"Pela maneira como você estava me beijando e me olhando lá embaixo, eu achei que essa história sua de me dar presente era só uma desculpa pra ficar sozinho comigo." Ela falou, passando a mão, sugestivamente pelo braço dele, depois de ter agradecido e elogiado o presente, colocando-o na mesa de cabeceira dele.

"Você tem sempre razão, Rachel Berry! Pelo menos, um pouco." Ele brincou. "Eu ia te dar esse presente amanhã... ou melhor, hoje, mas depois que a gente dormisse e meio que parecesse ser um outro dia." Ela riu, porque agora parecia que o álcool o estava deixando um pouco confuso. "Enfim... eu ia te dar no almoço que vai ter lá na sua casa... o LeRoy vai cozinhar, sabia?" Riu da própria verborragia. "Mas eu decidi te dar logo, pra poder te trazer aqui pra cima." Terminou, se aproximando dela, com malicia no olhar.

Os dois começaram a se beijar com ansiedade e a se agarrar um ao outro como se ele pudesse ser arrastado dali a qualquer momento. Ficaram se apertando e experimentando a boca e a língua um do outro por algum tempo, só quebrando o beijo para se movimentar e encontrar posições mais confortáveis para seu delicioso amasso.

Acabaram chegando a um arranjo no qual Finn estava sentado com as costas na cabeceira da cama e Rachel sentada no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. As mãos dela estavam dentro da camiseta dele, alisando abdômen e peitoral, e as dele passeavam pelas coxas dela, ora tocando suavemente, ora apertando com mais vontade. Quando eles pararam de se beijar na boca, e ela beijou o pescoço dele repetidas vezes, e mordiscou e lambeu a pontinha da orelha, a mistura do tesão absurdo que ele sentia por ela com o incentivo que o álcool lhe dava para ser mais relaxado, menos excessivamente respeitoso, fizeram com que ele, pela primeira vez, colocasse as mãos dentro da saia dela, tocando seu bumbum.

Acariciou por instantes aquela pele tão lisinha sob a dele e, não tendo encontrado resistência e sim uma Rachel que sorria sugestivamente e continuava usando os lábios, dentes e língua, em seu pescoço, orelha e queixo, para provocá-lo, pegou o bumbum da morena com mais firmeza. Além disso, aproveitou para puxar o corpo dela mais ainda para junto do dele, fazendo suas intimidades se roçarem gostosamente.

Uma vez que estava arriscando mais do que nunca em suas ações, e que a namorada parecia apreciar seus avanços, tocou finalmente um dos seios dela. Sentir o seio firme dela em sua mão e o mamilo se enrijecendo ao seu toque, mesmo sob a blusa e o sutiã, era uma sensação totalmente nova e já completamente viciante. Os suaves gemidos que ela emitia, e que demonstravam que ela estava se deleitando também com as novas carícias, pareciam-se igualmente com um tipo poderoso de droga, extraordinariamente sedutor.

Os jovens beijaram-se na boca novamente, sem tirar as mãos um do outro, e ficaram assim, por um tempo razoável mas que jamais seria suficiente, aproveitando ondas de excitação que passavam por seus corpos.

Rachel estava adorando aquele Finn! É claro que ela gostava de saber que ele tinha consideração pelos sentimentos dela, por suas incertezas e receios, e que ele queria tratá-la com o máximo respeito possível. Porém, ela gostava também de saber sobre o efeito que tinha no corpo dele, de perceber que o fazia perder um pouco o controle, a razão, a sanidade. Gostava, porque era isso também que ele fazia com ela, e porque desejava que as coisas fossem intensas entre eles, quando enfim chegasse a hora.

Outra razão para estar apreciando a aparição de um Finn mais abusado era o fato de querer muito que as coisas fossem evoluindo entre eles aos poucos. Não queria simplesmente chegar para ele, um dia, dizendo que estava pronta, e que, só então, eles fizessem tudo. Sabia, graças às amigas, a muitas leituras e até a alguns vídeos da Internet, que havia muito mais no sexo do que a penetração, e pensava que talvez fosse bom eles irem explorando algumas das possibilidades.

"Eu ficaria aqui com você... tipo pra sempre." Ela riu, tirando as mãos de dentro da camiseta dele, e ele viu isso como um sinal para que parasse o que estava fazendo também. "Mas tem um monte de gente lá embaixo, né?" Lamentou e ele assentiu.

Ele concordou que eles deveriam voltar para a festa, então eles trocaram só mais alguns carinhos, agora bem mais inocentes, conversaram, esperando o corpo dele parar de dar sinais sobre o que estivera acontecendo no quarto, apagaram as luzes e desceram.

Ao fazerem o caminho de volta para a festa, encontraram Nancy já subindo as escadas, rumo ao escritório, onde ela, Katie e Corine iriam dormir. Na sala, viram Justin, que já havia aberto o sofá cama onde descansaria, mas não parecia disposto ainda a se entregar a Morpheu, visto que tinha Katie deitada a seu lado e eles trocavam muitos beijos. Seth tinha ficado no porão e observava a brincadeira de que participavam todos os outros convidados ainda presentes na parte mais baixa da casa.

Finn e Rachel se juntaram a Seth, decidindo apenas observar também, uma vez que a "Verdade ou Consequência?" pode ser bem divertida para os solteiros, mas costuma trazer problemas aos comprometidos.

Observaram com surpresa quando Sugar respondeu positivamente, ao ser questionada por Jordan sobre já ter beijado alguém do clube do coral. Riram de Rory quando ele, todo sem jeito, foi obrigado a fazer uma dança sensual para Corine. Olharam-se desconfiados, ao ver que Sam demorou bem mais do que o necessário no cumprimento de seu desafio de beijar Mercedes na boca, e que ela, por sua vez, parecia extremamente desconcertada. Aplaudiram Kurt, quando ele colocou, usando somente a boca, uma camisinha no gargalho longo de uma garrafa.

"Cadê o Artie?" Rachel perguntou ao namorado, finalmente se dando conta de que o garoto tinha ido embora e Britt tinha ficado. Sentiu algo bom, vendo como Santana, sentada bem ao lado da loirinha, a fitava com os olhinhos brilhando como nunca, e que a outra lhe sorria algumas vezes, não parecendo nem um pouco constrangida com a proximidade da latina.

"Parece que ele e a Britt não tão mais juntos." Respondeu Finn, em tom de quem lamenta, sem saber que, apesar de gostar bastante de Artie, Rach não podia deixar de ver nisso certa esperança de felicidade para sua grande amiga.

Josh girou a garrafa, mais uma vez, e a brincadeira continuou. Hudson conversava animadamente com Seth, e Berry prestava pouca atenção ao assunto dos dois.

"Babe, eu esqueci de te falar." Finn se dirigiu a ela, de repente. "Hiram pediu pessoalmente à minha mãe que me liberasse pra passar uns dias em Akron com você."

"E?" O rosto dela se iluminou.

"De início, ela ficou meio chateada por eu não ter falado nada com ela. Eu expliquei que você também tinha falado comigo só na sexta, no meio da minha correria pra organizar tudo e tal. No final das contas... com seu pai insistindo... ela acabou concordando." Sorriu, enquanto ela se jogava em cima dele, fazendo com que acabasse deitado no cobertor que forrava o chão. Inclinada sobre ele, ela batia palmas, mexia as pernas e praticamente gritava de excitação.

"É o melhor dezembro de TODOS os tempos!"

Ele riu junto com ela e não disse nada. Afinal, dizem que quem cala consente e Finn não poderia concordar mais.

* * *

**Será que alguém além da Flá sai da toca e me dá um oi?**


	36. Chapter 36

"Então é verdade que eles terminaram?" Rachel perguntou a Santana, com quem falava pelo celular, enquanto colocava uma das bolsas de viagem na mala do carro de Finn. "O Finn comentou comigo que achava que eles não tavam mais juntos."

"É. Ela disse que o Artie não acha legal eles ficarem juntos, se ela já não sabe mais se gosta ou não dele."

"Como assim?" A baixinha perguntou, enquanto Finn fechava a mala do carro e voltava para a porta da casa, para se despedir de Shelby e Clay. Leroy e Hiram estavam fazendo o mesmo, visto que as coisas dos dois também já estavam no carro deles. "Me dá um minuto, Santie. Eu tenho que me despedir da minha mãe e do paizão."

Rachel caminhou até a varanda da casa, abraçou e beijou a mãe e o padrasto, deu a mão ao namorado e, enquanto caminhava até o carro com ele, que abria a porta para ela, como sempre fazia, voltou a fofocar com a amiga latina.

"Pronto. Me conta tudo."

"É como eu tava te falando antes... ontem, quando eu e ela estávamos no Breadstix, ela me disse que está confusa, em relação aos sentimentos dela por mim e por ele. E ela tinha dito o mesmo a ele, no sábado... então, ele preferiu terminar."

"Entendi, Santie." Rachel trocou um sorriso com Finn, que já dirigia, seguindo o carro dos Berry. "Mas como foi essa saída de vocês, hum? Vocês só conversaram mesmo?"

"Eu te falei, Rach! A gente só conversou! Ela disse que quer ficar mais próxima... me conhecer mais, pra ver se ela entende melhor o que ela tá sentindo e tal. Mas que, até ela ter mais clareza das coisas, a gente tem que ser apenas amigas." Suspirou.

"Amiga, é melhor que nada, né? Você achava que vocês terem se beijado nem tinha significado nada pra ela... e agora você ao menos sabe que significou."

"É... eu acho que ela gosta de mim, sim. Só falta mesmo ela ter certeza." Riu. "E você? Como foi o almoço ontem? E a festa... você gostou? Eu nem te perguntei..."

"O almoço foi ótimo! E a festa... claro que eu amei! Foi o máximo! E por falar em festa... o que foi aquele beijo do Sam na Mercedes, hein? Só eu achei demorado demais pra uma brincadeira?"

"Que nada! Foi demorado mesmo! Ele parecia bem mais empolgado do que quando me beijava." Soltou uma risada. "Aliás, pensando bem... ele parecia bem mais empolgado do que beijando a maioria das meninas que eu vi o Sammy pegar nos últimos tempos... nessas festinhas que eu tenho frequentado com ele."

As duas conversaram mais um pouco e, enquanto isso, Finn e Rachel trocavam olhares, sorrisos e pequenas carícias. A viagem correu muito bem e, apesar de cansados, os jovens namorados, querendo aproveitar ao máximo a viagem, saíram logo depois do jantar com os pais dela, naquela noite, e foram encontrar os amigos de Akron em uma lanchonete super movimentada, com direito a uma sala de jogos em anexo e música altíssima.

Ainda era apenas segunda-feira e aquela que deveria ser a viagem dos sonhos começou a se tornar nem tão perfeita assim, quando uma tal de Mel apareceu na lanchonete, indo na direção de Finn, logo que percebeu a presença dele, e o abraçando e beijando na bochecha, sem cerimônia alguma. A reação dele foi apenas a de dizer um "oi" para a tal garota, ficando paralisado, como ficamos muitas vezes em que somos pegos totalmente desprevenidos.

"Ai, Finnito, é tão bom te ver! Quando eu soube que você tinha estado aqui há um tempo atrás e a gente nem tinha se visto, eu fiquei super chateada, sabia?" A garota fez uma espécie de bico para ele, enquanto Rachel pensava "o que diabos essa garota pensa que está fazendo?" e "por que o meu namorado está deixando ela falar tudo isso comigo aqui ao lado dele?".

"Mel, essa a Rachel, minha namorada. Da outra vez ela esteve aqui comigo também. Foi uma pena mesmo você não estar com a galera naquele fim de semana... porque, se você estivesse, já teriam se conhecido." Finn falou, dando ênfase à palavra namorada, como se tivesse lido o pensamento de Rachel. Uma pena que o ciúme já estivesse colocando a morena em uma espécie de surdeira seletiva, e ela tenha absorvido apenas a parte em que o namorado disse que fora mesmo uma pena não ter encontrado a outra.

"Olá, Rachel." A garota disse, com um sorriso falso nos lábios, muito diferente do sorriso que trazia no rosto ao cumprimentar Finn. "Prazer."

"Prazer." Repetiu a baixinha, sem nem mesmo tentar sorrir.

Mel cumprimentou todos os amigos que estavam com Finn e Rachel, enquanto ele dizia à namorada que a loira era prima de Justin e Jordan, e estudava no colégio Carmel, assim como todos do grupo. Ela tentou relaxar e não demonstrar que ficara muito enciumada, pois o namorado não parecia nada preocupado com a presença da outra e continuou tão atencioso e carinhoso com ela quanto sempre.

A noite correu bem e, para a felicidade de Rachel, Mel estava com seus próprios amigos, que ocuparam uma mesa não muito próxima da deles. Porém, quando todos se preparavam para deixar a lanchonete e ir para suas casas, o coração de Berry se apertou ao ver Finn, que tinha ido ao caixa da lanchonete, parado conversando com a loira, que alisava o braço dele e sorria maliciosamente. Finn estava sem jeito e tentava se afastar a todo custo da garota, mas, do ponto de vista de uma namorada ciumenta, ele estava dando todas as condições necessárias para que a garota se sentisse incentivada a continuar se insinuando.

Em razão disso, naquela noite o casal não namorou no carro, dentro da garagem. Rachel disse estar com sono e dor de cabeça, e foi para o quarto, dando-lhe apenas um selinho, e, apesar de Finn ter desconfiado de que havia mais alguma coisa por trás da recusa dela em passar um tempo sozinha com ele, não passou pela cabeça dele que ela estivesse com ciúmes de Mel.

Apenas na quinta-feira, na última noite deles em Akron, Finn pode ter plena certeza sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela primeira noite, e por que razão Rachel tinha mudado tantas vezes de humor durante os últimos dias.

Quando estavam com os pais dela, acendendo as velas do Hanukkah, festejando e fazendo as refeições juntos, ou quando estavam com alguns dos amigos dele, vendo filme na casa de um deles, jogando jogos de tabuleiro ou simplesmente conversando amenidades, ela ficava relaxada, sorria, fazia carinho nele, beijava-o apaixonadamente. Quando voltavam da rua tarde, ficavam no carro um bom tempo, se beijando, se tocando, se agarrando até que o desejo fosse grande demais e eles tivessem que parar.

Na madrugada de quarta para quinta, inclusive, ousaram um pouco mais, quando Rachel desceu as alças do vestido, revelando os seios e deixando Finn tocar seus mamilos sem qualquer obstáculo pela primeira vez. Foi um momento de intimidade delicioso e a excitação fez com que ele roçassem com mais pressão e ritmo do que nunca suas intimidades, até que ele parasse e a afastasse um pouco, com medo de gozar ali mesmo, com calça, cueca e tudo.

Quando, no entanto, Mel aparecia em algum lugar em que eles estavam, sempre com aquela atitude de querer se mostrar mais íntima de Finn do que realmente era, ela ficava calada, quieta, séria, distante e observadora, até o momento em que a garota fosse embora para se reunir a seus verdadeiros amigos.

O problema é que na quinta-feira, infelizmente, Finn não teve a sorte de ver a loira apenas passar rapidamente pelo local em que eles estavam. Deveria ter sido mais atento, e previsto que não era uma boa ideia eles se reunirem para comemorar o final de ano justamente na casa dos primos dela, mas sequer prestou atenção nisso, o que resultou em uma noite inteira com Mel e duas amigas dela bebendo tequila sem parar, aumentando demasiadamente o som e dançando sensualmente no meio da sala da casa dos Kerr.

Rachel foi ficando cada vez mais distante dele, sempre dando a desculpa de que iria conversar com alguém do outro lado da sala, e ele percebeu também que ela estava bebendo bem mais do que ele jamais a tinha visto beber, e começava a falar e gargalhar mais alto do que o normal. Enquanto tentava se reaproximar da namorada e evitar que ela pegasse mais bebida, sem obter nenhum êxito, Finn ainda tinha que lidar com Mel se insinuando, por meio de olhares, de toques sutis em seu braço e peitoral, sempre que passava por ele, do uso do apelido ridículo que ela lhe dera (Finnito) e de elogios inapropriados.

"Nossa, Finnito, você tá mais forte." Ela dizia, aproveitando que a música estava alta para falar bem perto.

"Essa blusa é linda, Finnito... e mostra seus músculos... adorei!"

Rachel observava tudo, o que tornava o problema cada vez maior, como uma bola de neve que rolas das montanhas geladas. Quanto mais Mel se jogava para cima dele, mais a namorada o evitava e mais bebidas ela consumia, e ele não sabia o que poderia fazer sem criar uma briga com a prima dos donos da casa e, ao mesmo tempo, sem arriscar uma discussão com Rach na frente de todos.

Finn chegou ao limite, porém, quando, depois de vê-lo servindo uma cerveja para Mel, que pedira com um biquinho e tentando alisar, mais uma vez, a camisa dele, Rachel virou um drinque inteiro, pegou outro , subiu em uma cadeira e começou a fazer seu próprio show. Não adiantou nada que ele tivesse segurado o punho da garota e falado no tom mais sério possível para ela parar com aquilo, pois a música estava alta e Rachel só estava vendo o que uma pessoa tomada pelo ciúme é capaz de ver.

"EU AMO ESSA MÚSICAAAA!" Rachel gritou, dançando em cima da cadeira. "E ISSO AQUI TEM GOSTO DE COR DE ROSAAAAA!" Disse, depois de beber mais um gole de álcool colorido.

Finn tirou Rachel de cima da cadeira, pegando-a no colo, sob os protestos dela, que sacudia as pernas e dizia para ele largá-la, pois ela estava se divertindo. Ele a colocou no chão, quando estavam em um canto isolado da sala, para tentar conversar com ela, finalmente, sobre o que estava acontecendo durante grande parte daquela semana. Ela fez menção de virar as costas e sair, mas ele a segurou.

"Quer me largar, por favor, Finn Hudson?" Falou, seca.

"Babe... não me trata assim! Eu não fiz nada."

"Ah, não... ele não fez nada, coitadinho! O Finnito é um pobre inocente!" Debochou.

"Então é isso? É ciúme da Mel? Rach, você não vê que isso é ridículo? Eu sou seu namorado! Ela é só a prima abusada de dois amigos meus."

"Abusada que você deixa abusar!" Acusou. "É Finnito pra lá e... Finnito pra cá... e toda cheia de mãos pra cima de você, parecendo um maldito POLVO..."

"Rachel, pelo amor de Deus! Eu evitei todas as investidas dela... mas você não prestou atenção NENHUMA em mim, a noite TODA! Você só prestou atenção nela... na droga do apelido idiota que ela me deu e nas TENTATIVAS dela de me tocar. Como eu disse, ela é só uma garota abusada..."

"Você vai me dizer que nunca ficou com ela, Finn Hudson?" Perguntou, irritada. Finn não respondeu, apenas olhou para o chão, sem jeito, passando as mãos no cabelo. "VIU? Eu não sou uma boba ciumenta... eu tenho as minhas razões!"

"Eu não disse que você é boba, meu amor." Ele afirmou, tentando se aproximar e fazer carinho nela. "Eu só disse que você não precisa se preocupar. Você é minha namorada... eu sou louco por você! E ela é só uma garota com quem eu fiquei, sei lá... duas vezes na minha vida."

"Duas vezes?" Ela deu uma risada nervosa. "Ainda por cima, gostou e... ficou de novo!"

"Amor..." Ele tentou continuar a conversa, mas ela saiu, subindo de novo na cadeira.

"GALERAAAAAAA! Brincadeira da garrafaaaaaaaaaa!"

Finn olhou para Rachel, incrédulo. Os solteiros concordaram com a brincadeira e escolheram um lugar para se sentarem formando uma roda, colocando a garrafa no meio. O garoto se irritou, ao ver que a namorada pretendia participar do jogo e beijar os amigos dele. Quem sabe até as amigas! Essa parte era meio excitante, mas PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Ele não iria deixar a namorada beijar ninguém. Quem estava louco de ciúmes agora era ele.

Hudson pegou, de novo, Berry no colo, pediu licença aos amigos e subiu as escadas da casa com ela gritando e se debatendo nos braços dele. Só a colocou no chão quando estavam dentro do quarto de um dos garotos.

"Você é minha e eu não vou deixar você beijar ninguém, numa brincadeira estúpida, da qual você só quer participar pra me tirar do sério!"

"Eu não sou sua propriedade!"

"Não, você não é." Ele a puxou, segurando-a pela nuca. "Você é o meu AMOR... e não é possível que você não veja isso, droga!"

"Você pode me amar... mas ela é gostosa e... eu sou virgem e... do que você tá rindo?" Voltou a se irritar, no fim, ao ver que ele ria.

"Então é isso? Você acha que eu posso querer fazer sexo com ela porque não faço com você?" Ela apenas baixou o rosto, sem graça. "Rach." Chamou, levantando o rosto dela, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos. "Eu não faria isso. Eu só quero você... e falei sério quando disse que esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário."

"Me mostra!" Demandou.

"O que?" Perguntou, confuso.

"O quanto você me quer... me mostra! Me deixa te ver, te tocar... te dar prazer, Finn."

Depois disso, eles não falaram mais nada. Ela o guiou até a cama que havia naquele quarto, eles se deitaram nela e começaram a se beijar, ansiosamente. Tocaram todos os lugares que já conheciam do corpo um do outro, até ela tomar a primeira iniciativa de avançar ainda mais, tirando a camiseta dele. Eles continuaram beijos e toques, até ela desafivelar o cinto dele, demonstrando que estava falando sério sobre querer ver aquela parte do corpo dele que ainda era desconhecida para ela.

Depois de confirmar que ela tinha certeza de que queria mesmo aquilo, e de que não estava tomando tal decisão apenas em razão do álcool, ele tirou a calça que usava, ficando apenas com a cueca boxer, que, por sua vez, foi tirada por ela pouco depois. Ela sorriu, ao vê-lo, pela primeira vez, como veio ao mundo, e ao constatar que de fato o contato entre os dois tinha grande efeito sobre o corpo dele.

"Me fala se eu fizer algo errado?" Ela pediu e ele assentiu, sorrindo. Tinha, no entanto, certeza absoluta de que ela faria tudo certo. Ela era a sua Rachel, afinal!

Ela segurou o membro dele, masturbando-o devagar, enquanto ele gemia, de olhos fechados, pedindo para ela fazer um pouco mais forte, ao que ela obedeceu. Pela reação dele, ela soube que ele estava gostando, então, sentindo-se ousada, ela se inclinou e lambeu a ponta do pênis dele, o que fez com que ele abrisse os olhos, surpreso. Ela continuou lambendo-o um pouco mais na ponta, e depois em toda a extensão do membro, enquanto ele a olhava maravilhado. Em seguida, foi colocando-o na boca, aos poucos e em ritmo também progressivo, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto e dizer o nome dela várias vezes.

"Rachel, é melhor você parar... Rach, amor, eu vou... é melhor você parar, eu vou..." Ele tentava falar, um pouco depois, quando estava chegando perto do orgasmo, o que era extremamente difícil àquela altura.

Ele finalmente não pode aguentar mais e gozou, um pouco constrangido por tê-lo feito enquanto ela tinha o pênis dele ainda em sua boca. O constrangimento, no entanto, passou rapidamente, quando ele percebeu que ela continuava sugando-o e lambendo-o, até acabar com a última gota disponível do seu líquido.

"Eu fui bem?" Ela perguntou, como se fosse uma aluna ou profissional em avaliação.

"Se eu estiver dormindo, não me acorda!" Foi a resposta dele, que puxou-a para si, beijando-a docemente.

Claro que ele não diria jamais isso para ela, mas se ela sempre fosse reagir assim, quando sentisse ciúmes dele, não se incomodaria tanto em encontrar mais algumas vezes com a Rachel Berry em versão ciumenta.


	37. Chapter 37

**Teria sido interessante escrever isso no Natal... rsrsrs**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Bjs!**

* * *

"Finn, será que você poderia largar isso um pouco? Supostamente, essa deveria ser uma noite pra gente conviver... em família, sabe?" Era noite de Natal e Kurt se referia ao fato de, ao invés de conversar com o irmão, o pai e a mãe, Finn estar constantemente trocando mensagens com a namorada.

"Ai, desculpa, gente. Desculpa mesmo... eu só vou me despedir, então, ok? Só mais uma mensagem."

"Ok, meu filho." Burt respondeu, rindo.

"Nem parece que vocês se viram hoje à tarde... e vão almoçar juntos amanhã." Carole comentou.

"Não se desgrudam! Eu nem sei como vai ser quando cada um for pra uma faculdade em um canto diferente do país." Kurt observou, sem se dar conta do peso que tinham suas palavras. Somente a mãe de Finn percebeu a sutil mudança que elas provocaram no semblante do próprio filho.

Depois de parar de trocar mensagens com Rachel, Finn passou uma noite agradável ao lado da família. Comeram a deliciosa ceia preparada por Carole, assistiram especiais de Natal na TV, cantaram músicas natalinas no Karaokê de Kurt, abriram os presentes que estavam há dias em volta da árvore e fizeram orações. Não eram uma família religiosa, daquelas que frequentam igrejas ou templos, mas acreditavam em uma força superior, naquilo que nós homens chamamos de Deus. Eram gratos por tudo que tinham e uma data como aquela parecia o momento perfeito para expressar tal gratidão.

Na casa de Rachel, a noite não foi tão diferente. Também houve a hora da ceia, preparada por Shelby, que praticamente só entrava na cozinha nessa época do ano, junto com a governanta. Antes de desfrutar da refeição, Clay fez uma oração de agradecimento, enquanto Rachel, a mãe, Eugene, Roger e Lydia, agradeciam silenciosamente, de mãos dadas. Depois, houve uma entusiasmada troca de presentes, que teve seu ápice no momento em que Shelby pegou uma pequena caixa e a entregou à filha, que leu a pequena etiqueta que dizia "Para nossa princesinha de todos os seus pais", e abriu rapidamente o embrulho, encontrando dentro dele uma chave de automóvel.

"O que é isso, gente? Meu carro já voltou do mecânico? O problema era simples?" Perguntou a garota que, ao voltar de Akron, não tinha encontrado seu carro na garagem e fora informada de que ele apresentara problemas mecânicos.

"Você acha que a gente te devolveria a chave do seu carro num embrulho de presente, princesa?" Clay questionou.

"É..." Quase engasgou. "É o que eu tô pensando? Um carro novo?" Todos riram de sua reação à surpresa.

"Vamos lá na garagem ver?" Chamou Shelby.

Todos os que ali estavam foram à garagem, onde encontraram o novo carro de Rachel, um Honda Fit vermelho, que era simplesmente a cara dela. Depois dos protestos da garota, que continuava achando que os pais não deveriam ter despesas com ela, e de ter ouvido a mãe explicar que ela, Clay, Hiram e Leroy já vinham juntando dinheiro para trocar o carro dela desde o começo do ano, como presente de aniversário e Natal, deixou os protestos de lado e agradeceu, abraçando animadamente os pais presentes e correndo para telefonar para os pais que estavam em outra cidade. Pensou em mandar uma mensagem para Finn, mas achou melhor fazer uma surpresa no dia seguinte, usando o novo veículo para ir ao almoço na casa dele.

Depois da festa de aniversário de Berry, quando os Hummel tiveram a oportunidade de passar um tempo com os Corcoran, as mães de Finn e Rachel estavam se tornando amigas. Então, Carole, que tinha o hábito de receber pessoas no dia vinte e cinco de dezembro mas ainda não conhecia muita gente em Lima, convidara Shelby, Clay e Rachel para o almoço de Natal, e o convite fora aceito de bom grado.

Mais ou menos por volta do meio dia, todos se cumprimentaram e trocaram votos de um Feliz Natal, enquanto Burt recebia uma garrafa de vinho de Clay e Shelby entregava a Carole os biscoitinhos em forma de pinheiros assados por Lyd. Rachel foi mostrar o presente que ganhara dos pais ao namorado e ao amigo, que olharam tudo e adoraram cada detalhe, e Finn brincou, dizendo que o presente dele, depois de um carro zero quilômetro, não iria ter graça nenhuma, mas Rachel lhe assegurou que ele sequer precisava ter comprado alguma coisa para ela, pois estar ali com ele já era um presente maravilhoso.

O jovem casal passou um tempo com a família e logo o almoço foi servido. Eles deram graças, comeram, beberam, riram e, depois de se acomodarem na sala de estar, iniciaram uma troca de presentes. Eram presentes simples e alguns eram um pouco impessoais, uma vez que as famílias estavam ainda se conhecendo, mas tudo tinha sido escolhido com carinho e era isso o que importava naquele momento.

O presente de Rachel para Kurt arrancou gargalhadas da família, quando ele abriu o embrulho e segurou nas mãos, completamente mudo e lívido, o cordão de prata grosso, bem ao estilo daqueles que rappers e gangsters usam. É claro que não era o presente de verdade, apenas uma brincadeira, e ele não poderia ter ficado mais aliviado e feliz do que quando recebeu a estilosa blusa de gola alta de cachemira azul que ela escolhera. Ela, por sua vez, também amou os sapatos de salto alto que ganhou do amigo.

Finn ficou empolgadíssimo com as miniaturas de Mick Jagger, e de Brian Johnson e Angus Young do AC/DC, que ganhou da namorada. Depois da primeira visita de Rachel à casa dele, durante a qual ela vira algumas miniaturas no quarto do rapaz, a morena ficara sabendo que ele tinha uma verdadeira coleção delas e, com a ajuda do irmão dele, descobrira que ele ainda não possuía estas três, julgara que elas formariam um bom presente e acabara acertando na mosca. Porém, foi o presente que Rachel recebeu de Finn o mais comemorado da noite, o mais emocionante de todos.

O garoto saiu da sala, dizendo que iria buscar o último presente da noite, e não foi difícil saber que se tratava de algo dele para ela, pois era o único que faltava. O que ela não estava esperando, nem em sonhos, era que ele fosse voltar da área de serviço com uma pequena cesta de palha, coberta por uma almofadinha vermelha, onde jazia preguiçosamente o filhotinho de gato mais fofo que ela já tinha visto na vida. Ela amou aquela criaturinha instantaneamente e a pegou no colo de imediato, fazendo carinhos nela e falando, repetidas vezes, sobre o quanto ela era linda, mas, intimamente, temeu que seus pais não fossem permitir que ela levasse o animal de estimação para casa.

"Quando eu vi esse gatinho sendo vendido numa Pet Shop, aqui perto, ontem, eu soube na hora que era o presente perfeito pra você, amor." Finn disse sorrindo. "E quando eu falei com a sua mãe e ela me disse que eu poderia comprá-lo pra você, eu saí feito um doido de casa, com medo que ele já não estivesse mais lá." Riu de si mesmo.

"Ele é tão fofinho! Tão pequenininho! Eu preciso pensar num nome perfeito pra ele. Obrigada, amor... eu já te disse que você é o... melhor. Namorado. Do. Mundo?"

"De nada, babe. Você merece o melhor, pois também é a melhor." Ele respondeu, mas um pouco sem jeito, e não fez o que normalmente faria, que seria tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la apaixonadamente, pois eles estavam perto de seus pais.

"Precisamos ver o que vamos fazer com ele na noite de Ano Novo. Você sabe que soltamos fogos durante a festa e que alguns vizinhos fazem o mesmo... e ele pode se assustar." Shelby observou.

"Por falar em Ano Novo, eu e Burt gostaríamos de agradecer muito o convite que vocês nos fizeram, mas alguns familiares nossos não aceitam 'não' como resposta, então vamos ter que viajar." Carole lamentou.

"Vocês vão viajar?" Rach perguntou, olhando para o namorado e se mostrando decepcionada.

"Não, eu Carole e Kurt vamos... o Finn vai ficar." Burt afirmou, e foi imediato o retorno do sorriso dela. "Para o desgosto de algumas primas dele, devo acrescentar." O pai implicou com o rapaz, que apenas riu.

"O gatinho pode ficar aqui comigo. Eu só não sei se soltam fogos ou não por aqui... mas não custa tentar, né?" Finn ofereceu.

O gato acabou ficando por lá mesmo quando, no começo da noite, Rachel e a família dela foram embora. No curto caminho até a casa dos Corcoran, a menina já sentia falta do namorado e de seu novo filho, para quem ela precisava achar um nome. Porém, estava feliz e cheia de ideias para fechar com chave de ouro aquele ano.

Chegado o dia trinta e um de dezembro, um Finn muito elegante adentrou a casa de Rachel, que parecia uma princesa recebendo os convidados com os pais. Logo que ele se fez presente, porém, ela pediu licença a todos e foi dar atenção exclusiva a ele e às coisas gostosas que os garçons estavam servindo. Já acostumado com o jeito dela, o rapaz não demorou a perceber que sua garota estava um pouco nervosa e, preocupado, resolveu que era melhor perguntar, de uma vez, se alguma coisa havia acontecido.

"Na verdade, sim." Ela respondeu, sem hesitar. "Mas não é uma coisa ruim." Segurou as mãos dele e o encarou. "Como eu te falei antes, essa festa acontece todo ano e, fora a comida e a bebida, não há nada de bom nela, para pessoas da nossa idade. Os convidados são todos familiares dos meus pais, que ou tem no mínimo a idade deles ou são bem mais novos que a gente, ou colegas de trabalho deles, que só sabem falar de leis e precedentes judiciais e... essas coisas." Finn não entendia por que todo esse discurso, se ela já tinha avisado sobre isso e ele tinha decidido passar a virada do ano com ela, mesmo assim. De qualquer modo, continuou atento às palavras dela. "Então, eu conversei com meus pais e eles concordaram que, depois do jantar, eu vá pra sua casa... e a gente faça a nossa própria festinha." Sorriu, de um jeito sugestivo.

"Você tem certeza, Rach? Não vai pegar mal?"

"Não! Tá tudo bem, eu juro. A gente vai sair pela porta da cozinha e não vai despertar a atenção de ninguém e... quer saber mais?"

"Mais?"

"Eu vou dormir na sua casa com você." Mordeu os lábios em antecipação.

"Rachel..." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

"Eu não vou te torturar, Finn Hudson." Riu, sabendo as razões para que ele estivesse nervoso. Uma noite inteira com a namorada sem poder transar com ela devia ser um tormento para um cara. "Eu to pronta." Acrescentou, séria.

"Você... a gente..." Agora era ele quem estava nervoso a ponto de não conseguir formular uma frase e, sorrindo amplamente, ela apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

A noite pareceu interminável para os dois a partir daquele momento. Ambos só pensavam no momento que os aguardava, sozinhos na casa dele, no quarto dele, dividindo a mesma cama. Eventualmente, no entanto, chegou a hora, os dois escaparam pela saída de serviço e ele dirigiu até sua própria casa, com ela ao lado dele, segurando uma garrafa de champagne e alguns potinhos em que Eugene tinha colocado doces para eles comerem mais tarde.

Os dois quase não conversaram, nem no caminho para a residência dele nem quando já estavam lá. Finn apenas perguntou o que ela pensava sobre, ao invés de irem para o quarto dele, colocarem alguns cobertores sobre o tapete, perto da lareira, acenderem o fogo e ficarem na sala, e ela adorou a ideia. Depois os dois se sentaram naquela espécie de cama improvisada e se serviram de bebida, em meio a um silêncio que estava começando a se tornar constrangedor.

"Finn?" Rachel o chamou, tocando o queixo dele e fazendo com que ele a olhasse. "Você parece mais nervoso que eu." Ela deixou de lado a própria taça e pegou a dele, colocando-a no chão também.

"Rach, babe... você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Hesitou. "É... você sabe que eu te amo, que... eu nunca me senti como eu me sinto quando eu tô com você, mas..."

"Mas?" Preocupou-se.

"Você tem que saber que estou indo embora, Rachel. Vou para Los Angeles e não voltarei mais." Lembrou.

"Ainda faltam alguns meses para nos formarmos. Você tem planos até lá?" Disse, brincalhona e o beijou com doçura.

"Eu falo sério, babe." Ele afirmou, preocupado, pensando no que o irmão havia mencionado, dias antes. Perder a virgindade é um passo muito importante para grande parte das meninas e ele não sabia se tinha o direito de deixar que Rachel se entregasse a ele daquela forma, sabendo que havia uma chance muito grande de os dois se separarem em breve.

"Eu sei!" Ela assegurou. "Eu soube, desde o início, que você vai pra Los Angeles... que o nosso namoro é como essas coisas que tem prazo de validade, sabe?" Segurou a mão dele, acariciando-a. "É claro que isso me deixa um pouco triste, às vezes, Finn... mas, mesmo assim, eu sou grata por poder ter você comigo durante esse ano. Eu tenho vivido momentos incríveis! Eu... nunca tive um aniversário tão lindo... nunca ganhei presentes tão especiais. Nunca ninguém mudou a letra de uma música pra colocar o meu nome nela, antes!" Os dois riram. "É do seu lado que eu quero estar, quando a gente ganhar as Regionais e se classificar pras Nacionais e... é com você que eu quero comemorar a ótima apresentação que a gente vai fazer na Califórnia. É com você que eu quero dançar no baile desse an sua mão que eu quero segurar, quando eu estiver nervosa, esperando chamarem pelo meu nome na formatura." Sorriu, alisando o rosto dele. "É com você que eu quero ter esse momento, do qual eu vou lembrar, pelo resto da minha vida. Não existe nada de que eu tenha mais certeza!"

A sala voltou a ficar em silêncio, mas agora não havia mais qualquer constrangimento, porque eles falavam pelos olhares, pelos toques, pelos beijos, pela respiração ofegante, pelos gemidos. Ela nunca se sentira tão desejada em sua vida e, ao mesmo tempo, nunca fora tocada de uma forma tão doce, tão cuidadosa. Ela sabia que aquilo era fazer amor e não fazer sexo apenas, que era como julgava que a primeira vez de toda garota deveria ser.

E quando os fogos acessos pelos moradores da vizinhança explodiram no céu, anunciando a chegada de um novo ano, os dois estavam conectados fisicamente, como em uma expressão perfeita da conexão emocional que já possuíam antes.

Eles podiam ver fogos de artifício, mesmo de olhos fechados, porque existia uma coisa ainda mais quente, brilhante e intensa explodindo dentro deles.

* * *

**Eu queria MUITO saber a opinião de vocês, especialmente nesse capítulo...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês, gente! Espero que gostem.**

**Por favor, mais do que nunca eu preciso de reviews... eu quero muito saber se ainda vale a pena escrever sobre Finchel... **

**Bjs!**

* * *

"Então, você vai ou não me ajudar?" Perguntou Sam a Rachel, enquanto ela colocava algumas coisas em seu armário.

"Sam, eu tô sempre disposta a te ajudar... você sabe. Você é como um irmão pra mim! Mas eu só posso saber se eu tenho COMO te ajudar, se você me contar quem é essa garota misteriosa que tá mexendo com você de um jeito que eu nunca vi... e por que ela está fazendo jogo duro com Sam Evans, o delicioso chocolate branco." Riu, lembrando do apelido que ele tinha dado a si mesmo, se gabando de suas conquistas.

"É claro que eu vou te contar! Mas... não aqui no colégio. Será que a gente não pode conversar depois da reunião do clube? Eu podia passar na sua casa."

"É que eu ia passar a tarde na casa do Finn... e de lá a gente ia encontrar a galera pra ir à tal festa na casa do primo do Matt." Rachel disse, um pouco chateada, porque, depois que ela e Finn tinham se amado pela primeira vez, duas semanas antes, ela vinha tentando aproveitar toda e qualquer oportunidade que os dois tinham de ficar sozinhos. "Mas tudo bem... eu falo com ele e vou mais tarde. Pela sua cara, você tá mesmo precisando de mim."

"Quer saber, Rach... eu acho que seria uma boa o Finn participar dessa conversa. Que tal eu aparecer lá na casa dele, a gente conversar e ir junto pra festa?"

"Pergunta pra ele." Ela respondeu, sorrindo amplamente para o namorado, que vinha na direção dos dois.

"Perguntar o que pra mim?" Finn questionou, depois de dar um beijo rápido nos lábios da morena.

"Te perguntar se eu posso passar na sua casa mais tarde... antes do horário combinado pra ir lá pra casa dos tios do Rutherford. Eu tô precisando levar um papo com vocês dois." Sam respondeu.

"Claro, cara, por mim tudo bem." Hudson assegurou, curioso sobre o que poderia estar fazendo com que Sam precisasse ter uma conversa séria com ele e Rachel. Evans não era um cara dado a papos "cabeça".

Combinada a pequena reunião para o começo da noite, os três amigos caminharam para a sala do coral, onde se juntaram aos demais, para mais um ensaio. O grupo já estava trabalhando no número que apresentaria nas Regionais, seguindo um cronograma que havia sido feito por Rachel, Finn e Will, onde os ensaios da apresentação eram intercalados com reuniões mais informais, onde os membros do grupo faziam exibições, de acordo com temas propostos pelo professor ou por seus colegas. Eles estavam concentrados e determinados como nunca, sem deixar, ao mesmo tempo, de se divertir e desfrutar o tempo de atividade extracurricular.

Na reunião daquela tarde, eles focaram no treino dos vocais da música com maior número de participações e tiveram alguns problemas, mas, no final do encontro, tinham melhorado substancialmente. Finn, como sempre, ajudava bastante os colegas com questões de técnica vocal, postura, ritmo, e Rachel estimulava, encorajava e organizava o grupo, sem sequer precisar se esforçar para isso. Todos a ouviam e levavam em consideração cada uma das suas muitas observações e conselhos.

Chegada a hora de ir embora, todos se despediram, muitos deles combinando de se ver à noite e outros marcando programas para o final de semana. Rachel viu Santana se aproximar de Britt e as duas conversarem algo, rindo juntas. Finn se despediu do irmão, que iria passar o resto da tarde com Mercedes no shopping. Os dois pegaram as poucas coisas que tinham para levar para casa e caminhavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores, em direção ao estacionamento, quando Finn parou em frente a um quadro de avisos.

"Você viu isso?" Ele perguntou, animado. "Você tem que fazer, amor! Tem tudo a ver com você!"

"Não... não, Finn." Ela negou, sem jeito. "Eu já tenho o coral, a torcida... tenho que estudar. Não vai dar pra conciliar."

"Rachel, você nem tem mais ensaios com as Cheerios. Vocês agora só vão se apresentar nos jogos!" Falou, sério. "O coral não se reúne todos os dias e, mesmo quando se reúne, nem sempre é pra ensaiar... você pode ser liberada. E você nem sabe quando vão ser os ensaios, pra dizer que não vai dar pra conciliar."

"Eu não faço teatro há anos, babe. A última peça que eu fiz foi na minha outra escola."

"E daí? É mais uma razão! Você AMA teatro, que eu sei. Você tem três livros de peças de teatro na sua cabeceira e nem são aquelas óbvias que todo mundo conhece, tipo Romeu e Julieta. Eu aposto que você já deve até ter lido essa aí." Ele se referia à Megera Domada, a comédia de Shakespeare que a professora April Rhodes tinha escolhido para a montagem que dirigiria na escola naquele ano.

April tinha pensado primeiramente em um musical, em razão de sua formação, mas descartara a opção porque assumira que grande parte dos alunos que tinham condições de cantar já faziam parte do coral e que ela deveria dar chance a pessoas que quisessem se expressar por meio da arte e ainda não estivessem tendo a oportunidade de fazê-lo. Não que ela fosse barrar membros do coral, se eles fizessem o teste de interpretação sobre o qual falava o cartaz que Finn tinha acabado de mostrar à namorada, e fossem bem, mas escolher um musical limitaria o número de alunos concorrendo a vagas na montagem.

Pensara depois em Romeu e Julieta e em Sonho de uma noite de verão, mas resolvera sair do óbvio e apostar em outra peça menos conhecida, ainda que não tenha aberto mão daquele que era, na sua opinião, o maior dramaturgo da língua inglesa de todos os tempos.

"Mais de uma vez." Rachel riu ao confirmar o que Finn havia suposto. O namorado, mesmo em pouco tempo, já a conhecia tanto que aquilo às vezes era até engraçado. Apesar de também ser meio embaraçoso, porque ele acabava sabendo sobre desejos e gostos íntimos seus, que ela não costumava revelar a ninguém.

"Viu? Você sequer vai ter dificuldade pra decorar o texto!"

"Finn, eu não sei. Eu vou pensar, tá? Agora, vamos. Eu tô doida pra ficar sozinha com você." Puxou-o, em direção à saída, depois de lhe lançar um malicioso sorriso.

Quando o casal chegou à casa dos Hummel, não havia ninguém lá, o que os deixava livres para dar vazão a todo o desejo que estavam reprimindo até aquele momento, já que não podiam fazer tudo aquilo que gostariam em lugares públicos.

Os dois se livraram dos casacos de frio, depois Rachel foi logo puxando a camiseta que Finn usava para cima e ele a ajudou, se livrando da peça de roupa. Ele também levantou o vestido dela depressa, tirando-o e a deixando somente de calcinha e sutiã. Sem se importar com as roupas jogadas no chão, ele a pegou no colo, e subiu as escadas com ela até seu quarto, colocando-a na cama e se livrando de sua calça jeans, para então deitar-se sobre ela, beijando sua boca como um faminto.

Os dois começaram a se tocar em todos os lugares, enquanto se beijavam sem parar. Ela chegou ao membro dele e sentiu como ele já estava rígido, enquanto ele também percebia em seus dedos a umidade da intimidade dela, que indicava que ela já estava preparada para ele.

Ainda assim, ele primeiro tirou o sutiã dela, dedicando um tempo aos pequenos, porém perfeitos, seios da garota, sentindo seus mamilos com a ponta dos dedos, a palma das mãos, os lábios, a língua. Depois foi beijando o abdômen dela, até chegar ao obstáculo que era a calcinha branca de renda, do qual se livrou devagar. Beijou a virilha dela, algumas vezes, curtindo o som delicioso dos gemidos dela, que ia ficando cada vez mais excitada, até chegar ao ponto em que implorou a ele o contato com sua parte mais sensível. Obediente, ele tocou, lambeu e sugou seu clitóris, enquanto introduzia dois dedos em sua cavidade, até ela pulsar em sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que chamava o nome dele, quase gritando.

Ele se livrou da última peça de roupa que tinha no próprio corpo, alcançou uma camisinha na gaveta da cabeceira, e cobriu seu membro com ela. Não podendo esperar mais nem um segundo, invadiu-a delicadamente, para depois começar a se mover cada vez mais rápido e com mais força, até sentir a sensação mais prazerosa que ele conhecia invadir o seu corpo e, ao mesmo tempo, a sua alma, o seu coração. Estar com Rachel era algo completamente novo, como se ele, em algum sentido, também tivesse sido virgem até seu corpo se saciar dentro do dela.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, abraçados, se recuperando. Depois, cheios de energia como quaisquer adolescentes, começaram tudo de novo, oferecendo e recebendo prazer mais uma vez um ao outro. Observando que faltava pouco tempo para que Sam chegasse, tomaram banho e vestiram as roupas com que iriam à festa daquela noite, indo namorar mais sossegadamente na sala, de onde também tiraram afinal as coisas deixadas para trás.

"Vamos lá, Sammy. Solta essa bomba! Diz logo quem é essa garota misteriosa que você cismou em pegar e que não tá te dando chance." Rachel pediu, quando ela, Sam e Finn já tinham pego uns refrigerantes e uns biscoitos e se acomodado na sala de estar. Finn já estava sabendo que ele tinha vindo para pedir ajuda sobre como conquistar uma garota.

"Eu não cismei com nada, Rach. O lance é que eu to..." Hesitou. "Apaixonadotalvez." Vomitou de uma vez, coçando a cabeça, fazendo seus amigos caírem na gargalhada. "Então, é isso? Eu venho pedir ajuda e vocês vão ficar aí, rindo da minha cara?" Questionou, irritado.

"Não, Sam... desculpa." Pediu Finn, respirando fundo e conseguindo controlar o riso. "É que é surpreendente você aí se dizendo apaixonado."

"É verdade, Playmobil." Ela ainda ria, mas se conteve também. "Mas se apaixonar é uma coisa muito boa." Completou, trocando um olhar com Finn, que não passou despercebido pelo amigo.

"Pra vocês que estão juntos, sim... mas a Mercedes não me dá a menor moral..."

"MERCEDES?" Finn e Rachel gritaram, juntos.

"É... a Mercedes. Ela é a garota por quem eu tô... vocês sabem." Disse baixo, como se fosse vergonha.

"Bem que eu percebi, no meu aniversário, você beijando ela na brincadeira muito mais tempo do que o normal." Rachel observou.

"Cara, a primeira coisa que você tem que fazer é parar de tratar esse lance de você estar apaixonado por ela como algo esquisito... como quem tá com vergonha. Se for assim, a garota não vai querer mesmo nada com você." Finn sentenciou.

"O Finn tem razão, Sam. O que você disse pra ela? Por que você diz que ela não tá te dando moral... você já convidou ela pra sair?"

"É..." Sam coçou nervosamente os cabelos. "É mais complicado do que isso." Respirou fundo. "Lembra daquelas férias em que eu e a Santie tínhamos terminado e ela viajou? Aí eu resolvi viajar também, com aquele brother meu que era surfista?" Ele se dirigiu a Rachel. "Bom, eu encontrei a Mercedes lá e a gente acabou ficando e tal... a gente ficou junto os vinte dias que eu passei na praia, foi show! Só que a gente não trocou telefone, nada disso... e, quando as férias acabaram e eu encontrei com ela na escola, eu tinha voltado com a Santie. Eu chamei ela pra sair, algumas vezes, depois que a gente começou a conviver por causa do coral, mas ela dizia que não ia sair com um cara que tinha namorada. Claro, né? O que que eu tava pensando?" Se mostrou aborrecido consigo mesmo.

"É... é claro que ela não ia ficar com você... ainda mais que ela convive com a Santana também, cara." Finn concordou.

"Só que agora ela continua não querendo sair comigo. Eu tô sozinho... e ela CONTINUA não aceitando nenhum dos meus convites."

"Sammy..." Rachel se aproximou e pegou a mão do amigo, vendo que ele estava bastante abatido. "Você fez mal... bem mal mesmo, em chamar a Cedes pra sair quando você tinha namorada. Ela agora não confia em você... acha que você é desses caras que não tão nem aí pros sentimentos de ninguém."

"E o que eu faço, então, Rach?"

"Você vai ter que mostrar pra ela o quanto se importa... mas honestamente eu não sei ainda como. Eu vou ter que pensar."

Sam apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Talvez ele tivesse posto tudo a perder, por puro hábito de ser aquele cara que sai com um monte de garotas o tempo todo. Sabendo que ele e Santana tinham um namoro que era mais uma grande amizade com benefícios, como o sexo frequente e a popularidade, ele sabia bem que não tinha, naquele momento, alguém com cujos sentimentos precisasse realmente se preocupar, mas Mercedes não tinha a menor ideia disso e passara a vê-lo, simplesmente, como alguém capaz de trair a namorada, sem culpa nenhuma.

Depois de tanto Finn quanto Rachel terem prometido pensar em uma maneira de Sam mostrar a Mercedes que ele e seus sentimentos poderiam ser levados a sério, os três foram encontrar os amigos para curtirem a noite de sexta-feira juntos. Se Sam, pelo menos por enquanto, não teria a garota por quem estava apaixonado em seus braços, ao menos era uma coisa boa poder vê-la, e ouvir sua voz e sua risada gostosa.

Isso teria que ser suficiente até que seus amigos finalmente desenvolvessem o que eles tinham combinado de chamar de Operação Cúpido.

* * *

**E aí? Um pouquinho de smut, mas sei que foi rápido... vou colocar mais qualquer hora.**


	39. Chapter 39

Finn e Rachel estavam deitados na cama dela, abraçados, em silêncio. Ela tinha a cabeça repousada sobre o peitoral do rapaz e brincava de "escrever" os nomes dos dois, com os dedos, no braço dele, enquanto ele fazia carinho nos cabelos dela, preguiçosamente. Seus corpos nus estavam cobertos apenas por um lençol, pois o sistema de aquecimento ligado e as atividades que tinham acabado de desenvolver tinham exterminado qualquer sinal do frio de janeiro.

Era uma noite de quarta-feira, e talvez eles já devessem estar dormindo àquela hora, mas a viagem de negócios de Shelby e Clay e a autorização da Sra. Cocoran para que Finn dormisse na casa deles com sua filha tinham reunido os dois jovens amantes, que, quando sozinhos, não conseguiam resistir ao desejo, cada vez maior, que sentiam um pelo outro. Nenhum dos dois sequer se lembrava que havia relógios, naquele momento, ou compromissos esperando por eles, no dia seguinte.

"Rach, babe?" Finn a chamou e ela se movimentou na cama, ficando de frente para ele e sorrindo. "Os testes pra peça da escola são depois de amanhã... e você nem tocou mais no assunto comigo." Disse, calmamente, mas parecendo chateado.

"É que eu achei melhor não fazer, amor. Eu te falei... já tenho muitas atividades!"

"Rachel, você ama tanto teatro! Colocou até o nome do gatinho que eu te dei de Fiyero, que é o nome de um personagem daquele musical que você tinha visto com o Kurt... ele me disse."

"Ué, é que eu gostei do personagem! Eu fiquei encantada com o musical... eu nunca tinha visto um. Quem não se encanta com a Broadway?"

"Você sabe que não é assim, Rachel." Ele falou, ainda mais sério. "Você não gosta um pouco de teatro... você é uma apaixonada! Seus pais já deixaram escapar várias vezes que, toda vez que eles deixavam você escolher o programa, desde criança, você sempre queria ir ao teatro. E você lê peças de teatro... você tá sempre focada na parte da interpretação, quando a gente monta as apresentações do coral..."

"Tudo bem, Finny. É verdade que eu adoro assistir peças de teatro... e que me fascina que alguém possa experimentar ser outra pessoa por um tempo, brincar com emoções que não está realmente sentindo..." Os olhos dela brilhavam e quem ficava realmente fascinado, ao ver tanta emoção sendo transmitida por aquelas palavras, sem que ela nem mesmo se desse conta, era seu namorado. "Mas, mesmo assim, eu já tenho duas atividades extracurriculares. Os ensaios de torcida acabaram, mas os jogos vão começar... e as Regionais não tão muito longe."

"Se você não estivesse preocupada em se boicotar, baixinha..." Observou, brincando com o nariz dela. "...teria visto nos cartazes que os ensaios vão ser à noite, porque a professora April não pode na parte da tarde. A cantina do colégio até vai abrir, pro pessoal pode fazer um lanche... ou até jantar. Não vão atrapalhar em nada os ensaios do coral e nem as suas apresentações acrobáticas nos jogos, com aqueles pompons e aquela roupinha sexy." Riu. "E não vão atrapalhar os estudos também, porque vão ser só três semanas... na época das provas, vocês já vão ter até se apresentado." Ele a olhou por alguns segundos, cheio de expectativa.

"Ok." Ela falou, hesitante. "Ok, eu vou fazer... vou me inscrever amanhã. Mas, olha, eu vou ficar muito brava com você se eu passar o maior vexame no teste, Finn Hudson!"

"Você não vai." Ele riu, mas logo fez uma careta, pensativo. Tinha chegado a parte mais difícil da conversa, afinal. "Só que tem um probleminha." Ela o olhou, apreensiva. "É... as inscrições acabaram hoje..."

"E você me convenceu pra que, então, garoto?" Irritou-se, não deixando nem que ele terminasse de falar.

"Eu... é... eu inscrevi você." Falou, com medo da reação dela. "Eu sei que você vai brigar comigo, porque eu não tinha o direito de me meter..." Tentou se justificar, mas foi interrompido de uma maneira que não esperava, recebendo vários beijos rápidos nos lábios.

"Eu te amo tanto, Finn!" Sorriu. "Como é que você pode saber o que eu quero, antes mesmo que eu descubra?" Bateu no braço dele, se fazendo de contrariada.

Ele apenas sorriu e a puxou para si. O que ele queria era vê-la feliz e, com exceção dos momentos de maior intimidade entre os dois, os minutos em que ele a vira mais radiante do que nunca foram aqueles em que o Novas Direções se apresentou, durante as Seccionais. Os instantes em cima do palco!

É claro que aquilo tinha sido importante para todos os integrantes do coral e que para ele tinha sido particularmente especial, por causa do que a música representava em sua vida, mas, no caso dela, parecia haver um entusiasmo maior do que o dos demais com a demonstração de emoções, os gestos, a expressão facial, e depois os aplausos, os elogios, a emoção de quem estava assistindo.

Ele já tinha percebido que os dois tinham em comum o gosto pela arte, pela música, e por se apresentarem para qualquer tipo de plateia, sendo por ela ovacionados no final. Contudo, ela, além disso, tinha também um interesse incomum pelos textos e performances teatrais, então não havia nenhuma razão para que ela não aproveitasse a oportunidade que havia surgido de encanar uma peça. Provavelmente, isso a deixaria ainda mais feliz, sem contar que algo lhe dizia que ela tinha talento e que ele iria adorar vê-la interpretando, então ele não hesitara em garantir sua participação nos testes.

Aliviado por ela ter entendido sua atitude e até ficado aparentemente agradecida, ele a beijou com toda a paixão. Correspondendo com o mesmo entusiasmo, ela deitou-se sobre ele, que deslizou as duas mãos pela lateral do corpo dela. Ela parou de beijá-lo na boca e começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço dele, enquanto ele a apertava mais contra si. A respiração dele já estava se alterando e o sangue se concentrando especialmente em uma região, então ele a empurrou com jeito e ficou por cima dela, sendo sua vez de atacar o pescoço da garota, que gemia baixinho.

Ele tomou o seio dela em uma das mãos, usando a outra para se apoiar e olhar nos olhos dela. Encarando-a, ele a provocou, friccionando repetidas vezes seu polegar no mamilo dela. Por um tempo, ela apenas o encarou também, ofegante, mas depois deslizou uma das mãos pelo abdômen dele, até chegar ao membro e começar a masturbá-lo devagar. Se apoiando nos dois cotovelos, ele beijou o vale entre os seios dela, enquanto mexia o quadril no mesmo ritmo lento, quase doloroso, com que a mão dela trabalhava. A outra mão da morena empurrou, impaciente, a cabeça dele na direção de um dos seios e, depois de rir da ansiedade dela, obediente ele lambeu e sugou seu mamilo, provocando gemidos um pouco mais altos.

O nome dele sussurrado em meio a sons sem significado foi a deixa para que ele descesse uma das mãos até a intimidade dela, tocando-a, deslizando os dedos por toda a extensão dela e depois introduzindo dois deles em sua cavidade. Engoliu seco, ao senti-la tão molhada, tão pronta. Afastou a mão dela de seu membro, sorrindo, e beijou sua boca, enquanto, com destreza, pegava um preservativo na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira.

Ela apenas o observou, ansiosa e mordendo os lábios, cobrir o pênis com a camisinha e introduzi-lo em seu corpo, devagar. Envolveu, então, o quadril dele com as pernas, e o pescoço com os braços, apertando-o contra si o máximo que podia. Os dois fecharam os olhos e, juntos, foram aumentando o ritmo e a força dos movimentos, a altura dos gemidos, a intensidade do prazer.

Gritando o nome dele, ela teve um orgasmo intenso que estremeceu todo o seu corpo e arrepiou seus pelos, a deixando completamente relaxada logo em seguida. Ele a seguiu até o ápice, explodindo dentro do preservativo, e se jogou para o lado, para não deixar cair todo o seu peso, que parecia ter dobrado, em cima dela.

Depois de amarrar a camisinha e se livrar dela, ele se acomodou na cama, puxando o lençol, que havia caído enquanto eles se amavam, e cobrindo seus corpos com ele outra vez. Ela deitou novamente a cabeça sobre o peito dele e ele a abraçou, e os dois adormeceram quase imediatamente nos braços um do outro.

"A Emma me deu esses papéis, quando eu fiz a sua inscrição pro teste, amor." Finn informou, entregando duas folhas a Rachel, quando eles estavam prestes a sair de casa para ir à escola, na manhã seguinte.

"São dois trechos da peça." Ela afirmou, depois de passar os olhos por elas, rapidamente. "São cenas da Catarina com o Petrucchio." Falou, normalmente, mas ficou pensativa, em seguida. "Você me inscreveu pra algum papel em especial ou todos os testes são iguais, Finn?"

"Não, não. Cada personagem vai ter o seu próprio teste... inclusive a pessoa podia fazer teste pra mais de um, mas eu achei muito cansativo... e desnecessário também. Eu inscrevi você pra o papel da protagonista, claro!"

"Finn?" Ela se assustou. "Eu não ia nem fazer o teste e você me inscreve pro papel principal?"

"É o papel que você merece." Ele respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia de todas.

"Você acredita tanto assim em mim?" Perguntou, emocionada e, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco sem jeito.

"Mais!" Sorriu, mostrando as covinhas. "Agora, vamos, senhorita? Assim a gente vai se atrasar."

"Claro." Respondeu, indo com ele em direção à porta, mas logo pegou no braço dele. "Só uma coisa, amor." Ele a olhou, esperando que ela dissesse o que era. "Você vai comigo, né?"

"Claro." Sorriu, mais uma vez, de forma cúmplice. "Se for te deixar mais confiante, eu vou tá lá o tempo todo."

Com isso, ele pegou a mão dela e a guiou até o carro, para mais um dia quase comum, não fosse pelo fato de ela ter passado a noite de quinta decorando falas e treinando-as em frente ao espelho, e de ter tido mais dificuldade do que seria normal para pegar no sono.

A ansiedade foi crescente durante toda a sexta-feira, não sendo esquecido o teste nem mesmo durante a reunião do coral que, felizmente, era uma daquelas que tinham sido separadas para atividades mais lúdicas, não havendo, naquele dia, ensaio de nenhum dos aspectos (voz ou coreografia) do número das Regionais. Porém, se Rachel tinha sentido medo de passar vergonha, o teste provou por A mais B que ela não tinha razão nenhuma para isso.

Finn estava lá no momento em que os pares foram sorteados e também quando Rachel contracenou em duas cenas com um tal de Harry. O garoto era razoável, mas a menina se destacava totalmente, exatamente como o namorado havia imaginado que seria. Ele estava presente também enquanto ela esperava mais quatro casais fazerem seus testes e na tão esperada hora em que a professora April agradeceu a participação de todos e escolheu sua Catarina e seu Petrucchio.

Ele pulou da cadeira que ocupava na plateia do auditório, ao mesmo tempo em que ela pulava no palco, depois de saber que seria a protagonista da montagem da escola naquele ano, e a abraçou quando ela desceu do palco, depois de ter recebido um cronograma dos ensaios e as boas vindas da diretora e de seus assistentes.

Como Hudson pressentira, o simples fato de saber que iria encenar a Megera Domada colocara um sorriso diferente no rosto de sua garota e, consequentemente, ele também não conseguia parar de sorrir.

As coisas estavam ficando cada vez melhores...


	40. Chapter 40

**Cuidado pra não pular nenhuma capítulo... eu atualizei ontem também, ok?**

* * *

Rachel andava bastante ocupada! É claro que Finn tinha razão e os ensaios para a peça não estavam atrapalhando nenhuma das suas outras atividades, mas, por outro lado, não sobrava tempo algum para preguiça. Ela não estava passando muito tempo nem com ele e, para conseguir garantir os poucos momentos de namoro que tinha, ficar com os amigos fora da escola era algo que só acontecia nos finais de semana.

Não tinha tido tempo de se concentrar na tal operação para juntar Sam e Mercedes, então tentou o jeito convencional, durante uma tarde em que a Srta. Jones e Kurt Hummel a ajudavam a comprar alguns itens para o figurino da peça, já que, por ser uma produção escolar, não havia figurinista ou cenógrafo profissional, e os próprios alunos tinham divididos as tarefas de produção.

"Cedes, o que você acha do Sam?"

"Diva, diva..." A amiga começou a falar, rindo. "Você me subestima assim mesmo?" Olhou-a apenas e continuou. "Pra você estar me perguntando isso, é claro que ele andou conversando com você. Até porque eu posso ser sua amiga, mas ele é quase seu irmão."

"Sim, é verdade. Ele andou conversando comigo... eu sei de tudo."

"Do que você sabe?" Kurt, que estivera uns minutos afastado, mexendo em uma arara de roupas, voltou e se introduziu no assunto.

"É..." Rachel viu como o rosto de Mercedes se contorceu em uma pequena careta e disfarçou por ela. "É que o Sam tá a fim da Mercedes... mas ela não tá facilitando muito pro meu amigo, não." Riu.

"COMO ASSIM?" Chocou-se o garoto. "Qual é o problema, deusa de ébano? Alguma coisa tem aí, porque eu sei muito bem que você tem uma... coisa por ele."

"Você não sabe de coisa nenhuma, Kurt." Ela afirmou, contrariada.

"Ah, eu sei, sim. Eu sei que no mínimo você acha ele fofo e, portanto, se não tivesse um babado rolando, você não teria porque... dificultar, como diz a Rach." Suspirou, adotando uma certa postura, como se tivesse sido ofendido. "Me fere de morte que minhas duas melhores amigas estejam escondendo algo de mim, mas não vou insistir. O que acham daquele chapéu?"

"Eu gosto." Rachel afirmou, andando em direção ao chapéu. Kurt se afastou novamente, indo perguntar algo a um vendedor. "Eu prometo não dizer nada ao Kurt sobre suas férias românticas com meu melhor amigo hetero... é sério. Mas eu queria muito que você pensasse melhor, Cedes." A garota revirou os olhos. "Eu sou amiga dele, sim, o que pode me fazer parecer suspeita, é claro! Mas, se eu sou amiga dele, como sou... conhecendo aquele playmobil há anos, como eu conheço, é justamente porque ele tem um coração enorme."

"Ainda o assunto Sam?" Kurt disse, com o mesmo ar aborrecido.

"Sim, eu estou dizendo a Mercedes que ela deveria dar uma chance a ele... conhecê-lo melhor. Ele GOSTA dela... gosta de verdade... como eu nunca vi ele gostar de ninguém antes, pra falar a verdade." Ela sabia que estava expondo um pouco o amigo e que talvez ele não gostasse muito da estratégia dela, mas valeria a pena se ela conseguisse convencer Jones.

"Eu não confio nele, Rach. Desculpe. Ele já me chamava pra sair quando ele ainda namorava! Eu não quero sair com ele e acabar me envolvendo com alguém em quem não posso confiar." Ela afirmou, chateada, sem nem se importar com Kurt e com a cara de surpresa exagerada dele.

"Cedes, talvez eu nem devesse te dizer isso, mas eu preciso... e, Kurt, cunhadinho, isso NÃO SAI DAQUI, ok?" O rapazinho balançou a cabeça, positivamente. "O Sam e a Santie nunca se gostaram de verdade... o namoro deles era conveniente pros dois, mas se gostar mesmo, eles sempre se gostaram só como amigos. Eu acho que o Sam tá... apaixonado por você e... bom, se ele estiver apaixonado e vocês ficarem juntos, eu tenho certeza que ele não vai trair a sua confiança, Cedes."

"Eu não sei, Rach." Foi a resposta da outra, mas tanto Rachel quanto Kurt perceberam que a atitude dela mudou. Já não estava mais tão convicta de não querer dar chance alguma a Evans.

Os três fizeram compras por mais algum tempo e não falaram mais no assunto, mas Rachel ficou animada com o brilho que viu nos olhos de Mercedes. Ao chegar em casa, ela ligou para Sam e disse que ele deveria esperar uns dias e fazer alguma surpresa para a menina por quem estava apaixonado. Ele precisava se esforçar mais do que simplesmente a abordando no corredor com convites para ir à lanchonete ou pegar um cinema.

O loirinho fez exatamente o que a amiga disse e, uns dias depois, cantou para ela durante um dos ensaios do glee, mas isso não mudou absolutamente nada, assim como não surtiram efeito as flores e os chocolates que ele enviou para a casa dela.

Por fim, prometendo a si mesmo que esse seria o último clichê que usaria e contando com a ajuda dos amigos, resolveu fazer uma serenata embaixo da janela dela, como o personagem de John Corbett no filme Eu odeio o dia dos namorados, que Quinn estava assistindo na sala da casa deles uma noite, quando ele chegou à casa deles e foi comer um sanduíche sentado no sofá.

Ao ouvi-lo cantando, a garota sentiu um misto de irritação, porque teve que se explicar para os pais e não havia exatamente muito o que dizer a não ser que era um garoto da escola que estava a fim dela, e de satisfação, porque, ainda que ela continuasse receosa, ele estava agindo de um jeito romântico, fofo, que falava ao coração dela. Ela saiu da casa pedindo para ele parar imediatamente, como se estivesse apenas contrariada e nem um pouco balançada, e ele fez o que ela pediu, mas não se deu por vencido.

"Sai comigo, gata."

"Sam, a gente já falou sobre isso..." Lembrou, cansada.

"Por FAVOR! Pelo menos uma vez. Me dá uma chance?" Olhou para ela, cheio de expectativa, mas ela baixou o rosto. "Sabe... se você não topar... não tem problema, eu posso vir aqui toda noite, cantar pra você." Riu, fazendo ela rir e, finalmente, baixar a guarda.

"Tudo bem, branquelo! A gente sai. Mas só porque meus pais iam ficar malucos com você cantando em frente à casa deles todo dia."

Ele sorriu feito bobo, beijou a mão dela, e esperou que ela acenasse aos amigos deles que o acompanhavam e entrasse em casa, para se juntar aos amigos, comemorando com eles com soquinhos, abraços e outros cumprimentos típicos deles.

A saída dos dois aconteceu dias depois, em uma sexta-feira, e era sobre isso que Mercedes estava falando com Kurt, no dia seguinte, sentada na arquibancada do campo de futebol do McKinley com ele e Finn, enquanto Evans e outros jogadores se aqueciam na lateral do campo, e Rachel e as demais líderes de torcida já faziam alguns passos de sua coreografia, animando a torcida. O time da escola deles iria participar de seu segundo jogo da temporada, em alguns instantes.

"Aí a gente se beijou, quando ele foi me deixar em casa... eu já tava até achando estranho, mas acho que ele preferiu assim pra me mostrar que ele não quer só pegação."

"Hum, interessante." Kurt respondeu, enquanto olhava um dos jogadores exibir os músculos do abdômen, ao se abanar com a própria camisa.

"A gente vai sair de novo hoje." A garota completou, sorridente.

"Muito bom, Srta. Jones!" O amigo finalmente olhou para ela, de verdade. "Ainda estou um pouco zangado por você não ter me contado antes que já havia beijado... algumas vezes, aliás... aquela boca de truta, mas eu fico feliz que você tenha caído em si e aceitado o convite dele. Vocês fazem um casal exótico e eu gosto disso."

A garota apenas riu e cutucou Kurt, mostrando Finn. O irmão dele estava quase babando, com os olhos paralisados em uma direção para a qual eles sequer precisavam olhar para saber o que encontrariam nela. Ou quem!

Pouco tempo depois, no entanto, alguns outros membros do clube se juntaram a eles e Finn começou a conversar, não prestando mais atenção nas líderes de torcida, que, por sua vez, pararam logo depois, uma vez que o jogo estava começando.

A maior parte dos amigos que estavam com Finn na arquibancada, assim como ele próprio, não entendia nada de futebol americano e estava ali somente para prestigiar o pessoal que fazia parte do time ou das Cheerios. Eles não sabiam nada das regras e nem estavam realmente interessados, apenas usavam aquela como mais uma oportunidade para passarem um tempo juntos. Porém, mesmo eles tiveram a sua atenção capturada quando tudo aconteceu.

Bem perto do final do jogo, e de uma vitória esmagadora do time da casa, alguns brutamontes do time adversário derrubaram o capitão, Jesse St. James, que, como acontece muitas vezes nas violentas partidas de futebol americano, ficou encoberto pelos corpos de seus inimigos desportivos.

Até aí, não havia nenhuma novidade, mas quando, um a um, os garotos foram se levantando, pode-se ver o corpo imóvel de Jesse estirado na grama. Os companheiros de time correram até ele e começaram a gritar, a passar a mão na cabeça nervosamente, alguns querendo brigar com os meninos que tinham derrubado St. James, outros os segurando. O técnico correu também e se ajoelhou perto de seu comandado, falando alguma coisa, e rapidamente vieram os paramédicos que ficavam próximo ao campo para atuar em emergências como aquela, imobilizaram o rapaz e o levaram até uma ambulância, que logo saiu do local.

O jogo continuou, mas sem concentração alguma dos jogadores de nenhum dos times ou dos espectadores. Os Titans ganharam, mas o assunto comentado não era a vitória e sim o seu capitão e o que poderia ter acontecido com ele. Será que ele havia sofrido alguma lesão grave? Será que ficaria bem? Ninguém sabia, mas alguns rezavam e todos torciam para que nada de realmente ruim acontecesse, mesmo aqueles que não tinham amizade ou simpatia pela vítima.

Definitivamente, aquele não foi apenas mais um jogo dos Titans, como eles esperavam.

* * *

**O que acharam?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Gente, me desculpem a demora (estava viajando) e me desculpem se o capítulo não estiver dos melhores. Não é muito inspirador saber que Finchel vai terminar DE NOVO! Não é muito inspirador pensar que provavelmente teremos BrochECA!**

**De qualquer modo, segue mais um capítulo. Se puderem comentar, vai me ajudar muito a me manter escrevendo.**

**Bjs!**

* * *

Finn sentia falta de Rachel. Não que ele estivesse arrependido de ter sugerido a participação na peça de teatro, afinal ele tinha visto a audição e uns dois ou três trechos de ensaio e definitivamente achava que Rachel estava em casa quando interpretava, que o palco era o lugar ao qual ela pertencia. Porém estava bem difícil passar um tempo sozinho com ela e ele sentia saudades disso. Muitas!

Quando acabou de ajudar Mike com um trecho da apresentação das Regionais que ele estava tendo dificuldades de memorizar, Hudson decidiu ir até o teatro, onde o irmão e a namorada disseram que iriam passar a tarde, uma vez que Kurt, como um dos melhores desenhistas do McKinley, estava dando uma ajuda mais do que bem vinda na preparação dos cenários da peça. No entanto, foi informado pelo irmão de que Rachel tinha ido até o ginásio, a fim de pegar os cartazes e convites que a gráfica tinha enviado para a professora April, e que tinham sido recebidos pelo zelador.

"Ela está até demorando um pouco." Observou Kurt. "Talvez fosse melhor você ir lá e ver se ela não tá precisando de ajuda."

"Boa ideia, cara." Foi o que Finn respondeu, seguindo em direção ao ginásio, onde encontrou os jogadores de futebol executando alguns movimentos estratégicos, uma vez que era uma tarde chuvosa e eles não tinham como treinar no campo.

Ao lado da quadra, o rapaz encontrou rapidamente a garota que estava procurando, mas jamais teria imaginado que iria encontrá-la conversando e segurando a mão de ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Jesse St. James. Um frio passou rapidamente por sua espinha, seu estômago se revirou, suas mãos tremeram e ele fechou o punho, com vontade de socar algo. Porém, em poucos segundos, o dito St. James apontava, com a cabeça, na direção dele, fazendo Rachel se virar e perceber sua presença.

A namorada de Finn não pareceu constrangida por ter sido surpreendida. Despediu-se de Jesse com algumas palavras que Finn não pode ouvir e com um sorriso acolhedor, e seguiu na direção do outro, com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

"Amor, você veio me procurar?" Ela perguntou, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo rápido nos lábios dele, que ficou impassível. "Sabia que eu estava aqui ou foi coincidência?"

"Te procurei no teatro e Kurt me disse que talvez você estivesse com dificuldades com uma encomenda." Ele disse, secamente.

"Não, é só uma caixa. Está ali, olha." Garantiu, apontando para a tal caixa, que estava perto da porta. "Você vai nos ajudar com os cenários?" Continuou, sorridente, enquanto segurava a mão dele e seguia em direção ao embrulho.

"Não. Eu só... fui te dar um beijo e você não tava lá." Ele pegou a caixa e os dois saíram do ginásio, pegando um corredor que levava ao auditório.

"Finn?" Ela chamou, mas ele olhava para frente, enquanto ela caminhava a seu lado. "Finn!" Ela se colocou bem na frente dele. "Eu não acredito que ficou com ciúmes porque me viu falar com Jesse!" Esperou por resposta, mas ele não negou. "Isso é insano, Finn Hudson!"

"Ah, é insano?" Ele finalmente falou, demonstrando raiva e não apatia, indiferença.

"Sim, é uma loucura! É como... como quando eu fiquei com ciúmes da Mel."

"Rachel, isso é ridículo! Eu fiquei com a Mel duas vezes na minha vida! Você namorou o Jesse, caramba! Ele era seu NAMORADO!"

"Um namorado com quem eu terminei pra ficar com você, Finn! Um ex pra quem eu nunca me entreguei, como eu me entreguei pra você... não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente também. Uma pessoa por quem eu não sinto, nem nunca senti nada demais, e você sabe muito bem disso... sabe que as razões pra eu e ele termos namorado eram fúteis, bobas, idiotas."

"Mas você tava lá, segurando a mão dele... sorrindo pra ele, Rachel, depois de tudo que ele fez!" Ele se irritou.

"Finn, eu segurei a mão dele, porque ele tá destruído! Ele é um ser humano, amor... e ele tá totalmente destruído. Ele tá sentado naquele cadeira há mais de uma semana e os médicos não sabem dizer ainda se ele vai ou não andar de novo. Ele tava lá, olhando o time do qual ele foi capitão, durante o ensino médio todo, treinar, e ele nem sequer saber se vai se levantar da cadeira."

"Sério?" Finn perguntou baixinho e fez uma expressão própria de quem caiu em si e sentiu vergonha dos próprios atos.

"É sério, babe. E isso é o tipo de coisa que eu não desejo nem pra um idiota como o Jesse. Na verdade, o que eu desejo é que ele tire algo bom disso tudo... e que ele volte a andar."

"Claro." Ele fez um carinho no rosto dela. "Claro, amor. Eu... eu também não desejo esse tipo de coisa pra ninguém, não. Eu só... desculpa, babe, mas eu também não quero ver você se aproximar muito dele por causa da sua solidariedade, por mais egoísta que isso pareça. Ele tem família, amigos..."

"Você pode ficar tranquilo, Finn. Eu só fui conversar com ele, dizer pra ele ter fé... e mais nada. Ele não virou meu melhor amigo, só porque sofreu um acidente." Ela voltou a caminhar e ele também. "Quanto a ele ter amigos... bom, aí já é outra história. Quem tinha um monte de bajuladores era o capitão do time, não ele."

"Então Azimio, Karofsky, aquelas Cheerios..." Rachel entendeu o que ele queria saber e balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo uma careta de pena. "Que bando de babacas!" Finn decretou.

"Parece que só uma pessoa do colégio apareceu no hospital." A morena informou, já dentro do auditório. "Ele tá super envergonhado, porque justamente uma garota que ele desprezou completamente há um tempo atrás, tá sendo a única que tá visitando ele, fazendo companhia aqui na escola... essas coisas."

"Que demora vocês dois!" Kurt interrompeu. "Eu me ofereci para ajudar, cunhadinha... não pra fazer sozinho." Rachel e Finn riram do jeito dele e o assunto Jesse ficou esquecido.

Finn decidiu esperar os dois e até ajudou um pouco, com a promessa de Rachel de que, terminada a parte do cenário cuja feitura estava prevista para aquela tarde, ela iria para a casa dele e os dois passariam algumas horas juntos.

Algum tempo depois, eles estavam na cozinha dele, e ela usava os dedos para lamber o que sobrara na vasilha em que ele preparara um bolo que a mãe o tinha ensinado a fazer. No começo, ela estava somente experimentando a massa de bolo crua, como a maior parte das pessoas gulosas faz, mas, depois de perceber que ele a olhava fixamente, enquanto ela lambia os dedos, começou a chupá-los devagarinho, de propósito.

"Para de me provocar, Rachel." Ele falou, em meio a um riso nervoso. A respiração já estava um tanto alterada e as pupilas dilatadas. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e o chamou para mais perto.

"Tá tão gostoso. Eu não resisto." Brincando de menina inocente, voltou a molhar o dedo na massa e a chupá-lo, encarando-o. Ele respirou fundo e ela mordeu o lábio, satisfeita. "Prova." Ela pediu, oferecendo a ele o dedo indicador, novamente cheio da substância doce.

Ele não hesitou em chupar o dedo dela, sustentando seu olhar, como ela havia feito. Em seguida, molhou o próprio dedo com a mistura, pouco saudável mas saborosa, de ovos, açúcar, leite e farinha e levou aos lábios dela, que lambeu tudo, depois chupou o dedo dele, de um jeito nada inocente, que se assemelhava muito à maneira como trabalhava no membro dele, quando lhe agraciava com o delicioso sexo oral, no qual ela vinha se tornando cada vez melhor.

Com a mão desocupada, Finn abriu a bermuda que estava usando e mexeu o corpo de modo que ela pudesse cair a seus pés. Rachel sorriu e se abaixou, ficando de joelhos em frente ao membro já ereto dele, e abaixando a boxer que ele usava, a fim de ganhar acesso pleno a este. Começou a masturbá-lo, lentamente, e ele gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, satisfeito com o fato de que podia lidar imediatamente com a provocação dela, ao invés de ter que levá-la para o quarto, pois felizmente seus pais e Kurt tinham tido compromissos e só chegariam bem mais tarde.

Ela começou a lamber e lamber, primeiro bem na pontinha, depois por toda a extensão do pênis dele, sentindo-o pulsar ao toque de sua língua. Sentindo-se poderosa, como sempre se sentia ao vê-lo reagir a ela, começou a chupar, de início colocando apenas uma pequena parte na boca, mas aos pontos empurrando todo o órgão para dentro de si, e o saboreando com calma.

"Ai, babe... pelo amor de Deus! Isso é tortura." Ele conseguiu falar, entre gemidos e uma respiração difícil, rápida.

"O que eu posso fazer, se é mais gostoso do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já provei?" Perguntou, olhando nos olhos dele, que se mantinham observando-a em êxtase. Então continuou, ainda lentamente, como quem experimenta algo delicioso.

"Por favor, amor." Ele suplicou, precisando que ela fosse mais rápido e o leva-se logo às alturas.

Ela obedeceu e aumentou o ritmo, usando as mãos e a boca para criar os movimentos e o atrito perfeito. Mais alguns segundos e ele derramava seu líquido na boca da namorada, com um gemido forte que ele não conseguiu evitar. Ela, por sua vez, continuou com a boca exatamente onde estava, voltando aos movimentos lentos, a uma espécie de degustação, até que não houvesse mais nada a sorver.

Ele a puxou para cima, trazendo o corpo dela ao encontro do seu, aproximando suas bocas. Beijou-a, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos macios dela, envolvendo sua cintura, transmitindo toda a paixão que sentia, demonstrando que tinha, sim, gozado, mas que mesmo assim ainda havia muito desejo por ela a ser saciado em seu corpo.

Levantou-a, sentando-a na bancada da cozinha, e se livrou das poucas peças de roupas que ainda tinha no corpo. Ajudou-a a se despir também, para que os dois pudessem sentir cada milímetro da pele um do outro, ao se tocarem, se beijarem, se abraçarem. Beijou os ombros dela, o colo, os seios. Lambeu os mamilos, sugou-os, fazendo com que ela arqueasse o corpo e puxasse um pouco os cabelos dele. Empurrou-a com delicadeza na direção da bancada, para que se deitasse e lambeu o abdômen dela, indo em direção à sua intimidade, tão desejada.

Provocou, passando a língua pela coxa, pela virilha, deixando apenas sua respiração ofegante tocar o lugar do corpo dela que ansiava por seu alcançado, explorado. Ela tentou fechar as pernas, gerar ela mesma aquela fricção que tanto desejava, mas ele não deixou, segurando-a com força. Não conseguiu resistir muito tempo, no entanto, e logo deu o que ela queria, lambendo e sugando seu clitóris, até sentir o corpo dela reagir, de uma forma inconfundível.

Os dois riram de sua pequena travessura e Finn tirou do forno o bolo, que por muito pouco não queimara. Os dois vestiram parte de suas roupas e recolheram o restante delas, indo para o quarto, para continuar a aproveitar o tempo que tinham juntos. Fizeram amor uma vez e, depois de recuperados, já estavam começando a se envolver em uma segunda quando o celular dela tocou, avisando sobre a chegada de uma mensagem.

"É da Santana, amor. Ela pediu pra eu ir à casa dela... eu e Quinn. Emergência de meninas, sabe?" Falou, sem jeito.

"Tudo bem." Ele sorriu. "Por mais que eu queira você só pra mim, eu sei que, de vez em quando, eu vou ter que dividir." Brincou.

As meninas QRS há muito tempo não faziam aquele tipo de reunião. Independente de qual fosse o assunto sobre o qual a latina queria falar, ela estava feliz que a amiga tivesse convocado ela e a loira para dormirem em sua casa, vestidas com pijamas nada sexy, e comerem pipoca, falando sobre as coisas que eram realmente importantes para elas ou sobre qualquer besteira que meninas da idade delas gostam de saber e compartilhar. Porém, ficou ainda mais alegre quando Santana enfim resolveu falar sobre o tópico principal.

"Bem, meninas... eu tenho uma novidade." Ficou calada alguns segundos, fazendo mistério, e as outras a olhavam, ansiosas. "Eu e Brit estamos namorando." Sorriu amplamente.

Quinn e Rachel gritaram, pularam, se jogaram em cima dela. Agora as três estavam felizes, namorando as pessoas que tinham escolhido, e isso era o máximo! Normalmente elas pensariam em um encontro triplo com elas e três meninos, mas há muito tempo tanto Quinn quanto Rachel tinham colocado a felicidade de Santana acima de qualquer preconceito ou sonho pessoal que nutrissem.

"É claro que nem tudo é perfeito." Santana voltou a falar, quando as amigas se acalmaram e as três voltaram a se sentar em círculo no chão, com o balde de pipoca no meio delas. "Nem eu nem ela sabemos ainda como falar pras nossas famílias que temos namoradA e não namoradO. Até outro dia, o Artie frequentava a casa dela e jogava xadrez com o pai dela... a minha avó ainda pergunta pelo Sam."

"A sua avó é mais velha... vai ser complicado ela aceitar. Talvez não seja mau manter as coisas em segredo pra ela, por enquanto." Quinn, que conhecia bem a velha senhora, avó também de seu namorado, comentou.

"Sim... a gente combinou que, por enquanto, isso vai ser uma coisa mais entre a gente... e os nossos amigos, claro."

"Tendo um pai bissexual, que vive há anos com um homem, eu posso te dizer que não vai ser fácil mesmo, amiga. Mas, no final, quem te ama de verdade vai aceitar... e você vai poder ser quem você é e não uma mentira... e isso não tem preço!" Rach assegurou.

"E tem um outro problema... que, na verdade, está até me incomodando mais."

"Qual?" Foi Quinn quem perguntou.

"Eu não sei se vocês lembram, mas a Brit quer estudar Engenharia da Astronáutica... seja lá o que for isso." Riu. "E só tem uma escola disso nos Estados Unidos todo... e ela fica em Seattle. A minha loirinha é a melhor aluna do colégio, então é claro que ela vai passar... mas eu... bom, eu não sou das alunas mais brilhantes... eu não sei se eu consigo fazer Direito em Seattle."

O silêncio se instalou por alguns minutos. Quinn lamentou pela amiga, fazendo uma pequena careta e colocando a mão sobre a dela, confortadoramente. Rachel lamentou também, mas nesse momento não somente por Santana. Ela mesma iria perder Finn para os sonhos de carreira dele, assim que o verão chegasse.

"Eu e Noah estamos preparando nossas cartas e vamos mandar pra muitas cidades diferentes onde tenha faculdade de Educação Física e de Veterinária... eu contei que decidi fazer veterinária?" Quinn falou, apenas para quebrar o silêncio, que parecia pesado. As amigas balançaram a cabeça, afirmando que sim. "Pra algum lugar os dois devem passar, né? Mesmo que não seja a MELHOR facul de uma coisa nem da outra."

"Assim fica bem mais fácil do que quando você escolhe uma namorada maluca que quer fazer uma coisa que só tem em Seattle." Santie tentou fazer piada, mas seus olhos entregavam o desânimo.

"Ou na porcaria de Los Angeles." Rachel soltou, sem pensar.

"Rachel... a gente sabe que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas, independente do Finn, tá na hora de você começar a pensar no que vai fazer, você não acha?" A latina perguntou.

"Todo mundo vive falando isso... mas, caramba! Eu não sei, tá bom?" Se irritou. "Não é todo mundo que tem a felicidade de saber. De amar uma coisa desde sempre... ou de amar algumas coisas e conseguir escolher entre elas, no momento certo." Suspirou. "Eu... gosto de um monte de coisas e... sei lá, ao mesmo tempo eu não me vejo fazendo nenhuma delas pro resto da vida."

"Tá tudo bem, Rach. Você só tem dezoito anos. Eu tenho certeza que lá na escola tem um monte de gente que não sabe o que fazer... ou que só escolheu por causa dos pais... ou só pelo dinheiro." Quinn observou. "Na hora certa, você vai saber. Que tal a gente agora ver o filme que eu trouxe?" Mudou de assunto, para tentar salvar a amiga da pressão.

É claro que ver o filme não foi suficiente para acabar com a pressão. Querendo ou não, Rachel sabia que ia ter que escolher algo, seja qual fosse o critério que resolvesse adotar para isso. Escolher uma carreira já era um problema e a separação iminente dela e de Finn era outro, que ela tentava ignorar, mas às vezes surgia trazendo um turbilhão de emoções.

A noite foi longa, ainda que ela tenha usado suas grandes habilidades artísticas para disfarçar.

Engenheira, advogada, médica, dentista? Tudo isso era um talvez, mas se tinha uma coisa que Rachel já podia ser considerada era uma boa atriz!


	42. Chapter 42

**Cuidado para não pular capítulo, já que eu atualizei ontem também!**

**E me desculpem se a fic tiver caído muito de qualidade... eu não me sinto particularmente inspirada no momento. Estou triste por Finchel da série...**

* * *

Era finalmente véspera do dia dos namorados, data que nos Estados Unidos da América se comemora em quatorze de fevereiro de cada ano. Rachel estava um pouco cansada, mas também muito animada para as comemorações que estavam programadas e, principalmente, para celebrar, finalmente, com alguém de quem gostava de verdade. Acabou percebendo, no entanto, que, ao fazer seu calendário, a professora April tinha desconsiderado completamente a data comemorativa e marcara um dos ensaios para a noite de Valentines, o que deixou não somente ela como praticamente todos os seus companheiros de elenco bastante frustrados.

Após uma longa conversa, os integrantes da peça da escola decidiram tentar convencer a professora a liberá-los do ensaio, porém a tarefa não foi tão fácil quanto eles imaginavam. Como o espetáculo seria exibido ao público formado por alunos, pais, professores e funcionários na noite de sexta-feira da semana seguinte, a professora afirmou que não havia como abrir mão de um ensaio sequer e assegurou que a única coisa que ela poderia fazer por eles seria adiantar o ensaio para a noite daquele mesmo dia. Não havia sido marcado ensaio para aquela noite porque ela tinha um compromisso, mas ela poderia abrir uma exceção e deixá-los, apenas dessa vez, com seu assistente de maior confiança.

Não houve alternativa para os alunos-atores senão topar aquela mudança de escala. Mesmo os que não tinham namorados com quem comemorar haviam sido convidados para festas e, além disso, não queriam atrapalhar os planos dos companheiros. No entanto, para Rachel, aquela mudança trouxe um pequeno problema, uma vez que ela havia prometido a Eugene que buscaria a afilhada em um ensaio de balé, no começo da noite, para que a mulher pudesse ir visitar uma amiga em outra cidade.

"Você acha que eles podem criar algum problema lá na academia, se eu for buscá-la?" Finn perguntou, se oferecendo para ser o salvador da namorada, mais uma vez, depois que ela comentou sobre o impasse. "Se eles não tiverem problema em entregar a Lyd pra mim, eu posso ir no seu lugar... aí eu venho pra cá com ela, a gente vê seu ensaio, e eu deixo vocês em casa depois."

"Você me deixa muito mal acostumada, resolvendo todos os meus problemas, Sr. Hudson." Ela sorriu. "Eu acho que não tem problema nenhum, até porque a professora dela estuda aqui... ela faz História da Arte com a gente, então ela sabe que você é meu namorado. Obrigada, Finn." Ela deu um beijo nele e os dois foram almoçar, uma vez que a questão estava resolvida.

Pouco antes das sete da noite, Finn entrava em um estúdio de balé, onde esperaria a pequena Lyd, a quem planejava sugerir um lanche, visto que faltava bastante tempo para o ensaio da madrinha dela acabar. Em um corredor com uma parede praticamente inteira de vidro, de onde se podia ver a sala de aula, Finn viu alguém cuja presença o intrigou bastante. Olhando na direção em que a pessoa olhava, no entanto, algumas peças de quebra-cabeça foram se juntando, rapidamente.

O rapaz que Finn viu do lado de fora da sala observava dentro dela uma garota magra, alta, de pele bem branca e cabelos amarrados em um coque minuciosamente arrumado, dançar alguns passos de balé clássico com indescritível leveza, enquanto Lyd e mais umas cinco ou seis meninas a observavam. Aquela era a professora a quem Rachel se referira naquele mesmo dia, horas antes, e Hudson a conhecia não somente em razão das aulas de História da Arte, mas também porque ela era uma das garotas que Kurt tinha ajudado, em mais de uma ocasião, depois de a mesma ter sido atingida por raspadinhas jogadas pelos idiotas dos times de futebol e de hockey.

O nome da garota era Cecily e ela era uma menina muito bonita e inteligente, mas que não fazia parte de nenhum grupo popular do McKinley, tendo por isso, e também por sua timidez, virado um alvo fácil de bullying. Não era nada surpreendente que ela fosse uma bailarina, afinal ela tinha todo o jeito e a elegância de uma, agora que Finn tinha parado para pensar. Chocante era ver Jesse St. James, dentre todas as criaturas, observando cada um de seus movimentos e parecendo encantado com eles, mas isso se encaixava com a história que Rachel tinha lhe contado rapidamente, dias antes.

"Olá." Finn cumprimentou o outro rapaz, depois de ter se aproximado, sem ser notado.

"O-oi." Jesse respondeu, um pouco assustado com a aproximação súbita, um pouco desconfiado por Finn Hudson estar dirigindo a palavra a ele.

"Eu vim buscar a Lyd... a afilhada da Rach." Finn disse, apesar de não dever explicação alguma a Jesse.

Finn não achava que ele tinha se tornado a melhor pessoa do mundo só porque tinha perdido alguns movimentos, mas alguma coisa no olhar de St. James, que não deixava Cecily um segundo sequer, o intrigava naquele momento e ele se sentiu impulsionado a conversar com o outro por causa disso.

"Ah, é claro! A Lyd..." Jesse falou, depois de olhar rapidamente para as crianças e identificar Lydia, e sorriu.

Pensou que talvez Finn estivesse esperando uma explicação para a presença dele ali, mas não deu nenhuma, apenas continuou a fitar a bailarina mais velha. Na verdade, se sentia desconfortável por ter o namorado de Rachel puxando assunto com ele de repente. Pensou que Hudson devia estar com pena dele e ele não sabia muito bem como lidar com a piedade dos outros.

"Já disse a ela que a ama?" Finn perguntou, sem introduções, espantando Jesse.

"O-o que?"

"Você já disse a Cecily que está apaixonado por ela ou ela pensa que só ela se importa com você?"

"Do que você tá falando, cara? Aliás, por que você tá falando comigo?" Jesse retrucou, insatisfeito.

"Cara, numa boa?" Finn passou as mãos pelo rosto. "Eu também não faço ideia de por que eu to falando com você! Você infernizou a vida do meu irmão, junto com o Karofsky... você tentou colocar a culpa na Rachel e quase me separou dela... eu realmente não deveria nem dirigir a palavra a você."

Jesse tinha feito a pergunta e conhecia a resposta, mas mesmo assim se sentiu mal. Hoje, ele não faria nada daquilo que havia feito, mas era uma vergonha que ele tivesse precisado sofrer um acidente e ficar, até segunda ordem, preso a uma cadeira de rodas, que ele estava ainda aprendendo a manejar, para que tivesse deixado de se achar uma pessoa superior às outras, uma espécie de dono do mundo, um idiota com rei na barriga, como dizem por aí.

"Eu pediria desculpas, mas duvido que ajude muito." Disse Jesse, sincero.

"Já é um começo, cara. Se forem desculpas sinceras, já é um começo."

"São." Um silêncio desconfortável voltou a se instalar.

"Ainda estou curioso pra saber sobre a Cecily. Ela sabe que você a ama?" Finn forçou.

"Como VOCÊ sabe que eu a amo?"

"Pela sua cara de idiota olhando pra ela." Ele falou, mas rindo, e o outro nem mesmo se ofendeu. Não havia por quê. "Você nunca olhou a Rachel desse jeito e... bom, EU olho a Rachel desse jeito. Como se não existisse nada em volta." Suspirou.

"Ela é linda!" Jesse sorriu largamente. "E ela é doce, pura... ela é como um anjo." O rapaz, sentado em sua cadeira, virou-se para o lado e para cima pela primeira vez, olhando para o rosto do colega de escola que fora considerado seu inimigo um dia. "Ela foi a única pessoa que se preocupou comigo, além dos meus pais. Ela, que eu nunca defendi... que eu deixei de lado por causa da minha popularidade, que eu ignorei por tanto tempo. Ela que... tem as pernas mais ágeis que eu já vi, enquanto as minhas estão paralisadas." Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, por isso voltou a desviar o olhar do de Finn. "Como eu posso dizer pra ela o que eu sinto? Eu... eu perdi esse direito, cara."

"Jesse, ela gosta de você, cara. A Rachel me disse que você falou que ela foi ao hospital, que ela almoça com você, te faz companhia. Apesar de tudo... ela gosta de você."

"Eu sei que ela gosta. Mas como ela pode?" Questionou irritado.

"Cara, deixa eu te contar um segredo?" Finn disse, brincalhão, querendo melhorar o clima. "Essa pergunta é tão difícil de responder quanto tipo... achar a cura do câncer. O que faz uma pessoa se apaixonar?" Deu de ombros e Jesse suspirou. "Jesse, eu não sou seu amigo. Talvez nunca seja, mas ainda assim eu vou te falar o que falaria pra um amigo. Aproveita que amanhã é dia dos namorados e convida ela pra sair."

"Comigo nessa cadeira?" O outro falou, incrédulo.

"Qual é o problema? Vão rolar várias festas em vários lugares onde você pode colocar sua cadeira ao lado da dela e passar a noite conversando, comendo, ouvindo música. Eu e a Rachel vamos ao Breadstix, com a galera do coral... talvez lá ela não se sinta mal, não fique com medo de bullying. E eu garanto que também não vão fazer ou falar nada pra você... apesar de tudo."

"Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia... eu quero primeiro..."

"Finn!" Uma Lyd muito animada correu ao encontro dele. Os dois nem haviam percebido que a aula acabara. "Cadê a Rach?"

"Ela está ensaiando. Eu e você vamos fazer um lanche e depois encontrar com ela... o que acha?"

"Lanche, é? Eu posso tomar Milk shake?"

"Claro!" Ele riu do entusiasmo dela.

"Lyd, você esqueceu suas sapatilhas." Cecily se aproximou, entregando-as à menina. "Olá, Finn. Oi, Jesse... eu... não achei que viesse de verdade." Falou, timidamente.

Finn segurou a mão de Lydia e a guiou em direção a porta, deixando Jesse e Cecily sozinhos, finalmente. Torcia para que tudo desse certo, pois acreditava que Jesse tinha começado a mudar, mas que só mudaria de verdade com uma boa influência e o amor de uma garota como ela. Sentiu um certo medo pois, se Jesse desse esperanças a Cecily e depois partisse o coração da delicada garota, ele teria tido uma certa participação nisso, o que não era uma ideia nada agradável. Afastou o pensamento, pois gostava de se ver como uma pessoa otimista.

Teve uma noite agradável levando Lyd para comer em uma lanchonete perto da escola, assistindo com ela o finalzinho do ensaio de Rachel, e depois levando as duas até a casa onde moravam, mas sequer teve tempo para namorar, porque Berry estava exausta e o dia seguinte seria cansativo também. Obviamente, não chegou também a comentar sobre seu encontro com o ex dela e sobre o fato de ter dado uma de conselheiro amoroso.

Rachel soube da conversa apenas quando, depois de Finn ter cumprimentado St. James, que seguiu seu conselho e levou Cecily à festa do Breadstix, o namorado acabou tendo que explicar sua mudança de comportamento. Ela achou um pouco estranho saber que seu atual tinha dado conselhos a seu ex, mas não se espantou com a generosidade dele e gostou de saber que a menina a que Jesse tinha se referido era Cecily. Elas não eram amigas, mas ela, assim como Hudson, via na bailarina uma ótima influência para um rapaz em fase de mudanças.

Os demais integrantes do clube do coral presentes não tinham propriamente nada contra o ex-capitão do time de futebol, e Kurt não foi à festa, por isso não houve nenhum tipo de clima ruim em razão da presença do garoto. A noite foi bem agradável e divertida, na verdade, com alguns deles cantando em um palco improvisado, e Sugar, que não tinha namorado, mas aproveitava qualquer motivo que encontrasse para festejar, distribuindo presentes para solteiros e casais incrementarem suas noites.

Sam e Mercedes ficaram constrangidos ao receber, na frente de todos, uma cesta com alguns itens de sex shop, enquanto Sugar explicava que as bolinhas explosivas com gel dentro poderiam ser estouradas e usadas para massagens corporais, mas também introduzidas na vagina, para que se rompessem com a penetração. Já Santana e Brittany agradeceram silenciosamente o fato de a colega rica ter sido discreta quanto ao presente delas, um vibrador que, segundo Motta, elas poderiam usar se sentissem saudades dos pênis de Sam e Artie.

Tina e Mike gostaram da ideia de brincar com cremes de massagem comestíveis e até combinaram de ir embora da festa um pouco mais cedo. Enquanto isso, Rachel e Finn riam muito dos itens que as lojas de sexy shop vendem como fantasia de enfermeira, mas chegavam à conclusão de que alguns itens da maletinha de "remédios" não ficariam tão mal assim no meio das brincadeiras nada inocentes dos dois.

Depois de aproveitar suficientemente a festa da lanchonete mais popular de Lima, Rachel e Finn seguiram em direção à casa dele, onde o porão estava preparado para ser o cenário da noite romântica e sensual dos pombinhos. Seus pais estavam em casa, e ele achou que seu quarto seria um local próximo demais a eles, ainda que não houvesse nenhuma ilusão da parte do jovem casal de que seus parentes não soubessem exatamente o que eles iriam fazer, antes de dormir juntos naquela noite.

Já haviam feito amor lentamente e se deliciado com orgasmos intensos, quando Rachel se lembrou de que tinha comprado um presente para ele. Tirou da bolsa um embrulho todo amassado, do qual os dois riram, e viu que tinha acertado na escolha, outra vez, quando ele sorriu amplamente, colocando na frente do corpo primeiro a camiseta onde se lia Led Zeppelin e, em seguida, aquela onde estava estampada a referência ao Queen.

Ele buscou, dentro da cesta onde tinha colocado algumas coisas para os dois comerem mais tarde, a lembrança que havia comprado para ela, e também a viu sorrir sinceramente, ao contemplar o delicado cordão de prata com um pingente que reproduzia as máscaras com semblantes opostos que simbolizam o teatro. Ele a ajudou a colocar a pequena joia no pescoço e voltou a aproveitar a presença daquela linda garota que só ele podia chamar de namorada e que não tinha mais nada no corpo além do delicado ornamento.

Foi mais uma noite fantástica que só não foi perfeita porque, antes de adormecer, apesar de não terem trocado uma palavra sequer sobre isso, Finn e Rachel sentiram um certo medo do dia em que não poderiam mais ignorar o mundo lá fora e prestar atenção somente ao seu amor.


	43. Chapter 43

**Tá virando rotina pedir desculpas pela demora, mas eu, infelizmente, não estou conseguindo escrever. Estive muito tensa e não estava com cabeça, de verdade!**

**Espero que pelo menos o capítulo não esteja dos piores...**

**Beijão a cada um de vocês guerreiros que ainda acreditam em Finchel. Love you!**

* * *

Rachel chegou à escola nervosa e ficou andando de um lado para o outro no camarim do auditório, enquanto observava alguns colegas de elenco chegarem e começarem a se preparar, cada um do seu jeito. Alguns faziam aquecimentos de voz bens estranhos, outros alongavam o corpo, e alguns se preocupavam em conferir se todos os objetos utilizados em cena estavam em seus devidos lugares.

Começou a pensar que talvez tivesse chegado cedo demais, uma vez que estava claro que os responsáveis pelos detalhes de cenário tinham feito um bom trabalho, e ela não pretendia fazer alongamento ou aquecer a voz. Aquecer a voz era algo que ela fazia quando ia cantar apenas, e a peça que encenariam naquela noite não era um musical.

Percebeu, no entanto, que não era tão cedo assim, quando Sugar e Tina, que haviam se oferecido para ajudá-la com a maquiagem, finalmente se juntaram a ela nos bastidores. A chegada das duas, a princípio, a deixou mais tensa, porque significava que dentro de pouco tempo ela estaria no palco, mas logo as amigas fizeram com que ela ficasse completamente relaxada, porque a asiática falava pouco mas tinha um sorriso que passava uma confiança absoluta no sucesso, e a patricinha falava sem parar, arrancando gargalhadas das outras duas com observações que somente ela era capaz de fazer.

"Eu ontem assisti, de novo, o Crepúsculo!" Contou Sugar. "Como a garota sem bunda pode escolher entre um lobo fortão e um vampiro deprimido? Ela gosta dos dois!"

"Fala sério, Sugar! Ela simplesmente sabe." Afirmou Tina, suspirando.

"E se ambos a fazem se sentir bem, de formas diferentes?" A riquinha perguntou, de repente mais séria, o que não passou despercebido por Rachel.

"Você não escolhe o amor verdadeiro. O amor verdadeiro escolhe você." A asiática respondeu, sonhadora. "É preciso ter certeza sobre se casar, porque casamento é promessa, dura para sempre."

"Meninas, eu acho ótimo que estejam aqui comigo, enquanto me arrumo, mas por que estão sendo tão estranhas e sérias?" Rachel questionou.

"Podem guardar um segredo?" Tina quis saber das outras duas, depois de alguns segundos refletindo. Então, vendo-as concordar com um gesto de cabeça, puxou o cordão pendurado em seu pescoço, que tinha, até então, uma parte escondida dentro da blusa, e mostrou um anel pendurado nele.

"Tina, o que é isso?" Sugar se assustou, mas conseguiu manter a voz relativamente controlada.

"É um anel de noivado." Tina disse, sem jeito.

"Não brinca!" Rachel praticamente gritou.

"Mike fez o pedido."

"E o que você disse?"

"Eu disse 'sim', claro."

"Tina, você perdeu a cabeça?" Foi Sugar quem perguntou.

"Eu amo o Mike. Amo de verdade mesmo!"

"Mas e os seus estudos?" Rachel se preocupou.

"Eles estão de pé... eu tenho sonhos para uma grande vida! Alguns deles incluem um pouco de dificuldade até que eu faça todos se realizarem, mas, em todos os meus sonhos, com dificuldade ou não, ele está lá... o Mike." Sorriu. "Prometem não contar pra ninguém, por enquanto?"

"Não está com medo de que seja a decisão errada?" Sugar fez uma careta.

"Eu sei que estou com a pessoa certa." A menina deu um sorriso tão grande que devia doer.

"Se é assim, só podemos ficar felizes por você." Rachel assegurou e abraçou a garota. Sugar ainda a olhava com desconfiança, mas também desejou felicidades e abraçou a amiga.

A verdade é que Sugar estava tendo problemas para escolher entre Artie, que depois de terminar com Britt resolvera convidá-la para sair algumas vezes e, agora, queria namorar, e Rory, com quem ela também já tinha saído algumas vezes, e que resolvera se declarar apaixonado, depois de vê-la com Artie em um restaurante. Para ela, era difícil entender a segurança de Tina de que ficaria com Mike uma vida inteira!

Enquanto a conversa voltava a ser trivial e a maquiagem era terminada, Finn chegava ao auditório com seus pais e irmão, encontrando Shelby, Clay, Hiram e Leroy, já sentados e guardando lugares para os quatro. Não estava nervoso, apenas ansioso para ver a namorada, finalmente, mostrar seu talento a um número razoável de pessoas. Ele não achava justo que a enorme capacidade para atuar de Rachel, a qual ele tinha testemunhado algumas vezes nos últimos dias, não fosse explorada ao máximo, não pudesse ser desfrutada por outras pessoas que apreciassem as artes dramáticas como ela.

Do lado de fora do auditório, outras pessoas começavam a chegar para ver a encenação que a escola havia preparado para aquele ano. Os amigos de Rachel, é claro, estavam entre essas pessoas que fizeram questão de prestigiar a montagem, ainda que amadora.

Santana e Brittany chegaram juntas e conseguiram lugares bem atrás de Finn e Kurt. Lauren sentou-se com Sunshine e Wade, Joe com Rory, Anisha e Marguerite, Artie com David e Trent. Mike chegou com os Chang, pensando que talvez, se os pais saíssem bem felizes da peça, ele e a noiva poderiam lhes contar a novidade.

Quinn chegou com o namorado Noah, o irmão Sam e a agora cunhada Mercedes e, logo que viu um dos muitos banheiros do colégio, resolveu levar a amiga para retocar a maquiagem, deixando os dois meninos parados no corredor a sua espera. Logo eles viram Jesse, sentado em sua cadeira de rodas, parado em um canto, e perceberam que o rapaz ficou bastante sem jeito com a presença deles.

"Qual é, cara? Como é que você tá?" Noah perguntou, afinal de contas ele e Jesse não andavam mais juntos, como quando St. James namorava Rachel, mas eles tinham continuado companheiros de time, até o acidente.

"Eu to legal, cara. Agora que passou um tempo, os médicos já puderam fazer novos exames, e eles descobriram que a minha coluna tá legal... que o dano não foi permanente. Eu só tô com as pernas muito fracas e tal, então eu tô fazendo fisioterapia."

"Legal." Afirmou, sincero, Sam, ao lado de Noah. Não era porque o cara tinha sido um babaca com a melhor amiga dele que ele iria desejar que o outro ficasse sem andar para sempre.

"Obrigada por perguntarem." Jesse continuou, envergonhado. "Eu sei que não somos mais amigos... e que a culpa é toda minha."

"Tudo bem." Puck deu um tapinha no ombro dele. "Não somos amigos, mas também não precisamos ser inimigos." Assegurou.

"Oi, Puck... Sam." Cumprimentou Cecily, que voltara do banheiro, se juntando aos três rapazes no corredor, junto com Quinn e Mercedes. "Amor, as meninas tavam me falando que, depois da peça, vai todo mundo pra um pub... será que a gente pode ir também?" Completou, se dirigindo a Jesse, com sua voz sempre doce.

"Eu... eu não sei, linda." Ficou sem jeito, por não saber se seria bem vindo no programa do grupo de amigos de Rachel e Finn. "Eu não sei como é o lugar... se dá pra andar por lá nessa cadeira." Isso também não era nenhuma inverdade.

"Dá, sim, cara. A gente vai lá no Lion's. Tem rampa, é espaçoso... é tranquilão." Puck respondeu.

"E a gente precisa fofocar com a Cecily." Acrescentou Quinn, que tinha se aproximado bastante da bailarina, depois da ida da garota com Jesse à festa de dia dos namorados.

"É, cara. Vai, sim. Não deixa essa cadeira te atrapalhar, não. Até porque já já você vai sair dela, né?" Sam continuou, sentindo que o rapaz precisava ter certeza de que não estaria se intrometendo.

"Ok." St. James respondeu, sorrindo, pois não conseguiria dizer 'não' à namorada que o olhava com tanta esperança no semblante.

Todos entraram e ocuparam seus lugares na plateia do auditório, de onde viram Rachel arrasar no palco. Ela fez as pessoas darem gargalhadas nas horas certas e também se emocionarem com sua Catarina, exatamente quando deveriam. Sua atuação era totalmente natural e o trabalho dos outros alunos-atores também era bastante bom, o que fez com que ninguém nem sentisse o tempo passar e a peça chegar ao final.

O elenco foi aplaudido de pé e se abraçou muito, comemorando, antes de ir para o camarim e se transformar em simples adolescentes prestes a deixar o ensino médio de novo. Depois disso, Rachel recebeu as congratulações e elogios dos pais, dos amigos e do namorado, com quem seguiu, finalmente, para uma merecida comemoração em um dos poucos pubs da cidade.

Foi uma noite ótima, apesar de Kurt ter passado a primeira parte dela torcendo o nariz para a presença de Jesse. Além de conversar muito sobre a peça, as Regionais, que aconteceriam no final de semana seguinte, e a formatura, que se aproximava para grande parte dos presentes, os amigos jogaram dardos e sinuca, e cantaram no karaokê.

Foi uma diversão super oportuna antes de uma semana de muito trabalho! Com a aproximação da competição, o clube do coral se reuniu todos os dias da semana seguinte, a fim de se aproximar ao máximo da perfeição. Finn entrou no seu modus operandi meio psicótico, o que rendeu algumas pequenas discussões com Rachel, mas os dois fizeram as pazes todas as vezes do jeitinho que mais gostavam. Ela, por sua vez, se manteve calma e tentando tranquilizar todos os colegas que estavam tensos.

Quando chegou, finalmente, o primeiro sábado do mês de março, os membros do clube fizeram juntos uma pequena viagem até Westerville, onde ficava a Dalton Academy, uma escola privada apenas de meninos cujo coral, os Warblers, iria competir contra o deles e o Trouble Clef, de uma escola de Marietta. A viagem foi tranquila, porque todos estavam poupando suas vozes e, quando eles chegaram ao seu destino e começaram a se arrumar, a preparação não foi nada diferente daquela que tinha ocorrido no dia das Seletivas.

As coisas mudaram um pouco, no entanto, quando Kurt, que tinha ido à lanchonete daquele colégio com Trent, Rory e Joe, para buscar o lanche oferecido ao grupo pela produção do evento, voltou de mãos vazias e chorando compulsivamente.

"O Sebastian, Finn." Ele conseguiu dizer, entre soluços, abraçando o irmão. "O Sebastian... eu devia saber... eu não devia ter ido lá fora." Não parava de chorar.

"Finn, o que houve, pelo amor de Deus? Quem é Sebastian?" Rachel questionou, preocupada, mas Finn fez um gesto para que ela esperasse que ele acalmasse Kurt, antes de explicar qualquer coisa.

"O que ele fez agora?" Ela viu o namorado perguntar calmamente ao irmão, cujo choro começava a diminuir.

"Ele..." Soluçou. "Ele ficou dizendo que ainda dava pra sentir cheiro de ovo em mim... ele e os amigos ficaram falando que eu devo ter pesadelos com a mãe dos pintinhos vindo atrás de mim por vingança..."

"Kurt, você não tem que ligar pra isso. Você é superior... MUITO superior àquele babaca!" Finn assegurou e Kurt balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, se mostrando bem mais tranquilo. "O Sebastian é um ex-namorado do Kurt, babe." Ele continuou, agora olhando para Rachel.

"Não! Ele não é meu ex-namorado... ele é um babaca que me usou e que eu não quero ter na minha lista de relacionamentos." Kurt esclareceu.

"Ele se aproximou do Kurt porque ele e alguns outros membros desonestos dos Warblers queriam descobrir as músicas que o Vocal Adrenaline ia cantar... saber se a gente tinha alguma carta na manga, essas coisas." O namorado de Rachel contou a ela. "A gente achou estranha a aproximação, mas ninguém tinha o direito de dizer pro Kurt não ficar com ele, né? Então, eles ficaram juntos um tempo, mas ele terminou quando viu que não conseguiria descobrir nada."

"Não satisfeito em chegar pra mim e dizer que não valia a pena ficar viajando toda hora pra ver alguém tão comum quanto eu, ele voltou a Akron com uns amigos e eles jogaram ovos em mim e... ele falou que tinha me usado o tempo todo e eles ficaram rindo da minha cara." Hummel terminou a história, humilhado.

"Que cara..." Rachel abriu a boca, mas foi interrompida.

"Oi. Você é Kurt Hummel?" Um rapaz moreno se aproximou dos três, usando o uniforme da Dalton.

"Como você tem a cara de pau de vir aqui no nosso camarim implicar ainda mais com o meu irmão, cara?" Finn se levantou da cadeira que ocupava ao lado de Kurt e falou em tom ameaçador.

"Não, Finn, calma." Pediu Kurt, se colocando entre os dois rapazes. "Esse colega do Sebastian me defendeu dele... e de uns outros idiotas lá." Informou. "Muito obrigado. Eu nem consegui te agradecer." Disse ao garoto.

"Não foi nada, cara. Eu vim aqui só ver se o estrago tinha sido muito grande. O namorado da minha prima tava comigo, quando eu vi o Sebastian e o Nial tentando humilhar você... e aí, depois que eu terminei de acertar minhas contas com eles, ele me falou seu nome. Eles estudam com vocês lá no McKinley... o Jesse e a Cecily."

"Você é primo da Cecily?" Rachel se apresentou na conversa.

"Uhum." Respondeu o rapaz, sorridente. "Blaine Anderson." Ofereceu a mão, que ela apertou, se apresentando também. Em seguida, ele apertou a de Kurt, cujo nome ele já sabia, e a de Finn, que também disse quem era.

Logo, no entanto, a conversa foi interrompida porque o coral de que Blaine fazia parte recebeu o primeiro sinal para se arrumar e ele teve que sair correndo, não sendo mais visto por eles naquele dia, quando, depois de um dueto de Finn e Rachel, e de duas apresentações do grupo, o Novas Direções se sagrou campeão das Regionais, garantindo uma vaga na competição Nacional em Los Angeles.

Kurt Hummel, no entanto, tinha a impressão de que, de repente, como em um passe de mágica, ele havia começado a acreditar em coisas interessantes, como amor à primeira vista e almas gêmeas separadas pela inveja dos deuses.


	44. Chapter 44

A escola de Direito da University of Washington em Seattle não estava no topo da lista das melhores, como Yale, Stanford ou Harvard, mas Santana sabia muito bem que, para conseguir uma bolsa de estudos que desse um desconto suficiente para que sua família tivesse condições de cobrir todas as despesas, ela precisaria melhorar suas notas e participar de algum programa extracurricular mais relacionado com a profissão de advogado do que o clube do coral ou a esquadra de líderes de torcida.

Março já havia avançado bastante, e as inscrições para a maior parte das faculdades se encerrariam no final daquele mês ou no início do próximo, por isso ela precisava fazer alguma coisa logo. Então, durante uma pesquisa na Internet, a latina descobriu aquela que pareceu ser a solução dos seus problemas: uma competição municipal de oratória da qual ela se tornou candidata imediatamente.

A partir do dia em que colocou seu nome e dados em um formulário no website do concurso, Santie começou a treinar sem parar. A simples participação já contaria como atividade extra, mas ficar em uma boa posição certamente seria um plus, então ela precisava aperfeiçoar suas habilidades de discursar na frente de pessoas, e foi por isso que alguns almoços de Rachel na escola foram substituídos por lanches, para que ela revezasse com Quinn e Brittany na tarefa de ajudar a amiga a se preparar.

"Está ótimo, amiga!" Rachel elogiou, quando Santana acabou de fazer o mesmo discurso pela terceira vez.

"Você tem certeza, né, Rach? Eu quero ter condições de ganhar. É uma baboseira esse lance de que o importante é competir." As duas riram.

"Eu tenho certeza, sim. Você tá perfeita."

"Você devia participar também, Rach. Devia se escrever nesse concurso e mandar os documentos para UW, pra ir comigo pra Seattle e nós continuarmos fazendo tudo juntas, como sempre foi. Depois, a gente podia abrir um escritório juntas... nós com certeza iríamos ser as melhores!"

"Quem sabe, não é?" Rachel deu um risinho, mas ele não se refletia em seus olhos. "Eu ainda não resolvi pra que curso e faculdades eu vou aplicar."

"Mas você sabe que precisa, não é?"

"Eu sei... eu... eu to pensando, tá? Eu tenho uns quinze dias..." Afirmou, incomodada. "Ser advogada é o seu sonho, não o meu."

"Mas... eu não queria ir sem você... eu não sei se posso. Eu sou louca pela Britt, mas... você é minha melhor amiga!"

"Você pode fazer tudo sem mim... sempre pode, Santie."

"Mas, se você for comigo, a cidade grande não vai parecer tão... assustadora."

"Assustadora?" Rachel não conteve o riso. "Nada te assusta, bobona." Disse, cutucando a latina. "Você quase conseguiu provocar uma greve de alunos, no nosso primeiro ano aqui, por causa da comida... e falou na cara do diretor que tudo que a cantina servia tinha gosto de plástico com molho de tomate. Sério, você vai conquistar aquele lugar rapidinho!"

"Se você não vai comigo, com a Quinn ou o Finn, o que vai fazer?"

"Eu ainda não sei." Reafirmou, frustrada, um pouco irritada.

"Me faz só um favor?" Pediu Santana e Rachel a olhou com expectativa. "Quando encontrar seu sonho, Rach, faça ele ser grande como você é... eu quero dizer... por dentro, claro." Riu de si mesma. "Eu não sei de muita coisa, mas eu sei disso... que você deve isso a si mesma. E agora você deve a mim também, ok?" Dito isso, se despediu, porque um sinal já havia anunciado o final do almoço e, consequentemente, o começo de mais um tempo de aula.

Rachel começou, então, a sentir-se pressionada pela passagem do tempo, pelas palavras de Santana, por ver todos a sua volta falando no envio de formulários e currículos para as mais diversas faculdades do país. A escolha de uma carreira era praticamente o único assunto em que ela pensava, com o qual tinha sonhos e, principalmente, pesadelos, à noite. Seus únicos momentos de paz eram quando estava nos ensaios do coral ou sozinha com Finn, que já tinha tentado conversar sobre o assunto com ela umas três vezes, mas era facilmente distraído pelos beijos e carícias dela.

Às vezes até durante os encontros do glee surgiam os assuntos formatura e futuro, afinal de contas não havia muita coisa relevante acontecendo no McKinley naquele momento. Porém, para sorte de Rachel, um poucos dias depois da conversa dela com Santana, surgiram duas novidades de uma única vez, modificando o conteúdo das conversas, pelo menos por algum tempo.

"Eu confesso que eu fiquei com um pouco de medo de que ele estivesse usando a garota e desse um belo chute nela, quando ele voltasse a andar." Rachel escutou Sam falar, quando entrou na sala do coral com Quinn e Mercedes. O rapaz conversava com Finn, Puck, Mike e Kurt.

"Eu não acreditava nem um pouco que ele tinha mudado." Afirmou Kurt. "Ele tentou me pedir desculpas por tudo que tinha feito comigo, mas eu nem levei a sério."

"Do que vocês tão falando, meninos?" Perguntou a baixinha, segurando a mão do namorado, que sorriu para ela.

"Do Jesse." Foi Puck quem respondeu. "Depois que ele se livrou das muletas, ele resolveu virar um tipo de herói."

"Parece que tudo começou com ele se enfiando na frente da Cecily e levando uma raspadinha na cara, no lugar dela." Kurt explicou. "Depois, ele já levou mais umas duas ou três, defendendo outros alunos."

"E ontem eu e o Matt chegamos quando ele tava brigando com o Karofsky e o Azimio, tentando impedir que eles jogassem o Jacob na lixeira lá fora. A gente foi ajudar e conseguiu livrar o moleque... pelo menos por ontem." Mike contou.

"Eu acho que vou falar com ele e aceitar, finalmente, aquelas desculpas." Kurt falou, mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos.

"Pessoal, pessoal. Eu já cheguei." O Sr. Schue falou alto, chamando a atenção deles. Todos se calaram e tomaram suas posições para ouvir o professor. "Eu tenho que conversar seriamente com vocês, porque tem uma pessoa querendo se juntar a nós para as Nacionais." Todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, achando impossível receber um novo membro tão tarde. "Calma, gente, por favor! Vocês precisam me deixar falar."

"Desculpa, Sr. Schue." Quinn falou e todo mundo ficou, de novo, em silêncio.

"Ok, gente. O caso é bem atípico e eu acho que precisamos considerar com carinho. O rapaz é aluno novo... nem a escola queria aceitá-lo, mas, como a situação era séria, o diretor permitiu que ele fizesse os últimos meses do ano letivo aqui. Ele estava sofrendo um bullying bem pesado na escola onde estudava... e continuou sendo maltratado em outra escola da cidade dele, por isso resolveu vir morar com parentes aqui em Lima."

"E ele sabe cantar, pelo menos?" Finn perguntou, incrédulo. Ele achava que o rapaz merecia apoio, mas não necessariamente tinha que entrar no coral.

"Sim, ele era do coral da escola dele. Os problemas começaram justamente no coral. Na verdade, Finn, pelo que ele me contou vocês já se conhecem. Ele defendeu o Kurt do líder do coral dele nas Regionais."

"Blaine!?" Kurt falou, com um pouco mais de entusiasmo do que gostaria de ter demonstrado. Ele já tinha quase perdido as esperanças de reencontrar seu salvador, em quem não parava de pensar, mesmo assim, e ele agora estava ali, prestes a ser colega dele no clube.

"Sim, o nome dele é Blaine e ele está esperando na secretaria, para vir fazer uma audição, se vocês concordarem."

O falatório começou de novo, mas dessa vez Will deixou que o pessoal trocasse ideias por um tempo. Depois de alguns minutos, quem pediu silêncio foram Rachel e Finn, que perguntaram se alguém se opunha a que Blaine viesse à sala de ensaios e cantasse algo, para eles poderem avaliar o que deveriam fazer. Não tendo recebido nenhuma resposta afirmativa, o casal se ofereceu para ir buscar o rapaz, ao que o professor não se opôs, e, depois de se apresentar e dizer que gostaria muito de poder fazer parte do grupo, o moreno combinou algo com os músicos e começou a cantar.

Todos ficaram surpresos positivamente com a voz e a desenvoltura de Anderson, e não demorou para que a maioria dos presentes estivesse dançando com ele ao som de Friday Night, da Katy Perry. Quando a música acabou, Rachel, Finn e Will já sabiam que ele faria parte do grupo, mas, mesmo assim, pediram que ele aguardasse no corredor e fizeram uma votação, que foi quase unânime.

O resto do encontro serviu apenas para que os integrantes antigos se apresentassem ao novo e ele contasse também um pouco mais sobre ele. Rachel ficou feliz porque não teve como não reparar nos olhares trocados entre o novato e o cunhado dela. Também adorou a distração que era a chegada de alguém novo no grupo, pois aquela constante preocupação com a escolha de uma carreira a estava matando.

Por um tempo, Rachel pode se enganar um pouco e fingir que era possível apenas em viver um dia de cada vez, com todas as pessoas que amava perto dela, na cidade onde nascera e vivera por dezoito anos, e dentro de uma grande bolha de proteção.

* * *

**Gente, comenta alguma coisa, por favor... to me sentindo muito só por aqui...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bom, gente, a Rachel não é mais a nossa Rachel na série, mas aqui tanto ela quanto o Finn sempre serão as pessoas especiais que a gente aprendeu a amar... **

**Talvez seja um pouco doloroso ler esse capítulo. Escrever foi, porque ele tem muito a ver com a série, é como um avesso... **

**Mas prometo fazer valer a pena no final da fic, ok? **

**Bjs!**

**(não deu pra revisar, então desculpem qualquer erro)**

* * *

Rachel e Finn estavam passando um domingo chuvoso juntos, na casa dele, enquanto Carole e Burt visitavam parentes em Akron e Kurt aproveitava a tarde toda no shopping com Blaine. Era a terceira vez que os dois garotos estavam saindo juntos e, apesar de o cunhado afirmar que eles eram só amigos, Rachel sabia muito bem que era apenas uma questão de tempo para eles se tornarem bem mais do que isso.

O jovem casal tinha assistido a pouco mais da metade de um filme e acabado com uma vasilha enorme de pipocas, deitado na cama debaixo das cobertas, pois ainda estava frio mesmo já sendo quase primavera. Então Rachel se virou um pouco de lado, aproximando mais seu corpo do de Finn, e começou a passar sua coxa pela dele, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava a mão por dentro da camiseta que ele usava, sentindo os músculos do abdômen contraírem sob seu toque.

Os dois ainda olhavam o filme, mesmo que a aproximação de Rachel já estivesse provocando reações no corpo de Finn, porém, quando ela tirou seus olhos da tela e começou a beijar várias vezes o pescoço dele e acariciar lentamente a região com a ponta do nariz, ele fechou os olhos e também ignorou a cena que passava.

"Rach, babe, eu pensei que você queria ver o filme." Ele disse, depois de alguns segundos de carinho torturante.

"Essa cena é chata..." Ela afirmou, sem parar de inalar o cheiro gostoso que vinha do corpo quente dele.

"Mas, se você ficar fazendo isso, não vai perder só essa cena." O tom de voz dele era audacioso e fez ela parar o que fazia e se inclinar para encará-lo.

"Ah, é? E por que?" Questionou, zombeteira.

"Você acha que pode me provocar assim e depois se virar e ficar vendo filme, como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

"Eu só to sendo carinhosa." Mordeu o lábio inferior e deslizou a mão que estava passeando pelo abdômen dele na direção sul, encontrando a sua proeminente ereção. "Mas parece que eu tenho um certo efeito sobre você, não é?" Sorriu, maliciosamente.

Em um movimento rápido, ele a deitou na cama e se colocou por cima dela, começando um beijo faminto. Ela retribuiu, enterrando os dedos no cabelo dele, como se fosse possível levá-lo mais para perto de si. Ele roçava seu membro totalmente duro na intimidade dela, enquanto sua mão acariciava um dos seios, por dentro da blusa.

Tirando as mãos do cabelo de Finn, ela procurou o final da camiseta dele, puxando-a para cima. Ele se inclinou, ajudando-a a retirar a peça de roupa e, em seguida, fez o mesmo com a blusa dela, contemplando a imagem de seus seios nus e depois mergulhando na direção deles para tocá-los e beijá-los quase com reverência. Ela emitia sons sem significado, sussurrava o nome dele, gemia baixo, apenas sentindo-o apertar, e lamber, e sugar seus mamilos, enquanto ela arranhava levemente suas costas.

Ele deixou os seios, trilhando um caminho de beijos pela barriga dela, até o cós da calça de moletom, que ele tirou rapidamente, levando junto a calcinha de renda branca e jogando ambas no chão atrás de si. Ela se esticou até a mesinha de cabeceira, pegando um preservativo, enquanto ele tirava as próprias calças e a boxer azul, rapidamente.

Com destreza, ele abriu o pacote que ela lhe entregou e rolou a camisinha, cobrindo seu membro, para mais uma vez se deitar por cima dela. Beijando-a na boca novamente, levou uma das mãos até o lugar mais quente do corpo dela, sentindo-a molhada, totalmente preparada para receber um pouco dele dentro de si. Por isso, sem mais demora, afundou-se nela, aproveitando uma das sensações mais gostosas que ele conhecia e dividindo-a com sua garota.

Os dois se movimentaram em sincronia, primeiro com calma, depois com mais fúria, com mais pressa, mais ânsia. Até chegarem quase juntos àquela que era, esta sim A sensação mais maravilhosa e fantástica que eles podiam experimentar. Permaneceram um tempo conectados, sentindo-se um só, perdidos um no outro, depois se separaram e se deitaram lado a lado, trocando suaves carinhos e sorrisos.

"Eu me sinto tão vivo quando a gente se ama. Não é justo a gente..." Foi Finn quem quebrou o silêncio, pouco tempo depois, mas ele se interrompeu e só continuou depois de um longo suspiro e de mudar de posição, para encará-la, sério. "Eu tive pensando, amor. Você podia ir comigo pra Los Angeles ou... eu poderia ir com você pra outro lugar."

"Finn, isso é loucura. Eu não quero destruir seus sonhos. Você sempre quis ir pra Los Angeles, os seus amigos da banda também vão pra lá..."

"Os meninos entenderiam, Rach. A única razão pela qual eu tava focando apenas nos meus sonhos é porque nunca paramos para ver realmente quais são os seus. E se os seus sonhos forem ainda maiores que os meus?"

"Eu não acho que isso seja um problema. Eu fiz um daqueles testes online que diemz em que trabalho você é bom... e meu resultado foi "campeão de provas de comida". Ele franziu a testa. "É brincadeira, Finn... apesar de eu ser realmente boa de garfo." Riu.

"Rachel, isso é sério. Eu acho que é hora de você parar e pensar sobre isso. Talvez a gente não tenha como ir mesmo pra uma mesma cidade... talvez, sim. Mas isso é o de menos... você precisa descobrir algo de que goste. Eu... tenho medo que você acabe se inscrevendo em Direito, só porque tem a sua mãe e o Clay... e tem a Santana também que vai fazer... e, por isso, parece a opção mais confortável." Segurou na mão dela. "Rach, eu quero que você seja feliz!"

"Eu estou pensando, Finn... eu juro! Mas é difícil..."

"Talvez você precise olhar as opções, conversar com pessoas. Que tal se a gente for até a orientadora educacional? Ela tem panfletos, informativos... eu sei porque eu fui lá ver em que outra faculdades, além da de LA, eles tem formação em canto."

"Mas seu sonho é LA, Finn!"

"Mas é preciso ter um plano B. Muitas pessoas de talento já deixaram de passar em testes... pode acontecer comigo."

"Entendi."

"E então? Vamos lá?"

Com aquele olhar, Finn conseguia tudo o que queria dela, por isso Rachel concordou e, dois dias depois, ela, Finn, a orientadora, o Sr. Schue, a Sra. Beiste e a Sra. Rhodes estavam reunidos. A tal orientadora tinha explicado que era bom que Rachel levasse alguns professores com quem tivesse maior identificação ao encontro, pois eles a conheciam bem como aluna e poderiam dar uma preciosa ajuda na separação de material sobre faculdades e cursos.

"Nessa pilha tão os lugares em Ohio, em que você tem chances de bolsas atléticas, por causa da sua posição na esquadra das líderes. Segure isso. Esses são os de papel brilhante que te deixaram animada." Falou a Srta. Green.

"É muito para olhar, né?" Rachel disse, sem jeito.

"E o que você acha, Rachel? Acha que o seu sonho está escondido por aí?" Se animou Will.

"Eu nem sei, tem tantas opções."

"Não tem pressa. Quer dizer, tem um pouquinho de pressa, porque os prazos estão terminando, mas não tem muita pressa." Finn tentou apaziguá-la.

"Certo. Agora eu preciso de um tempo sozinha com isso, pra tentar tirar um sonho daqui de alguma forma. Obrigada... a todos vocês."

"Rachel, nós acreditamos em você." Foi Shannon quem assegurou, enquanto April apenas observava.

Se despedindo, a morena saiu da sala com uma pilha de informativos sobre as inúmeras faculdades do país que tinham os cursos que os professores, o namorado e a orientadora, em razão das atividades extracurriculares dela, tinham sugerido. No entanto, bastou encontrar a primeira lixeira no corredor para, com um suspiro frustrado, se livrar de absolutamente todos os papéis.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, ela recebia um recado de April Rhodes, que a chamava à sua sala, para a qual se dirigiu rapidamente, imaginando que a professora apenas quisesse a ajuda dela com a distribuição dos DVDs que haviam sido gravados com a filmagem da Megera Domada. Porém, logo que entrou no escritório que pertencia à loira, se chocou ao ver toda a pilha de papéis que tinha jogado no lixo sobre a mesa dela.

"Está vasculhando o lixo agora, professora?" Perguntou, insatisfeita.

"Eu sabia você tava apenas fazendo nossa vontade lá. Eu vi no seu rosto e por isso eu te segui."

"O que eu deveria dizer, hum? Desculpa, mas eu prefiro vomitar do que ir para esses lugares? Na frente do Finn, sorrindo todo orgulhoso dele mesmo?"

"Eu garanto que ele só quer o seu bem."

"É. Até ele perceber que a namorada dele é um desastre, uma pessoa perdida!"

"É disso q tem medo?"

"É a verdade! Ninguém entende que pode ter chegado a hora de escolher, mas eu não sei o que fazer... não sei se há uma coisa de que gosto o suficiente para passar a vida inteira trabalhando com ela."

"Não sabe mesmo, Rachel? Não há uma coisa que te emocione... que te faça sorrir mais do que as outras?"

"Eu quero que o tempo pare." Enterrou as mãos no rosto e continuou bem baixinho, como se fosse apenas para si mesma. "Eu queria poder me sentir sempre como me sinto quando estou no campo de futebol, me apresentando com as cheerios... ou no palco, durante as performances do coral... ou na peça que fizemos. Poder ouvir a torcida gritando enlouquecida ou ver a plateia aplaudindo de pé."

"Rachel, querida. Eu quero que assista a esse filme." Disse a professora, depois de deixar Rachel em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto procurava algo na estante.

"Desculpa, mas não estou com vontade de fazer dever agora."

"Rachel... Eu acho que você sabe o que quer fazer da vida. Acho que você está apenas assustada. Quero que veja como é quando alguém segue seus sonhos, apesar de parecer impossível. Você pode fazer o que quiser, Rachel. Não são os sonhos não alcançados que nos destroem, são os que não ousamos sonhar."

"Que filme é esse?" Perguntou, desconfiada.

"Se chama Funny Girl. É um dos meus filmes favoritos! Não somente porque é com a Barbra Streisand, que é um ídolo pra quase todo mundo que trabalha com teatro, mas por que conta a história de Fanny Brice, uma atriz totalmente à frente de seu tempo, que desafiou vários padrões da época e alcançou um sucesso enorme. Não leva em consideração a vida amorosa dela, que foi um desastre... ou o fato de que morreu cedo. Apenas... apenas veja como é querer muito algo e lutar por isso, como é o gosto de chegar lá."

Rachel levou para a casa o DVD de April, fez uma pipoca e sentou em sua cama para assisti-lo, ainda meio descrente, mas logo se apaixonou pelo filme, pelas músicas, pela atuação de Barbra e pela coragem, ousadia e irreverência de Fanny. Repetiu trechos que a haviam entusiasmado mais, decorou as canções mais significativas e, no dia seguinte, surpreendeu a todos na reunião do glee, pedindo para mostrar uma música.

Rachel deixou todos maravilhados com sua interpretação impecável de Don't Rain on my parede, uma das músicas mais fortes do filme. Recebeu aplausos de todos e um abraço apertado de Finn, que a olhava com o orgulho que ela sempre gostaria de ver nos olhos dele. Ele estava orgulhoso não só porque ela tinha cantado de uma forma espetacular, mas porque ela parecia mais confiante, por alguma razão.

"Já sei o que farei ano que vem. Podemos sentar?" Ela perguntou a ele, ainda na sala do coral, depois que todos haviam se retirado. Ela pedira a ele para esperar os companheiros irem embora, porque queria conversar, e isso o deixara ansioso, mas ele sabia que não poderia ser sobre nada ruim, pelo sorriso constante no rosto dela.

"Por que eu to nervoso?"

"Não fique." Sorriu e os dois se sentaram um de frente para o outro. "A April me fez assistir um filme chamado Funny Girl. É muito bom, e eu vi que sou parecida com Fanny Brice... tirando a parte do marido viciado em jogo. Com o filme, eu percebi a forma como ela encarou o mundo e quero fazer isso também. Quero ir pra Los Angeles com você."

"Você tá falando sério?"

"Claro que eu to."

"Mas você sabe que não pode fazer isso por mim, não é? Tem que ser por você. É muita pressão para mim."

"A escolha de LA é por você também, é claro. Nova York também pode ser um ótimo lugar para eu fazer o que vou fazer e, por isso, eu vou me inscrever pra uma escola de lá também. Mas o importante é que eu resolvi encarar o meu sonho. Eu quero ser atriz, Finn. Eu tava com medo de admitir, pois tinha medo de falhar, mas não tenho mais medo... por sua causa. Eu quero ser especial como você... e pra você, Finn. E quero me ver do jeito que você me vê, como se eu fosse capaz de qualquer coisa, sonhando alto. Eu te amo tanto e você merece isso. Nós merecemos."

"Rachel, isso é ótimo, é perfeito pra você."

Finn e Rachel se beijaram e comemoraram muito, e juntos organizaram as várias combinações de formulários, cartas de recomendação e currículos que mandaram para algumas das melhores faculdades de canto e de teatro do país, respectivamente.

No final daquela semana os dois foram ao correio também juntos e enviaram, finalmente, os envelopes repletos de papel e esperança endereçados ao futuro.


	46. Chapter 46

"Então, finalmente, você resolveram assumir esse lance de vocês?" A garota disse, guardando livros em seu armário da escola, enquanto seu mais novo amigo a aguardava.

"Ah, Rachel. Deixa de ser chata. A gente não tinha nada mesmo, até a semana passada... e só ontem a gente conversou sobre namorar."

"Eu acho bom você tratar muito bem o meu cunhadinho... viu, Sr. Blaine Anderson? Ou então você vai se entender comigo!" Ameaçou a morena, em tom brincalhão. "E também com o irmão dele e com metade do clube glee."

"Eu gosto dele, Rach." Ele sorriu e ela retribui o sorriso com um tão largo quanto o dele, fechando seu armário e caminhando, ao lado dele, em direção à sala de aula de Inglês, matéria em que os dois eram colegas. "Você já tinha visto?" Ele perguntou, quando os dois passaram por um cartaz preso na parede, que mostrava ela e Finn abraçados, e dizia "Vote Rachel Berry e Finn Hudson para Rainha e Rei do baile".

"Não." Ela fez uma pausa, olhou bem para a imagem, e voltou a caminhar. "Mas gostei da foto que vocês escolheram. Obrigada."

No colégio McKinley High, quando se aproximava o dia do baile de final de ano letivo, era tradição que os alunos indicassem colegas para serem candidatos a formar a Corte da festa.

Rachel e Finn tinham sido indicados pelos membros do coral, que, além disso, estavam fazendo campanha para os dois, com cartazes, panfletos e anúncios na rádio da escola. Os outros candidatos a rei eram David Karofsky, atual capitão do time de futebol, e o jogador de Hockey Rick, e as outras candidatas a rainha eram Hayden, que atualmente saía com Karofsky, e Mary, namorada de Rick.

Estes eram os alunos cujos colegas estavam fazendo campanhas a seu favor, e cujos nomes apareceriam impressos na cédula de votação. No entanto, isso era apenas uma formalidade, porque, na verdade, no dia da festa, os alunos podiam votar em quem quisessem, sem problema nenhum.

"Eu normalmente adoro festa, mas eu nem to pensando no baile esse ano, Blaine. Eu to tão nervosa com os meus testes." Rachel confessou.

"São no final dessa semana, né?"

"São! Tem um depois de amanhã e dois na sexta." Suspirou. "E o Finn também tem um amanhã... e sexta eu acho que são três."

"Vocês vão se sair bem." Ele assegurou.

"Eu espero que sim." Disse, entrando na sala de aula, e os dois sentaram juntos e continuaram conversando, porque o professor deles ainda não havia chegado. "A gente vai ao cinema hoje, pra tentar se distrair um pouco. A gente fica o tempo inteiro ensaiando, se não fizer alguma outra coisa... é insano!" Gargalhou. "Você e Kurt poderiam ir com a gente, num encontro duplo."

"Eu não posso. Eu tenho que ajudar o Jesse a fazer uma surpresa pra Cecily."

"Uma surpresa?" Ficou curiosa.

"Sim. Ele quer convidá-la para o baile de um jeito diferente, pra que ela não possa recusar. Eu só não sei ainda qual... mas ele ficou de me contar isso hoje e qual a minha participação."

"Por que ela recusaria o convite dele?" Perguntou, confusa.

"Para fazer de uma história longa uma mais curta, o meu tio fica falando pra ela que é muito estranho o Jesse ter se interessado por ela... fica dizendo que ele só está com ela porque não é mais popular." Respirou fundo. "Pelo que eu sei, ele não tá completamente errado. Se nada tivesse acontecido, o cara continuaria achando popularidade a coisa mais importante do mundo e não namoraria a minha prima. Mas, poxa, ele mudou! Meu tio fica dizendo essas coisas pra Cecily, achando que está fazendo um bem, cuidando dela, mas... na verdade, ele acaba com a autoestima dela e nem vê isso! Ela agora está com medo que o Jesse seja rei do baile, como ano passado, e acabe dançando com a rainha e deixando ela de lado. Ela não está querendo nem vir." Fez uma careta de chateação.

"Isso é muito triste, Blaine. Se eu puder ajudar, de algum modo..."

O professor chegou e a aula começou, interrompendo o oferecimento de ajuda de Rachel. Blaine, no entanto, achava que ele e Jesse dariam conta de convencer a bailarina a ir à sua última festa no colégio, então tudo ficaria bem.

Rachel não pensou, por alguns dias, em baile, Jesse, Cecily ou na crueldade que é a divisão entre os populares e os outros alunos, chamados de perdedores e cuja vida pode virar um inferno durante os anos escolares, com sérias consequências para a sua autoestima, que podem durar anos a fio. Na verdade, não pensou em praticamente nada que não fossem os testes para faculdades de teatro que faria naquela semana.

A garota havia enviado inscrições para cinco instituições de ensino e recebido resposta positiva de três, e o primeiro teste marcado foi com uma professora de NYADA, chamada Carmen Tibideaux.

A professora foi até a escola de Rachel e avaliou a morena e mais alguns colegas, que interpretaram monólogos de peças clássicas, bem como cantaram e dançaram um número de sua escolha, uma vez que nos Estados Unidos as peças de maior prestígio são musicais, e a conceituada faculdade de Nova York escolhia seus alunos levando em conta em todas as habilidades necessárias para participar destes.

Rachel ficou nervosa e não se saiu muito bem, mas não se deixou abater e se preparou para os outros dois testes, que foram no mesmo dia. Primeiro, ela encarou o Sr. Pitt, da faculdade de Chicago, e se saiu muito melhor do que no primeiro teste, mas, no final do dia, quando se apresentou para Isabelle Wright, representante da escola dramática de Los Angeles, talvez por ser aquela para a qual mais gostaria de ir, ficou extremamente nervosa e deixou a tensão transparecer, apesar de não ter propriamente cometido nenhum erro.

"Você me parece ter muita paixão, Srta. Berry. Mas eu temo que não esteja preparada para encarar uma cidade como Los Angeles... e um ambiente tão competitivo quanto o do teatro." Sorriu simpaticamente Isabelle. "Bom... ainda tenho muitos candidatos para ver, então pode ser que voltemos a nos ver... mas, caso receba uma negativa de nossa faculdade, não desanime, por favor. Eu sinto que você tem talento... só precisa de um pouco mais de..." Pensou. "...maturidade, é isso. Só um pouco de maturidade, então você sempre pode tentar novamente, no ano que vem, se não entrar agora, ok?"

Rachel ouviu atentamente as palavras da professora, que deveriam ser encorajadoras e reconfortantes, mas funcionavam, na verdade, como um soco no estômago. Ela não poderia esperar jamais um ano inteiro para começar a estudar alguma coisa! Teria que ir para a faculdade que a aceitasse agora, mesmo que não fosse a sua preferida. Seus parentes não iriam gostar de vê-la em casa sem estudar por doze meses, mesmo que a escola de LA fosse a que dava a melhor formação completa, voltada não somente para teatro, mas para TV e cinema também. Eles sempre pensariam que a escolha dela tinha a ver com Finn e não com capacitação artística.

Finn tentou confortá-la de todas as maneiras naquela noite e evitou ao máximo comentar sobre os próprios testes. Mesmo quando ela perguntou como ele havia se saído, ele se restringiu a dizer que fora bem, não achando que seria justo dizer, naquele momento, que suas audições tinham sido todas fantásticas, elogiadíssimas, e que o recrutador de Los Angeles o aplaudira de pé, o que indicava que, provavelmente, ele tinha garantido sua vaga para estudar exatamente no lugar com o qual sempre sonhara.

Somente a passagem dos dias e a aproximação da formatura, com suas várias comemorações, animaram Rachel. Eventualmente, ela se conformou em fazer Direito, se não fosse aprovada em nenhuma das três escolas de teatro para as quais tinha feito teste. Ninguém sabia, mas ela tinha enviado cartas a algumas universidades que formavam advogados, porque, no caso dela, isso sim era ter o plano B a que Finn tinha se referido dias antes, na casa dele.

Durante a semana do baile, ela, as amigas e Kurt foram ao shopping escolher vestidos e acessórios, e o cunhado ajudou o namorado dela e os outros meninos, para que todos estivessem impecáveis em seus smokings, na noite da festa. Quando a hora chegou, Finn foi buscá-la em casa, levando um corsage (aquela tradicional flor que o garoto coloca no braço de sua acompanhante) da cor do vestido dela, graças a informação dada por Kurt, e os dois posaram para um monte de fotos, a pedido de Shelby, que não se cansava de falar sobre o quanto sentia orgulho da linda filha.

Usando seu modelito de cor nude, que contrastava de forma perfeita com sua pele, Rachel entrou no carro de Hudson, já que os dois tinham concordado em não alugar uma limousine e gastar todo o dinheiro em um quarto no melhor hotel de Lima. O namorado ia dar a partida no automóvel, mas ela o interrompeu, ansiosa.

"Finn, babe. Eu queria conversar com você, antes de irmos pro baile... te pedir uma coisa."

"Claro, Rach. Mas... aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece nervosa, de repente."

"Não aconteceu nada comigo... eu só... eu queria sua ajuda numa coisa."

"Ok. É só falar." Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos de lado que derretiam o coração dela, mas não era hora para se apaixonar ainda mais por Finn Hudson e sim hora de colocar um importante plano em prática.

Rachel contou para o namorado algo em que vinha pensando havia dias e ele concordou em fazer o que ela queria, sem nenhum problema. Eles foram para o baile, dançaram, comeram, conversaram com os amigos, cantaram, como era tradicional os membros do clube do coral fazerem nas festas do colégio, falaram com outras pessoas que precisavam concordar com o plano e, por fim, se colocaram em uma posição estratégica em frente ao palco, de onde viram a tão esperada coroação da noite.

Viram juntos quando Jesse St. James foi coroado novamente, como no ano anterior, e a surpresa estampada no rosto dele, pois ele agora não era mais um cara popular para ter sido eleito o rei da escola. Uma coisa de que Jesse não poderia ser acusado era de ser um cara burro, por isso ele sabia muito bem que havia alguma coisa errada e teve até medo de ser tratado como Carrie, a estranha, naquele momento.

Sua surpresa e pânico ficaram ainda maiores quando o diretor Figgins anunciou que a rainha daquele ano era sua namorada Cecily e, por alguns instantes, ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. Se aquilo fosse uma armadilha, todos os seus esforços para levar a namorada à festa não somente teriam sido vãos como se virariam contra ele. St. James pensou que talvez ele merecesse esse castigo, no final das contas, mas enquanto uma das professoras colocava uma pequena coroa na cabeça da bailarina e entregava a ela um pequeno cetro, ele viu Rachel e Finn sorrindo para ele e teve certeza de que os dois tinham alguma coisa a ver com aquilo e de que, portanto, nada de mal aconteceria à sua frágil garota.

O casal real foi aplaudido, apesar de os alunos estranharem bastante o anúncio, afinal as pessoas conversavam umas com as outras, e ninguém tinha manifestado intenção alguma de eleger Jesse naquele ano. Quanto a Cecily, era desconhecida pela maioria e alvo de bullying de alguns, então sua coroação não fazia sentido também.

Então, os dois desceram do palco e se dirigiram ao centro da pista, como era tradicional, dançando juntos uma balada. Por um curto tempo, apenas os dois se movimentaram no ritmo da música e, depois, outros casais se juntaram a eles, curtindo um clima de romance todo especial. Rachel e Finn eram um dos casais aproveitando a melodia para deslizarem muito lentamente juntos, cantando baixinho um para o outro e trocando elogios e declarações de amor.

Os dois estavam felizes por eles, e também por terem dado o lugar que tinham conquistado na Corte da escola para pessoas que mereciam bastante aquela posição, naquele momento. Cecily merecia ser vista ao menos uma vez, não como um alvo fácil de implicância e violência, mas como a menina linda e doce que era. Merecia curtir o baile ao qual quase não tinha comparecido por medo de não ser boa o suficiente para o garoto por quem era apaixonada, por medo que ele a trocasse pela popularidade outra vez. E Jesse merecia estar ao lado dela, por ter reconhecido seus erros, a ponto de enfrentar seus antigos aliados nas coisas erradas que fizera, em prol de ajudar as pessoas a quem um dia tinha feito mal.

"Obrigado." Disse Jesse ao casal, minutos mais tarde, aproveitando uma ida de Cecily ao banheiro.

"Por que?" Rachel se fez de desentendida e ele riu. "A Cecily precisava saber que ela é especial... que ela merece o melhor, Jesse." Afirmou. "E você tem demonstrado que pode ser esse melhor... e eu espero que continue assim. Que você não a decepcione e não faça a gente se arrepender."

"Eu amo a Cecily. E eu aprendi muita coisa, Rachel. E eu devo tanto... tanto a vocês! A gente não é amigo, eu não tenho essa pretensão, mas... eu devo a vocês e não vou decepcionar e... e vocês podem contar comigo. Vocês podem contar comigo pra qualquer coisa... sempre!" Informou, com firmeza.

"Oi, Rachel. Oi, Finn." Cecily chegou e cumprimentou, sorridente. Vendo os três pararem de falar, ela mesma continuou. "Eu queria que vocês soubessem que eu sei que eu não fui eleita rainha e, provavelmente nem o Jesse rei. As pessoas nessa escola viraram as costas pra ele, depois que ele parou de jogar e eu nunca fui ninguém aqui." Os outros três se entreolharam. "Foram vocês que fizeram isso, não foram?"

"Cecily, quando eu vim pro baile hoje, eu imaginei que eu e o Finn fossemos ganhar. Eu sei que parece pretensioso, mas eu ganhei ano passado, disputando com meninas como a Hayden e a Mary... e o Jesse esse ano deixou de ser popular e o Dave virou capitão, mas ninguém gosta de verdade dele... ele nunca seria eleito. O Rick, então... sem comentários." Rachel riu. "Eu fui falar com a comissão organizadora da festa e eles confirmaram que a gente ia receber as coroas, mas eu já tinha falado pro Finn que eu não queria ser coroada de novo, que eu queria que você fosse coroada, pra que você tivesse o momento especial que você merecia."

"É isso mesmo, Cecily." Continuou Finn. "Você merecia os holofotes, e a atenção, e a dança com o seu namorado... tudo! Você é uma garota forte, que sofreu esses anos todos, pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, e continuou sendo boa a ponto de ficar do lado do Jesse, quando ninguém ficou... quando ele nunca tinha feito por merecer o seu carinho ou a sua consideração. Você é tão grande que você fez ele mudar tanto, a ponto de hoje ele merecer esse amor que você tem por ele. E merecer ser coroado, pra poder dividir esse momento com você. Eu e a Rach estamos felizes por termos enganado todo mundo." Deu uma risada gostosa e contagiante que fez os outros rirem junto com ele.

"Obrigada." Cecily disse, docemente, com lágrimas nos olhos, e abraçou o casal. Jesse também agradeceu de novo e se despediu, pedindo licença para roubar deles sua própria namorada, para que os dois desfrutassem de uma última dança.

"Srta. Berry, gostaria de mais uma dança?" Hudson perguntou, com falsa formalidade.

"Na verdade, gostaria que nossa última dança da noite fosse em outro lugar, se não se importa." Ela respondeu, sedutora.

"Nem um pouco." Ele assegurou, beijando-a, e os dois seguiram juntos para o lugar onde ele faria dela sua rainha e ela faria dele o seu rei.

Afinal, estes eram os únicos títulos que eles realmente faziam questão de ter, não só naquela noite de celebração, como em qualquer outra.


	47. Chapter 47

Finn e Rachel levantaram suas taças longas feitas para beber champagne, mas que estavam, na verdade, cheias de uma bebida gasosa não alcoólica, naquele momento, porque o hotel onde estavam seguia à risca a regra de não vender álcool a menores de vinte e um anos. Brindaram à dupla maravilhosa que formavam, ao seu último baile escolar, que, para ambos, tinha sido o mais divertido de todos, e à competição nacional e à formatura que estavam se aproximando.

Beberam um pouco e Finn foi mexer em alguns botões que controlavam a temperatura, a intensidade da luz e o som ambiente do quarto e, depois de sintonizar em uma estação de rádio que tocava uma baladinha gostosa, ofereceu a mão à namorada, indicando que gostaria de desfrutar daquela última dança que tinha ficado prometida para mais tarde, na hora da festa.

Os dois se movimentaram um pouco no ritmo da melodia, ela com as mãos acariciando o pescoço dele, ele com os braços envolvendo a cintura da morena e mantendo o corpo dela bem junto do seu. Os dois se olhavam encantados, sorriam, e deixavam que a banda Berlin falasse de amor por eles, simplesmente traduzisse o que acontecia entre eles, o modo como um tirava o fôlego do outro.

Rachel encostou-se no peito de Finn, suspirando baixinho, enquanto ele sentia o cheiro suave e gostoso do cabelo dela, fechando os olhos e se entregando a essa sensação tão doce e da qual jamais se cansava, que era ter a namorada em seus braços. Uma outra canção romântica começou e eles se deixaram embalar por ela, sem pressa nenhuma, como se juntos eles pudessem congelar o tempo e aproveitá-lo como bem quisessem.

Somente depois de uma terceira canção, a garota moveu-se e olhou para o namorado, que lhe sorriu de lado, acariciando seu rosto, de forma tão delicada que parecia pensar que ela era feita de algo como um cristal bem fino e raro. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo as carícias dele, que deslizou os dedos, lentamente, de sua maçã do rosto, passeando pelo pescoço, pelo ombro e ao longo de todo o braço, até chegar à mão e entrelaçar seus dedos com os dela.

Segurando a mão da menina e sem dizer uma palavra, levou-a para perto da grande cama que ocupava o centro do quarto. Com a mão livre, levantou o queixo dela, beijando seus lábios, como se fosse algo novo para os dois, uma experiência inédita. Encarou os grandes e expressivos olhos dela e, de novo, acariciou seu rosto, mas, dessa vez, enquanto sua mão passeava para os cabelos dela, sentindo as ondas macias entre seus dedos, o pescoço e os ombros recebiam o toque de seus lábios quentes e molhados, o que lhe causava nela um arrepio familiar e maravilhoso.

Soltando a mão de sua pequena, tocou suas costas e encontrou o fecho do vestido, deslizando-o devagar, enquanto segurava ainda mais forte os cabelos dela e deixava seus ombros para buscar de novo seus lábios, em um beijo ainda lento, mas agora bem intenso. Logo a peça longa tomara que caia escorreu pelo corpo dela, indo parar no chão, e a deixando coberta apenas por uma pequena calcinha de renda.

Então ele a tomou em seus braços, levantando-a com facilidade, e a colocou sobre a cama, tratando de tirar também a própria roupa, enquanto ela chutava para longe os seus sapatos brilhantes e altíssimos. Juntou-se a ela, vestido apenas com uma boxer preta e, sem demora, já estavam trocando beijos apaixonados e percorrendo o corpo um do outro com mãos ansiosas, mas muito habilidosas.

Um se livrou da peça de roupa que faltava tirar do outro e, depois de buscar um preservativo na carteira e colocá-lo, Finn penetrou Rachel devagar, aproveitando aquela sensação sempre tão gostosa de estar conectado a ela. Os dois se amaram, conduzindo um ao outro a orgasmos extremamente intensos, que os mantiveram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, deitados lado a lado, de mãos dadas.

Porém, obviamente, nenhum dos dois queria que aquela noite tão especial terminasse ainda.

"Você tá com sono, baixinha?" Finn perguntou, carinhosamente, se virando para Rachel e brincando com uma mecha de cabelo dela.

"Não e, mesmo se eu tivesse, eu lutaria contra ele, porque eu quero aproveitar essa noite com o meu amor." Se aproximou, esfregando o nariz no dele, que sorriu.

"Eu to com fome. Você não?"

"Você já deveria saber que eu to sempre com fome." Brincou e riu de si mesma.

"Ótimo!"

Finn se levantou, vestiu sua boxer, e foi até o frigobar, tirando dele alguns pratos, que foi colocando na mesa onde estavam o balde de gelo com a tal bebida borbulhante e as taças vazias, além de um vazo com lindas orquídeas, que ele tinha mandado para o hotel. Um dos pratos tinha queijos de vários tipos, o outro estava coberto de frios como presunto de Parma, salame e blanquet de peru, e o terceiro tinha um monte de frutas pequenas, como morangos, cerejas e uvas.

Depois, o garoto se dirigiu para um pequeno armário, de onde tirou alguns pacotes de biscoitos e torradas, além de um pote de manteiga de amendoim e outro de geleia, dois pratinhos vazios e talheres. Arrumou tudo na mesa e mexeu nos controles do ambiente, aumentando um pouco a intensidade da luz que pairava sobre esta.

"Vem, preguiçosa!" Chamou, vendo que Rachel ainda estava encolhida sob as cobertas, e sentou-se para esperá-la, já colocando um pedaço de brie na boca.

"Você sempre pensa em tudo?" Ela disse, enquanto recolocava sua calcinha, já de pé, e observava a quantidade de coisas que havia, agora, sobre a mesa. "Assim, eu vou me tornar a pessoa mais mal acostumada do universo, Finn Hudson!" Riu, pegando a camisa dele e vestindo.

Ele riu, quando ela se aproximou da mesa, com a peça de roupa que mais parecia um vestido nela. Puxou-a para si, fazendo com que sentasse sobre uma de suas pernas, e envolveu sua cintura com o braço esquerdo, enquanto o direito agarrava seus cabelos e a boca encontrava a sua em um beijo apaixonado.

"Você vestindo minha camisa de smoking é uma visão estranhamente sexy, senhorita. Eu acho que perdi a fome... de comida." Sussurrou no ouvido dela, sugestivamente.

"Vamos pensar nesse nosso pequeno banquete como o combustível necessário pra nós ficarmos acordados e ativos, pelo resto da madrugada, ok?" Ela mordeu o lábio e deu um selinho nele, saindo de seu colo em seguida. "Eu não poderia desperdiçar uma surpresa dessas, feita com tanto carinho pelo meu grandão mais lindo."

Os dois comeram o suficiente para realmente repor e armazenar energia, mas não demais, porque eles não queriam ter que esperar muito tempo para voltarem à tão desejada atividade física.

Minutos depois, Finn carregava Rachel de volta para a cama, desabotoando devagar a camisa-vestido e distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dela, o colo e os seios, até capturar um dos mamilos entre os lábios, sugando-o delicadamente, lambendo, saboreando, enquanto roçava o outro na palma da mão, ouvindo os gemidos crescentes dela.

"Tão linda!" Ele disse, ajoelhado entre as pernas dela e passando as mãos pela barriga dela, até chegar à calcinha. "Às vezes, eu nem acredito que você é minha." Observou, enquanto deslizava a pequena lingerie da morena pelas pernas torneadas dela e, enfim, atirava a peça longe.

"Só sua... todinha sua." Ela garantiu, com sua voz mais sensual. "E você... é meu?"

"Completamente." Ele confirmou, beijando os lábios dela, que o surpreendeu, empurrando-o para o lado e ficando por cima dele.

"Isso é muito bom, porque... eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você." Suspirou pesadamente em antecipação.

Rachel beijou o peitoral e o abdômen de Finn, dando pequenas mordidinhas e lambidas pelo caminho. Segurou firme o membro dele, ainda coberto pela cueca, mas se livrou desta logo em seguida, masturbando-o lentamente, com o olhar grudado no dele, que mordia os lábios e sentia a própria respiração acelerar.

Ela deu uma atenção toda especial àquela parte do corpo do namorado, lhe dando primeiro beijos que seriam inocentes se não se tratasse de uma região tão íntima, depois lambidas longas e demoradas e, enfim, levando-o para dentro de sua boca, lentamente no início, mas então cada vez mais rápido, mais fundo e com maior pressão, até que ele lhe entregasse todo o seu prazer em forma líquida e deliciosa.

A menina deitou-se ao lado do garoto, satisfeita, observando o sorriso grudado no rosto dele, enquanto o mesmo se recuperava do intenso gozo que ela tinha lhe proporcionado.

"Você roubou a minha ideia." Ele informou, um tempo depois, fingindo irritação, e arrancou uma gargalhada gostosa dela.

"O que não quer dizer que você não possa colocá-la em prática ainda." Ela observou, ainda rindo.

O riso era contagiante e ele não conseguiu não juntar-se a ela, mas depois fez questão de continuar, tentando parecer sério.

"Você sabe que eu sou muito competitivo, Rach... que eu quero ser sempre o melhor, o mais criativo, o que tem as melhores ideias." Levantou-se, de repente, deixando-a confusa. "Então, a gente vai ter que dar uma incrementada nisso." Completou.

"Eu não me importo que você seja competitivo nisso... não mesmo. Em que tipo de incrementada você tá pensando, hum?" Ela disse, tirando de uma vez por todas a camisa branca, prevendo que a brincadeira estava prestes a ficar literalmente suja.

"Será uma ideia pobre e clichê dizer que eu quero provar Rachel Berry com geleia de cranberry?" Voltou à cama com o potinho aberto, enfiando dois dedos nele, com o olhar cheio de malícia.

"Eu começo te dando uma nota sete pela criatividade, Sr. Hudson. Mas para ultrapassar o meu dez e ganhar um dez mais, você vai depender do seu desempenho... em não deixar uma gotinha sobrando." Ela provocou, tomando o pote da mão dele, e passando ela mesma geleia pelas partes mais sensíveis de seu corpo, enquanto ele lambia o doce de seu próprio dedo, observando os movimentos dos dela.

"Você ainda me leva à loucura, babe." Afirmou, ofegante de desejo, e ela enfim apoiou a embalagem na mesinha de cabeceira, se mostrando totalmente pronta para ser degustada.

Ele tirou geleia com os lábios e a língua dos seios dela, da barriga, do umbigo, até chegar na intimidade dela, mais saborosa ainda do que já costumava ser. Deteve-se ali, não só dando conta do desafio que ela lhe tinha feito, mas sorvendo também cada gota da excitação dela, ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia crescer e crescer, até que, com uma sugada mais forte em seu clitóris, fez o corpo dela vibrar, as paredes da vagina se apertarem e um gemido alto sair de sua garganta, anunciando o intenso gozo que a atingiu.

"Uau, Sr. Hudson! Isso foi... nota onze. Fica com um pequeno crédito pra uma próxima vez." Riu, puxando a coberta para cima de ambos e se aconchegando nele. "Por que você tem que ser tão perfeito?" Sussurrou baixinho, deitada no peito do amado.

Aquele madrugada foi mais um momento memorável. Os dois fizeram amor mais algumas vezes, antes do dia amanhecer e depois, e cada vez parecia ainda melhor que a anterior, ainda mais intensa e emocionante.

Era nessa madrugada, e na manhã seguinte a ela, que Rachel estava pensando, enquanto fazia sua mala, para viajar para Los Angeles e se apresentar nas Nacionais, junto com Finn e os amigos deles. Naquele momento, no entanto, a lembrança, que deveria ser o próprio sinônimo da alegria, acabou dando origem a um sentimento triste. Rachel não conseguia deixar de pensar naquela memória como sendo mais uma entre as muitas recordações maravilhosas que, agora, pareciam estar sendo armazenadas em uma espécie de coleção, para serem levadas no coração dela, quando a hora da separação dos dois chegasse.

Algumas cartas de faculdades já haviam sido recebidas. Kurt tinha sido aceito na faculdade de desenho artístico de Minessota e recusado na do Arizona, Quinn tinha recebido convites para matrículas em Nevada e do Alabama, Sam tinha recebido recusas de Washington e do Maine, e ela mesma tinha guardadas em sua gaveta a aceitação que recebera de Yale e a recusa da academia de Nova York.

Finn tinha mostrado a ela, no dia anterior, as congratulações que tinham vindo de Los Angeles, trazendo junto a listagem de documentos que ele deveria enviar à instituição para garantir sua matrícula, o dia em que precisaria comparecer à escola, bem como outros detalhes curriculares. O namorado estava tão radiante por estar prestes a realizar um de seus sonhos que, dessa vez, ele dividiu com ela todo o seu entusiasmo, sem nem se dar conta de que ela ainda não tinha recebido carta alguma de LA e estava preocupada, porque o futuro do relacionamento deles dependia totalmente desta tal correspondência.

Pior do que isso! Ela estava triste por antecipação porque, como não havia sido aceita em NYADA e o teste para a escola de Los Angeles tinha parecido um fracasso ainda maior que a audição feita por Tibideaux, ela tinha praticamente certeza de que não poderia acompanhar Finn e temia que, talvez, sequer fosse poder estudar o que realmente queria.

Felizmente, não foi muito tempo depois disso que Quinn e Santana bateram na porta do quarto da baixinha, tirando-a de seus tristes devaneios, para que fossem juntas para o aeroporto, onde encontrariam os demais membros do coral.

Antes de qualquer adeus aos amigos, à família e, provavelmente, àquele que ela sabia ser o amor da sua vida, Rachel Barbra Corcoran Berry tinha uma competição final para ganhar.

* * *

**A música da banda Berlin, para quem não se ligou, é Take my breath away. **


	48. Chapter 48

A viagem de Lima a Los Angeles foi bastante tranquila, e os membros do Novas Direções e seu mentor chegaram à Cidades dos Anjos às dezesseis horas e quinze minutos de uma quente sexta-feira de maio, prontos para enfrentar sua principal competição até aquele momento. Depois do desembarque no aeroporto LAX, todos se acomodaram em um ônibus especialmente alugado para fazer o transporte deles por todo o final de semana, e o veículo seguiu pela cidade, em direção ao hotel onde a turma ficaria hospedada.

Toda aquela garotada de cidade pequena ficou impressionada com a enormidade de um dos maiores centros culturais e econômicos dos Estados Unidos, mas, certamente, o mais empolgado de todos era Finn, porque ele já via aquele lugar como sua próxima casa. Ele mostrava a Rachel cada lugar por que passavam com entusiasmo e ela não podia deixar de sorrir vendo o jeito dele, mesmo que aquela visita a estivesse deixando com mais vontade ainda de se mudar junto com ele e ainda mais triste por não acreditar que isso aconteceria.

Depois da chegada ao hotel e de todos se acomodarem em seus quartos, o Sr. Schue convocou seus meninos e meninas para uma reunião e apresentou os planos para aquele dia e os dois próximos. Naquela noite, eles deveriam jantar no próprio hotel e depois poderiam ficar juntos, conversando ou fazendo alguma outra atividade, na área da piscina ou na sala de jogos, mas não poderiam sair do hotel e deveriam tentar dormir cedo. Na manhã seguinte, haveria um ensaio geral, no teatro do próprio hotel, e à tarde a primeira etapa da competição. Se eles ficassem entre os dez primeiros colocados, no domingo de manhã eles fariam, ainda, uma apresentação final.

Todos queriam muito a vitória, por isso ninguém questionou as diretrizes dadas por seu mentor e todos foram para seus quartos antes da meia noite, acordando bem cedo, no dia seguinte, e se apresentando pontualmente para o ensaio final. No entanto, se a vontade de alcançar o sucesso tinha seus prós, havia também os contra, que começaram a aparecer quando, nervosos, Finn discutiu com Sam porque ele estava preocupado demais em rebolar e descuidando da afinação, e Santana fez uma grosseria com Tina, que saiu correndo e chorando do palco.

Foi preciso que Rachel intervisse na briga entre o namorado e o melhor amigo, levantando a voz para ambos, e que Mercedes, Brittany e Quinn fizessem Santie ir pedir desculpas a Tina, para que o ensaio pudesse continuar e, antes que ele chegasse ao final, eles ainda tiveram um susto com Sugar desmaiando, porque não tomara café da manhã com medo de não caber em seu vestido, e Wade se queixando de fortes dores no estômago que, aparentemente, eram de fundo emocional. No final, no entanto e felizmente, eles fizeram a apresentação completa para Will e mostraram que estavam prontos para arrasar.

O tempo pareceu demorar a passar, em razão da ansiedade de quase todos eles, mas, quando a hora chegou, tudo pareceu depressa demais. Em um momento, Finn e Rachel se despediam dos amigos na coxia, desejando-lhes sorte, e iam para suas posições, e no outro eles já estavam dentro do teatro, surpreendendo a plateia ao passar no meio dela, entoando com técnica e paixão os versos de Faithfully. Logo eles se juntavam a seus companheiros no palco e Finn ia para o centro dele, começando Man in the mirror e sendo acompanhado por Puck, Artie, Blaine e Sam nos vocais principais, e, na sequencia, as meninas completavam a impecável apresentação com Edge of glory.

Finn não conseguiu assistir à apresentação de nenhum coral concorrente, e nem mesmo se juntou a Rachel quando ela foi ver o Vocal Adrenaline cantar, ao lado de seu pai. Ele apenas ficava andando de um lado para o outro no saguão do teatro em que estavam ocorrendo as apresentações, e seu coração só se acalmou quando, finalmente, saiu a listagem com os nomes dos finalistas do concurso e o Novas Direções estava entre eles.

Só depois desse momento ele conseguiu ir falar com seu amigo, sogro e antigo técnico, com quem ele e a namorada tiveram autorização para sair naquela noite. Will não gostava de dar tratamento diferenciado a seus pupilos, mas não teve como negar ao padrasto de Rachel um tempo com a garota e, como Leroy também convidou Finn e nenhum membro do ND reclamou ou disse ser uma injustiça eles saírem, ele não viu problema algum em consentir.

Talvez parecesse um pouco estranha a situação de Rachel e Finn, pois eles eram os líderes de um coral e foram jantar com todos os membros de seu principal concorrente. No entanto, não houve qualquer constrangimento ou desconforto, porque Hudson não só conhecia todo mundo como era adorado pela maioria, e eles levaram na esportiva todas as brincadeiras e provocações dele, mesmo que, no fundo, soubessem que ele não estava realmente brincando ao dizer que iria acabar com eles no palco, no dia seguinte.

Com a mesma concentração e determinação do dia anterior, os membros do ND entraram no palco no final da manhã de domingo, cantando um mash up de Fly e I believe I can fly, que levantou a plateia. Depois eles apresentaram Paradise by the dashboard light, com uma coreografia super movimentada que arrancou gritinhos de quem acompanhava, e fecharam com a parte mais emocionante, deixando uma mensagem positiva com Don't stop believing.

Ao saírem do palco, eles estavam radiantes e certos de que tinham dado o seu melhor, e por isso a vitória seria apenas um bem vindo acréscimo para a maioria deles. É claro que Finn não pensava assim, mas ele conseguiu guardar isso para si mesmo e fingiu concordar com comentários sobre ter sido fantástico participar, mesmo sabendo, no seu íntimo, que ficaria frustrado com qualquer coisa menos do que o primeiro lugar. Ele simplesmente não podia evitar! Essa pessoa artisticamente ambiciosa era a única que ele sabia ser, desde que se entendia por gente.

Felizmente, para o alivio e contentamento do rapaz, o Novas Direções, pela primeira vez classificado para as competições Nacionais, também foi pela primeira vez Campeão Nacional de Clubes de Coral Escolares, batendo o segundo lugar, o Vocal Adrenaline, por apenas três décimos na soma da pontuação.

Os dois corais ergueram suas taças e seus componentes comemoraram, gritando, pulando e levantando uns aos outros, enquanto eram cobertos por uma chuva de papéis picados. Ninguém na plateia entendeu, quando o treinador do VA comemorou como se tivesse sido campeão, abraçou o líder do ND e ergueu no colo a menina que tinha feito os vocais principais do grupo, ou quando alguns meninos do VA se uniram a outros do ND e brincaram de jogar o grandalhão do coral campeão para o alto.

Na noite de domingo, os dois corais comemoraram no mesmo restaurante e Finn e Rachel não podiam estar mais felizes do que naquele momento, pois além de terem conquistado a tão sonhada vitória, estavam rodeados por algumas das pessoas mais importantes de suas vidas.

Na segunda-feira, no McKinley, a comemoração continuou. Se o coral já era uma das atividades mais populares da escola, ganhar fez todos os membros serem tratados como celebridades, distribuindo autógrafos, tirando fotografias com outros alunos, recebendo pedidos de gravações de áudio e vídeo, que eles sequer tinham pensado em fazer. Foi um começo divertido para uma semana tensa, pois se tratava da semana de revisões finais, antes da semana de provas e do encerramento do ano letivo.

O tempo passou bem depressa, dessa vez, e a formatura chegou, finalmente. Os formandos, usando becas e capelos vermelhos, ficaram sentados no palco do auditório, e os familiares e amigos, incluindo os membros do glee que ainda teriam um ou dois anos de escola pela frente, observavam os discursos e a entrega de diplomas da plateia. No final da cerimônia, houve a tradicional jogada dos chapéus para o alto e muitas trocas de abraços entre amigos já sofrendo com a saudade que viria em breve, e Finn e Rachel não hesitaram em trocar um beijo apaixonado, mesmo que pudessem estar sendo observados por muitos e muitos olhos, familiares e estranhos.

Naquele mesmo dia, depois de comemorar com suas famílias, a turma toda se reuniu para cantar no karaokê de Kurt, no porão da família Hummel, e foi uma das noites mais divertidas do ano, em que os amigos fizeram brincadeiras, cantaram, comeram e beberam muito, conversaram, mas ninguém tocou no assunto despedida uma vez sequer, para alívio principalmente de Rachel, que só tinha recebido aceitação de faculdades de Direito e não queria comentar a situação e mostrar a ninguém o quanto estava se sentindo derrotada.

Já na primeira semana de férias, contudo, os efeitos do final do ano letivo começaram a ser sentidos. Aconteceram as primeiras despedidas quando Rory voltou para a Irlanda e Marguerite para a França, e Sugar foi fazer intercâmbio na Austrália. Depois foi a vez de Joe se despedir, saindo de férias para a Tailândia, e de Anisha ir visitar parentes na Índia.

Ninguém estava se mudando ainda para fazer faculdade, mas aquilo começava a trazer uma ideia concreta de separação que assustava Rachel quase tanto quanto o fato de que, provavelmente, ela estudaria uma coisa diferente daquela que realmente queria, por pura falta de opção. Para seu consolo, todavia, ao menos dessa sensação ela não demorou a se livrar, porque no mesmo dia do embarque de Anisha, assim que ela retornou do aeroporto, Eugene lhe entregou um envelope com o símbolo da faculdade de teatro de Chicago e soltou o ar, pesadamente, ao ver que havia uma vaga para ela naquela instituição.

Mesmo sentindo-se bem mais sossegada pela certeza de que estudaria aquilo que, de fato, havia escolhido, não tendo que se contentar com um prêmio de consolação, Rachel ainda esperava pela carta que diria se ela poderia ir para a mesma cidade que o namorado ou se teria que viver a quilômetros de distância dele. Estudar teatro era um sonho, sim, mas era apenas um entre muitos e a maioria dos outros incluía Finn Hudson a seu lado. Ela simplesmente não estava preparada para ter que se conformar com um sonho só!

Então, poucos dias depois, exatamente quando tinha conseguido passar horas e horas sem sequer se lembrar de que tinha uma correspondência de Los Angeles para receber, aproveitando uma tarde de sol na piscina da casa de Tina com boa parte dos amigos, a carta chegou. Ela mesma pegou o pequeno envelope lacrado na caixa do correio e andou para dentro da casa com ele, como se queimasse em suas mãos e sua vida fosse um filme que estava sendo assistido em câmera lenta.

Sentada no sofá, ela leu a carta pelo menos umas três vezes. Agora, os planos estavam definitivamente traçados.


	49. Chapter 49

Rachel provavelmente nunca tinha dirigido tão rápido em toda a sua vida e, em menos da metade do tempo normal, estava tocando a campainha da casa de Finn. Tendo visto que era ela pelo olho mágico que havia na porta, o rapaz a abriu, animado, mas logo seu sorriso murchou, ao ver que os olhos dela estavam extremamente inchados e que seu semblante era de uma tristeza que ele jamais vira em sua garota.

"Rach, meu amor, o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com seus pais? Com a Lyd?" Perguntou, aflito, abraçando a namorada e puxando o corpo dela junto do seu para dentro de casa.

"Não, Finn. Tá tudo bem. Eu só..." Engasgou, sentindo a garganta apertar pela vontade de chorar de novo, então decidiu que era melhor que ele visse por ele mesmo, e lhe entregou o envelope timbrado que chegara da Califórnia.

"O que é isso?" Ele disse baixo e lentamente, na verdade já prevendo que ela não havia sido aceita na faculdade de LA.

Ela se jogou no sofá, cansada, e ele sentou ao lado dela, tirando a carta do envelope e confirmando o que tanto temia. Mesmo com todos os esforços empreendidos, Rachel não tinha ido bem no teste feito com Isabelle Wright e a faculdade de teatro de Los Angeles não tinha separado uma vaga para ela, naquele ano.

Finn abraçou Rachel com força e a deixou encharcar sua camisa com lágrimas, por minutos a fio. Não se importava nem um pouco com a camisa ou com a própria vontade de chorar.

É claro que Hudson queria que a namorada e ele fossem juntos para Los Angeles, e lutassem por suas carreiras naquela cidade tão promissora, mas também tão assustadora, juntos, apoiando um ao outro sempre, cuidando um do outro e oferecendo um ao outro o amor que só eles sabiam compartilhar. Entretanto, naquele momento, muito mais importante do que seu desejo de não ficar longe de sua pequena, era o futuro dela, seus sonhos, a profissão que ela tinha escolhido e da qual ele não queria que ela abrisse mão para estudar Direito e seguir os passos da mãe.

"E as outras cartas, Rach? Você recebeu mais alguma?" Ele perguntou, quando sentiu que ela estava menos tensa no seu colo.

"Uhum." Ela balançou a cabeça, positivamente. "Eu vou poder fazer teatro, Finn. Eu fui aceita em Chicago." Tentou sorrir, mas, apesar de sua boca se movimentar, seus olhos não apresentaram brilho algum.

"Isso é ótimo, Rach." Ele disse, soltando um suspiro de alívio. "Peraí... você falou Chicago? Não foi New York, foi... Chicago?" Ele quase gritou as palavras, e sorriu, largamente, ao vê-la balançar a cabeça, afirmativamente, mais uma vez. "Rachel, babe, eu também fui aceito em Chicago! Isso é fantástico! A gente pode alugar um apartamento e..."

"Não, Finn." Ela o interrompeu, muito séria. "Não."

"Não? Como assim não?"

"Não. Você não vai pra Chicago comigo. Eu vou pra Chicago... só eu. E você vai pra Los Angeles, como você sempre quis... como tem que ser."

"Mas... por que?" Ele perguntou, confuso. "Eu quero ficar com você. Eu não quero ir sozinho pra Los Angeles. A escola de Chicago é ótima também e..."

"Não, Finn." Ela repetiu, interrompendo de novo. "Em Los Angeles fica a melhor escola. E não tem só a escola... tem a sua banda, que passou todinha pra lá e... vocês já tem até um lugar pra morar, que a Katie me contou." Ela suspirou, frustrada, por ver o rosto dele ficando triste. Tudo que ela queria era que ele fosse feliz! "É lá que estão as melhores oportunidades também, e eu não posso deixar você desistir de tudo isso por mim. Eu... não posso."

"Rachel, por favor."

"Eu sinto muito, Finn. Eu realmente queria que tudo fosse diferente... que eu tivesse sido aceita em Los Angeles e a gente pudesse continuar juntos..."

"Você vai... terminar comigo?" Foi a vez dele de interromper, ainda que hesitante, com um medo extremo de ouvir a resposta dela.

"Finn... eu só... vou te deixar livre. Livre pra seguir o seu caminho, pra ser quem você merece ser."

"Eu não quero essa liberdade, Rachel. Eu amo você! Por favor... me diz que isso não tá acontecendo." Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dele e ela se aproximou, secando-as com as mãos.

"Eu também te amo, Finn. Eu te amo tanto! É porque eu quero sempre poder te amar, que eu to tomando essa decisão." Ele a olhava, confuso, e continuava chorando feito criança. "Se a gente tivesse um relacionamento à distância, a gente ia acabar se magoando com ciúmes... pouca atenção, porque nós dois vamos estar ocupados com os estudos... um monte de problemas que surgem nesse tipo de relação."

"E aí você prefere simplesmente terminar comigo?"

"Eu to me rendendo, Finn. Eu to simplesmente me rendendo às circunstâncias!" Secou as próprias lágrimas. "Não pensa que tá sendo fácil pra mim, abrir mão de você, porque não tá. Nem um pouco. Mas eu teria você pela metade em Chicago e eu... Não! O Finn que eu amo vai ser um astro do rock, junto com a banda dele, em Los Angeles, e ponto final."

"Eu vou te convencer de que isso que você tá fazendo é uma loucura..." Ele disse, ainda inconformado com o término e confiante de que ela mudaria de ideia.

"Não, você não vai, Finn." Ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, pedindo a Deus que um dia ele entendesse tudo que ela estava fazendo. "Eu to indo amanhã encontrar o meu pai Hiram na Bélgica, e vou acompanhar a turnê que ele tá fazendo com a orquestra dele. Eu volto uns dias antes das aulas começarem em Chicago, e vou direto pra lá."

"Por que isso agora? Por que essa pressa toda pra se livrar de mim?" A tristeza se misturou com irritação.

"Eu sabia que você tinha feito teste pra Chicago. Eu... tinha certeza que você tinha passado. É claro que você ia achar a coisa mais simples do mundo nós irmos os dois pra lá, então, eu sabia que eu tinha que ficar longe... ir o mais rápido possível pra algum lugar aonde você não possa me seguir e tentar me convencer."

"Mas e o nosso verão? Os nossos planos? A viagem pra praia, com a Quinn e o Puck..."

"Você não entende! Se eu passar esse tempo com você... se eu te amar mais uma vez... eu nunca vou ter coragem de te deixar ir, Finn."

"Então, não me deixa." Implorou, acariciando o rosto dela.

"Eu preciso e você sabe disso. Eu não te amaria do mesmo jeito, se você desistisse de ser tão grande quanto você pode ser, só por minha causa... e você não me amaria igual, se eu te fizesse desistir. É essa a verdade." Ela se levantou e ele imitou o gesto. "Se o nosso amor for tão grande quanto eu acredito que ele é, isso não é um adeus, é só... um até breve. Se for pra gente ficar junto, a gente VAI ficar junto. É só uma questão de tempo." Ela deu um jeito de sorrir, apesar de ela mesma estar completamente destruída por dentro. Decisões maduras podem doer demais!

Os dois se abraçaram, mas Rachel não deixou que ele a beijasse, pois sabia que um contato mais apaixonado colocaria em risco toda a sua resolução. Ela foi embora, deixando pra trás um coração partido e levando outro em pedaços. Sua viagem para a Bélgica, para encontrar o pai, foi longa, cansativa e triste, e nada parecida com a última viagem de avião que tinha feito poucos dias antes, com o agora ex-namorado e uma porção de amigos muito especiais, de quem ela tinha se despedido correndo, sem dar muitas explicações.

Todos os esclarecimentos sobre o que tinha acontecido ficaram a cargo de Finn e ele se sentia ainda mais miserável cada vez que tinha que encarar a expressão de pena no rosto de algum dos amigos. Havia sempre alguma das meninas repetindo as palavras de Rachel e dizendo que eles se reencontrariam no futuro e ficariam juntos, com certeza, ou algum dos meninos incentivando que ele aproveitasse bastante a nova condição de solteiro e fizesse algumas calouras e veteranas cantarem conforme a música dele. No entanto, qualquer tentativa de consolo ou apoio era vã, ao menos naquele momento.

Como não havia mais uma namorada com quem passar o verão na praia, Finn se mudou quase imediatamente para Los Angeles, prometendo voltar a Lima apenas para ajudar Kurt com a própria mudança, que ainda demoraria alguns meses.

Um tio de Justin, que tinha um apartamento de três quartos fechado em LA, ofereceu o imóvel para o sobrinho morar com Josh, Seth e Finn, pagando um aluguel tão simbólico, que os gastos que eles teriam praticamente equivaleriam aos gastos que teriam para viver em quartos no campus. A única coisa que eles teriam que fazer era colocar o imóvel em condições de ser habitado, eles mesmos, e, por isso, os três meninos já tinham ido para a Califórnia e colocado a mão na massa, literalmente.

O verão passou entre a reforma, passeios de ambientação pela cidade, tardes inteiras jogando videogame e noites miseráveis pensando em Rachel e chorando de saudades, antes de conseguir pegar no sono. Os três companheiros de banda e apartamento às vezes tentavam levar Finn a algum programa, mas falhavam miseravelmente na maioria das vezes, principalmente porque os bares não vendiam bebidas para ninguém da idade deles, então a única distração que ele teria em lugares como aqueles estava vetada.

Felizmente, o verão estava chegando ao fim e Hudson tinha esperanças de que as aulas o distrairiam o suficiente para não pensar tanto em sua pequena que estava do outro lado do oceano. Quando começou a contagem regressiva de quinze dias para o ano letivo, ele se sentia tão mais bem disposto que até deixou os garotos darem uma pequena festa e socializou com os amigos deles que foram convidados, pela primeira vez dando uma gargalhada genuína em LA, ao ouvir uma história contada por Eve, o que não passou despercebido pelos amigos.

Rachel também não via a hora de ir para Chicago e começar a fazer novos amigos, que não conhecessem Finn e não ficassem criticando a atitude dela, ou dizendo que ela tinha agido corretamente, mas fazendo uma careta de piedade que ela não aguentava mais ver. Tinha voltado há uma semana a Ohio e já tinha aguentado mais do que o suficiente, mas, infelizmente, ainda teria uma semana pela frente, porque os dormitórios não estavam liberados para os novos estudantes.

Deitada na cama, Rachel pensava em Finn, e quase podia vê-los ali em sua cama se amando, os apenas deitados um nos braços do outro, preguiçosamente, trocando carinhos, elogios, juras de amor e dividindo o amor pelas artes, que era uma das coisas mais legais que eles tinham em comum. Vinha fazendo isso todos os dias, não porque fosse masoquista, mas porque não tinha muito mais o que fazer e, mesmo quando fazia qualquer coisa, tudo lembrava o ex-namorado e aumentava a saudade que sentia dele.

Era mais um dia. Só mais um dia, como qualquer outro daquelas férias. Ou seria, se Rachel não tivesse recebido de repente um importante telefonema.

* * *

**Acho que ficou um pouco corrido e a cena da despedida poderia ter ficado melhor se eu tivesse estômago pra ver Goodbye e me basear na cena da série,mas eu não tive. Espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim.**

**Bjs!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Bom, gente, esse é o último capítulo. Agradeço a todos que acompanharam e gostaria de pedir que fizessem um comentário final, se puderem.**

**Espero que gostem! Bjs!**

* * *

Rachel subiu as escadas, nervosa. Não sabia, ainda, se tinha sido uma boa ideia resolver fazer uma surpresa ou se teria sido melhor ligar e avisar que estava em Los Angeles e queria vê-lo. Essa pergunta estava na cabeça dela desde que pegara o endereço de Finn com Kurt e o ex cunhado confirmara que o celular de Hudson ainda era o mesmo, e ela já tinha mudado de resposta um monte de vezes, até que acabou não telefonando e chegando ao prédio dele sem qualquer anúncio prévio.

A morena parou em frente à porta do apartamento, secando na saia o suor de suas mãos, engolindo seco, ajeitando o cabelo, repetidas vezes, como em um tique nervoso. Ficou ainda mais tensa e quase paralisou ao escutar risadas que, inequivocamente, vinham de dentro do apartamento e que ela poderia reconhecer há quilômetros de distância. Um lado dela ficou feliz de ouvir aquela risada gostosa, mas outro, mais egoísta, talvez esperasse algum tipo de luto e não um riso que parecia tão natural, tão fácil.

Ainda assim, ela se preparou para bater na porta, mas de novo congelou quando escutou se juntar à risada gostosa de seu grandão um outro riso que era, obviamente, feminino e também completamente espontâneo, como o dele fora. Respirou fundo porque, já que tinha vindo até ali, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, ver com seus próprios olhos se Finn tinha seguido em frente. Se isso tivesse acontecido, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela saberia, então para que se esconder atrás do medo e adiar o inevitável?

Duas batidas na porta e alguns segundos que pareceram horas depois, Finn abriu a porta, com um sorriso no rosto, que foi trocado por uma expressão de surpresa que Rachel não conseguiu decifrar se era boa ou ruim.

"Rachel?" Ele perguntou, depois de alguns segundos sem encontrar a voz. "Rachel, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Você não devia tá em Chicago? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" As perguntas saiam rápido demais e ela ouvia e registrava, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava lidar com a cena a sua frente sem gritar, desmaiar ou explodir em lágrimas na frente dele.

Uma menina loira e muito bonita, que provavelmente era a mesma que estava rindo minutos antes, estava sentada no chão cheio de almofadas e à frente dela havia uma mesa de centro com alguns restos de comida e dois copos usados. Uma música romântica tocava e a luz no ambiente não era muito forte, deixando um clima sensual. Era uma cena de encontro, com toda a certeza e aquilo embrulhou o estômago de Rachel, fez seu corpo tremer por dentro, de um jeito ruim, muito ruim.

"Rachel, entra." Finn disse, abrindo mais a porta e puxando a baixinha pelo braço. "É... é tão bom te ver." Disse, parecendo verdadeiro, o que a deixou tonta, pois não combinava com a presença de outra menina ali.

"É bom ver você também, Finn." Ela afirmou, mas sem muita convicção.

"É uma ótima surpresa, mas... eu to confuso. Suas aulas não tão pra começar, lá em Chicago?"

"É... sim, é... é daqui há uns dias." Respondeu, sem conseguir tirar seus olhos da garota que, ainda sentada no chão, se distraía com seu Iphone.

"Er... Rach, essa a Eve." Falou, um pouco mais alto, para que a outra escutasse. "Eve, essa é a Rachel."

"Rachel?" A menina se mostrou chocada com a menção ao nome, levantando-se imediatamente e caminhando até eles. "Nossa! Eu ouvi muito falar de você." Afirmou e Rachel não sabia dizer que tipo de sinal isso dava. "É um prazer te conhecer."

"É... é um prazer." Repetiu. Não era, na verdade, nem um pouco prazeroso aquele momento, mas seus pais tinham lhe dado educação suficiente.

"Eu ainda to esperando pra saber que visita repentina é essa, Rach. Eu não sei se devo ficar preocupado ou..." Finn disse, enquanto a menina voltava para o lugar que ocupava antes, mas foi interrompido por Rachel, que tinha ido até ali contar uma novidade, mas já não queria mais fazê-lo. Não havia porque ter a conversa planejada, se Finn tinha seguido em frente e arrumado uma nova namorada que já frequentava sua casa.

"Eu... vim pra encontrar uma amiga... que eu... conheci na... Alemanha... Alemanha e... é aqui de Los Angeles e eu vou passar esses últimos dias com ela." Finn levantou a sobrancelha, não comprando a história. Nem um pouco.

De repente, de dentro do apartamento, sem aviso prévio algum, Rachel viu surgir o amigo Josh, a quem não via desde as Nacionais e com quem não falava desde quando terminara com Finn, afinal ele era mais amigo de seu ex do que dela, e ela achara ser melhor manter uma certa distância. Josh, como sempre, já entrou no cômodo onde eles estavam falando sem parar, e Rach não pode registrar muito bem as palavras dele, mas era alguma coisa sobre sua mãe e sobre ficar preso no telefone por mais de meia hora.

Quando Josh se deu conta da presença de Berry, não houve nenhuma hesitação da parte dele e, em dois ou três passos largos, ele chegava perto dela e a abraçava com força, tirando os pés dela do chão e fazendo com que ela, Finn e até a tal Eve rissem. Ele a colocou no chão, dando uma gargalhada gostosa e, falando como uma metralhadora de palavras, começou a cravá-la de perguntas sobre sua presença em LA, assim como Hudson tinha acabado de fazer.

"Calma, cara. Vai com calma. Respira." Pediu Finn, rindo. "Eu já perguntei a mesma coisa e ela me contou uma história pouco convincente, mas eu já já vou descobrir o que ela tá fazendo aqui, se você deixar ela entrar, relaxar, beber alguma coisa." Respirou, tentando lidar com a própria tensão. "O que você quer, Rach? Água... refrigerante... uma cerveja?"

"Eu não..." Rachel começou a responder que não queria nada, pensando em dar uma desculpa, se despedir dois três, e ir embora, prometendo entrar em contato com Josh, afinal eles podiam ser amigos, independentemente do final definitivo do relacionamento dela com Finn. Entretanto, Josh parecia estar ligado na tomada de tão agitado e a interrompeu, como se nem tivesse se dado conta que ela estava respondendo a uma pergunta feita a ela pelo amigo dele.

"Você já conheceu a Eve?"

"Nós já fomos apresentadas, amor." A garota respondeu, com um sorriso apaixonado, e ele retribuiu, e Rachel sentiu, de repente, como se um peso enorme fosse tirado de cima dela e uma máscara de oxigênio colocada em seus rosto, facilitando sua respiração. "Ela é mais bonita ainda do que nas fotos." Completou Eve, muito simpática.

"Uma cerveja, Finn. Obrigada." Rachel respondeu, enfim, passando a mão pelo braço dele e lhe dando seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro, desde que havia chegado àquele lugar.

Enquanto Finn ia à cozinha, ela ocupou um lugar em um sofá, ao lado de Josh, e Eve juntou-se a eles, sentando no colo do rapaz, que começou a contar para Rachel a história de como ele tinha reencontrado Eve, com quem tinha estudado entre os dez e os quinze anos de idade, em um café de Los Angeles, logo no seu primeiro dia morando naquela cidade. Não tinha demorado para que os dois começassem a sair e, em poucos dias, haviam concluído que estavam namorando e que era isso mesmo que ambos queriam.

Finn retornou da cozinha com cervejas para os quatro, mas pediu licença para ir tomar um banho, porque tinha chegado, poucos minutos antes de Rachel, da academia que estava frequentando, e lá apenas trocara de roupa, depois dos exercícios, o que não era, segundo ele mesmo, a decisão mais higiênica possível.

Rachel foi interrogada sobre sua viagem de férias, sobre os planos para o ano letivo, sobre como estavam a família dela em Lima e os amigos do coral, que o rapaz tinha conhecido no aniversário dela, no ano anterior. Respondeu a maior parte das perguntas e escondeu apenas detalhes que precisava contar primeiro para Finn ou se sentiria traindo o garoto por quem era apaixonada, e que, no final das contas, não estava em um encontro romântico em sua própria casa quando ela chegou.

Quando, finalmente, Josh resolveu dar uma trégua à baixinha e voltar toda a sua atenção para a namorada, Finn conseguiu levar Rachel para o quarto dele, para enfim conversarem, uma vez que alguma coisa lhe dizia que a visita repentina dela nada tinha a ver com encontros com amigas, mas que ela também não atravessaria o país praticamente, só para matar as saudades de alguém com quem ela tinha terminado pouco tempo antes. Será que ela tinha mudado de ideia?

"Agora, você vai me contar a verdade sobre o que está fazendo em LA, não é? Você não acha que eu me convenci de que você fez uma viagem dessas, só pra ver uma nova amiga, com quem você tava outro dia."

"Não." Ela riu. "Não, eu não vim visitar uma amiga."

"Então?"

"Então..." Ela deu um forte suspiro. "Bom, tudo começou quando eu recebi um telefonema estranho da faculdade de teatro daqui. Uma secretária do diretor me ligou e disse que Isabelle Wright queria me ver... e que a escola pagaria todas as minhas despesas de viagem, pra que eu viesse encontrá-la aqui. Aí..."

Berry contou para Hudson, com os mínimos detalhes, toda a história de seu encontro com Isabelle, naquela noite.

O fato é que, na escola de teatro de Los Angeles, os alunos eram divididos em grupos, quando ainda calouros, e alguns professores, como Wright, um tal de Twain, conhecido como o homem mais gentil de LA, e uma tal de Cassandra July, conhecida como a carrasca da escola, viravam mentores, cada um de um grupo, ajudando os alunos com todo tipo de questão artística com que se deparassem.

Em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, depois de merecidas férias, a tinha passado na secretaria para pegar a listagem de seus alunos, junto com os currículos deles e as gravações dos testes, para fazer um estudo de perfil, como era de costume, e não encontrara entre seus futuros pupilos um nome que deveria estar na listagem, pois tinha sido colocado nesta por ela mesma.

Era verdade que o teste feito por aquela menina de Lima, Ohio, com um belo nome para uma artista, não a tinha convencido de que a pequena merecia uma vaga na escola em que trabalhava, porque esta lhe parecera um pouco crua, despreparada, imatura. No entanto, quando, poucos dias depois, ela recebera uma carta de alguém de Lima, com um DVD dentro, implorando para que assistisse Rachel no palco, e ela se deparara com uma das melhores interpretações de Catarina que ela já tinha visto em seus vários anos de experiência, a vaga da Srta. Berry ficara garantida e intocável.

No entanto, alguma confusão havia sido feita pelos responsáveis pelo envio de cartas, e Wright, depois de ver que tinha em suas mãos o currículo e a gravação da audição de uma menina de Indiana que ela mesma tinha reprovado, chamada Rachel Berny, entendeu, sem dificuldades, o que tinha acontecido.

Era óbvio que eles não poderiam se livrar da tal Berny, uma vez que, se a garota tinha feito a matrícula, provavelmente ela já tinha até se mudado para LA, tinha contraído despesas e deixado de garantir uma vaga em outra instituição. Contudo, como fora um erro da escola e ela, como mentora, queria a Rachel certa em seu grupo também, Isabelle conseguira abrir uma vaga extra sob sua coordenação e pedira, imediatamente, que a morena fosse chamada para uma reunião com ela, em que esclarecera tudo e convidara Berry para ser uma de suas protegidas pelos próximos anos.

"Isso quer dizer que você vai morar aqui?" Finn fez a pergunta, mesmo achando que, se a resposta fosse negativa, ela não iria até o apartamento dele só para contar a história.

"Eu jamais recebi um convite tão irrecusável quanto esse, Finn. Considerando todos os aspectos, esse foi o convite mais incrível de todos! É... claro que eu venho morar aqui em Los Angeles."

"E você já sabe onde vai ficar... essas coisas? As aulas já tão para começar..." Comentou, não querendo ir direto ao ponto que realmente o interessava mais, para que ela não se sentisse pressionada.

"Ela também reservou um dos quartos no campus pra mim. Ela é ótima, Finn. Você vai simplesmente adorar a Isabelle!"

"Isso..." Hesitou, nervoso. "Isso quer dizer que você e eu... que... você é minha namorada de novo? Que a gente..." Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa, vendo o nervosismo dele. Uma gargalhada que só Rachel Berry podia dar, iluminando o mundo dele, fazendo tudo simples e perfeito, ao mesmo tempo.

"Se você me quiser de volta..." Ela brincou de se fazer de tímida e desentendida, e ele avançou na direção dela, colando suas bocas, com paixão.

Ele a deitou na cama e ficou por cima dela, beijando-a devagar, intensamente. Lábios roçando, puxando um ao outro, línguas se experimentando, dançando juntas, mãos acariciando os cabelos, sentindo a pele do rosto, borboletas brincando no estômago, coração acelerado, pelos eriçados, corpo se aquecendo, enfim, uma sensação familiar de paz, de amor, de voltar para casa depois de um tempo fora.

"Acho que isso responde à sua pergunta, senhorita." Ele disse, ofegante, e ela riu.

"Isso responde a minha pergunta, senhor Hudson. E que bom que a sua resposta é essa, porque eu te amo. Eu te amo demais!"

"Não demais, baixinha. Entre nós tudo é sempre muito, mas nunca é demais." Foi a vez dele de rir. "Eu te amo, Rach. Muito! Bem vinda ao resto das nossas vidas."

Ele a beijou, mais uma vez, e os dois se amaram, começando a matar as saudades, que eram enormes. Levaria tempo!

Porém, mais do que antes, não havia pressa em seus gestos, porque agora eles sabiam que teriam todo o tempo de que precisassem. Começavam ambos a trilhar um novo caminho, mas agora tinham mais certeza do que nunca de que chegariam ao lugar que cada um esperava e não eram necessários nenhuma urgência ou sobressaltos.

Eles tinham um ao outro de novo e, desse modo, eles eram simplesmente invencíveis!

* * *

**Eu teria elaborado mais esses capítulos finais, mas como o sofrimento com a série está grande, eu não consegui prolongar o sofrimento aqui. Espero que não tenha ficado ruim.**

**Aliás, eu tinha muitos leitores e a maioria sumiu, e eu não sei se é desânimo com a série ou se a fic caiu de qualidade, então, se você leu e gostou, me dê uma força dizendo que você chegou até aqui comigo, ok?**

**Eu ainda não sei se essa fic terá um epílogo ou uma continuação, mas estou inclinada a fazer a continuação. Se quiserem, podem opinar sobre isso também.**

**Bjo bem gde a cada um de vocês!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Antes de mais nada, eu quero agradecer muito a todo mundo que chegou até aqui comigo.**

**Como eu só recebi mensagens de Flá, luafontes e rock-and-glee, agradeço especificamente a essas fofas que me deram essa oportunidade, acompanhando a fic até o final. **

**O epílogo está aqui e é dedicado a vocês três, aqui nesse site, ok?**

**Um beijo enorme!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Finn caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores desertos da escola de teatro onde sua namorada estudava. Já eram quase oito horas da noite e as aulas terminavam sempre às seis, mas ele não a havia encontrado nos dormitórios, onde ela morava, e sua colega Mandy lhe dissera que ela tinha comentado algo sobre ficar no estúdio de dança até mais tarde, para praticar alguns passos em que precisava melhorar.

Não foi difícil achar o tal estúdio, com as coordenadas dadas por Mandy, até porque, quando ele entrou no corredor onde ficava a sala, logo pode escutar uma música conhecida tocando e uma voz mais familiar ainda acompanhando a gravação. O que ele não esperava, de jeito nenhum, quando alcançou a porta da sala espelhada que estivera procurando, era ver Rachel dançando de uma maneira tão sensual como aquela.

Ele ficou algum tempo recostado no batente da porta, aproveitando a visão de sua garota em uma sexy roupa preta e sapatos de salto, rebolando ao som de Oops, I did it again, deslizando as mãos pelo próprio corpo, sugestivamente, fazendo um movimento de se agachar e abrir e fechar as pernas no ritmo da canção. Só de ficar ali, parado, olhando para ela, ele já estava super excitado e louco para tocá-la em todos os lugares, para saborear o gosto da sua boca, para se movimentar dentro dela, indo fundo, rápido e com força como nunca antes.

"Finn!" De repente, ao fazer um movimento, ela notou a presença dele. Então, ela parou de dançar, desligou a música e andou na direção do namorado, que também deu alguns passos para dentro da sala. "Eu não tava esperando que você viesse aqui hoje." Comentou, sorridente.

"Eu resolvi fazer uma surpresa." Ele disse, sorrindo também, e capturou sua boca em um beijo, muito mais intenso do que o que ela estava esperando.

"Ótima surpresa." Ela respondeu, meio sem fôlego, quando os dois se separaram. "E eu acho que eu posso assumir que você tava gostando de me ver dançar, hum?" Ela disse, passando a mão pelo peitoral dele, de forma provocativa.

"Muito." Ele respondeu no mesmo tom sedutor, tirando a mão dela de seu próprio peito e tocando seus dedos com os lábios.

"Bom! Porque eu ainda quero fazer mais uma vez. Até porque você me interrompeu." Afirmou, se afastando dele, e indo colocar novamente a música para tocar.

"Pra que é essa dança?" Perguntou, antes que ela tivesse apertado o play, decepcionado com o corte brusco, mas também curioso.

"É uma apresentação livre pra aula da Cassandra." Respondeu, bufando. "Mesmo depois de três semanas de aula, ela continua pegando no meu pé, e dizendo que eu sou travada... que eu pego bem a parte técnica, mas peco na sensualidade."

"Essa mulher é louca!" Ele riu com vontade. "Você é... SUPER sexy!" Falou, lambendo os lábios e os aproximando dos dela, mas Rachel o impediu.

"Você é meu namorado, Finn. É claro que eu sou sexy com você! Mas... eu preciso... eu realmente PRECISO passar sensualidade nessa dança! Ou essa mulher vai continuar me perseguindo o ano todo. E eu não quero ser a aluna que a professora persegue, eu quero ser a melhor... aquela de quem os outros alunos precisam correr atrás."

"Eu acho que você anda convivendo muito comigo, Srta. Berry." Brincou.

"É... eu acho que você criou um monstro." Riu. "Agora, senta ali, vai? Eu vou começar de novo."

Finn fez o que ela pediu e ocupou uma cadeira, em frente a uma mesa, não muito longe de onde ela estava dançando antes e voltaria a dançar agora. Ela ligou o som novamente e começou uma série de movimentos tão sensuais quanto os que ele tinha presenciado ao chegar. Chegou a engatinhar pela mesa e depois se deitou sobre ela, esticando e dobrando as pernas, arqueando o corpo, incorporando aos movimentos, que ela, certamente, tinha aprendido em suas recentes aulas, a sensualidade que ela exalava quando eles estavam juntos entre quatro paredes.

Aquilo estava enlouquecendo Finn! Seu jeans estava apertado, seu coração acelerado, estava difícil respirar, estava difícil ver aquilo como uma simples dança e controlar a vontade de fazer sexo com Rachel ali mesmo, com ela sentada naquela mesa, sem eles nem mesmo tirarem suas roupas ou demorarem em preliminares. Aquela exibição já o estava deixando tão completamente maluco de tesão que talvez, se ele não tivesse aprendido a se controlar ao longo dos anos, ele poderia até gozar, sem sequer tocá-la, e fazer um grande vexame.

Rachel desceu da mesa e continuou dançando, e quando a música já se aproximava do seu final ela ficou de costas para o namorado, por alguns segundos, que foram suficientes para que ele perdesse a paciência e, sucumbindo aos clamores de seu corpo, se aproximasse dela e a abraçasse por trás.

Finn surpreendeu a morena ao colar seu corpo no dela, passando uma das mãos por sua barriga, até ficar com o braço em volta dela, apertando-a contra si, e usando a outra mão para afastar o cabelo do pescoço dela, começando a dar beijos molhados nada inocentes nele e também atrás da orelha dela.

"Finn." Ela fingiu protestar, mas seu corpo estava completamente relaxado, colado no dele, e ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, permitindo ainda maior acesso à área que ele estava explorando.

"Você é tão gostosa... e eu sou tão LOUCO por você, babe." Falou no ouvido dela e a virou, de repente, de frente para ele, em um movimento rápido, mas sem desgrudar o corpo do dela. "Como você podia esperar que eu fosse ficar só olhando você dançar desse jeito?" Questionou, levando uma das mãos até o bumbum dela e o apertando, enquanto a outra mão segurava os cabelos da morena.

"Mas eu não esperava mesmo." Afirmou, deixando o garoto confuso. "Essa nunca seria uma dança sensual o suficiente pra Cassandra, se o meu próprio namorado fosse capaz de ficar imune a ela." Completou, se afastando.

"Mas... isso não se faz, babe! É maldade." Frustrou-se completamente. Ainda estava ridiculamente excitado e ela parecia estar tratando tudo como um exercício para uma de suas aulas e só.

"Maldade, é?" Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior e fazendo uma carinha de quem estava aprontando. "Talvez seja meio precipitada essa sua conclusão." Completou, caminhando em direção à porta, e deixando Finn cada vez mais confuso, até o momento em que ele a viu trancar a sala e apagar a luz, e entendeu tudo, engolindo seco em antecipação. "Ninguém vem até aqui a essa hora... e, mesmo se alguém aparecer aí no corredor agora, vai encontrar a sala trancada e escura, como todas as outras. Ainda acha que foi uma maldade aproveitar a sua presença aqui e dançar pra você, meu amor?" Perguntou, enfim, já bem perto dele.

"Deus, Rachel." Foi só o que ele conseguiu responder.

Ele a agarrou, então, beijando-a com ansiedade, desejo, paixão. Algumas vezes, Finn gostava de fazer amor com Rachel, de tocá-la com calma, com delicadeza, decorando cada parte do corpo dela, admirando, dando atenção a cada detalhe. Aquele, no entanto, era um outro tipo de momento que eles também gostavam de aproveitar juntos, que também tinha espaço na agenda deles. Era um momento de fazer sexo, de ir direto ao ponto, de sentir e dar prazer na sua forma mais primitiva e instintiva, meio animalesca até.

O rapaz sentou a namorada na mesa, como queria fazer desde a hora em que ela estava dançando, se posicionou entre as pernas dela e abriu a própria calça, liberando seu membro já pronto para começar a ação. Tocou a intimidade dela e viu que poderia seguir com seus planos, pois ela também já estava preparada para ele, totalmente molhada de vontade. A única peça da roupa dela que ele tirou foi a calcinha, deixando Rachel com o resto da roupa sexy que ela tinha escolhido para ir ensaiar sozinha.

Os dois se conectaram rapidamente e logo estavam se movimentando em ritmo frenético, o que fez com que ambos não demorassem a gozar. Porém, também não demorou para que percebessem que queriam mais. A imagem de Rachel dançando não saía da cabeça de Finn e o mantinha totalmente excitado e o jeito com ele a olhava, desde que chegara no estúdio, fazia a garota queimar um fogo que só poderia ser apagado pela fricção de seu corpo com o dele, outra vez, nos lugares certos.

Um segundo round começou, dessa vez com ela sentada no colo dele no chão do estúdio, e terminou em um tempo que para eles devia representar um novo recorde. Cansados, eles ficaram um tempo deitados, abraçados e se acariciando, em completo silêncio e quase no escuro, uma vez que a única luz no cômodo era aquela que entrava por uma janela sem cortinas. Perderam a noção do tempo ali, mas Rachel teve o cuidado de não dormir, ou eles poderiam ser flagrados de manhã e ela ficaria em sérios apuros.

Rachel recolheu suas coisas e chamou Finn para dormir com ela em seu quarto, e ela realmente dormiu, logo que ele chegaram lá, pois estava visivelmente cansada, depois de um dia agitado e de duas rodadas de sexo tão intensas. Ele, no entanto, teve muita dificuldade para dormir e, depois de dar apenas alguns cochilos durante a madrugada, estava plenamente acordado quando o despertador dela tocou às sete horas da manhã.

"Bom dia!" Ela disse, sorrindo, e se aconchegando nos braços dele.

"Bom dia." Ele respondeu, abraçando-a também, mas seu tom de voz não estava muito animado.

"Tá tudo bem? Você dormiu bem?" Ela se preocupou.

"Tá... tá tudo bem." Mentiu ele.

"Eu conheço você, Finn... e você não parece nada bem." Falou, séria."Eu pensei que a gente tinha tido uma noite tão gostosa." Completou, provocativa.

"A gente teve uma noite... sei lá... FODA deve ser a única palavra pra isso. Porque VOCÊ é gostosa... e incrível e..." Engoliu seco, nervoso.

"E?"

"Aquela dança, Rach." Respirou fundo. "Você vai mesmo apresentar aquilo na frente de todos os seus colegas? Eu não sei se me sinto confortável com isso."

"Finny! Que bobagem, amor." Observou, docemente. "Eles vão ver, mas só você pode tocar." Mordeu o lábio e se aproximou dele, beijando-o. Colou o corpo no dele e começou a passar as mãos por todos os lugares que conseguia alcançar, sentindo-se aliviada quando percebeu que ele relaxou e correspondeu às investidas dela.

Os dois fizeram amor e depois Finn deixou o dormitório correndo, pois precisava passar em seu apartamento e pegar algumas coisas, antes de seguir para a própria faculdade. Pareceu esquecer o problema que era a perspectiva de sua namorada fazendo uma dança sensual no estúdio, e deixando seus colegas heterossexuais excitados, como ele tinha ficado na noite anterior.

Rachel respirou aliviada, enquanto ligava o chuveiro. Era melhor assim! Era melhor que o assunto ficasse no esquecimento, enquanto fosse possível. Ou ela iria resolver um grande problema às custas de criar um outro ainda maior!

* * *

**Eu estou envolvida em um projeto de trabalho que deve tomar muito do meu tempo nas próximas semanas, então devo ficar um tempo sem poder escrever.**

**Logo que ele acabar, no entanto, eu devo começar a continuação dessa fic, ok?**

**Além disso, não esqueçam de acompanhar A Chave para o Coração, que eu devo atualizar essa semana. =)**

**Até mais...**


End file.
